L'aube
by Potions et Botanique
Summary: La guerre éloigne les gens mais sait les rapprocher aussi. Neville se perd dans la résistance, Draco se perd dans sa terreur. Deux enfants perdus qui se heurtent et se raccrochent à l'autre. Ont-ils une chance de durer ? Mise à jour le samedi toutes les deux semaines. Draco/Neville
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Longbottom : De sable au chevron d'or chargé de trois étoiles de sable

* * *

Chaque soir depuis Septembre, Draco vient ouvrir la petite fenêtre de ce couloir du troisième étage de Poudlard et se perdre un moment dans la contemplation du paysage, comme s'il espérait que soudain lui pousse des ailes et qu'il puisse s'échapper. Ce soir, il secoue la tête, presque avec dépit en la refermant. Rêver devant la géographie écossaise ne lui apportera rien et ne suffit plus à calmer ses nerfs en pelotes. Il a la tête ailleurs depuis son retour à Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'avec les Carrow, rien ne va comme il aurait pu le souhaiter : en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, le voilà obligé d'accomplir des rondes et de traquer les "contrevenants".

Autant dire les Gryffindors, même s'il constate qu'il y a plus de rebelles au nouveau régime dans Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

Tout cela, de toute façon, a perdu de son attrait depuis sa cinquième année. Certaines choses ne peuvent plus sembler aussi excitantes quand on sait ce qu'elles signifient réellement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu être jeune et _bête,_ par la barbe de Salazard. Alors, il ferme les yeux sur ce qu'il peut, laissant croire aux éléments perturbateurs qu'ils avaient été assez discrets, leur évitant ainsi la torture.

Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de provocations de la part de Longbottom.

Draco soupire, sortant son étui à cigarettes. Avec la situation, ses poumons sont le cadet de ses soucis.

Il y a quelque chose de relaxant à tirer ainsi sur le tabac, et de relaxation, il en a bien besoin. S'installant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre préférée, il l'allume mais n'a le temps que de deux bouffées avant d'être dérangé par un bruit pas.

Même pas le temps de se lever que Neville Longbottom déboule, en direction de l'escalier. Par là, il ne peut aller que vers l'aile Nord, par un escalier en colimaçon, une sorte de goulot d'étranglement où justement, ce soir les jumeaux Carrows sont à l'affût. Il est de plus en plus imprudent, cet imbécile, même Potter n'a jamais atteint un tel degré de folie furieuse. Quelque part, Draco ne sait même pas ce qui le contrarie le plus à cet instant. Si c'est l'attitude suicidaire de Longbottom ou si c'est le fait qu'il gâche le seul moment de répit qu'il ait de la journée !

\- Longbottom ! Appelle-t-il en sautant de son recoin.

L'opinion de Neville, en ces jours sombres, est bien différente. Finalement, la guerre est facile. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il en avait si peur. Pourquoi il avait peur de tout ainsi. De ses notes, de ses professeurs, de deux regards vides, d'être une honte, une tache sur son nom, le presque Cracmole qui finirait sans doute sa race, de vivre enfin.

Maintenant qu'il ne s'agit plus que de mourir, ses hésitations se sont envolées avec la paix et Neville n'a plus peur, il se jette dans la révolte avec un rire frénétique, une magie crépitante, et un sourire aux lèvres. Comme on se jette dans le vide. Les Carrow sont de plus en plus violents avec lui, exaspérés de ne rien obtenir malgré tous leurs efforts pour le ramener à l'obéissance. Le problème est que cela ne calme absolument pas le Gryffindor, bien au contraire. Un jour, cela finira mal et Draco a quelque fois l'impression d'être le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant, inconscient de tout cela, Neville n'a aucune envie de bavasser avec celui qui n'est pour lui qu'une des brutes de son adolescence. Il manque une première année à la Tour Gryffindor. Ginny a interrogé les autres gamines, larmoyantes, mais impossible de savoir où était l'enfant. Alors, pendant que la jeune Weasley était partie prévenir le professeur McGonagall, Neville n'avait pu s'en empêcher, justement avant que son amie revienne et l'en dissuade, ou l'accompagne, et avait franchi le portrait pour tenter de retrouver la tête blonde égarée.

Franchement, était-ce trop difficile de suivre la consigne de rester les uns avec les autres ?

Comment ça, l'attrapeur qui se fiche du Quidditch ?

La voix qui l'interpelle le fait sursauter et la silhouette qui suit assombrit encore son humeur de quelques crans. Fantastique : _mini-Mangemort n°1_ lui-même.

Draco soupire en voyant le regard ombrageux de Longbottom.

\- Tu sais que le couvre feu a déjà commencé et que tu fonces tout droit vers un douloureuse punition ? Demande-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette avec ce qu'il voudrait être de la nonchalance élégante mais est plus l'enthousiasme d'un accro.

Que peut-il dire d'autre à ce stade là ? Peut être que Longbottom fait cela pour impressionner la Weslette et lui faire oublier Potter ? Parce que si c'est ça, il y a de l'espoir… Son père le lui a toujours dit : il est de notoriété publique que les traîtres à leur sang sont des filles faciles.

\- Tu as des envies suicidaires ou c'est juste du masochisme ? Ajoute-t-il, avec un sourire gouailleur.

Si Neville n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang de Gorgone dans les veines, l'autre aurait déjà la couleur de granite ou la teinte du basalte. Là, il se contente d'un méprisant "Et bien dénonce moi, ça te fera une occasion de leur lécher les bottes" et contourne l'opportun sans autre forme de procès : Malfoy, ne semblant pas planquer l'enfant manquante dans son paquet de clopes, ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Et s'il révèle à la bande de psychopathes occupant le château que Neville viole allégrement, une fois de plus, le couvre-feu, et bien tant pis !

Le préfet soupire face à tant d'entêtement, saisissant le coude de l'autre pour qu'il le regarde

\- Tu y prends du plaisir ou quoi ? Il paraît qu'il t'ont déjà choppé deux fois cette semaine et on est que _jeudi_.

Il tire encore sur sa cigarette pour se calmer un peu, avant de continuer.

\- Tu veux prouver quoi ? Que toi aussi tu peux mourir dans cette guerre ?

Neville se dégage avec violence et ne peut s'empêcher de préciser avec une sorte de joie vicieuse :

\- Trois. Tu peux être fier de ta troupe de mini Serpents baveux : la surveillance est de plus en plus efficace. Maintenant cesse de me faire perdre mon temps. Si tu veux un gnon, ça peut s'arranger, mais sinon laisse moi passer. Un contre un, c'est pas ton choix habituel !

Draco hausse un sourcil moqueur.

\- Et toi, ce n'était pas dans tes choix d'essayer de te prendre des _Crucio_ quotidiens. Alors on sera deux à les changer.

Le blond s'arrête d'un coup, écoute des bruits venant de l'autre bout du couloir, puis :

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonne-t-il alors qu'il le jette dans le cagibi le plus proche qu'il verrouille d'un sort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Carrow paraissent, d'un pas traînant, au bout du couloir.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! Avez-vous trouvé des délinquants ce soir ?

Priant pour que Longbottom se tienne tranquille, ce qui serait bien la première fois depuis septembre, Draco répond de sa voix la plus assurée, qu'il calque inconsciemment sur celle de son père avant Azkaban.

\- Aucun, Professeur. Je crois que les étudiants commencent à revenir sur le droit chemin.

Le cas de Neville, il se le réserve, parce qu'avec le souvenir obsédant de l'année précédente, il n'a aucune envie d'avoir du sang sur les mains à nouveau. Il en aidera au moins un. Même si c'est contre le gré de l'idiot suicidaire en question.

Au moins un, pour pouvoir se regarder dans la glace. Seulement, il a une mauvaise surprise en ouvrant la porte, tout à ses réflexions et pas assez sur ses gardes.

Il y a un quatre ans, Neville se serait recroquevillé dans le placard, au bord des larmes. Il y a trois ans, il aurait fait un potin de tous les diables. Il y a deux ans, Draco aurait risqué le coquard à la sortie. Il y a un an, Neville l'aurait menacé de sa baguette dès la porte rouverte.

Cette année, le Slytherin entrouvre à peine la porte derechef qu'il est cueilli par un Stupéfix dans les règles de l'art, courtoisie de l'entraînement de l'A.D.. Il reste cependant quelque chose de Neville d'accessible à la compassion, car il pousse, sans trop de délicatesse il ne faut pas exagérer, Draco dans le placard à son tour, histoire de s'assurer que jamais les Carrow et Snape n'apprennent qu'il s'est laissé surprendre, et puis il l'abandonne là, avant de repartir à la recherche de son lionceau manquant.

*/*/*/*/

Au matin, Draco aurait étranglé Longbottom s'il avait pu lui mettre la main dessus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le remercie mais pas non plus à se prendre un _Stupefix_ dans la figure !

Il avait passé la pire nuit qui soit et, Merlin merci, il avait perdu sa cigarette avant d'être enfermé dans le placard. Il n'aurait manqué que cela, qu'il mette le feu au château !

Au petit-déjeuner, il l'avait foudroyé du regard, cet imbécile rouge et or à la table d'à côté. Les Slytherins n'en avaient pas été plus étonnés que cela, Neville gagnant de jour en jour une réputation de plus en plus corsée de Traître à son sang.

Draco pensait quand même cela lui avait servi de leçon, à ce fichu Gryffindor , comprenez sa surprise, dès le surlendemain, en tombant sur lui en plein couvre-feu, au tout début de sa ronde. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de sacrifier à la déesse Nicotine !

Neville, lui, est loin de penser à Draco Malfoy. Il manque un sang-mêlé parmi les élèves dans le dortoir Gryffindor . Ce doit être cela qu'être parent : une sorte de terreur perpétuelle pour le rejeton, et tout à la fois l'envie d'étrangler celui-ci pour lui apprendre à vous faire des peurs pareilles.

Neville ne pensait pas ressentir cela si jeune, mais alors qu'il fouille les salles de classe de l'aile Nord et prie pour que tout aille bien pour Ginny, partie de l'autre coté, elle aussi à la recherche du gamin manquant, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander mentalement pardon à sa grand-mère pour toutes les fois où il s'enfonçait dans le jardin de leur maison, Taxus Hall, sans penser à lui dire, ou s'endormait sur un nid de mousse avant d'être trouvé, des heures après, par un elfe que son absence avait rendu hystérique.

Poudlard est plein de mauvaises rencontres potentielles ces temps ci : Neville boitille, et grimace en pensant à la nuée de bleus qui doit fleurir sur tout son coté gauche, mais les deux sixième années de Slytherin qui ont voulu le désarmer et le ramener aux Carrows ne se réveilleront pas avant plusieurs heures. Cela devrait lui laisser le temps.

Merlin, que ça lui laisse le temps de le retrouver ! Il est épuisé, endolori et migraineux : à tous les coups, il dirait ses quatre vérités à Snape et se ferait avada kedavriser !

\- Non, mais tu cherches à te faire massacrer ou quoi ? Demande Draco en le découvrant de dos. Si tu as un désir de suicide, je peux te donner les coordonnées de cheminette du Manoir !

Le plus jeune des Malfoy ne voyait que ça. C'était pathologique à ce stade-là !

\- Qu'est ce qui te pousse à sortir comme ça ? Si c'est souffrir qui te plaît, on peut te trouver une dame spécialisée là dedans.

Le blond passe la main sur ses yeux, fatigué. Le manque de nicotine se fait sentir en plus. Autant dire qu'il n'est pas dans son meilleur étant entre ce manque-ci et celui de sommeil.

Au lieu de sagement obéir à Draco et d'arrêter de chercher les ennuis, Neville explose.

\- Raaaah, mais c'est pas vrai ! On peut pas faire un pas sans tomber sur toi ! Tu peux pas rester dans ta salle commune à torturer des chatons et travailler ton rire maniaque ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me tomber dessus ce soir ? Toi aussi, tu veux un sort sur le coin de la figure ? Ou tu veux voir si je couinerais plus devant toi que devant Papa Malfoy et consorts ?

Dans sa poche, sa main s'est crispée sur sa baguette. Aucune envie de finir chez les Carrow ce soir, si Junior essaie, il va se prendre un sort… et pas aussi aimable qu'un _Stupefix_ cette fois.

Draco en reste une seconde interdit.

Dans son esprit, voir Longbottom lui répondre, c'est un peu comme voir un mouton vous charger.

Et l'état physique de l'autre...

Attrapant son paquet de cigarettes, il en allume une pour se calmer avant de lui répondre, s'offrant ainsi un temps de répit pour formuler sa réponse.

\- En même temps, je suis Préfet en chef donc je dois patrouiller tous les soirs,eeeeet donc ça parait assez logique que tu me croises. Et non, j'ai pas envie de me prendre un sort.

Tirant sur le petit cylindre blanc, il continue.

\- Par contre, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'obstines à sortir ? C'est une forme de masochisme, tu le sais ? estime-t-il avant d'ajouter, franchement moqueur : Mes cigarettes sont moins mauvaises pour la santé que tes tentatives quotidiennes de suicide.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que tu fumes? Je suis censé t'engueuler pour les risques de ta santé, la nico-je-sais-plus-quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en as faire que je viole le couvre-feu ou pas ? J'ai des choses à faire, ou peut être simplement envie d'un tour dans la délicieuse et si accueillante Poudlard.

Il ne peut s'empêcher un rictus, douloureux vu la lèvre fendue, qu'il désigne d'un mouvement de baguette .

\- Ou peut-être que j'ai suivi tes conseils sur les dames, et que maintenant je retourne dans mon pieu ? Alors, ou tu appelles les Carrow, ou tu me laisses passer tranquillement, mais je te croise déjà bien trop dans la journée et j'ai pas envie de prolonger.

\- Tu devrais envisager de t'y mettre. C'est nettement moins dangereux pour la santé. Et c'est nicotine.

Tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette, avant de souffler la fumée, il reprend.

\- Mon boulot, c'est de traîner tous les contrevenants au règlement chez les Carrow. Et on sait très bien ce qu'il s'y passe. Donc, ça me ferait très plaisir si tu ne m'impliquais pas dans tes tentatives de suicide. Et soit tu t'es déjà fait fracasser par quelqu'un, soit ta dame n'est pas douée et tu dois en trouver une autre.

Draco s'appuie contre le mur.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas simplement rester à la Tour Gryffindor ? Je suis sûr que vous avez un feu bien ronflant, des lits douillets et des devoirs pour vous tenir occupés.

Sans rien ajouter, Draco jette un coup d'oeil au bout du couloir. Il est près à parier qu'un élève resquilleur va débouler au bout de celui-ci, vu le bruit des escaliers au dessus d'eux.

Neville entend aussi, et ça le fait paniquer. Non, non, non, _non._.. Ginny ? Le gamin manquant ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas un risque que Neville est prêt à prendre, pas avec le passif de Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce qu'incompréhensiblement l'autre ne l'a pas dénoncé deux jours avant qu'il va remettre ça.

Alors il sort sa baguette d'une main, ouvre la porte de la salle de classe la plus proche de l'autre et, un oeil sur l'escalier, ordonne d'une voix calme :

\- Là-dedans. Et garde tes mains où je peux les voir.

Draco ferme les yeux une seconde avant de soupirer et de fanfaronner, parce que c'est plus facile qu'avouer qu'il est surpris de voir le bout de la baguette, qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Stupefixé la veille ou pas.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu as envie qu'on passe du temps ensemble dans une salle de classe vide...

Le blond jette un coup d'oeil à la salle, parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'il se donne un style qu'il souhaite réellement faire ce que font les adolescents dans des salles de classe vides.

\- Et tu ne me donnes même pas de livre pour passer le temps ? Tu es bien mal élevé… Le provoque-t-il, avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Si j'étais toi, plutôt qu'aller directement à la tour Gryffindor d'ici, je ferais un crochet par l'infirmerie pour me faire soigner.

À sa charge de comprendre ou non, que les Carrow sont en embuscade sur le trajet le plus direct pour rentrer à la Tour.

Avec un sourire en coin, il s'installe avec élégance sur une table.

\- J'ai un rendez vous galant dans une heure. Tu me libéreras pour lui ? Lui lance-t-il avec un sourire plein de dents, moqueur au possible.

Appuyé contre la porte, le jeune Gryffindor a la moitié de son attention sur les bruits de pas extérieurs, l'autre sur le, heureusement apparemment sage, Slytherin, et c'est d'un ton un peu distrait qu'il répond.

\- Mais bien sûr, Malfoy, j'ai un faible pour les emmerdeurs meurtriers et manipulateurs. Surtout ceux qui m'ont couvert de rosseries pendant des années. T'es tout à fait le genre de personnes avec qui j'apprécie les apartés dans les salles vides ! Quant à l'infirmerie, merci, sans façon, j'ai pas grand chose cette fois ci, finalement, mais si tu restes sagement posé sur ton postérieur, je te dirais où j'ai laissé tes deux idiots de commensaux, tu pourras les y traîner.

Le visage de Draco se ferme immédiatement.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, réplique-t-il d'une voix sèche. Si tu savais ce que ça signifie, tu n'aurais pas cette attitude.

Il tire sur sa cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs avant de continuer, remettant son masque de moquerie et de provocation.

\- Quant aux apartés... Disons qu'avec la réputation des Gryffondors dans ce domaine, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais nous enfermer ensemble juste pour parler. C'est plus soft que ce qu'on raconte.

Réfléchissant une seconde sur qui devait être de patrouille ce soir, il continue.

\- Je doute que mes deux idiots aient autant besoin que toi de passer par l'infirmerie. Peu importe leur trajet. Mais tu prends tes responsabilité, Longbottom...

Draco finit sa cigarette, l'éteignant sous le pupitre sur lequel il était assis.

\- Mes amitiés au... oh, ça a l'air assez assuré comme pas. Ça doit être un quatrième année que tu cherches à protéger du vilain méchant loup que je suis. Rassure toi, je n'allais pas lui proposer une cigarette.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ses poumons que j'ai peur, crache Neville. Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire autrement que les cacher, les chercher, les ramener ces petits idiots ? J'ai vu ce qui arrive aux gens qui finissent aux mains des tiens ! Est-ce que je peux prendre le risque ? Même toi, même pas meurtrier, et là tu joues sur les mots, est-ce que je peux prendre le risque de te voir le dénoncer ? Bordel de Merlin, Malfoy, je préfère repasser vingt fois entre les mains de ses sadiques !

Tremblant de frustration, il s'adosse à la porte, reprend son souffle et glisse avec un peu de défi dans la voix.

\- Et puis, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m'aplatir et obéir, non ?

Un coup de baguette désinvolte et le mur de l'autre côté brille soudainement d'une maxime géante, en rose néon : "Potter reviendra".

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Les Molesme, d'azur à trois bandes d'or au chef d'argent, sont originaire de l'Autunois. Connus depuis 1334, la famille a donné de nombreux ministres de la magie à la Bourgogne ducale, puis à la France. Nombreuse au seizième, la famille est éteinte.

Ref. Nobiliaire du Nivernais magique chez Vallière à Nevers en 1900.

La filiation est la suivante:

1) Jean-Baltazar de Molesme, chevalier, reçu à Beauxbatons en 1528.

...

9) Catherine-Elizabeth de Molesme, épouse en 1799 X. Malfoy.

* * *

Si Draco a été amusé par la provocation de Neville quand celui-ci l'a laissé dans la salle vide, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de voir aussi sa fatigue. Elle est encore plus grande que la sienne, c'est dire.

C'est donc pour cela qu'il est assis sur le rebord de la balustrade en face du portrait de la grosse dame alors que le couvre-feu vient de commencer. Il a passé un accord avec Pansy : les Gryffindor étaient à lui. Cela va bien à la Préfète-en-chef : ça revient à dire que Draco s'occupe de 90% du travail ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tôt un deuxième année est arrivé en retard et il l'a terrorisé sur les risques encourus s'il le retrouvait dehors. Il l'avait ensuite laissé entrer avec la promesse de transmettre un message à Longbottom : il a annulé son rendez vous avec Maîtresse Valentina, ce soir.

Se doutant qu'il n'accepterait pas cette idée, il a prévu un livre et de quoi grignoter pour passer le temps.

Et il a raison de penser que la veille n'a pas servi de leçon. C'est presque plus fort que lui : Neville ne peut rester tranquillement sous la couette. Même pas le prétexte d'un lionceau manquant ce soir, juste son envie d'en découdre, sa rage, son refus de se soumettre au nouvel ordre régnant sur l'école...

Il attend que le reste de son dortoir s'endorme, ce qui est facile parce qu'il n'y a plus que Seamus et que celui-ci est épuisé, ayant passé la nuit précédente à consoler des premières années assaillis de cauchemars. Le jeune homme se glisse ensuite dans l'escalier, dans la salle commune, par le portrait... et _**Merlin**_ , mais qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas croiser ce type à chaque coin de couloir ?

La question lui échappe avant même de réfléchir, d'une façon qui aurait incité sa grand-mère a lui laver la bouche au savon :

\- Malfoy, est-ce que _tu me suis_ , bordel de bordel de Merlin ?

Draco relève le nez de son bouquin avant de sourire.

\- Je ne te suis pas. Je garde les brebis à la maison. Donc, tu as le choix de retourner au lit et de te reposer ou de partager mes provisions. J'ai des apple pie et du jus de citrouille.

Le sourire se teinte de satisfaction.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Rendez vous annulé avec ta dominatrice. Après... Toi, tu as peut être envie que je te suive. Quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Neville grommelle quelque chose qui ressemble à "Complètement foutrement impossible d'emmerdeur..."

Il hésite encore un peu, referme le portrait, dévisage le jeune Slytherin.

\- Si je te dis que j'ai un rendez vous galant, avec quelqu'un de tout à fait différent de tes sous-entendus graveleux SM idiots, tu me laisses passer ?

Quoi ? Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, après tout.

Draco fait mine de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

\- Mmm... Non, mais c'est bien essayé. Surtout que je sais que Weasley est dedans. Donc, soit tu partages mon festin, soit tu vas te coucher.

Draco croque dans un part, personne ne cuisine la tarte aux pommes comme les elfes de Poudlard, personne, avant de se remettre à lire laissant le temps nécessaire à l'autre andouille pour réfléchir.

Complètement outré, cependant, l'autre est tout occupé à protester, pas tellement à réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu serais en train de m'accuser d'avoir dragué la copine d'Harry pendant qu'il était ailleurs, en fuite ? Non, ne réponds pas, je ne veux même pas savoir. De toute façon, ou tu sors ta baguette, ou tu me laisses passer.

Malgré lui, Neville est curieux, fidèle à la réputation de tous les félins du monde. A quoi diable joue l'autre élève, exactement ? Malfoy a des défauts, mais généralement quand il montre autant d'assurance, c'est qu'il est sûr de lui, vu que le courage ne fait pas partie de ses qualités les plus réputées.

Draco hausse un sourcil entendu à la question. Bien sûr qu'il sous entendait qu'il voulait fricoter avec Weaslette.

\- Je te dis. Soit tu vas te coucher, soit tu partages mon repas.

Il n'attend qu'une chose : voir Longbottom se heurter au sort qu'il avait lancé sur le palier. N'importe qui peut entrer dedans, personne ne pourra en sortir avant 4h du matin. Pas même lui. Seul quelque chose mettant en danger leur vie lèverait le sort avant. Ou un sorcier beaucoup plus aguerri qu'eux, mais à priori les professeurs sont loin de la Tour ce soir.

Évidemment, Neville n'écoute pas un mot, entêté comme seule la colère peut le rendre.

Évidemment, il se retrouve sur les fesses juste quelques mètres plus loin.

Évidemment, ça le rend furieux, une minuscule contrariété à la fin d'une longue liste d'horreurs qui l'ont rendu franchement instable.

\- _**Malfoy**_ !

Évidemment, il en oublie sa baguette et se jette sur l'autre, à la moldue, désordonné, féroce et désireux de faire mal, peu importe si c'est à l'autre ou à lui-même, pour qu'enfin la frustration trouve un exutoire.

Draco n'a que le temps de sauter de la balustrade où il se trouvait pour éviter de faire une chute dans le vide avec Neville. En lieu et place, il se retrouve au sol avec un brun prêt à le tabasser très clairement. Heureusement que lui n'a pas oublié qu'il était sorcier et qu'il se défend d'un sort de saucissonnage.

\- Non mais _ça va pas_ ? Lui hurle-t-il dessus, rétrospectivement apeuré et furieux d'être apeuré, dessus se moquant éperdument d'ameuter tout le château. Tu sais que ça se soigne. Tu crois quoi ? Que je trouve cette situation si extatique que j'ai envie que tu me tabasses parce que tu es frustré de ta tortures du soir?

Le Gryffondor n'écoute pas. Pas un mot. Avec cette logique superbe qui le caractérise, Neville se débat comme un forcené, complètement hystérique, injures et menaces à l'appui, déversant dans une belle crise de nerfs: frustration, colère, terreur, culpabilité et tout le bataclan, s'épuisant contre les liens jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans sa chair et continuant encore de se débattre, même quand le sang suinte de la peau cisaillée...

Draco est stupéfait. Terrifié, même: à cet instant- là Neville lui fait terriblement peur. Oh pas contre Draco, mais pour lui même.

Croisant mentalement les doigts pour que ça marche, Draco enjambe Neville de manière à pourvoir être face à lui et place ses mains sur les joues de l'autre pour le maintenir.

\- Calme toi. Calme toi Longbottom, lui répète-t-il.

Severus l'a calmé ainsi, après la mort de Dumbledore. Il est bien loin de la force de son parrain ou de son assurance. Il peut juste le regarder et le supplier de se calmer.

Il faut une éternité à Neville pour se calmer, un interminable moment où on pourrait le croire possédé, et c'est lorsqu'une secousse plus brusque l'assomme à moitié, parce que le sol est bien dur contre son crâne, qu'il arrête de tressauter comme un être de l'eau tiré au sec.

Il se laisse aller contre le sol comme une marionnette aux fils coupés, pas franchement présent, plutôt même à l'ouest, et se fichant complètement d'être désarmé face à Malfoy.

Qu'il l'achève, mais qu'il lui fiche la paix après.

Draco est encore plus pâle que la normale à cet instant. Passant une main qu'il espère apaisante dans les cheveux de Neville, il murmure :

\- Ça va aller. Shhh... ça va aller.

Une seconde,il se demande qui s'occupe du brun pour qu'il craque ainsi face à lui. Lucius n'était pas le père le plus aimant qu'il soit, Narcissa la mère la plus expressive et Severus le parrain le plus patient mais... jamais ils ne l'auraient laissé arriver jusqu'à cet état de nerfs.

\- Ça va aller, murmure-t-il à nouveau en prenant sa baguette pour essayer de cicatriser la coupure sur sa joue car s'il n'a jamais été exceptionnellement doué pour cela, il répugne à ne rien faire.

La voix lui paraît comme assourdie, lointaine. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est bien Malfoy ? Difficile à dire : tout est flou, déformé, trop compliqué et ses membres lui paraissent trop lourds, tout semble soudain une épreuve et Neville ne souhaite plus que se rouler en boule et dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps, cesser d'exister jusqu'à avoir repris assez de force pour brandir de nouveau baguette et menaces.

Il incline la tête sous la légère pression de la main, laissant l'autre examiner les dégâts, et ferme les yeux avec un soupir.

Draco doucement guérit l'estafilade sur la joue de Neville, laissant son pouce déposer une légère caresse.

Hésitant une seconde, il lève le sort. Neville n'est pas en état de continuer à se faire du mal. Enfin… Draco l'espère car sinon, il devra trouver un moyen de faire avertir Severus pour qu'il l'aide et il doute que cela puisse bien finir, pour Neville, pour lui, mais aussi pour son parrain.

Il prend alors le poignet droit, y appliquant le même sort.

\- Ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Il hésite un instant avant de continuer, caressant la peau fine sous ses doigts.

\- Je m'occupe de toi...

Draco sait ce que cela aurait l'air de l'extérieur. Les Carrow l'ovationneraient. Les Gryffindors le haïraient. Personne ne comprendrait.

Personne ne doit arriver jusqu'ici.

Il faut un certain temps pour que la réalité s'insinue de nouveau en Neville, fragments par fragments, le sol froid, le mal de crâne, les bruissements du château, l'odeur du jus de citrouille répandu sur le sol, les mains qui palpent l'arrière de son crâne, juste sur la bosse ( _ouch_ !).

Il se redresse maladroitement et jette un œil sur la personne à ses côtés, clignant des yeux comme au réveil, comme si le visage allait changer, incapable qu'il est d'associer les actes des années passées, les moqueries, les insinuations, avec les mains fermes et la longue litanie de mots calmes qui percent peu à peu le brouillard...

Draco voit Neville commencer à bouger, s'asseoir, mais il voit aussi les yeux flous.

\- Ne t'agite pas. Je suis là. Ça va aller.

Il pose la main sur son front un instant, se demandant s'il n'était pas malade. Narcissa fait toujours ça quand elle le trouve patraque.

\- Bois un peu, murmure-t-il mi-ordre, mi suggestion en lui présentant un verre, avant de commencer à soigner son autre main. Comment est ce que tu te sens ?

Aussi malléable et étrangement obéissant qu'il s'est montré, ces derniers mois, têtu, violent et incontrôlable, Neville accepte le verre, toujours sans un mot, fixant le jus de citrouille comme s'il s'agissait d'une substance étrange et inconnue. Il frémit à peine quand les abrasions se referment sur son poignet, faisant jouer l'articulation d'un air encore un peu absent.

Draco ne sait pas s'il trouve ce silence rassurant. Ce n'est pas vraiment le Neville qu'il a pu voir depuis Septembre.

\- Je vais devoir soulever tes manches, l'avertit-il. Tu as dû te blesser aux bras.

Il devine des tâches de sang sous le tissu.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu vas te faire tuer, ajoute-t-il.

Il essaie d'être aussi délicat que possible, mais il n'est pas certain que le brun ne garde pas des marques, bleus ou abrasions, pendant quelque temps pour autant. Il n'a jamais eu à être doué avec ces sorts, jusqu'à présent.

Les avant-bras striés de chair à vif semblent à peine les siens à Neville dans la brume qui refuse de le laisser réfléchir. Alors il écarte la baguette de Draco, délicatement, passe d'un air songeur le bout des doigts sur une marque... Et y enfonce les ongles violemment, juste pour sentir et se réveiller... Le grognement qui lui échappe semble le premier son jamais émis, suivi par un "Merlin !".

Draco a regardé Neville faire totalement médusé et ce n'est que son cri qui le fait réagir.

\- Mais ça va pas ! Lui lance-t-il en lui tapant sur la main comme on le ferait avec un enfant.

L'air perdu -paumé ?- de Neville a quelque chose qui bouleverse Draco. Il a toujours eu tendance à penser qu'il lui ressemblait. Éduqué dans un monde lointain, Sang-Pur.

Lâche. Sauf que là, c'est bien plus de destruction qu'il a pu l'imaginer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu veux te détruire comme ça ? Murmure-t-il doucement alors qu'il soigne la plaie après laquelle Neville s'en était pris.

Draco refrène le mouvement qui lui vint : un baiser sur le front comme Narcissa peut le faire chaque fois qu'il ne va pas bien.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

La voix est rauque, mais Neville ne ment pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il veut se détruire, juste qu'il est indifférent au sujet de son intégrité physique. L'important, c'est les plus jeunes, et aussi le refus de courber, mais exprimer ça en mots semble trop compliqué, alors il attroupe ses jambes sous lui, se redresse en s'aidant de la balustrade, comme ankylosé, évitant soigneusement le regard du Slytherin.

\- Et comment tu qualifierais le fait d'aggraver des blessures ? Et tant qu'on y est, tu vas avaler une part d'apple pie. Au moins, tu auras quelque chose dans le ventre. Parce que tu as l'air encore moins épais que moi. Et ce n'est pas un compliment.

Fourrant d'autorité une part dans les mains de Neville, il reprend ses sorts de soin sur son bras.

Un instant, Draco se demande s'il ne devrait pas le forcer à retirer sa chemise pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait vraiment rien avant d'écarter cette idée. Neville n'irait pas jusque là. N'est ce pas ?

S'il en était encore capable, Neville se vexerait. Oui, les rondeurs qui s'accrochaient depuis l'enfance ont fondu comme la joie devant un Détraqueur, mais ses courses et bagarres perpétuelles ont dessiné des muscles autrefois absents. Généralement plein d'ecchymoses, mais de plus en plus présents cependant, et la carrure qui s'annonce solide, sérieuse, bâtie pour durer comme les natifs de l'Angleterre d'autrefois qui ont conquis des Empires, cette carrure qui rappellerait Frank aux Aurors survivants est probablement une des raisons de sa survie malgré son comportement. Les Longbottom n'ont pas l'élégance de Draco, ou les fines attaches de Nott, mais ils sont solides, résistants, endurants.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Même quand ils font les idiots, ont le regard fiévreux des allumés, se laissent manipuler comme un enfant et tremblent comme un petit animal sorti de force d'un terrier, ils restent têtus !

Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ben je suppose qu'il va falloir te forcer.

S'agenouillant devant lui, le blond finit par lever les yeux, alors qu'il a dégagé une cheville du pantalon.

\- Tu trembles. Tu as froid ?

Draco le regarde dans les yeux, le pouce caressant la peau sous ses doigts dans un geste un peu vain de réconfort.

Un instant de silence…

\- Je ne crois pas.

C'est presque réconfortant de laisser Malfoy faire ainsi : c'est toujours Neville qui réconforte et soutient, ces derniers mois, sans compter qu'il n'a jamais été beaucoup touché, même auparavant. Augusta a toujours pensé qu'il avait besoin d'être endurci pour être digne de ses parents, pas cajolé !

Juste quelques minutes encore, et puis ils reprendront leurs rôles, leurs places, mais juste quelques minutes d'abord où il peut se remettre à autrui et laisser Malfoy diriger la partition, dans cette étrange bulle où ce garçon qu'il connaît depuis des années semble soudain un inconnu...

\- Je ne crois pas ? Répète Draco, la voix un peu trop aiguë.

Normalement, on sait quand on a froid ou non. Est-ce qu'il se serait cogné la tête, cet idiot ? Il soigne malgré tout la cheville sous ses yeux, sans rien ajouter.

Une fois les plaies remises, Draco hésite une seconde avant de frictionner la peau sous ses doigts. C'est une sensation étrange que de toucher ainsi l'autre garçon.

C'est intime. Troublant aussi. Brun, le Gryffondor en a la pilosité, contrairement à lui. C'est... nouveau comme sensation.

Neville hésite un peu et puis pose une main sur l'épaule de Draco et murmure d'une voix plus calme.

\- Merci, Malfoy.

A peine un froncement de sourcils, et puis il corrige.

\- Merci, Draco.

Parce que même s'il n'est pas trop sûr de ce qui vient de se passer, il est poli, enfin il essaye, et il a conscience que Draco aurait pu le mettre en pièces comme jamais et a au contraire choisi la compassion.

Draco lève les yeux quand Neville pose la main sur son épaule. Il a un mouvement de tête qui équivaut aussi bien à « de rien » que à « c'est normal ».

Il ne cesse pas son geste pour autant, tout en le regardant.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il. On peut demander du thé.

Il y a… C'est étrange mais… Il n'a pas forcément envie de le voir retourner dans son dortoir. Le jeune Gryffindor hausse les épaules et reprend.

\- Si quelqu'un passe, on va avoir des ennuis. Je ne suis pas censé être dehors et tu n'es pas censé camper ici, non ?

Au fur et à mesure des phrases, sa voix s'affirme, retrouvant non pas les bredouillements des années écoulées mais l'assurance que l'A.D. a peu à peu cultivée, avec la petite touche de calme qui lui manque si souvent depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

L'hystérie semble envolée, pour l'instant, lavée par la crise.

Draco hoche la tête, se relevant. La voix de Neville le fait revenir à la réalité. Cette bulle n'a pas lieu d'être et… personne ne peut comprendre. Quelque soit son camp.

\- Je suis de ronde, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de lui dire qu'il a ordonné que les Gryffindors soient à lui cette nuit et à personne d'autre. Personne ne viendra par ici.

\- Retourne te coucher. Promets-moi juste que tu ne ressortiras pas cette nuit.

Inutile de lui dire qu'il est coincé ici jusqu'à 4h du matin par son sort.

Neville ouvre la bouche pour mentir et puis s'arrête sans même prononcer la première syllabe. Un autre soir, oui, mais ici et maintenant, Draco mérite plus que cela.

\- Probablement que si. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que les murs de la Tour vont m'étouffer. Je ne supporte pas d'y être en sécurité, quand Mione et Harry et Ron, et tant de gens...

Draco se pose contre la rambarde, soupirant.

\- Ils ne voudraient pas que tu te mettes ainsi en danger. Potter a besoin de se sacrifier, mais il ne veut pas du sacrifice des autres. Même moi, je le sais.

Il se frotte les ailettes du nez.

\- Tu es épuisé. Physiquement. Nerveusement. Depuis combien de temps, personne n'a pas fait attention à toi ? _Vraiment_ attention à toi ?

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul. J'en ai toujours été capable, quoiqu'elle dise !

Évidemment, ce serait plus marquant sans le ton boudeur, mais un sourire presque amusé finit par naître sur ses traits.

\- Je suis le quatrième mousquetaire, après tout, finit par ajouter. Et je garde le fort en attendant qu'ils rentrent… J'ai l'attention des Carrows, c'est la seule dont j'ai besoin. Qu'ils me regardent moi, et pas les petits. Juste en attendant qu'Harry revienne. Il n'a besoin que d'un peu de temps et je peux lui offrir au moins qu'il reste quelque chose de la Poudlard qu'il aime quand il reviendra. Parce que j'encaisse mieux qu'un mini né moldu de onze ans."

Draco se demande à qui le « elle » pouvait se référer, avant de répondre laissant ce détail de côté.

\- Je n'ai pas dis que tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller seul. Mais même Granger a besoin du soutien de Weasley.

Il lui faut quelques seconde avant de continuer, alors qu'il lève la main jusqu'à la hauteur de la joue du sorcier, sans jamais la toucher.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer seul. Pas si tu veux rester en vie.

Draco s'humidifie les lèvres, avant de continuer, alors que sa main redescend le long de son corps.

\- S'ils te tuent, tu ne pourras plus rien pour eux. Le quatrième mousquetaire ne mettait pas sa vie en danger sans réfléchir.

Le blond regarde l'espace central des escaliers derrière eux, avant de continuer, plus doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils feront le jour où tu… auras fait la provocation de trop.

\- Oh si. Si, je sais. J'ai toujours su. Depuis tout petit. J'ai été terrifié par ça pendant des années, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, je comprends mes parents. Je n'ai même pas peur de mourir. Ce n'est pas le pire, pas le plus atroce. Et comment est-ce que je pourrais accepter de donner moins que mes parents ?

Sa voix est calme, posée, sans la moindre once d'inquiétude : le leader de ce qui survit de l'A.D., fort de la certitude que mourir n'est pas si terrible, l'autre côté du masque de l'enfant terrifié que Draco réconfortait un instant auparavant.

Les gens sont compliqués… Tellement compliqué que Neville enlace Draco comme il enlacerait Harry, Ron ou Ginny, avec la même certitude d'être accueilli, parce qu'en cet instant, pour la première fois depuis qu'un Malfoy et un Longbottom ont levé d'une manière irrémédiable leurs baguettes l'un face à l'autre (1756, c'était un mardi de Novembre), ils sont dans la même galère.

\- Tu n'es pas tes parents…

Lorsque Neville l'enlace, Draco finit sa phrase, si doucement qu'il pourrait ne pas l'entendre s'il n'était pas aussi proche.

\- … Nous ne sommes pas nos parents.

Il lui faut quelques secondes de plus pour penser à rendre cette accolade aussi surprenante, mais il le fait et sa prise est ferme.

Draco continue tout aussi doucement. Il est évident qu'il n'a jamais dit à quiconque la suite.

\- Charity Burbage, la prof d'étude des Moldus… Elle est morte. Ils l'ont torturé et tué au dessus de notre table à manger.

\- J'aimais bien Ms Burbage. Je suis désolé qu'ils aient souillé ta maison ainsi.

Qui mieux qu'un autre Sang-pur peut comprendre l'importance d'un Domaine, ce que cela a de tellement Unique, la façon dont jamais ailleurs ne sera à la hauteur ?

Le pouce de Draco caresse doucement la nuque de Neville, alors qu'il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou. La sensation est étrange, mais agréable.

\- Je ne l'avais même pas en cours, cette prof. Juste… Tant que c'était dehors, on pouvait, je pouvais croire que c'était un cauchemar. Mais à la maison… Ça ne partira jamais. Je ne veux pas plus de taches sur ma table.

Draco a les yeux fermés alors qu'il finit. Il sait que Neville comprendra.

Le serrant presque désespérément contre lui, presque douloureusement, à lui en faire des bleus, il reprend d'une voix nettement moins fragile, d'une voix proche de l'ordre.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir. Tu m'entends ?

\- Mais je suis tout ce qu'ils ont laissé… Et franchement, Draco, comment veux tu que je te fasse une promesse pareille ? Snape peut me trucider demain sans même que je moufte avant !

Il enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou de l'autre jeune homme. C'est étonnant comme un simple contact humain peut porter de réconfort.

\- Et alors ? Est-ce que tes parents auraient voulu que tu meurs de cette nouvelle guerre ?

\- Comment saurais-je? Je ne sais même pas le son de leur voix quand ils disent mon nom. Comment saurais-je ce qu'ils auraient voulu ?

\- S'ils avaient voulu que tu meurs, ils ne t'auraient pas eu. Ils ne se seraient pas battus pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste. Pourquoi faire le moindre effort pour son enfant, si ce n'est pas pour qu'il vive une vie meilleure ?

La main de Draco grimpe le long de la colonne vertébrale de Neville pour aller s'accrocher à sa nuque. Sa prise est ferme. Le blond se laisse reposer contre la balustrade, laissant Neville se reposer contre lui, avant de reprendre.

\- Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, mais… je sais que Snape ne fera de mal à aucun d'entre nous, s'il le peut.

La défense de Snape le crispe derechef. Trois générations de Longbottom sont joyeusement allé au combat et à la mort sur les ordres de Dumbledore et Neville a choisi d'être la quatrième sans même sourciller : Snape n'est pas l'être qu'il hait le plus au monde, non, mais uniquement parce que les trois Lestrange ont des années d'avance !

\- Il te tuera quand tu ne lui seras plus utile et ton fantôme sera harcelé de je-te-l'avais-dit par le mien !

Draco ignore la crispation contre lui. Il continue la caresse sur la nuque, espérant que cela l'apaise un peu. Personne ne sait en dehors de quelques privilégiés que Severus est son Parrain et tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour lui en sixième année. Enfin, fait ou essayé de faire parce que Draco ne le laissait pas faire.

\- Peut-être. Mais… Je veux y croire. Parce que je suis déjà inutile et il est le premier à le savoir.

La seule chose qui pourrait encore retenir Severus, si Neville a raison, ce serait la vengeance cruelle et implacable de ses parents. Narcissa serait la digne soeur de Bellatrix si c'était pour le venger. Quant à Lucius…

Neville secoue finalement la tête après un long moment.

\- On tourne en rond. Tu devrais rentrer te coucher. Demain sera long et la suite sans doute pareil.

Et puis il commence à se sentir étrangement gêné, prêt à parier que ses joues ont viré au rouge maintenant qu'il est plus calme et plus à même de réfléchir au fait qu'il enlace Malfoy depuis dix bonnes minutes après avoir craqué devant lui.

Draco secoue la tête, ses mèches de cheveux effleurant légèrement Neville.

\- Je suis coincé ici jusqu'à 4h, avec le sort, ajoute-t-il comme une excuse avec un mouvement vague autour d'eux. J'ai de la lecture avec moi.

Relâchant la nuque de Neville, il détourne le regard. C'est assez inconvenant ce qui vient de se passer, ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

\- Désolé, ne peut-il s'empêcher de murmurer alors qu'il n'a pas initié le contact.

En une soirée de "Je te collerais bien un sort sur le coin du museau" à "Je ne peux pas te laisser là, planté comme un poireau", Neville a bien du mal à démêler ce qu'il pense de l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Ne bouge pas...

Il se glisse par le portrait et va coller son oreille dans l'escalier qui sort de la salle commune vers les dortoirs… avant d'y poser un sort d'alerte et d'ouvrir de nouveau le portrait pour l'appeler :

\- Viens, fait-il brisant l'un des grands tabous Gryffindors sans même hésiter.

Le regard de Draco trahit sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il... En fait, il n'a pas envisagé le restant de sa nuit autrement que sur le palier.

La pièce commune des Gryffindors n'est pas bien différente de la sienne. Elle est juste... Plus en désordre. Plus vivante, aussi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demande-t-il, ses affaires dans les bras.

Un instant, il se demande si Neville va rester avec lui. Et si oui... Pourquoi ?

L'an dernier, Blaise lui avait fait comprendre une chose au milieu de son année de cauchemar : ce n'était pas parce que l'on avait le devoir de faire quelque chose, que pour autant on ne souhaitait pas quelque chose de différent.

Il a le devoir de se marier avec une femme. Mais... Ce n'était pas pour l'une d'elle qu'il a brisé le règlement qu'il doit faire appliquer.

\- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire quoi que ce soit contraint et forcé.

Et les Carrows ont eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir : on a vu des Boutefeus moins bornés que Neville enragé.

\- Donc, si j'ouvre, c'est pour que tu restes, au moins jusqu'à pouvoir rentrer dans ton propre dortoir...

Le portrait qui se referme d'ailleurs leur semble faire un bruit plus définitif que d'habitude, comme s'il scellait un choix, une possibilité qui se ferme, une nouvelle ligne narrative qui s'ouvre… Neville se pose sur un canapé, regardant Draco, quand même un peu étonné de le voir dans cet environnement nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de rester jusqu'au petit matin.

La remarque est dite d'une voix neutre, mais il est clair que Draco risquerait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure si un Gryffindor le voyait.

Il pose ses affaires sur le canapé, avant de continuer à regarder autour de lui.

\- Le plafond est drôlement haut, murmure-t-il, avant d'ajouter rapidement : C'est la première fois que je suis ici.

Comme si ce n'était pas une évidence.

Draco hésite un moment, avant de s'installer sur le même canapé que Neville, un espace entre eux.

\- C'est... Différent de ce que je pensais, murmure-t-il avant que le silence ne retombe.

\- Même moi, j'aurai du mal à les retenir. Je crois, reconnaît Neville au bout d'un moment.

C'est dit avec une grimace, avec une hésitation. Neville mènerait ses camarades au combat sans la moindre hésitation, même avec la certitude du destin que certains trouveraient, mais pour autant son ascendant sur eux le met parfois mal à l'aise. De facto leader, il n'a jamais autant adoré Luna que lorsqu'elle est la seule à lui poser les questions difficiles, à son inimitable manière.

\- Mais franchement, j'aurais plus peur de ce que les Carrows pourraient faire. De Seamus, tu ne risqueras jamais qu'un coquard. Et lui, je peux l'arrêter sans souci.

Draco renverse la tête pour observer ce plafond qui est si... haut. Bien loin de ce qu'il voit ailleurs qu'au Manoir. Et ce n'est pas Neville qu'il regarde, en faisant cela.

Seamus Finnigan a toujours été un mystère pour lui. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en dire, alors il biaise un peu.

\- En même temps... Je crois que je comprendrais pourquoi ils attaqueraient. Pas que j'en sois ravi, mais... Je comprends.

Draco a un sourire, alors qu'il s'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé, sans quitter le plafond du regard.

\- Tu sais que tu es le seul à oser s'attaquer frontalement à moi ? Même Weasley ne le fait pas. Mais oui, les Carrow... Ne feraient rien de bon face à cela. J'ai intérêt pour tout le monde de disparaître avant qu'ils se lèvent.

\- J'ai dépassé le courage que j'ai cherché pendant des années et je galope dans l'inconscience pure et totale...

Son ton est presque amusé.

\- Gin' a encore deux grains de jugeote, contrairement à moi.

Draco donna un léger coup d'épaule à Neville à sa remarque sur Ginny.

\- Ou alors, Potter lui a juste dit que j'étais sa chasse gardée.

Le blond hésite, avant de reprendre, en regardant enfin Neville dans les yeux.

\- Les préfets en chef ont des appartements séparés, sans rattachement à une maison. Personne ne remarquera que je ne suis pas là, de mon côté. Alors tu vois, c'est pas comme si les Carrow pouvaient apprendre que je découche.

Neville avoue, un peu étonné quand même.

\- Pour être honnête, je pensais que Parkinson t'y attendait tous les soirs. Tu es sûr que personne ne va te signaler absent ?

Le blond secoue la tête.

\- Non. Pans'... L'année dernière a été dure aussi pour elle. Comme on se connaissait depuis toujours, qu'elle est d'une bonne famille Sang-Pure, avec une jolie dot, elle pensait que ce serait légitime que nous nous marions, qu'elle soit la prochaine Lady Malfoy, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nos fiançailles ne soient annoncées. Sauf que son père lui a expliqué qu'il n'allait pas approuver cela si mon père ne lui demandait pas sa main pour moi. Et mon père a clairement dit qu'il ne le ferait pas parce qu'une Parkinson n'était pas assez bien pour un Malfoy et qu'elle n'avait pas le bon type pour être une épouse Malfoy.

Draco soupire. Ça n'a pas été simple à encaisser pour elle et lui-même a été mis devant le fait accompli.

\- C'est une amie, mais... Ça lui rappelle trop de mauvaises choses. Alors, elle évite de m'attendre. Quant aux autres... Ils sont habitués à ce que je sois absent après l'an dernier. Surtout que je profite de mes rondes pour fumer tranquillement, donc...

Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait disparaître et que personne ne s'en rendrait compte tellement ils étaient tous habitués à son absence.

Il secoue la tête, avant de reprendre.

\- Je me passe très bien du courage. J'ai accepté d'être le lâche. Ça me va.

La voix est calme, mais pour autant elle ne cache pas que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce qu'il affirme.

\- Je te connais depuis qu'on a quoi ? Sept, huit ans ? Et je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire une idiotie pareille. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'est la vie chez les Slytherins maintenant. Au moins je suis sûr et certain de ma famille et de mes amis. Sûr de Granny. Elle est tout aussi traître à son sang que moi, dixit Riddle et consort. C'est facile pour moi, les Longbottom ont toujours porté des opinions dans lesquelles je me retrouve. Plus difficile d'être un Malfoy et de ne pas te pâmer devant ce que le reste de ta famille idolâtre. Il fallait du courage pour m'attendre ce soir devant la porte, malgré moi. Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il n'y ait eu aucune chance que je t'ai pas collé un sort à vue.

\- La vie chez les Slytherins... Terne. Ils commencent à comprendre qu'être les rois du monde parce qu'on a coupé les ailes aux autres n'a rien d'enviable. Et nous ne sommes pas tous des Sang-Purs, même si nous sommes majoritaires.

Le rire triste de Draco emplit d'un coup la pièce.

\- Ils découvrent que la guerre, ce n'est pas drôle. Comme mon père commence à se rendre compte du traquenard immense dans lequel il a entraîné toute la famille en 1980. Mais... Ils sont tous si jeunes. Bien sûr que leurs parents ont raison. N'est-ce pas ce que nous pensons tous à un moment ?

Avant d'ajouter, tout bas, tristement, ce qu'il avait dû dire avec tant de fierté enfant :

\- Mon père, ce héros…

Neville a retiré ses chaussures, un geste machinal, et se pelotonne dans l'angle, avant de regarder un peu plus attentivement la posture de son vis à vis, et, très naturellement, autant à la Gryffindor qu'à la celte, de se pencher pour attraper les pieds de Draco qu'il colle sur ses propres genoux avant d'entreprendre de délasser ses chaussures.

Draco ne peut empêcher un petit bruit de surprise mais se laisse faire.

-Je doute de dormir avant des heures,avoue doucement Neville. Tu devrais en profiter pour attraper quelques heures.

Et quand il touche ses chevilles... Devrait-il lui dire que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le touche ainsi ? Que rien que pour ce tourment, il ne pourrait pas dormir ?

\- Je fais si peur à voir ? Demande-t-il, bottant en touche ses propres interrogations sans même penser à remettre son masque du parfait Malfoy.

Neville a du mal à imaginer la vie quand son père se révèle un salaud. Neville a du mal à imaginer la vie avec un père et le sujet de la famille est compliqué, beaucoup trop compliqué, surtout pour l'expression que porte Draco à l'instant, une expression qu'en temps normal, le jeune Slytherin haïrait sans doute montrer.

Alors il adoucit un peu les choses par l'humour, gardant les pieds mis à nu entre ses mains d'un "Tu as la même tête que Granny le jour où Oncle Algie m'a lâché par la fenêtre. Elle était plus pâle que Nick quasi sans tête...mais elle s'est bien rattrapée en lui exprimant son avis, plus tard."

Un ton plus bas, il prend.

\- Dors. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Et puis, il voit ça un peu comme une balance. Son tour, de veiller sur l'autre.

Le rire de Draco est un peu plus léger à l'anecdote de Neville.

\- Lady Augusta Longbottom. La seule femme capable de faire peur à tous les Sang-Purs.

Et ça sonne comme un compliment dans la bouche de Draco.

Et alors que le plus jeune des Malfoy pensait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'endormir, il se sent partir tout doucement. Et le contact des mains de Neville sur ses pieds est bien plus agréable que surprenant. Presque... La seule chose qu'il espère, c'est que ce sera une nuit sans cauchemars.

Draco s'endormant a quelque chose de touchant : s'il était un homme différent, Neville pourrait le blesser terriblement en cet instant, et pourtant il reste là, à caresser lentement la peau sous ses doigts pour apaiser le subconscient du jeune homme et à réfléchir, à la guerre, aux messages d'Abe, à l'AD et aux Slytherins, surtout les plus jeunes. Le brasier de colère que la mort de Dumbledore a allumé en lui a aussi une place pour eux et l'influence des Carrow sur des gamins aussi jeunes... Il glisse involontairement dans le sommeil et c'est son sort d'horloge qui le réveille, juste avant cinq heures, une heure dont l'expérience a démontré qu'elle était celle où les couloirs se trouvaient les plus vides. L'heure idéale pour que personne ne voit donc Draco rentrer dans sa chambre...

*/*/*/*

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco a bien dormi. Pas de cauchemars, pas de réveil en sueur. Juste... Dormir.

Le réveil a un goût surréaliste comme le reste de sa journée. Une main de Neville sur ses pieds, quand l'autre se pose sur son épaule. Il a juste eu le sentiment d'être ailleurs. Il a eu envie d'embrasser le brun sur la joue, comme il pouvait des fois le faire avec Pansy avant, mais il s'est arrêté en chemin, murmurant juste un "merci".

La journée a été dans la même brume cotonneuse. Et si quelqu'un s'est inquiété de lui, c'est plus sur le fait qu'il soit ailleurs mentalement que pour son absence de la nuit. Sans surprise. Pansy lui a proposé de l'accompagner chez Pomfrey pour prendre quelque chose pour dormir, supposant que c'est ses cauchemars devenus légendaires dans le dortoir étaient responsables. Alors en sortant de sa chambre ce soir-là, vingt minutes avant le couvre-feu... Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Revoir Neville en tête à tête, c'est prendre le risque de détruire cette bulle. Ne pas le voir... Ne parait pas plus enviable.

Neville aussi a eu la tête ailleurs. Au début et puis un déjeuner passé à aider Luna réconforter un tout petit Serdaigle (est-ce qu'ils ont jamais été aussi petits et frêles ?) l'a aidé à se replonger dans le bain de la vie dans une école assiégée.

Draco reste cependant coincé, juste là, à l'orée de ses pensées...

Draco n'a pas fait vingt pas en dehors de sa chambre, qu'il était tombé sur un première année de Gryffindor (ou du moins quelque chose y ressemblant). Il n'a rien à faire ici à cette heure-là.

\- Qu'est-ce fais-tu ici ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'un couvre-feu existe et que ta salle commune est à l'autre bout du chateau ? Demande-t-il un peu brusquement.

Trop, certainement. L'enfant est en pleurs dans la seconde qui suit la fin de sa phrase.

Neville aurait certainement su lui parler sans le faire pleurer, pense-t-il une seconde, en fermant les yeux.

C'est au pas de charge qu'il ramène l'enfant à sa salle commune. Vu le regard de certains, cela passe pour de la cruauté pure. Au moins, il sera à l'heure dans sa salle commune.

Tambourinant au portrait, il est surpris une seconde de ne pas le voir être ouvert par Neville, mais plutôt par ce qui lui semble être un cinquième année. Il… Ce n'est pas parce que Draco est toujours coincé sur leur nuit que Neville doit forcément être là, juste derrière cette porte.

\- Ceci est à vous, fait-il avant que l'autre ne puisse commencer en désignant le première année. Merci d'y veiller et de leur expliquer le concept du couvre-feu. Je ne suis pas baby-sitter, mais Préfet-en-Chef.

Et il prend le jeune garçon par les épaules et le pousse vers l'intérieur sans ménagement. Mais pile à l'heure.

Draco se force à ne pas regarder à l'intérieur. A ne pas voir Neville qui a changé d'avis sur leur nuit. Ou se moquant d'elle.

Et de se retourner sans laisser l'adolescent lui dire quel être infâme il est.

Mais sans s'empêcher de penser que Neville aurait mieux géré le gamin.

Neville n'est pas dans la salle commune, cependant, même si Draco ne pourrait pas le deviner.

Neville s'est laissé surprendre comme un idiot, seul, violant la première règle de l'AD, v.2 et joue maintenant à cache avec Crabbe et Goyle après avoir démontré à deux Slytherins de sixième et cinquième année qu'acculer un Gryffindor peut être une bien mauvaise idée.

Alors, il se glisse d'escaliers en escaliers et se traite d'idiot sentimental d'avoir traîné du côté de Slytherin, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Draco.

Et c'est comme cela qu'il rentre quasiment dans Draco au détour d'un escalier.

\- Outch !

Draco n'a pas le temps d'enguirlander l'imprudent, avant de reconnaître Neville. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin ce qui le fait courir comme ça.

Il lui indique de rester silencieux et d'aller dans le cul de sac à côté d'eux. Juste à temps pour que Crabbe et Goyle qui arrivent en bas de l'escalier ne le voient pas.

\- Crabbe ! Goyle ! Je ne vais pas aller courir pour rattraper qui que ce soit à cause de votre incapacité à faire respecter une simple règle ! Vous allez me monter ces escaliers et plus vite que cela ! Leur hurle-t-il en leur indiquant l'escalier qu'il descendait lui-même quelques instants avant.

Au bout d'une minute, il se tourne vers Neville et murmura :

\- Je crois que c'est bon.

Neville ne peut pas s'empêcher de pester, encore plein d'adrénaline et très conscient d'avoir échappé à une soirée fort désagréable.

\- Ils sont de plus en plus rapides ! Vous les nourrissez avec quoi, foutremerlin !

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il a par hasard mis la main sur la personne qu'il avait envie de voir sans trop se l'avouer, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire étincelant, ravi de le voir, tout en ajoutant un merci.

Draco étouffe un rire.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt amusant de les envoyer courir après un courant d'air. A force de les faire courir, tu les rends sportifs…, ajoute-t-il.

Un poids se lève de ses épaules à le voir, ainsi, avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Tu…

Hésite un moment, avant de reprendre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors. Et ils vont t'attendre à la porte de la Tour.

Le seul lieu où il serait protégé… Ce serait dans le nid des serpents, pense-t-il.

Une grimace.

\- Probablement. Mais j'ai la peau dure et avec assez de bruit, l'AD sortira. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je...

En fait, il a cherché Draco, mais n'est pas allé jusqu'à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait en le trouvant, et il se sent un peu idiot, se tait, rougit...

Draco inspire un grand coup. Il allait faire un chose stupide et folle. Il n'était pas impossible qu'il reçoive un sort suite à cela, mais… C'est la première fois qu'il avait tant envie de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

\- D'accord. Fais-moi confiance, lui dit-il, avant de lui saisir la main.

Et l'entraînant dans les escaliers, lui faisant faire le chemin presque inverse à celui qu'il avait fait coursé par Greg et Vince, évitant Pansy et Milly, il finit par s'arrêter devant un lion majestueux.

\- Felix Felicis, lance-t-il à la statue qui s'écarta pour laisser place à une entrée. Après toi.

Son sourire est presque aussi éclatant que celui de Neville, même si son souffle était un peu court. Et pas uniquement par la cavalcade qu'ils venaient de faire.

Sans lâcher la main de Draco, il s'exécute. Il y a quelque chose de délicieux à se faufiler ainsi: pendant des années, Neville a été le Gryffindor sage qui ne serait jamais sorti après le couvre-feu, puis… et bien disons que se glisser dehors pour combattre les mages noirs, c'est certes palpitant, mais ne faisait pas le même effet que cette course main dans la main qui lui a fait battre le coeur plus vite, pour des raisons qu'il n'étudiera pas de trop près.

Laissant Neville entrer avant lui, il repousse la porte derrière eux.

\- C'est mon appartement de Préfet-en-Chef.

Il indique la porte dans l'angle de la pièce.

\- C'est pour aller dans notre espace commun, je te déconseille d'essayer. Et la salle de bain est là-bas, ajoute-t-il en montrant la dernière porte.

Il laisse Neville parcourir la pièce où trônent uniquement son lit, un bureau et un fauteuil, donnant une impression de dépouillement que seuls contrebalancent les devoirs traînant sur le bureau et les piles de livres sur le lit..

Neville ne peut pas s'empêcher un peu de curiosité.

Le brun n'est pas très doué côté vie sociale : pas de cousins de son âge, élevé seul par une femme âgée et des précepteurs, Augusta, comme la plupart des veuves Sang-pures fréquentant peu le monde, Ron et Harry, Dean et Seamus, il a toujours été celui un peu à part et finalement, c'est de Luna qu'il est le plus proche. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est la première fois qu'il entre dans la chambre individuelle de qui que ce soit d'autre que la sienne.

Il est curieux… Et puis c'est aussi un moyen de retarder un peu la conversation parce que "merci de n'avoir pas dit à tout le monde que j'avais eu une crise de nerfs" est dur à placer.

Il finit son tour de la chambre et se retrouve face à Draco, baissant les yeux devant quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les joues rouges et le regard curieux à travers les mèches sombres qui lui barrent le front.

Draco a connu un peu plus de chambre que Neville. Plus jeune, il était souvent chez Blaise, Théodore, Millicent et Pansy. Un peu moins avec Greg et Vince, mais quand même.

Par contre… Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, c'était bien la première fois qu'un… « non-ami » entrait dans cette chambre. Enfin, la première fois qu'il ressent cela comme si vibrant. Même avec Montague, avant… Ce n'était pas cela.

Alors qu'il laisse Neville regarder sa chambre, il ramasse les livres sur la deuxième partie du lit, dégageant l'endroit. Alors qu'il dépose son butin -deux livres de Potion, un de Runes et celui de la veille sur la Métamorphose presque fini-, il sourit à Neville.

Sans réfléchir, Draco effleure du bout des doigts les mèches qui lui cachent les yeux de Neville.

\- Ça va ?

Il murmure plus qu'il ne parle.

Il devrait être ailleurs. A enseigner l' _Expelliarmus_ aux troisièmes années, à rassurer Seamus au sujet de Dean, Gin' au sujet du Trio, à lire le livre sur les meilleurs sorts de duel qu'il a passé en douce à Poudlard, mais Neville a dix sept ans et le coeur qui bat trop vite, comme la sève qui pulse au bord d'un rameau brisé d'une de ces Valerianaceae magiques que Pomona Sprout aime tant.

Il hésite un peu et puis avoue.

\- Je me demandais si j'avais rêvé ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Je te cherchais...et je ne pouvais pas vraiment emmener Seamus sans tout lui raconter. Et je me suis laissé surprendre.

Lui aussi murmure, alors que personne ne risque de les entendre...

Draco s'humecte les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que… Ça continue, avoue-t-il sans retirer ses doigts des mèches de cheveux. Que tu… Ne sois pas revenu à la raison.

Il sent ses joues s'empourprer légèrement, mais avec sa peau… Il n'a aucun doute, cela doit être un vrai soleil.

Il a envie de le tenir contre lui, comme hier. De retrouver cette intimité balbutiante qu'ils avaient. Pas juste celle qu'ils avaient à l'instant, même si Draco serait prêt à jurer qu'ils étaient assez près pour qu'il sente le souffle de Neville contre sa peau.

\- Quoi, et choisi les préjugés contre tous les Slytherins salauds et sans coeur? Je ne veux pas… j'essaye… parfois, c'est difficile, mais j'essaye de ne pas voir les gens comme ça.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas bafouillé? C'en serait vexant. Il ferme les yeux, frustré, poussant un peu de la tête dans la main qui joue dans ses cheveux, comme pour l'encourager...

\- Ça serait… Plus prudent, murmura Draco tellement bas que si Neville n'était pas tout contre lui, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Le blond écarte doucement les mèches devant lui et… Sa seconde main se pose légèrement sur la mâchoire de Neville.

Draco a juste l'impression de sauter dans le vide quand il dépose un premier baiser sur le front de Neville, avant d'en oser un second sur la pommette.

Quelque part, il a en oublié comment respirer. Que Merlin fasse qu'il ne se trompe pas et que Neville accepte de le rattraper en bas de cet immense précipice.

\- Je ne serai plus jamais prudent, avoue Neville, faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix ferme.

Et d'ailleurs il n'aura pas la couardise de laisser Draco faire le chemin tout seul et quand les lèvres du jeune Malfoy quittent sa pommette, il tourne un peu la tête et les effleure des siennes, délicatement une première fois, et puis un peu plus fermement.

La main sur la mâchoire de Neville tremble légèrement. Pas de désir contenu comme le soutiendraient les romans à l'eau de rose de Millie. Juste… De soulagement, de peur de la suite, de… _Enfin_.

Son autre main est restée dans les mèches du jeune homme. Il n'ose pas l'attirer plus contre lui.

Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il réponde au baiser, qu'il… Suive Neville. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est prêt à lui offrir, alors… Il le suit. Simplement. Il le fait comme il ne l'a jamais fait avec personne, sans se demander si cela est bien ou mal, en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, Draco suit simplement.

Il laisse pourtant juste échapper un léger murmure :

\- Merci, Merlin.

Draco exprime tellement bien ce que Neville lui même a envie de dire qu'un léger rire lui échappe, un son plein de joie qui cascade entre leurs lèvres rapprochées.

\- Exactement.

Il glisse ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, le serrant contre lui d'un geste pas tellement de passion adolescente, mais plutôt de soulagement, d'affection, de simple joie, et lui sourit encore.

Draco glisse son visage dans la gorge de Neville, inspirant profondément.

\- Tu es fou.

Fou de le laisser faire cela. Fou de prendre ce risque. Fou de… Lui faire confiance.

Sa main glisse sur sa nuque pour le serrer contre lui, se fondre contre lui. L'autre, fermement accrochée à son épaule.

\- Est-ce que tu le prendrais mal, si je te proposais l'asile dans ma chambre quand tu en as besoin ? Le veux ?

Avant d'ajouter, très vite, pour qu'il ne se méprennent pas. Parce que Draco sait ce que les adolescents de leur âge penseraient de ce genre de proposition, bien souvent. Parce qu'il l'a refusé à un autre et qu'il n'a aucune envie de laisser penser que ce serait le prix d'un peu de sécurité.

\- Tu ne seras obligé de rien. Ni un baiser, ni… Rien. Rien que tu ne veuilles.

\- Oui. répond simplement Neville, suffisamment stratège pour voir l'intérêt, et aussi suffisamment ému dans sa chair et son coeur pour justement ne pas vouloir en voir l'intérêt.

Et il l'embrasse, encore un peu timidement, pour sceller cette promesse.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Malfoy : « Parti d'azur et de gueule, à la croix ancrée d'or ». La croix pour le « foy » de « Malfoy » et la superposition de deux couleurs pour le « mal » de « Malfoy ». Et Azur et gueule pour les couleurs des Malfoy.

* * *

Draco vient de finir sa ronde. Il est déjà 23h mais il n'a aucune envie de dormir. Les baisers échangés et la promesse murmurée, tournent dans son esprit. Depuis cette nuit, quand Neville et lui se sont séparés vers 2h du matin, ils n'ont pas réussi à se revoir juste seul à seul. Les Carrow semblent un peu plus acharnés depuis quelques jours et il y a aussi les autres élèves -Draco a bien remarqué la façon dont Weasley, Lovegood et Neville semblent devenus inséparables- les autres professeurs et à qui faire confiance ?

A leur décharge -enfin, si on peut dire- Draco est ravi de ne pas avoir trop de temps pour penser. Ce qu'il a fait est un peu trop fou. Est-ce que Neville va bel et bien le faire ? Revenir vers lui ? Une…. il faut bien appeler cela une relation, avec l'ennemi ? Avec… au moins avec le fils d'un ennemi car lorsque Draco pense à Neville, c'est loin d'être comme à un ennemi. Il pense à ses lèvres un peu sèches contre le sienne, à la façon dont le Gryffondor semble ne pas trop savoir où poser ses mains, à la sensation chaude que fait naître leurs baisers. Sûrement pas à la meilleure façon de lui faire avouer où est passé Monsieur-Il-y-a-une-guerre-c'est-le-bon-moment-pour-des-vacances-Potter.

Arrivant dans sa chambre, Draco allume une cigarette pour essayer de se détendre, alors qu'il ouvre un livre de potion pour potasser le sujet du questionnaire de l'Académie de Potion. Severus tient à ce qu'il tente l'entrée, malgré la situation.

Il y a toujours des bruits dans Poudlard presque endormie. Le grincements des escaliers ici, les chaînes du Baron Sanglant là, des murmures dans les dortoirs, les légers craquements de la charpente qui travaille, le pas traînant de Rusard, ou les enjambées qui se veulent martiales des Carrows.

Rien cependant dans cette partie-là du château, n'est censé produire le bruit à peine perceptible d'un passage secret qui s'ouvre, d'un pas qu'on tente d'étouffer, une armure qu'on frôle d'un peu trop près et qui teinte, déclenchant un juron à mi-voix. Le pas si discret visiteur passe l'angle d'un couloir puis, arrivé près de la statue du lion -douce ironie de la situation-, murmure " _Felix Felicis_ ", révélant un accent rocailleux.

Le lion tourne, laissant le visiteur pénétrer dans la chambre du jeune préfet-en-chef.

\- Draco ?

Le ton est hésitant et quand la lumière tombe sur le visage de Neville, celui-ci est empreint d'une timidité qui est devenue rare chez lui avec la guerre.

Draco, lui, est comme bien souvent enfoncé dans un livre, un parchemin de notes à côté sur lequel sa plume court, ajoutant tout ce qui parait important au jeune homme dans sa lecture.

\- Oh, Neville, fait-il en relevant le nez et en tournant le visage vers lui.

Le livre de potions plus qu'avancé pour son niveau est abandonné en quelques instants, tout comme sa cigarette est éteinte rapidement d'un geste de la main -un peu de magie sans baguette-, pour un sourire.

\- Ça va ? Demande-t-il, alors qu'il se lève et que le passage fini de se refermer derrière Neville.

Draco est incertain. Neville va-t-il accepter un nouveau baiser ? Après tout, ils ne se sont jamais revus en tête-à-tête.

Et le geste, c'est Neville qui l'ose, plus audacieux, ou plus à l'aise, ou peu importe en fait. L'important, c'est qu'il lui laisse une seconde pour le repousser s'il le désire, puis pose un baiser somme toute assez chaste sur les lèvres fines.

\- Ça va, répond-il, avant de rosir un peu et de sourire.

Sa main se lève et il touche la joue de Draco, puis la retire, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la permission de faire ça.

\- Je ne suis pas… Pardon, je ne sais pas trop… Je ne suis pas spécialement doué. J'ai pas vraiment… l'habitude.

Draco secoue doucement la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, non plus, reconnaît-il. Je… J'aime bien quand tu me touches la joue.

L'aveu est accompagné d'un rosissement. Il faut dire que chez les Malfoy, on n'encourage pas forcément l'expression des sentiments. Lentement, Draco prend la main de Neville, avant de venir la replacer sur sa joue.

Neville sourit à nouveau et il l'embrasse derechef, son pouce caressant la joue de Draco en même temps. Le baiser se prolonge doucement, se poursuit dans un autre et c'est tout contre les lèvres de Draco que le Gryffondor souffle.

\- La journée est de mieux en mieux. Tu… tu me plais beaucoup, tu sais.

Il laisse Draco le guider plus avant dans la chambre et là, ils hésitent tous les deux. La seule place où s'asseoir en duo est le lit. Ce n'est pas avec l'éducation puritaine de Lucius que Draco peut être totalement à l'aise avec cette situation, mais… Tout ce qui se passe autour est tellement difficile, tellement compliqué, qu'au final, Draco ose. Il ose ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans d'autres circonstances, gardant un tel geste pour après le mariage.

Il continue le mouvement, attirant Neville jusqu'au lit de sa chambre. Bien plus large que ceux étroits, si victoriens, qu'il y a dans les dortoirs. Un privilège offert à Draco, en tant que Mangemort. Une invitation des Carrow à profiter des charmantes donzelles présentes, devine-t-il. Simplement… Ce n'est ni l'éducation puritaine des Malfoy, ni l'inclinaison de Draco. Alors… Il y a surtout eu des livres, des dizaines de livres pour partager sa couche depuis qu'il est dans cette chambre.

\- Tu me plais beaucoup, répond-il finalement, en miroir, plus écarlate que rosi, cette fois-ci.

Neville sourit, encore, un vrai idiot à un premier rendez-vous. Il a pris la main de Draco, le dévore des yeux.

\- J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, avoue-t-il, à ce que je te dirais si j'arrivais jusqu'à toi et que tu n'avais pas changé le mot de passe, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié.

A la place, ils s'embrassent encore, puis leurs regards se croisent quand ils rouvrent les yeux, et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire, comme deux adolescents.

La glace est brisée.

Draco sourit, comme un idiot, lui aussi. Simplement ravi, radieux de la situation, d'avoir ce garçon qui lui plaît avec lui.

\- Je… Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent, mais je ne m'imaginais pas changer de mot de passe. Je ne te voyais pas t'en servir contre moi, murmure-t-il, avant de reprendre. Je ne crois pas que cela te ressemble. Ou ressemble à un Gryffindor, à défaut.

\- Certains diraient que je m'en sers contre toi. Parvenant jusqu'à l'enfant chéri des Serpentards pour poser mes vilaines pattes de Gryffondor et de traître au sang sur lui...

Quoique pour l'instant, il se contente de lui tenir la main et de caresser le dos de celle-ci de son pouce.

\- Après notre nuit dans la tour, je me disais… Je me disais que je prenais mes désirs pour des réalités. Que ce n'est pas parce que ça m'avait troublé que c'était ton cas.

\- Tu n'as pas pris tes désirs pour la réalité. J'étais troublé, aussi, murmure presque précipitamment Draco, comme si les épais murs de Poudlard laissaient passer le son des voix et qu'il ne pouvait retenir cet aveu.

Il regarde Neville, avec une certaine timidité, avant d'ajouter, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois.

\- Je… Je ne pensais pas… Je ne croyais pas que ça puisse réellement t'intéresser.

Il s'arrête presque brusquement, se rappelant comment tout cela s'est passé avec Montague. Neville voudra-t-il la même chose de lui ? Ou… Est-ce qu'il cherche à combler un peu de sa solitude due à la guerre, comme Draco cherchait sans réussir un moyen de combler la sienne après les match de Quidditch ?

\- Je crois que j'aime les deux. Je veux dire, les deux sexes. Je crois…. j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience, j'avoue, mais je sais que mon regard est attiré par les deux, et mes pensées. Et tu m'as… intrigué. J'aimerai bien si on… si on se revoyait.

C'est loin d'être brillant comme tentative de séduction, mais quand Neville parle de son peu d'expérience, c'est très vrai !

\- J'étais trop occupé à penser à toi pour être insupportable aujourd'hui, je crois que les gens pensent que je mijote quelque chose. Même Seamus !

Draco, lui, s'est empourpré assez violemment. Comment peut-on dire aussi facilement des choses comme "les deux sexes m'attirent" ? Cela est un mystère pour lui. Chez les Malfoy, on ne dit pas ce genre de chose. On épouse une femme, proposée ou au moins approuvée par ses parents, et on conçoit un héritier qui fera de même. La question d'aimer la femme que l'on épouse est très secondaire. Même si Draco aimerait finir par avoir au moins une tendre inclinaison, comme ses parents avant lui, pour la personne qui partagera sa vie. Il n'en a jamais eu la moindre pour une femme. L'envie de partager quelque chose avec une femme, comme il l'a à cet instant avec Neville, il ne l'a jamais connu.

\- Je… J'aimerai bien que l'on se revoit, murmure tout bas un Draco qui n'en devient pas moins écarlate que l'instant d'avant, même s'il a expurgé sa réponse de toutes ces choses qui ne se disent pas. Mais… Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose, si même Finnigan te pense en train de comploter ?

\- Non, non. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? De ne pas lui avoir dit ? Je… je pense pas qu'il apprécierait. Et j'aime l'idée d'un secret. Je ne veux pas te causer de souci, déjà.

Draco grimace légèrement.

\- Je crois que s'il l'apprenait, je n'apprécierais pas ma rencontre d'après avec Finnigan, fait-il avant d'ajouter dans un léger rire à la pensée qui lui vient. Il se comporterait avec moi comme un chevalier vengeant ta vertu. Mais… Oui, ça serait certainement plus prudent, autant pour toi que pour moi.

\- Ma vertu ne regarde pas Seamus, d'abord. Et je te défendrais du vilain irlandais. promet Neville, d'une façon un peu irréfléchie vu les circonstances actuelles de leurs existences.

Il alterne entre des coups d'oeil à Draco et l'observation de la chambre, comme un peu gêné de son désir de dévorer l'autre du regard. L'expérience de Neville se résume à quelques baisers avec Ginny et qu'il intéresse Draco, lui, Neville, l'épate un peu. Il se dit que cela ne va pas durer et qu'il a intérêt à en profiter !

\- Est-ce que….Tu as déjà eu un petit-ami ?

Le mot est lâché et fait autant rougir que pâlir Draco.

\- Je… Oui, souffle-t-il avant d'ajouter. Un peu. Je… En sixième année. C'était… Compliqué.

Ce n'est rien de le dire. Draco se serait contenter à l'époque de chastes baisers, quand Graham voulait plus, plus que le blond ne pouvait et voulait donner en dehors du mariage. Malgré cela, ce n'était pas ce qui avait précipité la fin inéluctable de leur relation. Cela avait été la guerre, la mission imposée à Draco par Voldemort… Cela n'avait absolument rien arrangé et ils s'étaient séparés, laissant Draco un peu plus fragile au moment où il aurait voulu un soutien.

\- Pas moi, avoue Neville. Juste… juste quelques baisers avec une fille. Peut-être qu'il te faudra un peu de patience.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se rapprocher un peu, comme quémandant déjà un nouveau baiser. Les lèvres fines, la bouche qui sait se faire si cruelle, mais qui lui donnent des baisers qui font trembler Neville plus que les Carrows n'y sont jamais arrivés… C'est une irrésistible attraction et si Neville n'a quasiment aucune expérience, il se révèle étrangement peu craintif et ils finissent par enchaîner les baisers, assis côte à côte contre le lit plutôt que dessus, à en avoir le souffle un peu court, un peu maladroits, un peu hésitants, mais très déterminés, comme bien des adolescents du monde !

Il faut un long moment, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Draco rosissant étonnamment alors qu'il est celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

\- Je… Commence-t-il avant de se jeter à l'eau. Ça me va de prendre mon temps. Je… Je préfère ça en fait.

Sa voix se fait plus basse, comme s'il confiait un secret.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas aller trop loin, en fait, ajoute-t-il.

\- Franchement, je ne pense pas être prêt, tu sais. J'avais un peu peur que… parfois, à entendre les garçons de mon dortoir… c'est l'impression qu'ils donnent, deux baisers et au lit.

Une illumination soudaine et il avoue.

\- Je ne sais pas si tout était vrai, hein…

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à l'illumination de Neville, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver très mignonne. C'est si décalé du reste du temps.

\- Avant, quand je partageais la même chambre ou la même pièce commune que les autres… C'était pareil. Ils donnaient trop de détails, trop… Trop de tout, murmure-t-il, avant d'ajouter. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses. C'est… Vu la situation, cela parait certainement ridicule, mais, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été éduqué. Ce genre de chose, ce genre d'intimité attend le mariage chez les Malfoy.

Il ne l'a jamais reconnu avant devant quiconque. Avouer être toujours vierge à dix-sept ans et vouloir que cela dure ainsi jusqu'au mariage ? Ce n'est pas vraiment dans l'air du temps pour un homme, même côté sorcier.

\- C'est… surprenant, mais pas ridicule. J'avoue que jamais on ne m'a dit ce genre de trucs mais…

Il hausse les épaules, hésite un peu.

\- Granny a l'air de penser que de toute façon, j'aurais du mal à trouver quelqu'un et que je devrais sauter sur l'occasion.

Il se rend soudain compte que c'est pas trop mélioratif à raconter à un petit-ami tout neuf et détourne le visage, rougissant et gêné. Cela l'empêche de se rendre compte que Draco est tout aussi rouge à la simple évocation d'aller plus loin que leurs baisers ou passer du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parfaitement habillé.

\- Je… Elle… Elle se trompe, murmure Draco tout bas, avant d'ajouter très vite à l'idée d'avoir effleurer le sujet de ses propres désirs. Les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas d'accord.

La mine de Neville dénonce qu'il pense que Draco se fait des idées mais est trop poli pour le contredire deux fois de suite. Et il résout la situation en offrant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Débutants ou pas, décidés à attendre ou pas, ils ont dix-sept ans et les baisers sont un argument en soi à cet âge-là !

Il faut dire que même si l'éducation de Draco lui intime l'ordre d'attendre le mariage pour partager l'intimité d'une autre personne, en aucun cas, il n'a pas envie de cesser d'embrasser son petit-ami. Et puis, des baisers, ça ne porte pas à conséquence, si ? Cela… C'est agréable. Il pourrait rester des heures à faire cela sans rien vouloir d'autre, oublier le monde, la guerre, les douleurs, tout ça parce que l'autre garçon a les yeux un peu flous et les lèvres rougies et que c'est lui, Draco, qui a causé cela. Le Gryffondor ne cherche aucunement à outrepasser les limites imposées, et le blond a l'impression, à ses hésitations, qu'il a encore moins d'expérience que lui n'en a acquis avec Graham : quelque soit cette mystérieuse fille, ça n'a pas dû durer longtemps.

Inconscient de tout cela, son petit-ami tout neuf pense simplement que Draco lui plaît, qu'il est brillant et bien foutu, quoiqu'un peu maigre découvrent ses mains, et qu'il a été bon pour une personne en situation de faiblesse. Pour Neville, qui a souvent été dans ce rôle, il est clair que moins de gens ont cette bonté qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Il le prend comme un signe de la bonté d'âme de Draco, malgré le passé et leurs camps respectifs.

Peut-être aussi simplement que Draco lui plaît déjà bien plus qu'il n'est prêt à se l'avouer et qu'il a besoin de se raccrocher à cette idée…

De sagement assis sur le bord du lit, les deux petits amis finissent par être allongés. Ils se contentent de s'embrasser encore et encore, de regarder l'autre et de se dire que c'est bien d'être ainsi. Blottis l'un contre l'autre. Profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre. Laissant le souffle de Draco chatouiller les cheveux de Neville.

C'est une bulle de plénitude totale à cet instant.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Agricol Malfoy : Ses dates sont inconnues officiellement. Les Malfoy refusent de communiquer sur cet ancêtres, néanmoins, il semblerait qu'il ait participé à une révolte des Gnomes au cours du 14ème siècle.

* * *

La vie dans Poudlard en guerre est un étrange mélange de quotidien et de terreur. Parfois, tout semble normal : les mêmes murs, les mêmes professeurs, les mêmes camarades et le même enchaînement de cours. Et puis, tout d'un coup, vous tournez la tête et la silhouette à la place du Directeur n'est pas la bonne, et puis la salle de classe semble vide avec tant d'absence, et puis tout d'un coup, vous entendez les cris montant d'un bureau de professeur…

Pour les jeunes amoureux, le silence est de mise. Et Draco et Neville ont assez de jugeote pour savoir que leurs amours balbutiantes leur vaudraient bien des ennuis si cela se savait. Alors, ils jouent profil bas….

Oui, même Neville.

Dans ce domaine, en tout cas.

Dans ce domaine seulement, plutôt.

Draco a appris par Vince et Pansy que Neville a été capturé plus tôt dans la soirée par les Carrow eux-mêmes. Pourquoi ? Peut-être simplement pour leur avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues à chaque occasion. Est-ce qu'ils ont encore besoin d'un prétexte ? Même si apparemment, ils en ont un cette fois-ci. Visiblement, le brun était en train de peindre sur les murs de leurs classes des magnifiques "Potter vaincra !" et autres "Voldemort mourra". La rumeur prétend même qu'il y avait "Carrows = honte sorcière". Autant dire qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être voyant ou doué dans la classe de Trelawney pour deviner que le frère et la soeur sont absolument furieux et que Neville va en subir les conséquences.

La seule chose est que Draco vient seulement de l'apprendre, près de deux heures après la capture de Neville et qu'il doute à cet instant qu'il puisse changer quoi que ce soit à la situation. Même en l'ayant su plus tôt... Est-ce qu'il aurait osé, est-ce qu'il aurait eu le courage d'agir ? Est-ce qu'il aurait même su quoi faire pour porter secours sans qu'ils se trouvent tous deux dans une sale situation ?

Il se tord les mains, manque d'aller trouver Severus et tout lui avouer et le supplier, hésite, Merlin…

Et puis la décision est faite pour lui quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, d'un seul coup, et que Neville s'effondre littéralement sur le seuil en une masse désarticulée. Draco bondit de son lit, attirant le brun suffisamment dans la pièce pour que le passage se referme et que Neville soit caché de tous. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il regarde celui-ci.

Neville lui parait livide, pire qu'un Malfoy ce qui n'est jamais un bon signe chez un être vivant, mais surtout, il y a du sang qui coule de son nez, d'une espèce de balafre qui marque la racine de l'appendice.

Draco a vu assez de bagarres, que ce soit en tant que préfet ou en tant que participant de celles-ci, pour deviner que le nez de Neville est peut-être cassé. Il aide le brun a se relever pour l'installer sur son lit.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demande-t-il, inquiet, hésitant entre le laisser pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner et rester avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul.

\- Bah drop la forme, avoue Neville, la voix déformée et nasale, des bulles de sang au coin des narines. Bésolé. Bas Pomfresh. Elle aurait bes broblèmes… Et l'AD… Non.

Il secoue la tête. Il a l'air sonné, rien n'est clair, et si seulement ses oreilles voulaient bien cesser de siffler !

\- Bardon, finit il simplement par dire.

Il ferme les yeux très forts parce qu'il est à peu près sûr que les points noirs dans sa vision ne sont pas censés être là.

Draco hésite, avant de déposer un baiser aussi léger que possible sur le front de Neville.

\- J'ai de quoi désinfecter tout cela et… Disons que mon père n'a jamais envisagé qu'il soit tolérable que son héritier puisse avoir le visage déformé par un nez cassé ou ce genre de chose, alors, je connais le sort. Si tu veux, je… Je peux essayer.

C'est difficile de le proposer, car au final, c'est aussi se mettre en position de faiblesse, de prendre le risque que Neville refuse parce qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en lui. Néanmoins… Il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Ce serait criminel. Enfin, plus que le reste.

\- Zi ge reste avec le bez tordu, tu auras blus le droit me quitter, plaisante Neville vaillamment.

Draco attire à lui, d'un geste du poignet, un des derniers colis de Narcissa. Elle s'obstine à le couvrir de sucreries, alors qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement cela. Il a laissé Greg et Vince prendre ce qu'ils voulaient dedans. Il a juste mis de côté quelques chocogrenouilles, plus par habitude datant de l'époque où sa collection de cartes avait encore un intérêt à ses yeux, et les batraciens chocolatés sont encore dans le paquet avec des violettes cristallisées que les deux autres garçons n'aiment pas. Vu la couleur de Neville -ou plutôt son absence- un peu de sucre ne peut que lui faire du bien. Le Gryffondor finit par accepter une patte de grenouillle, puis le reste du chocolat.

\- Bu aurais un berre d'eau, s'il de blaît ? Finit il par demander.

Il n'en boit que la moitié, s'arrête, de grandes respirations lentes pour essayer de combattre la nausée que le peu qu'il a dans l'estomac a suffit à déclencher.

\- Ok. Essaye le zort, demande-t-il ensuite.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il se crisperait en voyant la baguette de Draco pointée vers lui. Il a confiance mais la guerre engendre des réflexes qui deviennent vite une seconde nature et sont tout ce qui sépare le sorcier mort de celui qui vivra un jour de plus.

Là, c'est surtout la preuve de l'état terrible de Neville et il se contente de loucher sur la baguette. Il commence à voir double et, franchement, l'inquiétude est presque en train de transpercer le coton du choc.

Le brun a de plus en plus une mauvaise tête, alors Draco n'attend pas plus longtemps, se jetant à l'eau et croisant mentalement les doigts pour un résultat plus que positif.

\- Episkey ! Fait-il avec le plus de conviction et de force qu'il a, espérant que cela influence le résultat positivement.

Avec une légère euphorie, il voit le nez de Neville bouger, faire un bruit bizarre et suspect… Avant que l'angle du nez de celui-ci ne retrouve sa forme d'origine, au soulagement évident de Draco.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonne-t-il, avant d'aller chercher un linge et une petite bassine dans lequel il met de l'eau et un peu de potion désinfectante. Tu iras mieux, si je finis de te soigner avant que tu ne t'agites à nouveau.

Il hésite avant d'ajouter.

\- Mange un peu des bonbons. Je vais essayer de négocier un repas avec les elfes, si tu veux, mais… Ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment, reconnaît-il sans expliquer si c'est Draco lui-même le problème, le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy ou si cela tient plus au fait qu'il est affilié aux Mangemorts.

Avec le nez dans la position correcte, Neville respire plus facilement. Il laisse Draco soigner les petites coupures sur ses mains, le bleu qu'il a sur la tempe, dû au fait qu'il a traité Carrow femelle de honte de l'espèce. Il mange une autre chocogrenouille, avec l'impression que le sucre aide, puis il finit le verre d'eau.

Ce n'est que lorsque son petit-ami, satisfait avec son visage et ses mains, part à la recherche de la source du sang qui souille sa manche droite qu'il l'arrête.

\- Attends. C'est… c'est pas très joli, mais c'est pas profond. Ne panique pas, d'accord.

Sur le bras qui tient la baguette, ils ont gravé "Traître au sang".

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut me procurer de l'essence de Murlap, ça n'a pas été fait magiquement, ça partira bien. Quand ce sera soigné et en quelques applications… Dans deux semaines, il n'y aura pas de marque.

Draco est littéralement livide, malgré les explications de Neville. S'attaquer au bras qui tient la baguette… C'est grave, très grave pour un Sang-Pur. Bien sûr qu'ils se battent tous depuis des générations, qu'ils se combattent, n'hésitant pas aux coups les plus tordus et ne reculant pas devant les cadavres mais… Ce sont des guerres, des batailles entre cousins, parfois même des empoignades fratricides dans certains cas extrêmes. Alors, ce genre de choses ne se fait pas. C'est rompre un pacte tacite. Quelque chose qui tient de l'éducation. On s'entretue, mais on ne touche pas à ce bras là, pas plus qu'on ne s'assoit dans le fond de sa chaise ou qu'on ne porte du blanc à un enterrement. Ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas dans leur milieu. Pire qu'un crime, une faute d'étiquette, une faute de goût. Dire que les Carrow affirment être des Sang-Purs…

Lucius et Narcissa n'ont pas tout réussi dans son éducation, pire que victorienne, mais cela, l'honneur, c'est la base de tout pour Draco.

Le blond n'a jamais été un Mangemort enthousiaste. Il imaginait vaguement le pouvoir comme une chose enivrante, comme la première place que, depuis l'enfance, on lui promettait par sa naissance, mais il était bien trop jeune, trop protégé aussi, pour imaginer le prix du sang. Jamais il n'avait réalisé que pour arriver au pouvoir par la guerre, il fallait anéantir des personnes, et pas cette étrange nébuleuse des Sang-de-bourbes-ils-ne-sont-pas-comme-nous, qu'on lui a appris à mépriser. Mais là… C'est pire que tout. Une agression sans nom, sans raison, sur l'un des leurs, en plus. Le sang de Neville est aussi pur que l'était celui de Serpentard, probablement plus que celui de leur terrible Maître si on écoute les rumeurs. Où est le règne glorieux des Sang-Purs, quand est versé ainsi celui d'un des leurs ? Pire, le dernier survivant d'une des plus anciennes familles ? Si Neville meurt, c'est un pan de l'histoire sang-pure qui disparaît. Où est la première place promise aux vrais sorciers que glorifiait Lucius ? Draco ne voit que la violence et le sadisme dans les murs de Poudlard.

\- Est-ce que… Tu es sûr de cette personne ? Demande-t-il finalement, laissant le reste de côté. Je… Je travaille sur un programme plus avancé en potion et je pourrai justifier l'apprentissage d'une potion pour en avoir, si ce n'est pas le cas.

Cela serait compliqué, mais son parrain ne poserait certainement pas trop de question. Draco a bien vu qu'il n'approuve pas la manière de faire des Carrow et Severus Snape a toujours su le comprendre à demi-mots, tant que Draco l'a laissé faire.

Pour autant, il prend d'autorité le bras de Neville et commence à le nettoyer et désinfecter, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien mettre dessus pour arrêter le saignement avant de se souvenir des gazes qu'il utilise pour épurer ses potions. Elles sont stériles normalement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Même avec les restrictions, il est bien plus impossible que ne croient les Carrows de fermer Poudlard, l'AD… On a encore les moyens de nous procurer ce qu'il nous faut.

Neville a confiance en Draco, vraiment. Il prend un risque en venant jusqu'à lui, après tout, à son état plus vulnérable. Mais il ne dira pas où il se fournit, parce que ce serait exposer quelqu'un d'autre et que cette personne n'a pas donné son autorisation de voir son implication exposée à Draco.

Et, plus cynique peut-être mais c'est un trait de caractère que la guerre a tendance à faire émerger, on ne peut révéler, par inadvertance, par colère, pour plaire à un proche ou simplement sous la pression ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Qui sait si Draco n'aura pas besoin un jour de déballer tout ce qu'il connaît d'utile pour sauver sa mère, ou un ami ?

Draco hoche la tête, sans rien ajouter, se doutant qu'il y a aussi du silence protecteur dans tout cela. C'est ce qu'il ferait en tout cas. Une fois qu'il juge que la plaie est suffisamment désinfectée, il se lève, va fouiller dans son placard où il y a plus d'affaires pour ses cours et son entraînement de potion que de vêtements.

\- Je m'en sers pour les potions, mais elles sont stériles, explique-t-il à Neville, alors qu'il entoure son bras de gaze pour que le saignement puisse s'atténuer.

Il regarde son petit ami, avant de soupirer. Il déteste cette situation et un jour son coeur allait finir par lâcher. Merlin, qu'il déteste la situation. Pourquoi une telle folie...

\- Tu… Restes ? Demande-t-il, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop suppliant.

\- Je…..

Pour la première fois, on sent une hésitation chez Neville.

\- Je me sens pas très en forme pour…

Il ne complète pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour un adolescent d'avouer qu'il n'a pas pour l'instant envie d'une de ces séances de longs baisers qui les laissent les joues rouges, les lèvres presque douloureuses et le besoin de reprendre leurs esprits un instant ? Parce qu'il a un peu du mal à avouer que tout ce qu'il désire, c'est un très chaste câlin, même si ça ne correspond pas au cliché de l'adolescent mâle viril ?

Draco a l'air piteux des adolescents à qui on a dit non, alors il tente. Il tente parce qu'il n'a pas compris. Neville ne dit pas non à rester, il ne veut pas retourner à Gryffindor pour y retrouver ce que Draco suppose être sa famille de coeur. L'idée que ce soit parce que Neville ne souhaite pas partager cette intimité qu'il adore ne l'effleure même pas, tant il est inquiet.

\- Juste le temps que tu prennes une douche et que tu te reposes un peu ? Propose-t-il. Je peux même aller patrouiller ou fumer dans un couloir, si tu préfères que je ne reste pas. Tu… S'il te plaît. Repose-toi, au moins un peu avant de repartir vers Gryffindor.

\- Reste. Non, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul.

Avec des gestes lents, qui trahissent d'autres douleurs qu'il n'est pas prêt à montrer pour l'instant, il se débarrasse de ses chaussures, grimpant entièrement sur le lit. Il y a comme une hésitation en lui. Il crève d'envie du réconfort de la chaleur de Draco, d'un bras autour de ses épaules, mais en même temps, son corps meurtri craint le contact et ses instincts animaux se rappellent que la dernière main posée sur lui n'a été que douleur.

Draco hésite. Que fait-on quand son petit-ami secret vient d'être passé pire qu'à tabac, d'être torturé par les personnes du camp auquel on appartient officiellement ? Il n'a reçu aucune leçon de savoir-vivre sur ce genre de situation. Alors, il fait avec ce qu'il est et ce qu'il peut être.

\- Tu veux du thé ? Propose-t-il.

Il fait parti de ces anglais qui pensent que le thé est la réponse parfaite à tout, quelque soit la situation. Sa consommation excessive de la boisson en est certainement la preuve et Neville râle parfois qu'il est sûrement anémié, c'est pour cela qu'il est si pâle. Avant, avant la guerre, avant qu'elle ne puisse jamais être sa fiancée, Pansy plaisantait souvent qu'il devait y avoir exclusivement du thé dans ses veines, pas une goutte de sang.

\- Peut-être un peu d'eau, plutôt. Juste un peu d'eau.

Du thé, bien sucré, lui fait bien envie à dire vrai, mais il n'est pas prêt à laisser Draco s'éloigner, et il connaît bien l'interminable rituel de l'autre, ce puriste de la feuille de thé, pour préparer sa boisson préférée.

Avec des gestes minuscules, hésitant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis leur premier baiser, il se rapproche encore un peu de Draco. Il voudrait bien un peu de réconfort, mais ne sait pas le demander.

Le blond attire à lui un verre qu'il remplit d'un sort, tendant le tout à Neville, en le regardant. Il y a clairement une hésitation, mais il finit par se jeter à l'eau, malgré des arrêts. Après tout, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour que le brun aille mieux et il veut l'aider. Même si le réconfort le plus évident -le tenir dans ses bras- ne lui vient pas à l'esprit.

\- Mère… Mère se fait une sorte de massage du crâne quand… Murmure-t-il sans finir sa phrase comme souvent quand il évoque le Manoir et ses habitants. Est-ce que… Tu penses que cela te ferait du bien ?

Neville hésite, donne un petit signe de tête. C'est difficile d'à la fois désirer le contact et d'en avoir peur. Demain ça ira mieux, il le sait, par expérience hélas, mais en cet instant, il est encore un peu à vif émotionnellement.

Quand Draco le touche, Neville sursaute et a un mouvement de recul.

\- Pardon. Je… je n'étais pas prêt. Vas-y.

Il aurait raté une potion de première année que le blond ne paraîtrait pas plus piteux. Évidemment, il le prend pour lui, au lieu de simplement le mettre sur le compte des évènements, Draco n'est pas très doué pour ne pas voir les choses par le petit bout de la lorgnette. Il commence à nouveau son geste, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Je… Tu sais si tu n'en as pas envie, tu… Enfin, c'est pas grave. Je… Je peux comprendre.

Il y a une danse difficile, comme à chaque fois que Neville n'est pas en parfaite santé, d'hésitations, de doutes. Bref, de deux adolescents essayant de survivre à cette guerre sans trop savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

Neville serre les dents et se jette à l'eau. Draco a fait le premier geste entre eux, le tout premier, mais cela semble avoir épuisé son courage, il a toujours du mal tout de même à sembler comprendre qu'il est le bienvenue et, inlassablement, le Gryffondor montre métaphoriquement sa gorge pour rassurer l'autre sur sa disponibilité émotionnelle. Rien qu'une fois, il voudrait que Draco le prenne dans ses bras sans hésiter, que Neville n'ait pas à se poser la question, qu'il puisse simplement se laisser aller. Peut-être qu'un jour, le Serpentard sera assez fort, et assez sûr de lui, pour lui offrir cela, mais le jour n'est pas venu.

Alors Neville demande.

\- Prends moi dans tes bras ?

Le sourire de Draco est solaire, en réponse. Neville ne pourrait pas lui tirer plus grande joie quelque part. Alors, il s'exécute, les attirant tous les deux sur le lit, comme il faut, les chaussures abandonnées sur le sol.

Draco n'a pas assez de confiance en lui pour agir sans autorisation, mais quand il l'a… Il glisse une main dans les cheveux de Neville, une autre autour de sa taille, mêlant leurs corps certainement plus intimement qu'il soit envisageable en restant vêtus. Il est simplement heureux, soulagé de savoir enfin quoi faire pour apporter un peu d'apaisement à Neville.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras, promet-il.

Et peu à peu la crispation qui habitait Neville diminue. Oh, pas d'un coup. Et pas entièrement. Mais les muscles de ses épaules, douloureux d'être noués, se détendent un peu. Il dépose son invisible fardeau, pour quelques heures au moins. Caché dans la gorge de Draco, il se laisse aller à pleurer. Le général de l'AD, et par intérim seulement croit-il, a dix-sept ans, très peur pour ceux qu'il aime, et sa colère envers le monde ne peut pas lui suffire. Pas toujours. Il a dix-sept ans et il vient d'être passé à tabac par des professeurs, dans ce qui devrait être un sanctuaire. Alors, dans les seuls bras où il se permet de sembler faible, Neville pleure.

Draco le garde contre lui, le serrant ainsi. Il murmure des sons qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, juste pour l'espoir d'arriver à lui donner un cocon où il se sentirait bien. Il ne cesse jamais, sans minimiser la douleur de Neville, sans jamais lui dire que ce n'est pas si grave.

Le blond, lui qui n'a jamais consolé quiconque avant Neville, fait de son mieux pour être un véritable soutien. Ils finissent ainsi tous les deux allongés, blottis ensemble, le visage de Neville dans la gorge de Draco. A l'abri.

Il faut bien longtemps à Neville pour s'apaiser et c'est plus probablement la fatigue qui finit par stopper ses larmes. Parce qu'il a dix-sept ans, que personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'il pouvait être faible, il en a honte ensuite et reste caché dans les bras de son petit-ami, un peu gêné.

Tellement caché que la chaleur de Draco et le confort du matelas sous lui finissent par faire leur office et que Neville s'endort !

Draco, lui, ne dit rien, restant là, une main dans les cheveux de Neville, les yeux sur son ciel de lit, où des nuages troublent le magnifique ciel bleu. Pour un peu, il pourrait croire qu'ils sont dehors, que tout le monde sache n'est pas un problème… C'est peu probable, mais… Qu'importe. Cela a-t-il encore réellement une importance ? Il en doute.

Alors, il profite de cette sensation nouvelle et agréable, de sentir son petit-ami contre lui, dormir, se reposer sans aucune crainte, dans ses bras, comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente, la plus normale dans ce monde. Comme si c'était ce qui devait être depuis toujours et pour l'éternité. Et quand il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, deux bonnes heures après, c'est pour un sommeil profond et réparateur, un sommeil que les cauchemars ne troublent pas pour une fois : tout à son rôle de protecteur, le subconscient de Draco en oublie d'avoir peur des terreurs qui s'amoncellent sur leur monde.

Pour le tout jeune couple, la nuit se fait calme et protectrice et ils arrachent ainsi quelques heures de paix, aux horreurs de leur monde, serrés l'un contre l'autre bien plus chastement que leur âge ne le laisserait supposer.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Polyxène de Hesse-Rheinfels-Rotenburg (1706-1735)

Seule sorcière répertoriée dans la maison de Hesse, Polyxène de Hesse-Rheinfels-Rotenburg, fut Reine consort de Sardaigne à partir de septembre 1730, ce qui en fait la dernière sorcière couronnée de l'histoire. Éduquée dans l'école sorcière de Korneuburg, aujourd'hui fermée, elle fut aussi une remarquable potionniste, célèbre pour ses recherches sur les élixirs Porte-chance, ancêtres du Felix Felicis.

* * *

Draco déglutit. Les heures tournent. Les deux camps savent ce qui va arriver demain. Difficile de l'ignorer avec l'excitation qui les parcoure, qui monte, qui bruisse dans les couloirs. Des mots qui se passent de l'un à l'autre, des regards, des signes de tête.

Potter. Potter est le mot sur toutes les lèvres, et cela prend des allures d'incantation.

Le plus jeune des Malfoy sait parfaitement qu'il va perdre, quoi qu'il se passe demain. Soit les Mangemorts gagnent et Neville sera en danger, si ce n'est mort. Soit l'Ordre du Phénix gagne et lui-même sera emprisonné pour très longtemps si ce n'est à vie, voire embrassé par les Détraqueurs.

Le mieux, c'est peut-être de mourir au combat, finalement, mais il n'a aucune envie de se battre non plus ! Le courage n'a jamais été sa vertu première et à la veille de l'ultime bataille, il ne se sent pas des envies de s'y mettre !

Mais Neville…. Neville va se battre, c'était sûr, certain, autant que le fait qu'il va y avoir des morts. Ils en ont même parlé, quelques semaines avant, un soir où Draco a trouvé un Gryffondor soi-disant disparu de Poudlard sur son lit.

Neville ne lui a pas dit où il se cache, où ils se cachent tous. Sans préciser s'il avait peur que Draco les trahisse, ou qu'il soit torturé pour le renseignement. Qu'importe. Draco se souvenait de cette salle magique d'où il avait tiré les Gryffindors du temps de Umbrige. Il n'avait jamais totalement compris son fonctionnement, mais… Cela semble un lieu adéquat vu la situation.

Ce soir-là, les baisers avaient été plus passionnés que jamais et ils avaient un goût de fin du monde, et Draco, Draco s'était laissé aller à supplier comme il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire.

Neville n'avait pas cédé, il s'était excusé, il l'avait embrassé, il avait même eu les yeux humides.

Mais il n'avait pas cédé.

Harry allait venir et ce jour-là, Neville se battrait.

Alors, à la veille de cette bataille, le jeune Malfoy n'est pas étonné de trouver le Gryffindor dans sa chambre, au retour de sa ronde. Et son esprit fatigué imagine aussitôt le pire… Pour quelle raison est-il là ? Pour lui demander de taire ces sept derniers mois, quand l'Ordre gagnera ? Pour exiger de lui qu'il ne s'en serve pas pour essayer de le sauver, si Voldemort gagne ? Pour lui dire que quoi qu'il se passe, tout est fini, que ce n'était que la guerre, que des bras où trouver un peu de courage, d'énergie ?

Difficile à dire. Il sait ce qui est le mieux pour Neville. Pour lui-même… Il est certainement trop tard, quelque soit les circonstances à venir. Voldemort doute de plus en plus des Malfoy, de leur fiabilité, de leur dévouement. Ils ne sont plus aussi puissants qu'avant. L'Ordre sait qu'ils sont des Mangemorts. La fin ne leur sera pas favorable. Draco a conscience depuis des mois que la situation se dégrade pour eux, alors qu'il voit leur position au Manoir empirer. Simplement… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sait ce qu'il en est qu'il a eut le courage de regarder en face ce qu'il doit faire. Jusqu'à cette nuit.

Neville ne le laisse pas parler. Il l'attire contre lui, l'embrasse, ses lèvres, ses joues, même ses paupières, avant de revenir à ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. Il a une lèvre fendue et ce baiser a un goût de cuivre, mais il ne laisse pas Draco s'y soustraire.

C'est passionné, affolé, la vie qui bat aux tempes et refuse de se laisser vaincre. Ils ont le souffle court quand ils se séparent et Neville se rend soudain compte que Draco doit sentir contre lui l'effet que ça a eu sur lui, il n'y a qu'à voir les couleurs prises par celui-ci.

Il refuse cependant de laisser la gêne s'installer : son petit-ami est toujours rougissant et un peu fermé quand ça arrive mais ce soir, il n'y a pas le temps.

\- Est-ce que si je te demande de rester caché ici en attendant la fin, tu m'écouteras ? Cela va sûrement déborder, mais ici, c'est petit, caché, connu de peu de gens…

Draco secoue légèrement la tête, à regret, la gorge nouée.

\- Il y a mes parents… Mon parrain…

Sa voix semble étouffée, presque croassante. Il voudrait dire oui, mais… Que se passera-t-il pour ses parents, pour Severus, s'il ne se montre pas ? Qu'importe que l'Ordre ou Voldemort gagne. Il est déjà condamné pour l'Ordre, il en est persuadé, et ceci bien que Neville ait déjà gentiment essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il exagère sa propre importance vis-à-vis de l'Ordre, qui a probablement de plus gros poissons en vue.

Pour Voldemort, ils ne sont encore qu'en disgrâce, protégé par Severus, en réalité. Si Draco ne se montre pas, s'il… Même en étant un soldat pitoyable, un mangemort toujours pas à la hauteur et qui n'a aucune envie de l'être, il y a moins de risque pour ses parents. Moins de risque qu'il les torture ou les tue. Ou les deux.

\- Si je ne sors pas, croasse-t-il de nouveau, il va s'en prendre à eux, si...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant que Neville connaît la suite. Que ce n'est pas une question de courage, de soutien à un camp, mais de survie de Lucius et Narcissa, ses deux parents qui sont tout pour lui.

\- Shhhh. Je comprends. Essaye… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne tue personne, d'accord ?

C'est une chose avec laquelle il aurait du mal à vivre. Avec laquelle il ne pourrait probablement pas vivre. Il est capable de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il aime Draco mais il est aussi assez intelligent pour s'avouer qu'il ne pourra pas rester avec Draco si celui-ci a le sang d'un ami sur les mains. Même pour se défendre.

\- L'AD, l'Ordre, ils ne tueront qu'en dernier recours. Si tu ne les accules pas… S'il te plaît, je veux que tu me reviennes entier.

Il n'a pas la malhonnêteté de prétendre que lui-même va être prudent, ils connaissent tous deux la réponse à ça. Neville a bien l'intention d'être au plus profond de la mêlée.

\- Je vais me battre pour survivre, promet-il tout de même, car cela, c'est tout à fait vrai. Et quand ce sera fini, je t'emmènerais à un vrai rencard. La totale.

\- Je ne tuerai pas, promet Draco avant d'ajouter, pour tranquilliser Neville, pour lui prouver que ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air, sans valeur ou sans fondement. Je n'ai jamais réussi un _Avada Kedavra_.

Draco a bien des défauts, mais il n'a pas au plus profond de lui ce qu'il faut pour tuer. Il est un sorcier brillant, avec un très bon niveau dans la majorité des matières enseignées à Poudlard. Son éducation poussée, exigeante et depuis le plus jeune âge au Manoir a développé sa compréhension des sorts, du fonctionnement profond de la magie, mais pour autant, ce sortilège donnant la mort, il ne l'a jamais maîtrisé.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir subi des heures et des heures avec Bellatrix. Voldemort avait trouvé au début de sa septième année que vu son échec face à Dumbledore, il était nécessaire de l'endurcir -de le torturer en le forçant à changer ?- et donc il en avait fait l'apprenti de sa tante. Du combat de baguettes académique qu'il maîtrisait comme tout bon Sang-Pur un peu rétrograde, il était devenu un bon combattant, mais toujours un piètre meurtrier ou tortionnaire.

Il détourne le regard un instant, avant de reprendre.

\- Pour le rencard… On verra cela après, murmure-t-il simplement.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver Neville très optimiste sur la question. A moins que l'Ordre n'autorise un rencard avant de l'enfermer à Azkaban et d'en perdre la clé ou de le faire embrasser par un Détraqueur, il ne voit pas trop comment dans cette configuration cela pourrait marcher. Le Gryffindor a entraîné Draco, l'asseyant sur le lit et il l'embrasse encore et c'est passionné, affolé, un peu hors de contrôle.

\- Cela va bien finir, répète-t-il, comme s'il tentait de s'en convaincre.

Draco hoche simplement la tête. Il souhaite à Neville de réussir à s'en sortir. Ce nouveau baiser, c'est lui qui l'initie et refuse de le faire cesser avant un moment.

A dix-sept ans, il ne devrait se soucier que de ses notes à Poudlard, de savoir jusqu'où il veut aller intimement avec son petit-ami. Rien de plus. Pourtant, Draco vient juste d'accepter en lui-même de détruire toutes les traces de l'existence de Neville, ici. Il n'est pas certain que l'Ordre gagnera, mais… Lui qui a cru aux théories des Sang-purs supérieurs a aujourd'hui les yeux assez dessillés pour savoir que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Il peut au moins y espérer une chance de ne pas mourir dans la douleur pour avoir déplu à Voldemort, ainsi.

Il caresse doucement la joue de Neville, se gorgeant de cette vision. Certainement le dernier tête-à-tête entre eux. Il n'y a pas de monde où ils pourraient être ensemble, cela il en est persuadé, peut-être à raison, peut-être simplement pourvu de l'exécrable tendance dramatique des Black en même temps que de leurs yeux gris. Son sourire d'encouragement est un peu pâle, mais sincère.

\- Je me suis toujours imaginé rester près de toi cette nuit… Pas… pas de sexe, tu vois, pas comme ça, je veux que ce soit mieux, mais rester et dormir près de toi, mais les autres penseraient qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose.

Et ça déchire Neville, choisir son devoir plutôt que son désir de cette nuit d'oasis.

\- Embrasse moi encore, supplie-t-il.

Draco regarde Neville une seconde, la gorge serrée, avant de l'embrasser. Encore et encore. Espérant faire ainsi disparaître les larmes qui pointent au creux de ses yeux. Et cela marche. Cela lui donne même du courage, de la force. Plus qu'il n'en a certainement jamais eu, lui, le couard.

\- J'ai toujours su, ment-il, qu'il faudrait que tu sois avec les autres, cette nuit-là. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu… Tu fais ce qui est bien.

Neville ne lui a jamais menti, jamais laissé croire qu'il le choisirait lui, plutôt que ses convictions, alors, c'est un mensonge assez simple à lui dire. Qu'importe si à cet instant, il préférerait que l'autre soit lui aussi un couard.

Il n'y aura pas de dernière nuit. Autant ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Neville. Ce soir, c'est la fin de cette bulle, alors autant lui donner une jolie fin, autant encourager Neville à ne pas regretter d'avoir choisi ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Inconscient de ce qui se joue en Draco, le Gryffondor le serre contre lui de toute sa force.

\- Il y en aura d'autres, tente-t-il de le réconforter. Des tas de nuits, tu verras. Et nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous cacher non plus !

Encore un baiser, affolé et passionné, avec un goût de fin du monde. Draco peine à croire qu'il y aura simplement une soirée de plus, mais il ne le contredit pas.

Cela servirait à quoi ? Peut-être va-t-il se prendre un sort qui réglera le problème de savoir quoi faire de Draco après la guerre, alors… Pourquoi briser les espoirs du brun ? Avec la fin de la guerre, la fin de ce monde, il verra à nouveau d'autres personnes et… Sortir avec un mangemort sera un problème, un vrai problème. Sa grand-mère ne le tolérera pas, surtout pas avec le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il aura le temps de tourner la page, d'avoir l'air gêné de ne pas tenir ses promesses.

Il l'en déliera. Comme de tout le reste. Le procès venu, il ne lui imposera pas de venir dire que finalement Draco Malfoy n'est pas _que_ le salopard que tout le monde connaît. Rattrapé par cette légère tendance à la persécution des Black et l'idée que Lucius lui serine depuis son plus jeune âge - à savoir que le monde tourne autour des Malfoy quoi qu'il se passe et quelque soit leur rôle là-dedans-, Draco est persuadé que le monde entier voudra sa blonde tête, à lui qui n'est finalement qu'un très petit poisson. Et il refuse que Neville se trouve pris dans le même filet par loyauté.

Il caresse doucement une joue couverte d'une barbe brune de plusieurs jours du bout des doigts, replace une mèche derrière son oreille comme il a pris l'habitude de faire si souvent, essayant de se souvenir de cet instant. Voilà. C'est fini, cette jolie bulle de bonheur.

Et il lui sourit sans faillir.

Quand Neville s'éclipse, le blond ne vacille pas, ne demande rien, ne s'effondre pas, et le laisse partir, l'encourage même, donne un dernier baiser et un dernier sourire avant que le passage ne se referme.

Pour cela, au moins, il sera digne, courageux, et quelque soit son destin, il aura cette fierté d'avoir été fort pour l'autre garçon, plus que Neville jamais ne le comprendra.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Les Bones, de gueule à une foy d'or posée en fasce et un chef d'argent chargé de trois étoiles de gueule, sont originaire du nord de l'Angleterre. William Bones tint la charge de conseiller spécial auprès du roi Henri VIII, en lien avec le ministère de la magie, de 1520 à 1547.

* * *

A dix-sept ans, les sorciers ne devraient penser qu'à leurs hormones et à leurs examens… mais hélas, Voldy et les Voldy boys en ont décidé autrement et si Neville a rejoint quelquefois Draco, les deux jeunes gens n'ont pu arracher ici et là quelques heures -bien plus chastes qu'on pourrait le croire à leur âge- où ils parlent peu tellement les sujets disponibles sont soit déprimants, soit douloureux, soit atrocement gênant, voire les trois à la fois quand ils commencent par "Je veux arracher la tête de ta tante."

Mais, il y a une force à tirer de ces heures là, où Neville enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Draco, serré contre lui, quand la main d'un jeune Gryffindor passe lentement dans des cheveux blonds et pâles, quelques heures de repos qui redonnent des forces et leur permettent de tenir, jusqu'à la fin.

Jusqu'à quelques heures après la Bataille de Poudlard où, presque machinalement, ayant besoin de calme et d'échapper au reste du monde un moment, Neville clopine vers leur sanctuaire, couvert encore de saleté, de sang, cette foutue épée glissée dans la ceinture et se glisse par la porte et trouve la chambre vide, s'asseyant sur le lit et se demandant si Draco est en train de fuir le pays avec ses parents.

En réalité, les Malfoy n'ont pas fui. La situation est bien plus complexe et ils sont passé trop près de perdre ce qui compte le plus pour eux, l'unique enfant qu'ils ont réussi à avoir.

Narcissa n'est pas prête à lâcher son fils. Elle a bien des défauts, mais elle aime passionnément Draco et elle a cru le voir mort. Alors, s'échapper de ses bras maternels est compliqué. Plus encore car Lucius, même s'il ne le dit pas, n'est pas non plus prêt à perdre des yeux son unique enfant.

Et que dire des Aurors qui... Ils sont les Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que Draco sait que Neville s'est battu. Il a entendu Potter et les autres parler de son combat face à Nagini, ce serpent qui a terrorisé aussi bien les opposants de Voldemort que les Mangemorts, Draco ne faisant pas lieu d'exception. Et il n'est pas là. Il n'est nulle part dans la Grande Salle, alors que tous les membres de l'AD sont là.

Il ne connaît pas le mot de passe de la Tour, mais il serait prêt à secouer le premier Gryffindor qui passe pour l'avoir. Si... S'il n'avait pas entendu dire Blaise que Pansy avait dû se prendre un coup de trop sur la tête en affirmant avoir voir vu Neville se diriger vers leurs appartements.

Il ment ouvertement à sa mère en lui jurant qu'il a juste besoin d'aller fumer -elle ignore qu'il a largement diminué sa consommation avec la présence de Neville- ; il évite Potter et le regard suspicieux de Weasley ; il ignore Pansy. Il va à l'encontre de tout ce que ses parents lui ont appris, de toute notion d'instinct de survie, en quittant un lieu où personne ne pourrait l'attaquer, pour essayer d'atteindre dans les couloirs abîmés sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef.

Il espère juste que le mot de passe de sa chambre leur aura porté chance et qu'il sera là.

Le "Oh, Merlin" qui lui échappe des lèvres en le trouvant sur son lit est autant un soulagement, qu'une inquiétude. Soulagement de le trouver. Inquiétude de son état.

Et peu importe le sang et le reste, juste l'embrasser doucement. Parce qu'il est en vie.

\- Merlin, merci. Il ne t'a pas mordu... Murmure-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Avec un bruit étouffé, presque un sanglot, Neville s'accroche à Draco, plein de terreur rétrospective, pas tellement pour lui, mais pour tout le reste.

\- On l'a fait. Draco, on l'a fait, on est vivant. Harry l'a tué. On est vivant.

Il a l'air franchement surpris qu'il n'y ait pas plus de mort, que lui-même ne soit pas même mort.

Draco le tient contre lui, le serre dans ses bras, embrasse ses cheveux

Et peu importe leur état à tous deux. Neville est en vie.

\- Tu es vivant, murmure-t-il encore.

Il a bien conscience que ce n'est pas fini pour lui. Il soupçonne aussi que Neville n'en a pas conscience.

Au tout début, il avait dit à Neville qu'il avait accepté d'être un lâche. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait aussi accepté qu'il y aurait une fin entre eux, si c'était Potter qui gagnait. Il y aurait les procès et... Cette fois-ci, les Malfoy seraient punis.

Alors... Il serre Neville un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, murmure Draco dans ses cheveux, avant d'enchaîner comme si ce premier "je t'aime" n'avait pas d'importance, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

\- Et toi aussi, tu es vivant.

Neville tourne la tête et l'embrasse avec force avant d'ajouter :

\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Oh Merlin, on est vivant, je t'aime, Draco ! Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que j'aurai dû te le dire avant !

Un rire lui échappe, encore un peu hystérique, et il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de l'autre jeune homme, dans un geste qui leur est devenu familier.

Le pouce de Draco caresse doucement la nuque de Neville. La douce euphorie du brun l'emporterait presque. Simplement... Il veut fixer ces moments.

On va venir le chercher. Forcément.

Il n'a aucune idée de comment épargner Neville au milieu de ce qui va se passer. Ne pas dire qu'ils se fréquentent sera un bon début pour qu'il ne subisse pas son procès de plein fouet.

\- Assis-toi sur le lit. Je m'occupe de toi, répète-t-il.

La famille Longbottom ne le laissera jamais lui revenir après le procès. Si Neville veut lui revenir. Si Neville peut lui revenir. La pensée le frappe de plein fouet, alors qu'il va chercher un gant et de l'eau pour l'aider à se nettoyer avant qu'il soigne ses coupures. Rien ne prouve qu'il ne sera pas condamné. Pour l'exemple. Pour Dumbledore. Pour... Le reste.

Si Draco confiait ses inquiétudes, Neville ferait de son mieux pour l'apaiser, mais la communication entre eux a encore besoin de travail. Ils n'ont que dix-sept ans, une relation de plusieurs mois, certes, mais dirigée par les lois de la guerre. Neville met le comportement de l'autre sur le compte de l'inquiétude et se laisse soigner sagement, pensant que cela apaisera Draco de se rendre finalement compte que le plus terrible qu'a récolté notre épéiste amateur c'est une jolie collection de bleus et d'estafilades, mais pas plus.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as rien ? Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

Draco nettoie avec application chaque parcelle de peau de Neville, jusqu'à lui faire à nouveau prendre forme humaine. Son pouce caresse régulièrement la mâchoire ou la nuque à sa proximité. Depuis le début, c'est une marque d'intimité, d'apaisement entre eux.

\- Je n'ai rien, finit-il par dire. Potter m'a juste un peu roussi en me sauvant la vie.

\- Merlin, il faut que j'achète son poids en chocogrenouilles à cet idiot. Où est-ce qu'on trouve des cartes de remerciements avec "Merci d'avoir sauvé le monde et mon petit copain" ?

Draco étouffe un rire, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne sais pas où ça s'achète, mais... Lovegood doit sûrement savoir.

Si ça tenait juste à Draco, il retirerait toute trace du combat de Neville, mais ça ne marche pas ainsi. Cela n'a jamais été le cas.

\- Je vais te donner une chemise propre, murmura-t-il une fois satisfait de ses soins.

Sa penderie ouverte, il pense à sa mère. Elle doit le chercher. C'est bien plus que le temps d'une cigarette. Elle doit s'inquiéter de ce qui lui est arrivé. Commencer à penser au pire. Quant aux Aurors... Un fuyard.

\- Nev, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

Il était incapable de lui faire face. Pas sur ce sujet.

\- Je vais être interrogé par les Aurors. Au moins sur le décès de Vince. Tu laisseras les autres prendre soin de toi ? Tu vas te reposer. C'est fini, maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de te faire passer en dernier. Je n'en ai plus que des grises, murmure-t-il agacé.

Neville ne porte pas de chemises grises, mais que des blanches.

Neville prend tout son temps pour enfiler la chemise, aussi pour s'offrir le temps de la réflexion sur comment formuler ça.

\- Ils vont probablement garder tes parents en détention préventive, tu sais. Peut-être que tu pourrais… peut-être que tu devrais… Hésite-t-il. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont te laisser rester ici pendant l'été, et le Manoir Malfoy, c'est pas prudent tant qu'un spécialiste n'aura pas chassé toute trace éventuelle d'horreurs restantes. Je me disais que tu pourrais venir dans le Yorkshire avec Granny et moi, quand ils auront fini de t'interroger ? A un coup de cheminette du ministère pour tes parents, pour aller les voir, et tu serais en sécurité ? Et on pourrait se reposer un peu. Tous les deux.

Le sourire de Draco est un peu triste, alors qu'il enlace Neville.

\- J'adorerais, Neville. Mais... Je ne crois pas qu'ils me laissent repartir, tu sais.

Draco dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de Neville.

\- Et pire encore, ajoute-t-il d'une voix qu'il espère un peu plus joyeuse que ce qu'elle sonne à ses oreilles. Ta grand-mère refuserait certainement. Et tu sais bien qu'aucun Sang-Pur sain d'esprit ne voudrait aller contre son avis. Mais toi, tu dois te reposer.

Une légère caresse dans les cheveux pour essayer de faire passer cette couleuvre qu'il est en train d'infliger à Neville. Mais lui mentir et lui laisser croire qu'ils le relâcheraient après un simple interrogatoire... Ce serait certainement pire encore.

\- Si elle m'estime assez vieux et mature pour me faire tuer, elle m'estimera assez vieux et mature pour faire mon choix là aussi.

Il y a quelque chose de dur dans sa voix, comme une tension métallique qui n'était pas là avant. Et pour la toute première fois, Neville se rend compte qu'il est prêt à s'opposer à sa terrible Grand-mère, et qu'il est son petit-fils autrement que par le nom : deux entêtés l'un contre l'autre, ça va être épique. Il regarde Draco sans rien dire pendant un instant, avec ce regard calme de ceux qui prennent une décision difficile et qui la trouvent facile, tellement, qu'ils se demandent pourquoi ils ont mis autant de temps.

\- Je me reposerai quand je serai mort. I faire. Il va y avoir tant à faire. Et Draco, c'est aussi une chance pour toi. Tu comprends ? La reconstruction, c'est une chance pour les gens de te voir tel que tu es.

Et vu le ton de la voix, ils ont plutôt intérêt !

Neville repasse l'épée dans sa ceinture, saisit la main de Draco et l'entraîne dehors, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

\- Harry, d'abord, et puis Shackelbolt, continue-t-il. On va s'arranger pour te faire assigner à résidence chez nous, je suis prêt à parier que ça passera.

Tout, plutôt qu'Azkaban.

Il y a quelque chose au fond des yeux de Neville. De la détermination. Draco ne l'avait vu jusqu'à présent que pour cette guerre, lutter contre les Carrow ou protéger les autres. Jamais pour lui. Et... Cela a quelque chose de bouleversant de le voir vouloir mettre autant d'énergie pour lui que pour la fin de cette guerre.

Juste avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle, Draco arrête Neville.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas t'obstiner s'il n'y a rien à faire. Ni Potter, ni Shackelbolt n'ont de raison de te croire. Promets-moi de ne pas...

La voix de Draco se brise là dessus. Parce qu'il devine que c'est inutile. Que Neville sera comme durant la guerre, têtu, obstiné, pénible avec ceux qui n'adhèrent pas à sa vision.

\- Tu ne le promettras jamais, murmure-t-il, avant de reprendre, son pouce caressant doucement la mâchoire de Neville. S'ils ne te croient pas, ne leur en veux pas. Je t'en prie.

Et Draco de faire un dernier pas vers la Grande Salle. Il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Et même si c'est terrifiant, il doit bien cela à Neville. Son petit ami croit qu'ils peuvent avoir un avenir. Malgré la guerre, malgré son passé, malgré les procès.

'Et Draco qui se croit lâche, franchement, quelle idée !' ne peut s'empêcher de penser Neville.

Il le suit dans la Grande Salle et s'en va expliquer à Harry que Draco Malfoy l'a planqué dans sa chambre quand les Carrows se faisaient trop pressants et que quand ils auront fini de s'effondrer pour attraper des siestes dans les angles, une fois les morgues remplies, les derniers prisonniers emmenés, enfin bref, quand il faudra évacuer tout le monde pour vérifier en paix que le toit de la Grande Salle ne va pas s'effondrer, Draco repartirait avec Augusta et lui, merci bien, tu crois que Shackelbolt est le bon interlocuteur, ou tu conseilles quelqu'un d'autre ? Et au passage, toute personne que Harry a besoin de planquer peut venir aussi, mais il faudra qu'il fasse une liste tout seul, Neville a les neurones en vrac.

Draco est littéralement spectateur, personne ne semblant solliciter son avis.

Il tient toujours fermement serré sa main dans la sienne. Draco ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde. Pour autant, il n'a pas particulièrement envie d'agir frontalement face aux trois Gryffindors. C'est la première fois qu'il les revoit depuis qu'ils avaient été capturés au Manoir.

Le regard de Weasley s'est immédiatement posé sur leurs mains enlacées. Il n'a fait une aucune remarque, mais il ne doute pas une seconde qu'il en parlera sitôt que Neville se sera éloigné.

Draco sent un regard dans son dos. Il sait qu'avec la situation, ils sont bien moins voyants que ce qui aurait pu être, mais... Ce n'est pas simple. Draco retourne la tête pour trouver celui qui les observe comme cela. Lucius. C'est Lucius qui les regarde.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de déglutir, de crisper un peu plus sa main dans celle de son petit ami, avant de voir le mouvement de tête qu'il lui adresse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il comprend immédiatement ce qu'il signifie : "je comprends, Draco". Ce que Lucius comprend, Draco n'en est pas certain. Est-ce qu'il pense que Draco fait cela par calcul ou… Par amour ? Difficile à dire. Père et fils n'ont jamais beaucoup parlé de ce genre de chose.

Harry a l'air un peu abasourdi. Mais il a aussi l'air du type qui vient de dézinguer un mage noir, de voir mourir des gens qu'ils aimaient, et qui a empêché Draco de se faire rôtir. On se sent toujours un peu responsable des gens qu'on sauve. Harry est donc de l'avis que les Aurors se pointant deux heures après les faits n'ont aucune opinion à avoir et que Kingsley, solide, sérieux Kingsley, Auror et membre de l'Ordre ayant lutté encore et encore, est tout à fait qualifié sur le sujet.

Hermione semble prête à ajouter quelque chose quand Luna les rejoint, affirme que Neville et Draco mettent sûrement en paix les âmes d'Ophiuchus Black et de Mélisende Longbottom.

Luna a toujours été celle qui mettait le plus mal à l'aise Draco et en même temps, le moins mal à l'aise, même cela parait paradoxal. Le plus mal à l'aise, car elle lui avait toujours donné l'impression de lire à travers lui et qu'il détestait cela depuis toujours, raison pour laquelle il avaiet appris à être un Legitimens et un Occlumens. Le moins mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle semblait se moquer éperdument de ce que pensaient les autres tout en parlant le même langage Sang-Pur suranné que le sien.

Alors si le sourcil de Neville affirme haut et fort qu'il ne voit pas du tout qui sont ces deux sorciers et que Draco n'a aucune idée de qui est Mélisende Longbottom, il voit par contre très bien où se trouve Ophichus Black sur l'arbre généalogique de sa mère. Et ce n'était pas une fin heureuse de conte de fées. Il s'était suicidé la veille de son mariage avec une Nott.

Cela n'empêche pas Luna d'embrasser Neville sur la joue droite, Harry sur la gauche, Draco sur le front (et la mine de celui-ci mériterait une photo) et de retourner aider McGonagall. Tout le visage de Draco trahit un "mayday" au baiser de Luna. Parfaitement chaste, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'en dehors de sa mère, Neville est le seul à faire cela. Et qu'il est loin d'être habitué à être touché ainsi.

\- Merlin, si les Aurors veulent t'emmener, on leur colle Luna dans les pattes, d'accord ? Propose Neville avec un sourire amusé.

\- Lovegood est la prochaine Lady Augusta, murmure Draco, sachant très bien que Neville comprendra. Si tu veux parles à Shackelbolt, on devrait y aller. Avant que ma mère nous repère.

Draco n'a pas particulièrement envie de s'étendre en présence des Gryffindors, même si Granger semble... Avoir compris que son incapacité à reconnaître Potter quand ils étaient au Manoir avait une raison : Neville.

\- J'ai toujours envie de la pousser à se lancer dans la politique: le monde tournerait bien plus droit.

Soit il tournerait plus droit, soit il y aurait plus de Nargoles. Dans les deux cas, ce ne serait pas catastrophique…

Accroché l'un à l'autre, ils passent les rangs. Sainte Mangouste a débarqué en force et commence déjà à trier les blessés, ceux qu'on peut déplacer, ceux qu'on peut soigner sur place… ceux à qui on ne peut que tenir la main et offrir une potion opiacée.

Draco détourne les yeux des blessés. Il y a quelque chose qui... La pensée stupide que c'est en partie sa faute. Comme s'il était à l'origine de toute cette folie.

Ils finissent par trouver Kingsley, avec Abe Dumbeldore entre tous, et Neville se présente, et présente Draco, avec une politesse qui parle de leçons de maintien et de ces règles qu'on n'oublie jamais mais sur lesquelles on peut s'appuyer quand on ne sait comment attaquer le sujet.

Si Shackelbolt a la décence de ne pas laisser voir ce qu'il pense des Malfoy en général, ce n'est pas le cas d'Abe qui fait remarquer que oui, il connaissait le "problème".

La main de Draco se crispe un peu plus fort sur celle de Neville, alors qu'il se contente d'un "vous me voyez aussi ravi de vous rencontrer" ironique. Il ignorait que Dumbledore ait eu un frère et clairement celui-ci n'avait pas la même approche des choses.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Neville ? Finit par demander Kingsley.

Si pendant un court instant, le Neville nouveau modèle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'une réplique idiote ("J'ouvre un refuge à Slytherins", "votre bénédiction pour partir au Népal avec lui, l'Angleterre ras le bol", "il m'a suivi, je peux le garder, je promets d'en prendre soin"), la simple logique finit par avoir le dessus sur le reste d'adrénaline le rendant un peu idiot et il se contente d'une réponse plus sobre.

\- J'aurai voulu savoir à quel moment vous allez vouloir interroger tout le monde. Et s'il y a une liste de choses à faire, pour que Draco et moi puissions nous inscrire. La médicomagie, ce n'est pas notre rayon, mais il va falloir passer Poudlard au peigne fin. Mais avant, je crois que Draco et moi, nous aimerions ramener Granny à la maison pour qu'elle se repose et je voulais juste être sûr que vous ne vouliez pas interroger Draco ou moi-même tout de suite.

Parce que Neville ne l'avouera pas, mais à son âge, il apprécierait qu'elle s'assoit et récupère un peu d'avoir affronté des mages noirs, sacrebleu. Et puis s'il peut glisser l'idée que Shacklebolt lui même doit interroger Draco, aussi bien.

\- Et aussi, je voudrai savoir à qui je dois la rendre, maintenant que le choipeaux a brûlé, ajoute-t-il, avant de tendre à Kingsley l'épée de Gryffindor qu'il traîne partout depuis deux heures de peur qu'un malintentionné la chipe.

Le sourire de Kingsley se fait un peu plus présent quand il reprend la phrase de Neville :

\- Draco et toi aimeriez ramener Granny à la maison...

Avant de redevenir un peu plus sérieux.

\- Tu as conscience que si ton débrief peut être bref, cela ne peut pas être le cas de l'interrogatoire de Monsieur Malfoy ?

Draco bénit à cet instant les exigences de son père à ne pas trahir ses émotions, car il a bien entendu la différence de terme entre eux deux.

\- Je ne peux rien préjuger, Monsieur Malfoy, mais en l'état de nos connaissances, il me semble impossible de vous laisser repartir en tant que simple témoin.

Draco a un mouvement de tête qui signifie qu'il a bien compris. En dire le moins possible tant qu'il n'est pas fixé sur son sort. Mais caresser doucement la paume de la main de Neville, en guise d'apaisement.

\- Quant à ça... Soupira-t-il en prenant l'épée. Je suppose que c'est à rendre à Minerva.

\- Justement, rebondit Neville qui ne compte pas lâcher son sujet. Je doute que ça soit très clair s'il vous raconte tout d'une traite, après que vous ayez déjà interrogé une flopée d'autres personnes. Il va falloir des jours, des semaines pour interroger tout le monde. Et je doute que coller tout le monde dans une cellule en attendant soit très prudent. Ou même bon pour l'enquête.

Il y aurait probablement des morts, oui, mais Neville a encore un vague fond de tact.

\- D'ailleurs, Draco est prêt à se soumettre à d'éventuelles mesures de surveillance.

Bon, évidement, ça aurait été plus poli de demander avant son avis à Draco, mais Neville rentrera avec Draco, ou campera chez les Aurors jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rende son petit copain !

Kingsley haussa un sourcil. Clairement, Neville avait décidé que Malfoy Junior ne devait pas rester en prison.

La jeunesse et ses idées bizarres. Douteux que le Malfoy en question soit d'accord.

\- Cela peut être envisageable, Neville. Monsieur Malfoy, je suppose que vous avez un nom en tête ?

Il s'attendait à un nom Sang-Pur douteux. Pas à la réponse franche qui suit.

\- Madame, je veux dire, Lady Longbottom.

Le regard de Draco envers Neville semble dire des choses que Kingsley n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Mais le choix est largement satisfaisant pour l'Ordre.

\- Cela me paraît acceptable. Si elle le valide bien sûr.

\- Merci ! Bien sûr qu'elle validera, ne vous inquiétez pas, répond un Neville rayonnant.

Et, ni une ni deux, après un signe aimable à Dumbledore junior et à l'Auror, Neville, toujours fermement accroché à la main de Draco, se met en quête d'Augusta-La-Terrible. Soyons franc, il est quand même un brin inquiet : pour la première personne qu'on ramène à une femme d'un tel calibre, un Malfoy, mâle qui plus est, c'est prendre un risque.

Draco n'a pas le temps d'envisager de dire quelque chose que Neville l'entraîne déjà au loin. Sa main serrée dans la sienne, sans jamais la lâcher. Il y a quelque chose de précieux à cela.

Néanmoins, quelque part, il y a une épreuve qu'il redoute bien plus que le reste, bien plus que la justice, la prison et presque Azkaban. L'idée de rencontrer officiellement la femme qui a élévé Neville. Elle va désapprouver et… Draco n'est pas certain de vouloir se mettre en elle et son petit-fils.

Cependant il n'a pas pour autant envie de… D'abandonner ce petit quelque chose entre lui et Neville.

Et elle est là. Devant eux. Un mètre cinquante sept, à peine, vu qu'elle a perdu son chapeau dans la bagarre.

Un mètre cinquante sept. Terrifiante.

Augusta Longbottom déteste qu'on bafouille, qu'on hésite, qu'on change d'avis et qu'on se montre, en somme, moins décidé qu'elle. Surtout quand on est son seul héritier.

Alors à son sourcil haussé et son "Quelque chose à me dire, je présume ?" devant leurs mains enlacées, Neville attaque, bille en tête.

\- Oui, Granny. J'apprécierai grandement que vous confirmiez à Kingsley Shackelbolt que vous serez ravie de garder un oeil sur Draco Malfoy chez nous, en attendant qu'il soit interrogé, histoire de l'assurer que Draco ne quittera pas le pays en catimini. Parce que s'ils tentent de mettre mon petit ami au cachot sans autre forme de procès, je tiens à préciser que je vais faire un foin de tous les diables. Et au fait : j'aime les filles et les garçons.

Oui, parce que le sujet n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir sur le tapis et que c'est le meilleur moment pour tout dire, ou plutôt le pire, mais Neville surfe encore sur une vague d'adrénaline et est totalement incapable de dire tout cela plus intelligemment.

Le visage de Draco laisse transparaître bien des choses. Entre autre le fait que jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait parlé ainsi à ses parents et qu'il ne leur dira jamais frontalement où vont ses préférences. En privé, dans son cercle de proches, il pourrait éventuellement le dire, mais… Cela ne regardait que Neville et lui.

Le regard de la vieille dame lui donne une folle envie de se tasser, mais il n'en fait rien. Il se tient droit, ignorant le regard inquisiteur. Et sa main qui serre presque à en faire mal à Neville, parce que si elle dit « non », tout cela sera fini. Et même si elle dit « oui »… Rien n'est encore gagné.

Augusta Longbottom est une sorcière réputée pour faire marcher son monde à la baguette. Alastor Maugrey lui même fût soupçonné de craindre la dame, et avec raison, et lorsqu'elle envoyait une Beuglante à Albus Dumbledore, celui ci avait tendance à expédier Minerva faire le boulot à sa place en affrontant l'Amazone vieillissante.

Néanmoins pour la toute première fois, Neville ne baisse pas les yeux, malgré le regard inquisiteur, le modèle qui fouille votre âme jusqu'au fond, et finalement, sans un sourire, comme à son habitude, mais avec quelque chose d'amusé dans les yeux, Augusta tranche.

\- Enfin, au moins il est jeune, suffisamment pour perdre ses mauvaises habitudes !

Ou plutôt pour qu'on les lui fasse perdre, sous-entend le ton.

Un poids s'allège sur les épaules de Draco quand elle semble accepter. Il n'est pas exactement certain, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette formulation, Merlin, mais Neville semble satisfait de la réponse.

Augusta Longbottom est l'une des rares personnes qui lui font peur, sans pour autant qu'elle ait usé du moindre sort sur lui. Il devine aussi qu'elle n'est pas pour autant ravie.

Même si lorsqu'elle évoque ses « mauvaises habitudes », il a pensé un quart de seconde à ses cigarettes, mais c'est plus probablement ses choix politiques !

\- Merci, Madame.

Sa voix est bien plus ferme que ce qu'il aurait cru possible et cette force vient de la caresse légère de Neville dans sa main.

Le Gryffindor sourit, un sourire qui grandit encore quand la digne dame reprend.

\- Je vais parler au jeune Shackelbolt, ne restez pas plantés là comme des navets en attendant, il y a sûrement moyen de vous rendre utiles !

Tout Augusta en une phrase. Kingsley a intérêt à être charmant.

Draco mord sa lèvre alors que Neville se tourne vers lui. Jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière, s'assurant qu'elle ne peut pas les voir, avant d'effleurer les lèvres de Neville des siennes. C'est un coup de tête, rien de réfléchi, mais il n'empêche. Même si ses joues rosissent juste après l'avoir fait.

\- Il y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on arrive à te refuser quand tu es décidé à l'avoir ? Murmure Draco avant d'ajouter. Quel est le critère pour dire que nous sommes utiles ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais un enfant effacé, je crois bien n'avoir jamais dit "je veux". Là, c'est une grande première, fait-il avant de grimacer et de continuer. Généralement, plus c'est terrifiant et plus tu as des chances qu'elle juge ça indispensable pour forger le caractère. Par exemple : ce serait sans doute poli, appréhendés ou pas, de notre part de dire à tes parents que je t'enlève.

Et vu que sa dernière entrevue avec Malfoy Père a été au Département des Mystères, Neville appréhende un peu.

Le sourire de Draco se fait plus doux à la remarque de Neville, inconscient de l'inquiétude de son petit-ami.

\- Tu me vois ravi d'être ta première fois, murmure-t-il tout bas avant de se rendre compte de la manière dont c'était tourné. Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de tout cela. Oh, c'est certain qu'à demi-mots, ils s'étaient dits qu'il n'y avait eu personne avant et que… Pas maintenant, pas dans cette situation.

Si Draco n'avait pas détourné le regard à sa réflexion maladroite, il aurait vu Neville virer au pourpre. Là, la gêne lui est épargné quand Draco reprend.

\- Je suppose qu'il faudrait aller les voir, oui. Mais… Ajoute-t-il en caressant du pouce la paume de la main de son petit ami, pour m'enlever, il faudrait que je ne sois pas d'accord.

Draco serpente entre les blessés et les personnes présentes, en direction de Lucius et Narcissa. Ils sont aisément identifiables avec la haute stature du père de Draco et cette blondeur si caractéristique qui les entoure.

Malgré tout cela, malgré leur tendresse réciproque, à l'instant où ils arrivent jusqu'à eux, Neville dans son sillage, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va exactement leur dire.

Le brun, lui, serre très fort la main de Draco en arrivant devant ses parents. Franchement, c'est bizarre. Il se souvient du visage déformé de haine de Lucius, prêt à tuer, à le tuer, et de la colère qui montait en lui en réponse en voyant cet homme menacer ses amis. Difficile de concilier le père de son copain et son éventuel assassin.

Et cela, c'est sans compter l'éternelle question qui a toujours titillé Neville : savaient ils à l'avance le destin de Franck et d'Alice ? Augusta a toujours clos le débat avec un "seuls les coupables savaient" mais, cela lui laissait quand même le doute.

Même si Draco trouve ses parents bien moins terrifiants que la vielle Lady, il se doute que Neville n'est pas du même avis vu la pression de sa main. Il y répond, tachant de l'apaiser.

Le regard du Gryffondor, quand il croise deux regards gris bleu est cependant presque calme : il a vu le cadavre de Bella de ses yeux et, pour la première fois, c'est une ressemblance avec son fils qu'il cherche dans les traits de Narcissa, pas avec sa soeur.

Tout le monde se regardant sans parler, la gorge de Draco étrangement nouée, c'est Neville qui finit par se lancer.

\- Nous sommes venus vous prévenir que Draco allait venir un temps vivre sur les terres Longbottom.

Parce qu'hors de question de formuler ça comme une demande pour Neville, faut pas pousser non plus !

Draco ajoute après l'annonce de Neville :

\- C'est mieux ainsi.

Lucius regarde son fils jaugeant la situation.

\- Fils, commence-t-il plus formel qu'à son habitude. Je suppose que tu as cessé de fumer, alors.

Draco a le bon goût de paraître gêné, face au mensonge qu'il a débité à ses parents.

\- Presque, reconnaît-il.

\- Oh, mon chéri ! S'exclame Narcissa en le serrant contre lui.

Sa mère a toujours été bien plus démonstrative que Lucius, et Draco l'a toujours vécu comme… Normal. Sauf que cela a toujours été en privé. Et jamais devant son petit ami.

\- Mère, couine-t-il, pendant un instant son comportement s'alignant sur celui de tous les adolescents gênés du monde.

Draco n'a pas pour autant lâché la main de Neville. Il lui lance un regard d'excuse, à "l'assaut" maternel. Il n'a pas besoin de leur poser la question. Il sait qu'ils avaient compris ce qui le lie à Neville, même s'ils n'en connaissent pas les détails, même s'ils n'approuvent pas forcément, mêle si… S'ils pensent peut-être que Draco voit en premier sa survie.

\- Monsieur, reprend Lucius en direction de Neville. J'espère que votre famille assumera la décision que vous avez pris avec mon fils.

Un « je vous interdis de laisser tomber mon fils » résonne sous sa phrase.

\- Mère, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît... Ajoute Draco, au bout d'un moment, en faisant un léger geste de la main.

C'est clairement à regret qu'elle finit par le lâcher, une hésitation flagrante pour ses proches, impossible à déceler pour les autres.

Neville n'a pas tout compris de l'échange, et des multiples sous-entendus,mais franchement, vu la complexité de la situation et la réponse qu'il obtient, il estime qu'il vaut mieux laisser ça courir plutôt que de demander. Il se contente de répliquer à Lucius, un peu sec.

\- Vous pouvez être sûr que Draco trouvera parmi nous un refuge, mais aussi un soutien pour réussir à sortir dans les meilleures conditions possibles de la situation où il a été entraîné.

Il s'arrête là par politesse mais le "par vous" est quand même sérieusement sous entendu.

\- Père, intervient son fils. Vous savez comme moi que les Gryffindors ne changent pas d'avis sur ce qu'ils jugent importants.

\- Je suppose que tu as pris ta décision, Draco, lui répond simplement Lucius.

Et la sérénité de Draco quand il lui répond est visible.

\- Oui.

C'est une première depuis ce qui semble à Narcissa une éternité et cela la comble qu'il trouve enfin cela.

Même si c'est en parti les circonstances qui font que Draco quitte le giron parental, c'est... Difficile d'imaginer ne plus voir Neville quotidiennement, difficile de ne pas regarder avec un peu d'espoir l'avenir. Et à cet instant, aussi fort qu'il puisse aimer ses parents, c'est Neville qui prime.

\- C'est bien, alors, fait Lucius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Narcissa, je crois que nous avons des Aurors à voir.

Lucius a quelque chose du grand seigneur, sa morgue naturelle de Sang-Pur qui rend le dessus. Draco n'aura rien, sera protégé, alors, oui, Lord Malfoy et Lady Malfoy peuvent remettre leurs manteaux de grand seigneur et agir comme tel.

Neville n'aimera probablement jamais les deux parents Malfoy, tout du moins pas avant très longtemps, dans des circonstances très différentes. En cet instant, cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher une petite prière aux dieux celtes adorés par sa famille pour que ces deux-là n'aient tué personne aujourd'hui et s'en sortent avec une peine courte de prison, ou quelque chose comme des travaux d'intérêt général, ou un exil, peu importe, mais que Draco n'ait pas à les voir embrassés par les Détraqueurs.

Il n'a cependant pas le temps de l'exprimer qu'il entend Seamus l'appeler à travers la Grande Salle. Quand l'irlandais les rejoint et ne dit rien sur leurs mains jointes, il comprend que ça va encore être un coup au cœur, et effectivement…

\- L'A.D. s'est rassemblé. Lavande... Les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire, elle vient de mourir des blessures données par Greyback.

Seamus pleure et Neville a bien envie de faire pareil.

A l'annonce, Draco ne peut s'empêcher un hoquet de surprise. Même s'il n'a jamais particulièrement apprécié Lavande Brown, il ne lui souhaitait pas cela. S'il ne sait pas quoi dire à Finnigan -des condoléances paraissent déplacées en cet instant- pour Neville, c'est autre chose.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Il le dit tout bas, pas tant pour empêcher Seamus de l'entendre, mais plus pour laisser à Neville la liberté de choisir.

Hormis leurs deux mains jointes et le rapide baiser de tout à l'heure, ils n'ont jamais rien montré de leur intimité à quiconque et puis, rien ne lui dit que Neville a envie d'affronter cela avec lui.

Une épreuve à la fois.

Néanmoins, cela n'empêche pas Draco de poser sa seconde main sur leurs deux mains jointes pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

\- Je veux bien, oui.

Neville se sent assommé. La guerre est finie, ce n'est plus censé..

Lavande n'a pas encore été portée avec les morts et presque tous les membres de l'AD sont agenouillés autour d'elle, avec la même expression perdue. Deux, trois d'entre eux lèvent le nez à l'arrivée des jeunes gens, regardant Neville comme s'ils s'attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il fasse quelque chose... Agenouillée plus près, Luna caresse les cheveux de Lavande.

Draco ne sent pas du tout à sa place à ce instant. Même si le chagrin de perdre Brown fait que personne ne fait de remarques sur sa présence, sur leurs mains jointes. Et juste à leurs regards, il sait qu'ils attendent quelque chose de Neville. Idéalement, un miracle. Au pire, quelques mots de réconfort.

Draco caresse du pouce la paume de la main de Neville, lui offrant un peu de réconfort avant de murmurer pour l'encourager :

\- Il serait approprié de lui dire quelques mots.

La politesse chevillée au corps pour palier quand on ne sait quoi faire.

Une seconde, Draco se demande si quelqu'un se rendra compte que Neville est devenu aussi important que Potter pour les étudiants.

Accroché à Draco comme à une bouée, Neville regrette l'absence de quelqu'un de plus qualifié pour parler, mais comme avec l'AD, personne ne semble se porter volontaire pour faire le boulot. Alors, il commence d'une voix mouillée qui peu à peu s'affermit.

\- Tous ceux qui ont fait le choix de rester aujourd'hui connaissaient le prix qu'ils pouvaient payer. Et Lavande aussi. Mais elle est restée, de la même façon qu'elle avait choisi l'AD, parce qu'elle avait du coeur, du courage. Et elle a accompli la tache qui aurait dû être celle d'un Auror, d'un adulte, d'un sorcier expérimenté, parce qu'elle refusait de se terrer et de laisser les ténèbres gagner. Elle a rendu le monde meilleur et nous sommes tous fiers de l'avoir connue, et meilleurs d'avoir été ses amis.

Il dirait bien autre chose mais sa voix refuse d'aller plus loin, et il ne peut que poser sa main libre sur la main de Lavande, renfonçant un sanglot dans sa gorge quand il se rend compte que la peau est encore tiède.

Draco n'a qu'une envie : arracher Neville à tout ça et le ramener dans sa chambre, loin de tout ça.

Sauf que c'est important pour les autres -ce dont il se moque éperdument- et pour Neville -ce qui l'intéresse bien plus. Et ses mots sont parfaits pour un hommage. Il ne l'aurait pas dit aussi bien et jamais il n'aurait su dire des mots aussi doux sur elle, mais... Même lui est touché par cela.

Draco lui serre un peu plus fort la main alors qu'il parle, mais à ce sanglot étouffé... Oh, oui, il n'a aucun doute, c'est un magnifique interventionnisme, mais il s'en moque éperdument. A cet instant, il n'a qu'une idée : protéger son petit ami.

Alors, lentement, il l'attire contre lui, attirant Neville contre son torse, pour le laisser s'abandonner.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? Murmure-t-il à l'oreille de son petit ami.

\- Oui. Oui, j'aimerais rentrer. Juste... Juste encore un instant. Luna, tu sais si elle a encore... ?

Il a sorti son propre gallion enchanté et Luna aussitôt vérifie. Celui de Lavande est dans sa poche et Neville, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il est bien plus puissant quand il n'y réfléchit pas, transfigure du premier coup sa montre en une fine chaîne, à laquelle il glisse le gallion de Lavande pour pouvoir lui mettre autour du cou.

Alors que les médicomages emmènent Lavande, il lève le sien vers les autres et reprend.

\- Gardez les sur vous. Je vous enverrai une adresse et une heure.

Draco fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas trop à quoi cela correspond, mais… Il laisse faire Neville. Il a conscience que cela doit être une chose en lien avec l'A.D. Ils n'en ont jamais vraiment parlé pour respecter son engagement au silence. Tout ce que Draco souhaitait c'était savoir que son petit ami allait bien.

Parce que ça va être dur, pour chaque membre de l'AD d'entre eux. Parce que Neville se sent responsable, pour chacun d'entre eux, et que tant qu'on est pas sûr et certains que tous les mangemorts sont pris, pas de hiboux.

Il se relève et glisse sa main à nouveau dans celle de Draco, ne désirant plus qu'une chose. Draco serra la main dans la sienne, attirant Neville légèrement contre lui.

\- Alors, on rentre.

Sa voix est bien plus ferme que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, mais Neville a besoin de ça. Et il n'envisageait pas une seconde que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui lui donne cela. Fusse Lady Augusta.

Draco l'accompagne jusqu'à la cheminette en fonctionnement, se doutant qu'on ne rentre pas comme on veut au Domaine Longbottom.

Il n'avait qu'un but : demander aux elfes le thé préféré de Neville et qu'ils se pelotonnent l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé. Et cela jusqu'à ce que Neville ne puisse plus pleurer ou veuille s'écarter.

\- Laisse moi un instant pour les barrières, elles sont relevées depuis que Granny est en fuite.

Un sourire un peu las, un baiser, juste parce que, et il entre dans la cheminé. 'Taxus Hall'.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Balthazar Parkinson (1760-?) . Plus célèbre des Cracmols anglais, il fuit l'Angleterre à 11 ans quand sa lettre de Poudlard manque à l'appel, muni seulement d'une épée et des preuves de ses quartiers, pour faire carrière en France. Membre des Gardes du Corps de Louis XVI, son destin exact au cours de la Révolution Française est inconnu. Il est en France le héros d'une série bien connue de romans sorciers pour adolescents : Balthazar et le Complot des Grands, Balthazar traverse la Manche, Balthazar et le petit Dauphin, Balthazar et le secret du collier, de Césarine Woerth.

* * *

Quand Draco arrive à ce qu'il appelait visiblement à tord le Manoir Longbottom, il est étonné. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les demeures familiales qu'il connaît.

C'est bien plus simple, même s'il devine qu'il n'en est rien et que tout est savamment étudié et que c'est simplement un luxe bien moins visible que celui des Sang-Purs traditionalistes.

Néanmoins, il se doutait qu'il aurait largement le temps de tout observer plus tard et que l'urgence n'est pas la décoration et l'ordonnancement de la maison Longbottom. L'urgence, l'importance, c'est Neville.

Draco s'approche de son petit ami, caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, l'incitant à faire ce qu'il souhaite à cet instant. Peu importe ce que soit ce souhait, Draco est là. Pour lui.

C'est très étrange de voir Draco dans le cadre de son enfance, planté devant la cheminée gigantesque du hall d'armes, la plus grande pièce de Taxus Hall. En temps normal, Neville serait probablement un peu inquiet de l'opinion que Draco formerait sur le manoir, dont l'architecture n'a pas changé depuis les Tudor, sur les ifs gigantesques de la cour intérieurs, qui ont donné leur nom à la demeure et qui sont des souvenirs de la construction précédente, mais aussi d'une vengeance que les Longbottom ont scellé dans le sang.

Mais pas en ce jour. Neville s'accroche au cou de son petit ami, tremblant comme une feuille, et le serre contre lui avec force en balbutiant.

Merci d'avoir accepté de venir. Je ne laisserai pas Granny te harceler, je te le jure.

Draco enlace Neville, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre main sur sa nuque, le tenant contre lui.

Il le sent tremblant contre lui. Il se doute qu'il va se mettre à pleurer d'ici peu et il ne veut pas qu'il ait le moindre doute sur ce qu'il en pense : ces larmes ne sont pas honteuses, il ne doit pas les retenir et Draco est là pour le soutenir.

\- Nev', je me fiche de ta grand-mère, là. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Que toi, répète-t-il en murmurant à son oreille.

Il y a de fortes chances que Lady Augusta condamne ce qu'il va faire, mais il s'en fiche. Il entraîne lentement son petit ami vers le canapé le plus proche, les faisant se calfeutrer dedans, se débarrassant de leurs chaussures sans aucune élégance.

Et de serrer un peu plus fort son petit ami contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux, lui massant doucement le crâne.

\- Je suis là, Neville. Je suis là...

Et Neville éclate en sanglots. Des pleurs lourds et rageurs, contre l'horreur du monde, des pleurs pour tout ce gâchis, pour Lavande et Colin et le professeur Lupin, pour sa peur et sa colère, pour Dumbledore et pour toutes les horreurs qu'il a vues, les corps qu'il a dû porter aujourd'hui, pour les derniers souffles recueillis, pour ses parents enfin vengés mais pas par lui...

Il pleure parce que c'est ça ou hurler et qu'il se sent en sécurité dans les bras qui l'enserrent, assez en tout cas pour s'abandonner ainsi et déposer son fardeau.

Draco ne peut que tenir Neville contre lui, une main caressant son dos, l'autre dans les cheveux. Il refuse de l'abandonner et cela se sent, vu combien il le tient fort contre lui.

\- Je suis là. Tout ça, c'est fini. Je suis là.

Et d'embrasser la tempe à sa porté pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas seul.

Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus à dire. Juste serrer le plus fort possible Neville pour lui rappeler qu'il ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Contrairement à Neville, il n'a pas cette capacité à porter de tels fardeaux. Son petit ami voulait que tout le monde survive, que rien de mal n'arrive à quiconque. Draco voulait juste que ses parents et Neville soient indemnes. Aussi dur et cruel cela pouvait-il être, il était prêt à accepter tous les autres blessés, toutes les autres morts tant que son petit ami et ses parents s'en sortaient indemnes. Mais Neville était nettement plus altruiste que lui.

\- Je suis là, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Il faut un long, long moment à Neville pour se calmer, mais personne ne peut pleurer ainsi pendant des heures.

Il s'épuise et se calme et ils restent ainsi enlacés dans le canapé, tous deux secoués de leur journée. C'est un rayon du soleil déclinant qui traverse la grande fenêtre qui finit par faire émerger un peu Neville qui se redresse et englobe la pièce et par elle tout le domaine d'un geste.

Sois le bienvenue à Taxus hall. Tu es chez toi, Draco, et j'espère que tu pourras te reposer ici.

\- Si tu te reposes avec moi, je devrais y arriver, lui répondit-il sans pour autant se redresser.

Il a envie encore d'admirer son petit ami, ainsi.

Le soleil mourant illumine le jardin de roses, juste à l'extérieur de ce côté là, et fait flamboyer les boiseries sombres de la pièce, les allumant des couleurs des armes des familles alliées et parentes montées en vitraux entre les croisillons. A l'époque des Tudors, on bâtissait pour abriter mais aussi pour démontrer sa puissance… Encore plus chez les sorciers !

Je peux envoyer un elfe à Poudlard chercher tes malles ?

Draco n'a pas cessé de faire un léger mouvement sur la nuque de Neville en attendant qu'il aille mieux. Il l'a laissé prendre son temps, aller à son rythme. Quand il se redresse, il est en plein dans la lumière et Draco ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Oui... Neville fera un merveilleux Lord. Quand il le regarde, il y a quelque chose en lui qui vibre un peu plus ici.

\- Si ton elfe n'a pas peur d'avoir tous mes livres à ramasser...

Si, depuis que Neville est un visiteur régulier de sa chambre, il n'y a plus une montagne de livre sur la deuxième place de son lit, il continue à avoir des livres de partout, sur lesquels il travaille.

Avant d'ajouter, tendant la main pour glisser la paume contre sa joue :

\- Tu es magnifique.

Et Neville de virer aussitôt à l'écrevisse, tant le ton de Draco est sincère. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour protester mais préfère finalement se pencher sur l'autre jeune homme pour l'embrasser longuement. Les elfes attendront bien encore deux minutes ! Ce baiser étouffe le rire dans lequel Draco était en train de partir en l'ayant vu devenir écarlate.

Même si la journée a été horrible, même s'ils ont eu leur lot d'horreurs tous les deux... L'air est un peu plus léger.

Draco s'arrête, avant de froncer les sourcils, en se rendant compte de quelque chose.

\- Tu as avalé quelque chose de la journée ?

Draco est loin d'avoir un gros appétit et c'est une des raisons qui font qu'il n'est naturellement pas épais. Mais avec cette guerre... Disons qu'il avait perdu le peu d'appétit qu'il avait avant. Ce qui n'a absolument jamais empêché Draco de faire des remarques à Neville quand lui-même n'avalait rien parce qu'il devait courir après les uns et les autres.

\- Je suis certain que tes elfes peuvent te fournir du thé et quelque chose à manger pour compenser cela...

\- Tu as raison, viens.

Et il entraîne Draco vers la petite salle à manger, deux pièces plus loin, histoire de s'éloigner un peu de la cheminée dont sortira Augusta. Elle s'est montrée compréhensive mais pas la peine qu'elle débarque et risque de trouver Neville lèvres contre lèvres avec Draco !

Le temps de quelques ordres aux elfes, et l'un d'entre eux part vers Poudlard tandis qu'un autre amène de quoi réconforter un peu les estomacs. Un peu tard pour le thé mais deux grogs brûlants et des viandes froides devraient remettre un peu de couleurs sur les deux visages.

Et la joie de voir les maîtres revenir des trois elfes qui s'occupaient de la demeure en l'absence de ceux-ci, ferait plaisir à voir à des coeurs bien plus endurcis!

Quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, Draco serait capable d'avaler du thé. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est raisonnable de sa part. Et si Draco s'assure que Neville mange, Neville lui s'assure que Draco lève le pied sur le thé après 15h.

Si Draco avale difficilement une tranche de viande, voir Neville au naturel, chez lui, lui offre un joli spectacle. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il irradie autant quand lui-même est au Manoir Malfoy.

Surtout que Draco a eu le "malheur" de lui poser une question sur les parterres qu'il voit à travers les fenêtres et depuis Neville est intarissable. Ce qui est plutôt mignon à ses yeux, signe qu'il est réellement amoureux vu son absence d'intérêt pour la botanique.

Il se demande ce que Lady Augusta va faire de lui. Il sait bien que techniquement le Lord Longbottom est le père de Neville, mais il ignore qui au Manoir joue réellement ce rôle. Et quelque part, il doute que ce soit Neville, vu le caractère de sa grand-mère et l'âge de son petit-ami.

Il se demande aussi où sont ces parents ce soir. Assignés à résidence en attendant ? En cellule ? Ou déjà à Azkaban ? Enfin, ses pensées sont rapidement interrompue par une arrivée en cheminette.

Lady Augusta.

L'Augusta qui sort de la cheminée du hall d'armes semble facilement dix ans de plus que d'habitude. Elle prend même un instant, comme pour réajuster sa stature, avant de gagner la salle à manger. La guerre est gagnée, et elle est très fière, oui, mais même si elle répète partout que son petit-fils n'a fait que son devoir, et qu'il avait intérêt encore sinon elle l'aurait déshérité, un peu de terreur rétrospective à l'idée de celui qu'elle a élevé devant Voldemort, et pire pour elle, devant Bellatrix Lestrange, mettra du temps à s'apaiser. Et franchement, elle ne sait pas encore quoi penser de cette histoire avec le jeune Malfoy. Elle a parlé à Kingsley avant de partir, de Draco, de Lucius et Narcissa, mais plus par esprit pratique qu'autre chose : elle voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Mais quand même... Neville semblait tellement empoté sur le sujet qu'elle pensait devoir arranger un mariage, pas comme Franck, un véritable coureur de jupons avant Alice.

Et là... Et un Malfoy, en plus ! Pourquoi pas un Prince ou un Gaunt, pendant qu'il y est !

Au moins Malfoy Jr. est bien élevé et saute sur ses pieds aussi vite que Neville quand elle parait à table.

Neville, si tu allais faire tes remerciements pour avoir été protégé aujourd'hui ? Ordonne-t-elle. Les elfes peuvent sûrement te trouver du lait, et si les placards en sont vides, il restera au moins du miel.

Comme son petit fils ouvre la bouche, pour protester probablement, elle rajoute.

Je suis sûre que ton jeune ami sera ravi de me tenir compagnie.

Neville semble vouloir râler derechef. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Draco, lui, il irait bien se planquer dans un coin à l'idée de devoir rester seul dans la même pièce que la terrible Lady Augusta. Néanmoins, il se doutait que ce n'était pas une excellente idée.

Franchement, Neville, que penses-tu que je vais faire, le manger ? Les Malfoy et les Black me semblent aussi indigestes les uns que les autres. Il sera là à ton retour, maintenant, dehors.

Et Neville cède.

Je n'en ai que pour un instant, promet-il à Draco avant de disparaître.

Draco, lui, a su additionner deux et deux, aidé par des remarques échappées parfois à Lucius sur les vieilles traditions ineptes. Il n'y a après tout à sa connaissance qu'une seule religion, parmi celles que pratiquent les sorciers anglais tout du moins, où le lait et le miel figurent ainsi.

Les Longbottom sont des païens.

En tout cas, c'est le terme dont aurait usé Lucius, mais ce serait étonnant qu'ils se désignent ainsi, un terme plein de morgue chrétienne, assez hypocrite vu que Lucius n'a jamais pratiqué… sans parler de respecter le moindre commandement.

Sauf celui sur l'adultère qui lui semble pire que tous les crimes possibles, mais plus par amour qu'autre chose, probablement...

Et Draco de regarder Neville sortir avant de reporter son regard vers Lady Augusta. Avant d'opter pour la solution qui est toujours adéquate : la politesse.

\- Madame, permettez-moi de vous remercier de me tolérer ici.

Parce qu'il ne se fait aucune illusion. Elle le tolère sous son toit pour Neville et uniquement pour lui. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, il se doute bien qu'elle s'en serait lavée les mains.

Et d'attendre qu'elle lui fasse signe de se rasseoir ou... Quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Augusta s'assoie et lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il fasse de même avant de reprendre.

\- Neville sera probablement rapide, il doit croire que je vais vous faire emmurer vif dans la cave.

Le ton sous entend que ça pourrait venir mais déjà elle continue, sans le laisser répondre.

Comme les enfants changent. A 4 ans, il y a eu toute une période ou il fallait l'arracher de force au sanctuaire. J'avais essayé de lui parler de ses parents en périphrase et il avait tout mélangé et pensait que les ifs du sanctuaire, c'était eux, métamorphosés. Il a fallu l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour la première fois pour qu'il accepte la vérité. Après cela, il a toujours été si sage et obéissant... Jusqu'à vous, en fait. La première fois sans doute qu'il me cache quelque chose... Et depuis quand, d'ailleurs, monsieur Malfoy ? Depuis quand mon petit fils vous omet-il soigneusement dans ses missives ?

Draco remercie mentalement Lucius et Narcissa pour la bonne éducation qu'ils lui ont fourni. C'est certainement ce qui lui évitera d'être mis à la porte par Augusta. Ca, et Neville...

Il imagine très bien un Neville passionné par les ifs. De ces mois à Poudlard, ils ne sont jamais sortis à l'extérieur de sa chambre ensemble, mais... Les soirs où il bûchait sur de la botanique avant son arrivé, il l'aidait systématiquement. Neville aimait la botanique. Il ne savait juste pas... pourquoi avant aujourd'hui.

Il hésite un instant à la question d'Augusta. Quelle date lui donner ? Celle où il a commencé à mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Neville ou celle où Neville a répondu à son baiser ?

Il finit par opter pour la seconde option.

\- Novembre, Madame.

Il ajouterait bien que cela avait certainement pour but de se protéger, mais il doute que l'excuse prenne avec Augusta.

Si longtemps?

Même si elle n'en laisse rien voir, Augusta ne peut s'empêcher d'être surprise ; elle n'aurait jamais cru Neville capable de lui cacher quelque chose si longtemps. Elle épingle Draco du regard, un modèle acéré qui met à partie le coté glacial de ses yeux très pales, bien différents de ceux de Neville, qui a hérité d'Alice un bleu plus doux, plus sombre.

\- Vous comprendrez que j'hésite sur ce que je vais faire de vous, je suppose ? S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais laissé partager le sort de vos parents. Le jeune Potter a insisté, allez savoir pourquoi, pour qu'ils soient enfermés au ministère plutôt qu'à Azkaban, votre mère lui aurait sauvé la vie, et je suis certaine qu'on aurait pu y trouver une petite place pour vous.

Très étrangement, les yeux glaciaux d'Augusta ne le perturbent pas. Il faut dire que Narcissa n'a jamais eu le regard très doux quand elle était déçue par lui.

Draco sait que c'est cet échange qui va décidé de si elle le met aux fers -ou assimilé- ou s'il est... Dans une situation plus confortable.

Augusta avale une gorgée de sherry avant de reprendre.

\- Bien des gens vous ont vu avec Neville ce soir...

\- N'eusse été Neville, j'aurais partagé leur sort, Madame. Votre petit-fils est quelqu'un de bien.

Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de Draco alors qu'il évoque Neville, une douceur qu'il ne laisse pas paraître habituellement.

\- Et quand je serai condamné, ce sera à lui de décider de la suite.

Les yeux de Draco sont dans le vague quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter la fin la plus honnête qu'il puisse.

\- Mais vous savez que personne n'attend des années à notre âge, Madame. Ce ne sera que la trop grande confiance d'un jeune homme.

Quelque part, Draco est serein. Il avait en tête que tout serait fini à l'issue de la dernière bataille. Tout ce qu'il y a après, ce ne sera que du bonus et il comptait le vivre pleinement, ce bonus. Alors, autant dire la vérité à Augusta.

Fantastique, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Augusta, un Slytherin amoureux et à peu près franc, il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle aurait dû fiancer Neville à 15 ans à une obéissante Poufsouffle, voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû faire !

\- Oh voulez vous bien cesser ! Neville va se démener comme un idiot et causer un scandale, voilà ce qui va arriver. Et il finira empêtré avec des ennemis politiques qui ne lui pardonneront jamais.

Ce qui est un grand classique dans la famille, les Longbottom tous des têtes de mule : elle aurait dû s'enfuir avec ce sorcier roumain aux boucles blondes au lieu d'entrer dans cette famille de fous furieux.

\- Et je ne le permettrai pas. Vous verrez notre homme de loi, demain. Cela ne peut pas faire de mal d'être défendu par un autre que vos parents. Et s'il vient à mon petit-fils une idée idiote quelconque, vous êtes priés de l'en dissuader. Vous ferez ce que conseille l'avoué, sagement et uniquement ce que conseille l'avoué, suis je claire ? Sinon, je peux vous assurer que vous regretterez de ne pas avoir choisi Azkaban dès le début. Après tout, moi aussi, j'ai appris quelques petites choses utiles à Slytherin. Et maintenant fichez moi le camp. Neville est dans la cour intérieure, vous lui direz que vous dormez dans la chambre bleue.

C'est-à-dire une pièce de laquelle il faut passer devant la porte de la chambre d'Augusta pour arriver devant celle de Neville... Par les dieux, elle s'est changé en chaperon, voilà qu'elle est sa belle mère !

Draco sort rapidement de la pièce après avoir salué comme il se devait Augusta, sans rien ajouter. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si d'une part elle lui demandait son avis et d'autre part il était contre ce qu'elle lui disait.

Même s'il ne connaît pas la maison, le plan en est simple : une cour intérieure et la maison disposée autour, quatre longs couloirs en rectangle desservant les pièces qui donnent sur le jardin entourant la maison, toutes les fenêtres du couloir donnant sur la cour, sobre, pavée, sans aucune décoration si on ne compte pas les losanges formés par le torchis qui constitue la maison.

Et au centre de la cour, deux immenses ifs, au pied desquelles Neville prie et remercie d'avoir survécu. Et peut-être aussi remercie-t-il les dieux d'avoir préservé la vie de son amant, même si celui-ci n'est pas l'un de leurs enfants, allez savoir, ceci n'est qu'entre Neville et ses dieux.

Draco l'attend dans un encadrement de porte, le laissant finir tranquillement. Néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Ainsi donc Lady Augusta Longbottom est une Slytherin... Au moins, il comprend certaines choses. Et... Si elle savait que Draco et Neville s'était rapprochés, justement parce que Draco essayait d'empêcher Neville de faire des choses idiotes… Cela pourrait lui plaire, même si Draco ne compte pas le raconter.

Il n'était pas prêt à embrasser Neville en sa présence -même lointaine- mais un baiser dans la paume de la main parait des plus raisonnables quand Neville se relève, le rejoint. Le Gryffindor a une mine passablement soulagée : il avait beau se dire que Draco survivrait à sa grand mère, c'est toujours bon de le retrouver en un seul morceau !

Il lui sourit et propose.

De quoi as tu envie ? Un tour de la maison pour t'orienter ? Ou peut être un bain ? Les elfes ont dû ramener tes affaires...

Il a entraîné Draco dans un escalier et vers le premier étage, où il ouvre la porte de sa propre chambre, une grand pièce orientée à l'ouest dominée par un énorme lit à colonnades tendu d'un rouge très sombre. Concession à la maladresse de Neville, le mobilier donne plutôt dans la solidité des ébénistes hollandais du dix-septième siècle et dans les superbes, et solides, armoires qu'ils produisaient, que dans les ravissantes tables de pierre dure ou de marqueterie qu'Augusta favorise pour sa chambre.

La porte refermée, il ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser Draco, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa question.

Le baiser de Neville est le bienvenu et Draco pose ses deux mains sur les joues de son petit ami pour l'encourager à ne pas s'arrêter immédiatement.

\- Ta grand-mère est une Slytherine, murmure-t-il encore fasciné par cette idée. Et... Je suis officiellement chargé par elle de t'empêcher de faire des choses idiotes qui ruineraient ton avenir politique.

Un nouveau léger baiser.

\- Par contre, je crois bien qu'elle a dû m'attribuer la chambre la plus lointaine de la tienne, vu la manière dont elle l'a dit. La chambre bleue.

Et Draco de caresser la joue de son petit ami, encore fasciné de pouvoir être là. A cet instant, il n'a aucune envie de le lâcher.

\- Peu importe pour la suite. Tu décides ce que tu as envie de me faire faire. Je veux juste rester avec toi.

\- Il y a plus de mariages inter-maisons que tes parents te l'ont probablement avoué, tu sais. Mon père était un Serdaigle, le premier Longbottom en dehors des rouges et ors depuis six générations, et ma Gryffindor de mère a accepté de l'épouser quand même par exemple ! Et Granny a toujours pensé que la famille gérait très mal ses possibilités politiques... Maintenant qu'elle pense qu'on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de moi, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais peu importe. Et peu importe qu'elle veuille protéger ta vertu ou la mienne en t'expédiant là bas... Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, déjà, que tu aies accepté de venir.

Il y a devant la grande fenêtre à croisillons un énorme fauteuil où Hagrid aurait tenu à l'aise, vêtu d'un solide damas bleu, et où Neville enfant s'enfouissait avec une couverture pour lire des romans de chevalerie. Idéal en fait pour y entraîner un petit ami, si l'un des deux est prêt à accepter les genoux de l'autre comme siège, idéal pour observer les jardins... Ou tout au contraire pour n'en rien voir, occupés de baisers tendres ou fiévreux et de promesses balbutiées.

Draco attire à lui Neville, alors qu'il recule en direction de ce fameux fauteuil, jusqu'à buter contre. Se laissant glisser contre, il lance un sourire en coin à Neville, l'encourageant à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils font habituellement. Ils ont plus l'habitude d'être totalement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Mais là...

\- J'ai toujours cru que ton père était un Gryffindor. Mais tu as raison. Il doit y avoir plus de mariages inter-maison que je ne le crois. Même chez les Sang-Purs.

Passant ses bras autour de la taille de Neville, il étouffe un rire.

\- Si elle a été une Slytherine, alors, c'est forcément ta vertu qu'elle veut protéger. Elle sait que la ruse et la détermination font parti de nos véritables qualités.

Draco sourit doucement à Neville avant de tendre le cou pour l'embrasser légèrement.

Les protestations de Neville selon lesquelles il n'est pas une demoiselle victorienne meurent sous les lèvres de Draco. Le goût de désespoir qui noyait parfois leurs baisers, chacun pouvant être le dernier, a disparu au profit du simple désir et c'est intoxicant. Le parfum de la glycine entre par la fenêtre en même temps que le chant d'un rossignol mais un dragon égaré pourrait rugir devant la fenêtre sans que le jeune héritier des lieux l'entende. Draco emplit totalement son esprit et il y a une chemise à terre, mais on ne dira pas laquelle, quand une petite voix aiguë et elfique rappelle à travers la porte que "la chambre de l'invité est prête."

Neville laisse échapper un gémissement frustré qui ressemble à "ma grand mère est un mage noir."

Sentir la peau de l'autre sur la sienne, c'est... Quelque chose d'intense pour ces deux amoureux balbutiants, plus encore pour Draco qui a été éduqué dans un monde terriblement prude où un baiser en dehors du mariage est déjà une tache à son honneur.

Et cette interruption est autant la bienvenue qu'il ne la maudit. Bienvenue, car le jour où ils iront jusqu'au bout, il veut que Neville et lui en fassent le choix et qu'ils ne le regrettent pas. Maudit, parce que... Merlin, il aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Draco cache son visage dans la gorge de Neville pour essayer de se recomposer un peu avant de murmurer :

\- Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas rentré. Au Manoir, il n'y avait qu'avec les appartements de mes parents qu'ils faisaient cela. Et c'est... Très gênant.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils finissent par s'extraire du fauteuil et se redonner une présentation correcte.

Draco passa la main dans ses cheveux, jetant un coup d'oeil au miroir. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils se sont contentés de parler littérature. Presque.

\- Je suppose que je devrais voir cette chambre, alors ?

Et ne pas recommencer à poser ses mains sur le corps de Neville est certainement la chose la plus compliquée qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Neville ayant pour toute expérience avant Draco quelques baisers avec Ginny (que Harry ne l'apprenne jamais, Merlin), il est contrarié, certes, mais aussi soulagé d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Et si Draco n'appréciait pas ? Et si lui n'appréciait pas ? Et s'il se rendait ridicule ? Et il peut continuer longtemps ainsi. Et franchement le cours d'éducation sexuelle de l'infirmière était totalement à coté de la plaque dans leur cas !

Aussi présentable que possible, il accompagne Draco jusqu'à sa chambre, lui montre la salle de bains et la garde robe attenante ou les elfes ont déjà disposé les affaires amenées de Poudlard mais aussi le bureau d'à coté, autrefois celui de son grand oncle, où il y a suffisamment de livres pour occuper Draco s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après une dernière recommandation, n'hésite pas à appeler un elfe, puis encore une, l'escalier, puis la troisième porte à droite pour la salle à manger du petit déjeuner, et encore une, tu es sûr que tu ne manques de rien ?, Neville doit bien s'avouer qu'il va finir par manquer de prétexte pour rester encore un peu !

Draco n'a pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que Neville, à peine une ou deux caresses bien chastes avec un Slytherin dont il taira le nom. Cela ne se fait pas, cela ne doit pas arriver en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage, rien ne doit être fait en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage, aucune intimité. Mais... Avec Neville... C'est différent. Il n'a pas peur. Pas peur d'être ridicule. Il a juste envie que ce soit agréable pour eux deux et peu importe si cela n'est pas parfait. Il ressent une forme de sérénité face à tout cela. Parce que c'est Neville.

En même temps que Neville lui fait faire le tour de la chambre, Draco a le temps de voir la pile de lire présente sur le bureau. Et... Il suppose que l'attention vient de Neville qui connaît bien ses habitudes.

Souriant en voyant Neville se fatiguer à chercher des excuses pour rester, Draco remet en place une mèche de cheveux de son petit ami. C'est un peu comme à Poudlard, quand ils ne souhaitaient pas se séparer, mais qu'il le fallait.

\- La seule chose qui va me manquer, c'est toi, mais... si Lady Augusta l'avait accepté que tu restes, je suppose qu'elle ne nous aurait pas autant éloigné.

\- Ompf !

Le baiser de bonne nuit est plus tendre que torride, mais réussit à sous-entendre le regret de Neville de s'en aller.

Il laisse Draco se reposer et s'en va frapper à la porte de sa grand-mère, qui mérite quand meme quelques explications, et aussi des remerciements de s'être porté garante.

La chambre de sa grand-mère est vide. Neville a une seconde de panique avant de se forcer à se calmer. La guerre est finie et Taxus Hall est théoriquement sûre.

Une recherche approfondie résout rapidement le mystère : Augusta est toujours dans la salle à manger, en train de siroter un verre de ce que Neville soupçonne être une boisson forte, fort indiquée après une journée pareille. Elle n'a pas entendu son petit-fils, autrefois dotée de la délicatesse d'un Boutefeu chinois sur le sentier de la guerre mais dont les mois précédents ont allégé le pas, furtivité oblige.

Quant elle ne sait pas qu'on la regarde, Augusta a l'air de la vieille dame qu'elle est en réalité et cela frappe Neville. Il se rend compte tout d'un coup qu'à s'inquiéter pour Draco, il n'a accordé que si peu de pensées aux risques pris par sa grand-mère aujourd'hui. Et il l'aime, Augusta la Féroce, Augusta la Terrible. Depuis la mort de son grand-père, elle a été son parent, son tuteur, son père, sa mère… Ils ont d'autres parents, des cousins, des oncles et tantes, mais Augusta et Neville, c'est différent.

\- Granny.

En trois grandes enjambées, il est prêt d'elle, s'assied dans la chaise à côté et prend sa main. Celle-ci paraît minuscule et fripée dans ses mains à lui et il avoue.

\- J'ai été terrifié quand j'ai appris pour Dawlish. Et tellement fier quand j'ai su comment vous l'avez traité.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je me laisse emmener comme un mouton.

— Ah ça non. Mais contre trop d'adversaires…

Il sent l'autre main de la vieille dame sur sa joue et il obéit, tournant la tête pour qu'elle puisse examiner son visage.

J'ai cru que ce feu allait te tuer.

— Je crois que le Choixpeaux m'a protégé. Cela devrait être bien pire.

— Et cette chemise ne t'appartient pas. Si nous parlions de l'éléphant dans la pièce à présent ?

— Merci de l'avoir ramené. De l'avoir laissé venir.

— Tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le choix. Cela aurait été irrespectueux que tu fasses un caprice au milieu des blessés.

— Je n'aurais pas fait ça.

Le ton de Neville n'est pas celui d'un enfant accusé à tord, non, c'est celui d'un soldat qu'on accuse de manquer de respect à ses camarades tombés et cette fois, c'est Augusta qui est frappée, surprise.

\- Neville… J'espère que tu es sûr de toi. Tu sais qui sont ses parents.

— Mais ce n'est pas eux que j'ai ramenés ici.

— Non. Mais on garde toujours notre passé avec nous, voulu ou non. Comment ton jeune ami résout il la quadrature émotionnelle du cercle de savoir que son père a failli te tuer ?

— …

— …Tu ne lui as pas dit.

— Non. J'ai peur qu'il le vive mal.

— J'aurais vraiment tout entendu. Et je tiens à dire que son sexe m'a autant surprise que son nom. Ce n'est pas la peine de rougir, ce n'est pas un reproche. Enfin, si, un reproche de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt.

— Il n'y avait personne à vous présenter. Et la guerre. J'avoue que lancer la conversation…

— Ne pleurons pas sur la potion versée. Trop de monde t'a vu avec lui pour que je mette ce jeune serpent dehors maintenant.

— Granny ! Et n'est ce pas hypocrite pour une ancienne Préfète Slytherine ?

— ….

— J'avais parfois du temps à tuer dans la Salle sur Demande. Personne ne m'avait dit qu'il y avait tant d'attente entre les fragments de terreur de la guerre. Et je tiens à dire que le type qui a pensé qu'écrire une monographie sur les Préfets de Poudlard serait intéressant avait tord.

— Tu te disperses, ou tu esquives et c'est de mauvais goût, jeune homme…

— Je l'aime.

— Merlin.

La voir pincer les lèvres ainsi aurait terrifié Neville autrefois. Ce jour-là, il était juste fatigué, buté et amoureux.

\- Granny. Laissez-lui une chance de vous montrer quel homme il est...

— Il peut rester. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il me conquière. Je ne vais simplement pas mettre dehors ainsi un garçon qui n'a nulle part où aller, probablement. Et demain, tu iras voir Enid et Algie pour les rassurer sur ton sort. Mais sans lui, Merlin.

— J'avoue que l'emmener voir Tante Enid ne me serait pas venu à l'idée.

— Comme quoi, tu as encore deux sous de jugeote. Maintenant embrasse moi et va te coucher.

Et quand Neville va passer la porte, il entend juste, comme des mots qu'Augusta aurait tenté de retenir.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Et ils le seraient aussi.

Il se retourne avec le sourire le plus enchanté qu'il ait eu depuis bien longtemps, pour ces mots qu'il a attendus depuis toujours.

Demain, il y aura d'autres épreuves, les Aurors, l'organisation, les inhumations et mille autres questions.

Demain, il se sentira coupable peut-être d'avoir survécu.

Pour ce soir, pour cet instant, Neville cependant est heureux car Augusta, enfin, semble le trouver digne des deux spectres qui les suivent partout, toujours présents et rarement nommés, même quand ils juste l'un avec l'autre.

Le reste attendra demain.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Hardwin Potter (1247-1303). Ancêtre de Harry Potter. Il épouse Iolanthe Peverell, petite fille de Ignotus Peverell. Sorcier sur plusieurs générations, il souhaite intégrer officiellement la communauté très fermée des Sang-Purs. En raison de l'excentricité de son père, cela lui est refusé et une rancune tenace entre les deux groupes restera. Cela représente une mésalliance pour son épouse et elle lui en tiendra rigueur jusqu'à son décès d'avoir officialisé cela, de par sa demande.

* * *

Une certaine routine s'installe chez les Longbottom, pour Draco en tout cas. Lettre à ses parents au saut du lit. Déjeuner, dîner et souper avec Augusta. Matin et après-midi avec monsieur l'avoué. Soirée avec Neville. Et deuxième partie de soirée avec un des très nombreux livres fournis par la bibliothèque de Taxus Hall, où Neville a guidé Draco dès le lendemain. Il le connaît bien.

Se séparer est de plus en plus difficile chaque soir et le fait que leur intimité aille grandissant n'aide en rien.

Cependant le procès de Draco, commencé depuis plusieurs jours, l'épuise assez pour qu'il pense plus à dormir, quand il rejoint son lit, qu'à regretter d'y être seul.

Lady Augusta, dont il a toujours aussi peur, est certainement satisfaite de son comportement. En tout cas, elle n'a fait aucune remarque désobligeante, et chez elle, c'est révélateur ! Il ouvre la bouche uniquement quand l'avocat des Longbottom le lui indique et se conforme à toutes ses exigences, et lorsque ce n'est pas si simple, il s'aide en fixant Neville, qui l'accompagne fidèlement chaque jour et se place au premier rang.

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de son procès.

Et... même si l'avoué est optimiste, le baiser que Draco et Neville ont échangé juste avant de partir au tribunal avait un goût de... "Peut-être la dernière fois" aux yeux de celui qui dormira peut-être en prison ce soir.

Il a laissé dans sa chambre une enveloppe au nom de son petit-ami. Au cas où. Un simple " _je t'aime et je t'interdis de gâcher ta vie pour moi_ ". Pas sûr que cela suffise à le rendre raisonnable, mais... Il peut toujours le tenter et s'inquiéter pour l'autre l'aide à juguler ses propres pensées noires vis à vis de son avenir.

La mine du Gryffondor n'est pas meilleure que la sienne. Les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour Neville, comme pour le reste du monde magique. Éprouvantes et heureuses à la fois : le pire et le meilleur.

Il a assisté à plus d'enterrements qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis le début de sa vie, y compris du côtés moldus où il a lui a fallu l'aide de Harry pour s'habiller. Il n'oubliera jamais le visage de la mère de Colin.

Il été débriefé plusieurs fois par les Aurors -apparemment, c'est débriefer pour un camp, interroger pour l'autre mais il a eu du mal à voir la différence, même s'il reconnaît que Shackelbolt est un homme qu'il admire-, témoigné à deux procès avant celui de Draco, pour des Mangemorts mineurs qui ont eu la mauvaise idée de le surprendre une fois chez Abe et qui ont passé la fin de la guerre enfermés dans le cellier de celui ci... Et il a aussi profité des moments où Draco était avec l'avoué pour voir et revoir encore les membres de l'AD, parfois chez lui, parfois chez eux, comprenant peu à peu que les liens qu'ils ont forgés dureront toute leur vie.

Le sujet "Draco" est d'ailleurs glissant. La plupart d'entre eux pense que c'est les hormones en temps de guerre et que ça lui passera. Étrangement, son meilleur soutien est Harry, désormais champion des Slytherins depuis la mort de Snape -au grand désespoir de Draco quand il l'a appris-, et qui estime que Neville peut faire ses choix comme un grand. Neville, heureux de son aide, ne lui dit surtout pas que ses opinions à lui sur Snape n'ont pas vraiment changées. Espion ou pas, c'était un salaud qui jouissait de la terreur d'enfants, point barre.

Et puis Draco... Il se savait amoureux avant alors il faudrait un autre mot pour ce qu'il est maintenant, tant ses sentiments grandissent de jours en jours, de longues discussions au coin du feu aux baisers fougueux volés au recoin d'une allée, aux moments rares chipés à la surveillance d'Augusta qui leur mettent le rouge au visage et la respiration en vrac. Draco est amusant, tendre, cultivé, intelligent, mélancolique et affectueux, en même temps et tour à tour, et Neville se sent se défaire encore et encore de ses inquiétudes, de ses bafouillements, comme d'une chrysalide, comme s'il fleurissait sous le sourire du blond, et peu à peu il gagne en confiance dans la paix comme il l'a fait dans la guerre.

Il y a bien des sujets encore qu'ils évitent, l'avenir incertain, les parents de l'un comme les parents de l'autre, mais Neville sait déjà que si Draco est emmené ce soir, au lieu de rentrer avec lui, il l'attendra aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Alors il attend, en première place du public, terrifié, accroché à la main de Luna qui prouve une fois de plus son grand coeur en venant les soutenir...

Lui qui s'était éloigné de la religion depuis le début de l'adolescence a même déposé ce matin aux pieds des ifs le lait et le miel, accompagnés de quelques gouttes de son sang, de lui même, un geste qu'il n'avait plus accompli sans être ordonné par Augusta depuis ses onze ans, quand il a compris que les dieux n'exauceraient jamais ses prières pour ses parents...

Draco, de son côté, a le sentiment que son corps est trop étroit à cet instant où le jury revient avec à la clé son avenir ou non. Il a envie de s'enfuir, de disparaître et de se figer tout à la fois.

Alors qu'il se lève, il lance un dernier regard à Neville. Il sait bien qu'il a dit à Augusta que ce serait à Neville de choisir la suite une fois emprisonné mais... à cet instant, après de telles semaines où tout son univers a tourné autour de son petit ami, il a aussi compris qu'il n'avait aucune envie que cela arrive.

Merlin, à tout juste 17 ans, il veut passer sa vie avec Neville. Ce n'est pas juste un coup de coeur, mais... une décision profonde et consciente. Ses parents et Augusta vont détester cette idée si jamais Neville l'accepte. S'il n'est pas envoyé en prison pour le restant de ses jours.

Il entend à peine le début, comme s'il souffrait d'acouphènes, il se demande même un instant s'il ne va pas faire un malaise. Il n'entend que la fin, comme si ses oreilles étaient plus en forme que son cerveau et forçait le message à entrer.

 _\- Le tribunal vous condamne donc à un an de contrôle judiciaire et à l'obligation de faire examiner votre demeure par un expert en magie noire, appointé par le Ministère._

L'avocat des Longbottom lui parle, mais Draco déjà, n'entend plus, sous le choc. L'information ne semble pas réellement lui arriver au cerveau. La seule chose qu'il arrive à faire est de chercher le regard de Neville.

Dans le tribunal, on est au bord de l'émeute comme au verdict de tous les Mangemorts de faible importance. Des gens protestent et crient, d'autres applaudissent, tout le monde parle en même temps. Neville a sauté sur ses pieds avec un cri victorieux. Il embrasse Luna, donne une accolade à son voisin de droite, un total inconnu et vite, dès que la barrière tenant le public à l'écart est levée, il se précipite et se jette dans les bras de Draco devant tout le monde.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Neville est dans ses bras, que Draco semble comprendre.

\- Oh, Merlin. Nev...

Les mains crispées sur sa nuque et dans son dos. Il entend vaguement l'avocat, essayant à nouveau d'attirer son attention, mais il s'en moque absolument.

Luna est là, Draco sent sa main sur son bras, alors qu'il embrasse Neville devant tout le monde, se souciant bien peu de qui peut les voir, de si cela se saura ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Parce qu'il s'en fiche. Si Neville l'accepte, il passera sa vie avec lui, toute sa vie, et il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Un flash part mais Neville et Draco s'en fichent complètement. Demain, la Gazette collera leur baiser en première page avec un titre ronflant et un article les comparant à Roméo et Juliette et à tous les amants maudits de la littérature, dans une prose de romans à l'eau de rose, mais Neville s'en contrefichera autant demain qu'aujourd'hui et répond au baiser avec passion.

Draco est sauvé et le coeur du jeune Gryffindor semble gonfler de bonheur.

Draco est sauvé.

Draco finit par poser son front contre celui de Neville, fermant les yeux de bonheur, de contentement.

\- Lady Augusta va m'étrangler pour ça, murmure t-il sans pouvoir empêcher un petit rire.

Parce qu'au final, elle est bien moins terrifiante que ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Parce qu'elle importe moins, bien moins que Neville.

S'extrayant de la proximité immédiate de Neville, Draco sourit à Luna.

\- Merci, Lovegood.

Et il pourrait parier qu'elle sait qu'il la remercie d'avoir été là pour Neville plus que pour lui-même.

\- Rentrons, murmure-t-il à Neville. Je ne veux plus te quitter. Plus jamais, si tu veux bien.

\- Plus jamais, répète Neville, d'un ton qui a des allures de promesse solennelle.

Ils remontent les couloirs la main dans la main, Luna se chargeant d'intercepter les journalistes, avant de retrouver la cheminée et de là, Taxus Hall, où Neville entraîne Draco jusqu'au Grand Salon pour annoncer la nouvelle.

Augusta se fend même d'un de ses rares sourires : voir Neville exulter ainsi est rare et donc précieux, et un gosse de dix-sept ans ayant une seconde chance ne peut qu'être une bonne chose. Elle s'inquiètera de nouveau demain de l'influence de ces évènements sur l'avenir de Neville. Pour quelques heures, elle s'autorise à être satisfaite de leur joie débordante.

Draco a la sensation d'avoir trop bu, alors qu'il est parfaitement sobre. Il ressent une ivresse qui ne se dément pas depuis que Neville l'a rejoint de son côté du tribunal. Et après le souper, Draco entraîne Neville avec lui. Il ne sait pas exactement si Augusta ne l'a pas remarqué ou si elle le tolère pour aujourd'hui.

Neville a choisi que son anniversaire ne soit célébré que le lendemain du jugement de Draco. Pourtant c'est bien aujourd'hui.

\- Installe-toi, ordonne-t-il à son petit ami, alors qu'il ouvre son placard.

Ce cadeau n'est pas grand chose, mais... il compte pour lui. Alors que Draco s'assoit à son tour sur le lit, il le lui tend. Un simple livre sur la botanique, mais... Celui ci est dans la famille Malfoy depuis longtemps.

Draco a dû demander l'autorisation de Lucius et celle de Kingsley pour le sortir du Manoir et l'offrir à Neville, mais qu'importe !

Quand Neville ouvre le paquet, il est ravi, évidemment, remercie Draco avec profusion, touché de l'attention et surtout de voir à quel point son petit ami non seulement connaît ses goûts mais aussi est même prêt à en passer par Lucius et Kingsley, compliqué ne commence même pas à couvrir le sujet, pour lui faire plaisir. L'attention est délicate, à la hauteur de ce que Draco ressent pour Neville.

Le sourire de Neville quand il embrasse de nouveau Draco pourrait être qualifié de solaire.

Draco ne peut étouffer un rire en voyant la joie sur le visage de Neville. Avant de s'abandonner dans leur baiser, ses mains glissant dans son dos, faisant en sorte d'atteindre un peu de peau.

Avec les quelques semaines qu'ils ont vécu ici, Draco a découvert combien il aimait toucher Neville. Il le savait déjà avant, vu qu'il aimait quand ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, posant souvent sa main sur la nuque.

Mais ici... leurs quelques semaines, ici, ont été mille fois moins chastes que leurs mois à Poudlard, même si cela reste plus chaste que deux adolescents de dix-huit ans pourraient l'être après neuf mois de couple. Draco a découvert le goût de la peau de Neville sous ses lèvres, la sensation de son corps sous ses doigts. Et... il y a quelque chose d'enivrant. Plus encore à cette seconde où Draco sait que si Neville l'accepte, alors ils ont toute une vie -et Merlin merci, les vies de sorciers sont longues- pour en profiter.

Il s'est rendu compte qu'en embrassant Neville, juste là au creux de la taille, son petit ami poussait des soupirs qui... dont il aimait le sons ? Qui... c'était lui qui faisait faire cela à Neville et... cela lui donnait des envies si peu chastes… Si peu en adéquation avec l'éducation qu'il a reçu, qui demande d'attendre le mariage. Pour autant, il ne se sent pas coupable à cet instant. Il n'a pas de regrets. Il… Il y a une voix lointaine, vague, qui ressemble à celle de Lucius qui le sermonne, mais elle est si éloignée, si faible face à la beauté du sourire de Neville, face à la joie profonde de sentir le grain de la peau de son petit-ami contre ses lèvres.

Neville n'a plus peur. Plus peur d'être ridicule, de ne pas savoir faire, plus peur tout court. Comment pourrait-il ? C'est Draco, Draco qui lui tire des soupirs, Draco dont il adore la peau pâle des lèvres, se sentant l'égal d'un dieu quand son Slytherin bien aimé soupire à son tour, Draco dont il ne veut plus être séparé, jamais, et qu'il serre contre lui en lui promettant toujours.

Draco s'est fait une promesse : ne jamais aller trop vite pour Neville. Il y a quelques jours, il a découvert ses jambes nus et... il y avait quelque chose de si... qui nouait la gorge de Draco en le voyant. Chaque vêtement retiré en sa présence lui fait un peu plus palpiter le coeur et Neville est tellement beau. Sauf que cette beauté n'est pas importante.

C'est plus... l'aspect émouvant. Oh, il sait que la formule est ridicule, mais il y a quelque chose d'émouvant dans chaque parcelle du corps de son petit ami. Alors quand Neville hoche la tête sur s'il peut retirer son pantalon, son coeur tressaute un peu. Et une fois fait, Draco dépose un baiser révérencieux sur le coup de pied de son petit ami. Il sait que c'est un endroit sensible pour lui, un endroit qui lui donne un émoi qu'il n'a jamais connu avant Neville, avant leur première nuit ensemble à Poudlard.

Le regard de Draco est intoxicant. Neville l'attire à lui, le renverse sur le couvre-lit en détresse pour pouvoir couvrir de baisers les épaules pâles. Il se découvre depuis plusieurs semaine un quelque chose pour les biceps de Draco et leur courbe fine et élégante. Il descend jusqu'à poser les mains sur sa ceinture, se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Je peux ? Ose-t-il.

Draco hoche la tête à la question de Neville, la gorge nouée, suivant ses mouvements, l'aidant. Alors que Neville finit de lui retirer son pantalon, on peut voir que oui, la situation l'excite, son début d'érection se devinant à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement et... il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est malvenu de le laisser voir à Neville si celui-ci ne désire pas encore aller plus loin.

Alors il l'attire contre lui, contre ses lèvres.

\- Nev... Je ne te quitte plus. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Alors... Ne prends que ce que tu veux. On a tout le temps que tu veux. Je t'aime, Nev. Tu comprends ?

C'est important pour Draco que Neville ne se sente forcé de rien. Et même s'il doit mourir de frustration, il préfère qu'ils se limitent à un simple câlin vêtu si c'est ce que Neville désire.

Neville n'arrive pas à savoir s'il trouve Draco plus adorable ou plus frustrant de vouloir le protéger ainsi. Il s'allonge tout contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes et, les joues ponceau, il avoue la suite.

\- Draco, je t'aime, je te désire et je n'en ai pas honte.

Même s'il éprouve le besoin de cacher son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune blond, mais c'est de la pudeur, pas de la honte. Il se sent étrangement libéré.

\- Mais je peux attendre. Aussi longtemps que toi, tu en as besoin. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu la même éducation que moi. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous avons tout notre temps...

Il sourit contre la peau du blond, contre cette peau si fine de la gorge.

\- Merlin, Draco, nous avons tout le temps que nous voudrons… Plus d'horreurs possibles à l'horizon, juste toi, et moi.

La main de Draco se glisse dans les cheveux de Neville presque machinalement, parce que c'est leur geste à eux.

Draco étouffe un rire contre sa peau, avant de l'embrasser dans la gorge.

\- Merlin… Nous sommes deux idiots. Je suis loin d'avoir honte de combien je te désire, même si ce n'est pas… Enfin, tu vois, pas ce que l'on m'a appris. Juste… Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit, simplement parce que tu comptes plus que ce qu'on m'a appris. C'est… Je veux que quand tu repenses à notre première fois, ce soit un bon souvenir.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé. Et j'espère que tu le dirais, si tu n'en avais pas envie, si tu n'étais pas prêt, si c'était quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. Et je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas une veille de bataille, ou de procès, un acte de désespoir…

C'est rare que Neville cherche à s'exprimer autant sur des sujets aussi délicats, mais pour Draco… pour Draco, par Draco, tout est différent.

Alors, Draco d'oser quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Tout doucement, il remonte la main le long de la cuisse de son petit ami pour effleurer à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement, le pli sous ses fesses. Draco suspend son geste, dans l'attente de Neville, dans l'attente de… Son accord ? Le geste de Draco oblige Neville à reprendre sa respiration une seconde, un bruit de surprise, de plaisir, coincé dans la gorge, et il lui sourit, encourageant...

Draco embrasse la gorge de son petit ami, aussi léger qu'un papillon, frustrant au possible.

\- Merlin, murmure-t-il contre sa gorge. Tu es sur moi. Comment peux-tu penser que je ne le veuille pas ? Merlin… Si tu pouvais te voir ! Comment n'importe qui de censé pourrait ne pas en avoir envie ? Si seulement tu te voyais, Neville…

Draco recommence son geste, effleurant et touchant réellement à la fois. Avant de poser sa paume réellement sur la fesse de Neville. Ce sous-vêtement… Il a toujours été leur limite jusqu'à présent. Mais là, il n'a qu'une envie : l'embrasser tout en l'attirant, le serrant contre. Et il la réalise.

Neville pourrait en dire autant au sujet de Draco : entremêlés comme ils le sont, il y a peu de doute sur le fait qu'il désire le jeune homme qu'il aurait affirmé détester, pas un an auparavant. Néanmoins, tout est différent, plus heureux, plus réel, et il répond passionnément au baiser, un baiser renoué encore et encore, aide son petit ami à le délester de sa dernière barrière et puis, tremblant un brin, il fait de même avec ses propres vêtements, se trouvant pour la première fois nu contre lui, nu avec lui...

Sentir les mains de Neville qui le déshabille totalement, pleinement pour la première fois est… Intense pour Draco, à défaut d'un meilleur mot.

Il n'a jamais vu une autre personne que lui dénudé. En réalité, avant Neville, tout au plus, avait-il vu ses camarades de dortoir sans chemise le matin. Jamais plus, sa pudeur, son éducation, tout cela faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, qu'il ne se montrait pas, ne se dévoilait pas. Et là… Il le _sent_ contre lui. Totalement. Et c'est... Merlin, peut-il y avoir quelque chose de meilleur ?

Draco embrasse Neville, soudainement intimidé de ce qu'il souhaite lui demander, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Est-ce que… Tu es d'accord pour que je te regarde ?

Sa voix est juste un filet, mais il veut se souvenir de la beauté de son petit ami pour leur première fois, dépasser cette stupide pudeur qui lui dit que c'est indécent de regarder un autre que son légitime époux ou épouse, et même ainsi… Il n'est pas certain que ce serait approuvé.

Aucune lumière n'est éteinte. Et… Blaise -le plus expérimenté d'entre eux- a toujours dit que cela dérangeait l'autre quand c'était sa première fois, d'être regardé, d'être vu. Mais… Avec Neville, c'est difficile de ne pas être franc, de ne pas lui dire au moins ce qu'il voudrait.

Franchement ému, Neville a l'impression de vivre un rêve. Il acquiesce sans mot et se dégage doucement de l'étreinte, roulant sur le dos en froissant le couvre-lit pour laisser Draco l'observer, gardant le contact d'une main de Draco dans la sienne car ne plus le toucher semble impossible.

Ses yeux à lui ne peuvent s'empêcher d'admirer son petit ami en retour : sculpté tout en finesse, Draco lui semble une de ses statues antiques, un Antinous à la beauté subtile, fait pour être adoré.

\- Tu es tellement parfait... Murmure le brun.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de s'empourprer à la remarque de Neville. Il sait qu'il n'a rien de désagréable physiquement -Lucius ne l'aurait certainement pas toléré- mais… Nu, ainsi, sous le regard de Neville qui à cet instant est la personne dont l'avis compte le plus au monde pour lui… Cela prend une dimension toute différente.

Draco n'est pas musclé. Hormis le Quidditch, il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre sport que l'équitation. Par contre, Neville… C'est différent.

Et nu, c'est encore plus flagrant. Il le savait intellectuellement, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa carrure, son torse ou la puissance de ces bras quand il tenait Draco dedans, mais pour la première fois, Draco voit combien son petit ami pourrait le renverser s'il le désirait et… Merlin ! Il se doute bien que n'importe quel adolescent de leur âge devrait se passionner pour observer le sexe de Neville, mais, ce qui fascine Draco à cet instant, ce sont ses cuisses. Puissantes. Et… Il ne se rend compte de son halètement de désir qu'après l'avoir émis. Il veut être _à_ Neville. Avec tout ce que cela signifie.

Draco se penche lentement vers Neville pour l'embrasser, espérant lui faire comprendre combien il le désire, que ce n'est pas juste physique, que c'est bien plus que cela. Avant de murmurer, maladroitement, espérant que Neville comprendra que ce n'est pas juste une parole d'amant le désirant. :

\- Je suis à toi, Nev'.

Neville a un sourire doux aux lèvres tandis qu'il accueille le baiser de Draco, celui-là et les suivants, heureux de partager et découvrir avec lui tous ces mystères, occupés seulement de découvertes de leurs âges, oublieux du reste, peut être juste un peu plus graves que ne le seraient d'autres jeunes gens de dix-sept ans car eux savent leur chance : d'avoir dépassé la haine que le destin, deux guerres et des Maisons ennemies avaient décrété pour eux, d'avoir survécu et d'être maintenant libres.

Il y a de la révérence dans les mains de Neville quand elles effleurent la peau de Draco, s'enhardissant peu à peu, s'émerveillant de la douceur de celle ci, encore plus marquée sous les cals que la botanique et la baguette ont formées sur ses mains...

Draco lui semble un prince de contes, fin, élégant dans sa nudité même, malgré la maigreur qui le marque toujours par contraste avec la robustesse que le patrimoine génétique, l'entraînement et les combats ont provoqué chez Neville…

Draco pourrait être nerveux, mais… Pas avec Neville. Au pire, il ne va pas réussir à offrir autant de plaisir qu'il le souhaiterait à Neville, mais… Il sait aussi que le brun ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur si tel était le cas. Alors… Cela aide. Néanmoins, il voudrait pouvoir lui faire ressentir combien il le rend heureux. Que ce ne soit pas juste des mots entre eux, que ce soit aussi palpable pour Neville.

Draco n'étouffe pas ses soupirs de plaisir sous les mains de son petit ami. Il n'en a jamais eu l'intention. Pas avec Neville. Il le lui a dit. Il se donne tout à lui, sans l'once d'une ombre. La seule éducation à la sexualité que Draco a connu est un cours par Pomfrey orienté pour les couples hétérosexuels et un sermon de Severus vers 13 ou 14 ans. Lucius avait jugé cela superflu et le parrain de l'enfant avait dit ce qu'il jugeait le mieux : protège toi, ton père mourrait si tu avais un enfant hors mariage, et assures-toi que ta partenaire est d'accord. Alors, non, les conventions sociales ne lui viennent pas à l'esprit.

Draco dépose des baisers sur toute la peau qu'il peut trouver, murmurant des « je t'aime » et des « tu es si beau » qui viennent du fond du coeur. Ses mains s'agrippent aux épaules de Neville, fort. Il est bien loin de penser aux marques qu'il pourrait lui laisser, ne les connaissant pas encore.

Et… Quelque part, Draco voudrait offrir à Neville tout ce qu'il aime. Sauf que… Les vagues de désir que lui même connaissait, il ne les avait jamais assouvi. Parce que cela ne se faisait pas. Pas selon l'éducation de Lucius. Alors… Comment faire de la meilleure manière, de la parfaite manière avec Neville ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, murmure-t-il doucement. Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi, Nev...

\- Draco, je ne sais pas… je n'ai jamais, tu sais que tu es le premier...

Il se redresse un peu, se glisse à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco, posant les mains de chaque côté des épaules de son petit ami. Auréolé de mèches blondes sur le fond bleu du couvre-lit, les joues rosies, le jeune homme lui semble à couper le souffle.

\- Trouvons ? Propose Draco. Si je fais quelque chose, si j'essaye quelque chose qui te déplaît, tu me le diras, promis ? Et je promets pareil. On a toute la nuit, toutes les nuits que tu veux... Je ne sais pas si tu… je… je suis là pour longtemps. Aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Je t'aime...

Il regarde Draco avec franchise, plus ouvert que jamais, parce que c'est important que l'autre comprenne que Neville est prêt à rester avec lui, longtemps, toute leur vie peut-être, que pour lui c'est sérieux, pas une aventure amenée par la tension de la guerre...

Draco lui sourit. Il y avait quelque chose d'éclatant en lui et cela se voyait.

\- Nev, murmure-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il n'utilisait ce diminutif que dans leur intimité, je les veux toutes. Je… J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te quitter. Ce n'était pas juste un élan de joie en apprenant que je n'irai pas en prison.

La main de Draco se pose sur celle de Neville, même si ce n'est pas le mouvement le plus évident.

\- Et je dois t'avouer que… Toi, ici… Comme ça… C'est déjà un excellent début à mon goût. Si…

La tête de Draco se penche légèrement, signe qu'il cherche la bonne manière de dire les choses.

\- Tu es mon premier. Le premier qui me donne envie de faire cela et le premier qui me donne envie de me… toucher ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu avant toi.

Et Draco d'attirer Neville contre lui pour un nouveau baiser, laissant la main glisser le long de sa cuisse savourant le plaisir de toucher sa peau.

Au final, il bénit quelque part d'avoir eu Blaise trop longtemps dans son dortoir, d'avoir appris des sorts dont il ne voulait rien savoir à l'époque, mais qui aujourd'hui, qui cette nuit, cette nuit de liberté pour lui, d'anniversaire pour Neville, permettent à Neville de lui faire l'amour et de jouir en ne pensant qu'une seule chose.

 _Merlin fasse que cela ait été aussi bon pour lui que pour moi, car je veux encore et encore de lui. Jamais je ne pourrais en avoir assez_.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

J'ai ajouté des citations au début de tous mes chapitres (même ceux déjà postés) et je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, car ils vous en apprendront beaucoup sur l'univers de cette fic, voire même vous donneront des indices sur les chapitres à venir !

* * *

" _Les lettres à Oma_ " sont désormais un grand classique de la littérature sorcière , publiées en 2120, elles sont un important regard sur les familles sang pures européennes au 21ème siècle. Publiées à la mort de Zephirine von und zu Schonberg par ses enfants, elles retracent plusieurs décennies d'évolution du monde magique dans la correspondance entre la sorcière et son grand-père, Draco Longbottom.

P-H. Pattinson, in _Petit précis de littérature magique_ , Londres, 2135.

* * *

Neville n'a pas dormi dans son lit, cette nuit. Ce sont les elfes qui l'ont annoncé à Augusta, qui tous les matins leur pose la question depuis qu'un Slytherin est venu se poser à Taxus Hall comme un oisillon coucou dans un nid de pinsons.

Si les pinsons avaient bien sûr une histoire violente attestée depuis l'an 597, et la mauvaise habitude de prendre les armes à tout mage noir qui passe et si le coucou rêvait de s'envoyer en l'air avec un pinson.

Il n'empêche que, patrimoine génétique violent ou pas, Neville n'a pas dormi dans son lit, un événement qu'Augusta redoutait depuis le début, consciente qu'elle est que cela attachera encore plus les deux jeunes hommes. Ou, au moins Neville dont elle sait la loyauté, qu'elle craint mal placée.

Si elle était le genre à se confier, elle parlerait à Neville du bébé qu'elle avait attendu avant Franck, et pour lequel Egbert Longbottom l'a épousée. Si elle avait perdu cet enfant deux mois plus tôt, est ce qu'elle aurait finalement épousé le grand père de Neville, les rendant malheureux tous les deux ? Mais les adolescents sont tous les mêmes, et avertir Neville qu'une nuit avec Malfoy ne devrait pas l'enchaîner à vie ne fera que le braquer.

Derechef, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû fiancer son petit-fils il y a longtemps à une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports !

Au lieu de cela, il dort dans des lits interdits. Pire, l'elfe a affirmé qu'il n'avait regagné sa chambre qu'à 7 heures, pour se changer, la preuve qu'il a partagé la nuit, le lit et même le réveil du fils de Mangemort...

Jamais elle n'en fera un ministre à ce rythme !

Et quand il entre dans la salle à manger, trente minutes après avoir quitté la chambre interdite, c'est encore plus flagrant. Ils ont eu la bonté de séparer leurs arrivées pour la bienséance, mais le sourire de Neville est béat, il heurte l'encadrement de porte, puis une chaise, et remercie l'elfe qui vient d'amener le café, en l'appelant Oncle Algie !

Peut-être que c'est du blond qu'elle devrait faire un ministre, il a l'air un peu moins dans la lune !

Voir Neville partir au matin a certainement été l'une des choses les plus dures qui soit pour Draco. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester dans leur lit, encore et encore, simplement à somnoler ou parler. Juste… L'un contre l'autre.

Il arrive quatre minutes précises après Neville, une demi-heure après l'avoir laissé partir, et il n'a réussi à penser qu'à lui pendant ce temps-là. Ce qui fait que bien avant même de saluer Augusta, son regard glisse vers son tout nouvel amant, lui donnant un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un de ces sourires dont la douceur monte jusque dans les yeux. Seule la bonne éducation inculquée par Narcissa depuis 1980 réussit à lui rappeler de saluer son hôtesse.

Alors que Draco a toujours bu sa tasse de Earl Grey brûlante, aujourd'hui, il n'en est rien. Neville est bien plus intéressant à regarder. Neville est… Après cette nuit, Draco ne peut s'empêcher de voir plus encore en lui. De deviner le muscle de son bras sous sa chemise. De se souvenir de ses baisers sur sa mâchoire. De… Merlin, le visage de Neville pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Si expressif.

Certains jugeraient que ce n'est pas assez, que sans pénétration, ce n'est pas assez pour dire qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais… Le plaisir physique, le bonheur d'être ensemble et la tendresse entre eux qui se consolide un peu plus chaque jour, fait qu'il n'envisage pas de présenter cela autrement.

Alors si Draco n'a pas l'habitude de laisser paraître beaucoup d'émotion, ce matin il n'en est rien. Avec un « _je t'aime plus que tout et tu me rends heureux_ » tatoué sur le front, il serait moins expressif.

Que Merlin la protège de toute cette guimauve, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Augusta en voyant cela, avec une touche de désespoir. Et le jeune Malfoy qui n'est pas mieux !

De son temps, les Slytherins avaient plus de discrétion. Augusta soupire. Personne ne s'en rend compte. Elle réessaye, un peu plus fort, et Neville continue de mettre de la confiture sur ses harengs en regardant leur invité comme s'il était Merlin réincarné.

Augusta jette l'éponge et décide d'aller terroriser un peu leur gestionnaire de patrimoine pour passer le temps, ayant bien conscience que ces deux jeunes idiots se tomberont dans les bras dès qu'elle aura tourné les talons.

Il va falloir qu'ils se calment un peu avant d'en tirer quelque chose !

Et la prédiction d'Augusta se réalise. Elle n'est pas sitôt sortie de la pièce, que Draco abandonne son thé -mini sacrilège en temps normal- pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Neville, posant juste son front sur son épaule, soupirant de bien-être d'être enfin à nouveau contre lui.

\- Merlin… Je t'aurai capturé pour la journée dans notre lit, si j'avais pu, murmura-t-il.

Sans même s'en rendre compte « son lit » est devenu « notre lit » depuis cette nuit.

Déposant un baiser à travers le tissu de la chemise, Draco ajoute plus doucement :

\- J'ai l'autorisation d'aller voir mes parents demain, après leur jugement. J'aimerais leur parler de nous, si tu es d'accord. Qu'il sache que…

Draco relève le visage pour regarder Neville, attrapant sa main la plus proche.

\- … Que maintenant, ils doivent compter avec toi. Quoi qu'ils puissent avoir en tête pour moi.

Et en particulier, pour le mariage arrangé qu'ils avaient en tête, quand la seule proposition qu'il accepterait serait de le lier à Neville. Toute autre proposition serait refusée et mise à l'index. Mais, peut-on dire cela à son petit ami le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble sans qu'il ne prenne peur ?

Le peu d'intérêt de Neville de son petit déjeuner s'envole dès Draco à ses côtés et Neville l'écoute religieusement, entrelaçant leurs mains à la première occasion.

\- Bien sûr, dis leur. Dis-le à qui tu veux, Draco. Je suis tellement heureux, je le crierai sur les toits !

Ce qui tombe assez bien, vu que, fait encore inconnu d'eux, leurs bobines s'embrassent à la une de la Gazette dans un baiser d'anthologie. Au même moment, Oncle Algie, frère d'Augusta, s'étrangle de stupéfaction dans son thé, ne survivant que grâce à l'intervention rapide de son épouse, quand Millicent Bullstrode éclate de rire en voyant la réussite du plan machiavélique du fils Malfoy pour redorer son image et Ron Weasley vire au violet.

Le sourire de Draco se fait plus doux, plus amoureux aussi, à la réponse de Neville. Lui aussi en ferait bien partager le monde entier, même si… Même s'il n'a pas tant de personne que cela à qui il pouvait l'annoncer. La majorité des gens qu'il connaissait était en prison ou attendait leur jugement. Pas qu'il ait eu envie de le dire personnellement à la majorité d'entre eux, en même temps.

Neville hésite une seconde, car il sait le sujet de ses parents douloureux pour son amant... Merlin, au passage, son amant !

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont mal le prendre ? Demande-t-il.

Au même moment, Blaise voit cette photo et se demande ce que Neville a bien pu faire à Draco pour qu'il accepte cette mascarade. Ou s'il était si doué que cela au lit, pour qu'il lui vrille la cervelle ainsi.

La manière dont Draco bouge sa tête montre qu'il hésite sur la réponse à apporter à cette question.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils… A la maison, ils sont tellement différents de dehors. C'était un mariage arrangé, entre eux, mais ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Père avait des projets pour moi, de mariage, d'alliance, de futur, mais… Il n'a jamais été question de me les imposer de force. J'espère juste qu'ils vont être heureux pour moi, pour nous, ajoute-t-il en embrassant leurs mains jointes.

Draco hésite avant de continuer :

\- Lady Augusta voudra certainement mieux pour toi.

\- Les Slytherines bien nées n'ont qu'à s'en prendre à elles-mêmes de ne t'avoir pas remarqué plus tôt, je... Je suis là pour longtemps, si tu veux bien de moi, répond Neville. Pas juste pour un temps, en attendant qu'on nous marie à droite et à gauche suivant les habitudes familiales.

Son ton est étrangement apaisé : après les épreuves traversées ensemble, il a du mal à imaginer que quelque chose puisse les séparer.

C'est plus fort que lui : il embrasse Draco, longuement, délicatement, avec tendresse, essayant de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressent.

Draco caresse la joue de Neville alors que celui-ci l'embrasse. Mettant autant de douceur que son amant dans ce baiser, devinant que les mots de Neville ne sont pas en l'air. Loin de là.

\- Nev... Je te veux. Pas juste comme hier soir. Totalement. Pour toujours, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tant que j'aurais un souffle de voix, ce sera toi.

Il embrasse doucement les lèvres de Neville, presque chaste comparé à hier.

\- S'il te plaît. N'en doute jamais.

Le sourire de Neville pourrait allumer des brasiers : solaire, exultant, la manifestation de son coeur qui entame la Traviata et il pose son front contre celui de Draco, murmurant.

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'ais trouvé ce soir-là. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Est ce que... Tu n'es plus sous surveillance comme avant. Mais est ce que tu voudrais bien rester encore ? Au moins un peu, avec moi, ici ?

Le soupir de Draco exprime son bien-être d'être ainsi contre Neville. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quiconque puisse devenir aussi essentiel dans sa vie. Et… Il comprend un peu mieux l'attitude de ses parents, soudain. S'ils s'aiment autant qu'il aime Neville, bien des choses prennent du sens.

\- Je n'ose pas vraiment penser à ce qui serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas trouvé. Tu sais… La nuit où tu m'as fait entrer dans la Tour, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Tu… Tu avais l'air tellement mal. Je ne pouvais pas te… Te laisser, t'abandonner. Et partir maintenant, c'est… Pas imaginable. Pas… Murmure-t-il avant de reprendre d'un voix plus ferme. Lady Augusta devra me mettre dehors. Je sais…

Draco embrasse doucement Neville avant de reprendre.

\- Elle va être contre. Mais… Nev, je ne veux pas cesser de vivre avec toi. Peu importe où. Tu comprends ?

\- Granny va être verte, oui. Il va probablement lui falloir du temps, sûrement. Elle finira par comprendre, tu verras. Et mes amis aussi, ils finiront par comprendre et accepter, comme Luna.

Neville n'a ceci dit aucune illusion : ce sera un combat de longue haleine, avec beaucoup de sarcasmes, de portes claquées et de cousines très éloignées venant dîner "par hasard" quand Neville passera au Terrier.

Et le petit-déjeuner s'allonge, se prolonge, alors qu'ils picorent plus qu'autre chose, échangeant promesses et serments, et finissent par tout laisser en plan pour remonter couloirs et escaliers, main dans la main, riant aux éclats et courant à demi pour se jeter dans la première chambre qui passe, celle de Neville...

Les fâcheux râlant de cet amour intermaison vont devoir attendre un peu, les jeunes amants ont bien l'intention de fêter encore un peu leur liberté et de balbutier ensemble au creux des draps le langage qu'ils découvrent...

Et c'est un Draco décoiffé et un Neville peu apprêté que l'elfe découvre dans la chambre de Neville quelques heures plus tard. Oh, rien d'indécent, mais tout de même.

Il est là pour leur signaler que Lady Augusta souhaitait s'entretenir avec eux de leur… conduite en public à l'avenir.

Les deux amants se regardent, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Ils ont passé la matinée juste l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser et parler, à l'abri dans cette chambre. Rien d'exceptionnel ou d'outrageant. D'accord, peut-être à folâtrer aussi un peu. Juste deux amoureux.

Draco aide Neville à se rajuster un peu plus dignement, puis l'embrassant, il ajoute, les pommettes rosies :

\- Tu sais… J'ai beaucoup aimé te déshabiller, cette nuit, mais… J'aurais adoré pouvoir te rhabiller. C'est… Agréable de le faire.

\- Alors pense à tous les matins et toutes les nuits à venir. Je suis sûr que nous découvrirons des centaines, des milliers d'instants à partager. Pense y et accroche toi parce qu'elle est apparemment dans le salon de dessin, une pièce où elle ne fiche jamais les pieds parce qu'elle en a horreur, et moi aussi. Cela sent l'orage et si elle est là, c'est qu'elle est ou furieuse, ou qu'elle veut me le faire croire !

Pas besoin d'expliquer plus : une pièce sombre emplie de fauteuils capitonnés vert d'eau et de tables couvertes de porcelaines et de biscuits anciens. Un cauchemar pour Neville, si maladroit. Quant à Augusta, elle a toujours préféré le grand hall d'armes et ses boiseries, ou la bibliothèque, à cette pièce surchargée et un peu trop précieuse que sa belle-mère avait aménagé.

Assise devant le piano droit, la maîtresse des lieux est en train de plaquer une marche militaire rageuse sur le pauvre instrument qui n'en demandait pas tant, et n'est pas du tout fait pour ça !

Draco n'a pas pu s'empêcher une grimace, en entendant ce que signifiait ce petit salon. Mauvais signe. Mais… Si elle le virait du Taxus Hall, il proposerait à Neville de le suivre. Il était sincère sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus le quitter, même si cela signifiait d'affronter la terrible Lady Augusta.

Draco laisse Neville entrer le premier, laissant glisser une main dans son dos alors qu'il franchit le pas de porte la seconde suivante.

Sur le guéridon, la Gazette s'étale. En première page, leur baiser au Tribunal. Avec comme titre : « _Rapprochement intime des deux camps : Draco Malfoy, le fils du Mangemort, et Neville Longbottom, le fils des Aurors, un amour plus fort que la haine_ ».

Draco hésite à soupirer face à la nullité de la prose ou au savon que Laday Augusta va leur passer. Mais dans aucun des cas il n'envisage de s'excuser d'aimer Neville.

Alors, il attend qu'elle arrête, comme il le faisait avec Lucius quand celui-ci souhaitait sanctionner ce qu'il estimait être de mauvais résultats. Passant la main dans son dos de son petit ami pour l'apaiser, il n'a pas peur d'elle. Elle utilise les mêmes manières que Lucius.

Augusta referme le piano avec tant de violence qu'une des plaques de porcelaine se fêle. Aie.

Elle foudroie les deux coupables du regard et explose, immédiatement.

\- Félicitations ! Vous voilà le nouveau sujet à la mode ! On ne parle probablement que de vous dans les chaumières. Vos hormones vous démangeaient elles tellement que vous n'avez pu attendre ? En public ! Dans le tribunal ! Neville, ça ne m'étonne même pas, tu n'as jamais vu plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Mais, vous, Malfoy, je vous pensais plus de jugeote ! Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise ! J'espère que ce freluquet de Lucius reçoit la presse. Au moins la surprise le fera mourir d'apoplexie et on sauvera quelque chose de tout ce ratage !

Le tout sans reprendre son souffle. Un exploit !

Draco la laisse exploser de colère. Ou est-ce d'une fausse colère pour encourager son petit-fils à ne pas s'exposer trop au public ?

Il attend quelques secondes, pour être sûr qu'Augusta a fini sa tirade, avant de répondre :

\- Lady Augusta, je ne vais pas m'excuser d'aimer votre petit-fils et du bonheur que d'être aimé par lui m'inspire. Quant à Père, j'espère que comme vous, il se réjouira que j'aime et que je sois aimé en retour, plutôt que s'arrêter à d'autres… basses préoccupations.

Les deux derniers mots de Draco sont dits de manière à faire comprendre que ces photos, il refuse d'en avoir honte. Surtout à cet instant, où sa main droite est au milieu du dos de Neville, autant pour le soutenir que pour lui démontrer que tout cela n'est pas que vaines paroles.

Avoir été éduqué par Lucius est une bonne école pour les engueulades et les bras de fer verbaux. Quoi qu'elle en pense.

\- Je ne vais pas cacher Draco, nous cacher comme un secret honteux, Granny. C'est le ou la journaliste qui devrait avoir honte : c'est digne de Celestina Moldubec comme prose. Oui, en plein tribunal, c'était probablement maladroit de notre part, mais comme ça au moins tout le monde est au courant !

\- Je ne le permettrai pas ! Tu imagines l'opprobre ? Un fils de Mangemort ! Vouloir l'aider, folâtrer, c'est diffèrent que de vous afficher ainsi !

\- C'est Draco que j'ai choisi, pas Lucius Malfoy, Granny ! Et je ne vous demande pas votre accord.

\- Il a porté la Marque !

\- Et été jugé par un jury de nos pairs pour ça ! Vous n'allez pas vous substituer à eux maintenant !

\- Que tu te sentes reconnaissant est très bien, il t'a aidé et.. Réplique Augusta, avant d'être coupée par son petit-fils.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça !

Le petit-fils et la grand-mère sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et Draco soupçonne que dans d'autres circonstances -des circonstances où Neville aurait toujours ses parents en bonne santé- les disputes pourraient être épiques.

Le ton monte, des deux cotés, et Augusta finit par commettre l'irréparable, rendue sanguine par des années de fréquentation de Gryffindor.

\- Tes parents auraient interdit ça aussi ! Et ils seraient horriblement déçu.

Neville pâlit terriblement. Et Augusta aussi, face à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Si les semi insultes sur lui indiffèrent relativement Draco -elles sont mauvaises, mais rien qu'il n'ait pas entendu dans l'enceinte du tribunal- il n'en est rien pour les parents de Neville. Il sait que c'est un sujet sensible pour son petit ami. Il n'a jamais osé le question sur le sujet, sachant bien la part de responsabilité de sa tante dans l'histoire.

Alors que Neville pâlit, Draco lui prend la main, la serrant fort.

\- Cela suffit. Vous êtes la maitresse ici, mais je n'ai pas à écouter ça. Si vous me forcez à faire un choix, vous n'aimerez pas le résultat. Je suis majeur et libre. Si Draco s'en va, moi aussi.

Il y a quelque chose de dur dans sa voix, d'inflexible, différent de la colère, simplement inamovible.

La colère se lit sur le visage de Draco et est clairement dirigée contre Augusta. Et Draco sans même s'en rendre compte, s'est glissé devant Neville pour le protéger.

Le silence dans la pièce a cette qualité propre à l'instant avant une bataille, ou un coup de dague. Difficile de dire qui est le plus pâle des deux Longbottom qui en remontreraient à cet instant à tous les Malfoy du monde. L'instant se prolonge tandis qu'Augusta juge du regard la détermination de son petit fils, et aussi la position très révélatrice et protectrice de Draco. Elle meurt d'envie de les envoyer au diable, tous les deux, mais Neville…

Neville est presque tout ce qu'il lui reste et en cet instant, elle comprend avec horreur qu'elle n'est pas, plus, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Malfoy a cet honneur et il brisera probablement un jour le coeur tendre de son idiot de petit fils.

Alors elle cède, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Vous dînez dehors. Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à demain matin, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Elle se jure intérieurement cependant de n'avoir pas dit son dernier mot.

Le « bonne journée » de Draco est glacial, son visage fermé. Si la manière de s'interposer entre Neville et sa grand-mère n'avait pas été révélateur, le ton de sa voix aurait fini de l'expliquer.

Le blond estime qu'elle est allée trop loin, même s'il ne le dira pas à Neville. Il imagine bien que parce que c'est sa grand-mère, il n'a pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il pense d'elle. Pour autant, il bouillonne intérieurement.

Alors qu'ils sortent de la pièce, Draco accompagne Neville, le protégeant toujours clairement de son bras.

Dès qu'il sont à l'écart, assez loin pour qu'elle ne les entende plus, il se tourna vers Neville, encadrant son visage de ses mains, caressant ses pommettes des pouces.

\- Dis-moi où tu veux être et on ira. Dis-moi, Nev…

Si Neville veut être seul, il l'acceptera, mais… Il ne l'abandonnera pas.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il n'est plus le bienvenue à Taxus Hall et il manque de point de repli.

\- Pas Dragon Alley : un crétin dira quelque chose et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je tirerais ma baguette au lieu de l'ignorer... Chez Luna ? Oh, non, attends, allons voir son père. Lui, il nous prendra un article leur disant d''aller tous se faire voir !

Les Gryffindors, mesdames messieurs, ou comment aggraver une situation une première page à la fois!

Draco le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Nev, est-ce que tu es sûr ? Je… Tu ne veux pas laisser courir ? Je n'ai pas menti à ta grand-mère en lui disant que je t'aimais et que je n'en avais pas honte une seule seconde, mais… Je m'en moque de ce qu'ils pensent, tous autant qu'ils sont. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Si tu veux le faire, je te soutiendrais. Toujours, Nev. Mais est-ce que cela vaut la peine que tu partes te battre ? Parce que même si c'est mal écrit, même si ta grand-mère est furieuse que cela se sache, ce qu'ils disaient est vrai. Rien ne nous prédestinait à pouvoir tenir à l'autre et pourtant, je t'aime.

Draco caresse doucement les joues de son amant, avant de l'embrasser doucement, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Neville hésite. D'un côté, il a conscience que ce serait une énoooorme bourde. Cela braquerait Augusta et probablement d'autres avec elle. De l'autre, il a méchamment envie de ruer dans les brancards pour leur apprendre et il sait que Luna, le meilleur soutien qu'ils aient pour l'instant, convaincra son père s'il insiste.

Le baiser est comme un baume et il avoue ensuite.

\- Je ne sais pas... Il y a quelque part où tu as envie d'aller, toi ? Quelqu'un que tu as envie de voir, maintenant que tu n'es plus en résidence surveillée ? J'ai surtout envie d'être avec toi, pour l'instant, les lieux, le reste des personnes, c'est… de la garniture.

Draco caresse la joue de Neville, avant de sourire.

\- Avec toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Les seules autres personnes que je voudrais voir son mes parents et… Enfin, les visites ne sont pas permises comme ça sur un coup de tête, alors… Il n'y a que toi, Nev. Il faudra que je parle aux autres, que je leur explique, mais… Pas aujourd'hui. Et si…

Draco a un sourire un peu plus franc, alors qu'il entraîne son petit-ami avec lui dans sa chambre, cherchant quelque chose dans sa malle. Avant d'avoir un « ah ah ! » triomphant, un cube dans la main.

\- Père a toujours eu la manie de vouloir qu'avec Mère, nous ayons de l'argent moldu anglais sur nous, au cas où. Alors… Que dirais-tu de passer la nuit, toi et moi, dans un hôtel moldu. Pour te changer les idées.

Draco lui adresse un sourire, avant d'ajouter.

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

\- Ton père ? De l'argent moldu ? Je croyais qu'il haïssait les moldus ? Ce type est un mystère complet pour moi, désolé de te le dire.

Ou un schizophrène, mais il ne va pas dire cela à son petit ami.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a en horreur quelque chose ou quelqu'un que… Mon père y voyait son intérêt, tu sais. Qui irait nous chercher là-bas ?

Neville regarde sa tenue du jour, une robe sorcière, comme à son habitude en dehors de Poudlard. Des sorciers tradi, on vous dit.

\- Je n'ai que des vêtements noirs, à la moldu. Cela irait ? Ou mon uniforme de Poudlard, si j'enlève la robe ?

Draco passe la main le long du col de la robe de Neville, avant de répondre.

\- Ton vêtement noir. J'ai des costumes moldus. Je vais m'occuper de toi, jusqu'à demain matin.

Et Neville se laisse entraîner, confiant, et heureux de laisser Draco prendre les décisions pour quelques heures.

Quand ils sont prêts, quand ils sont à l'hôtel, un de ces hôtels hors de prix, luxueux comme seul un Sang-Pur un peu snob peut détecter à des kilomètres à la ronde, Draco demande une suite bien précise. Une avec un jacuzzi et une terrasse.

Sitôt dedans, Draco attire Neville sur la terrasse, enlaçant, collant son dos contre sa poitrine, lui montrant le paysage.

\- Regarde.

Il lui laisse profiter du paysage pendant quelques instants avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je vais te déshabiller et t'emmener dans le jaccuzzi. Quand une fois que tu seras détendu, je vais te laver des pieds à la tête, avant de te laver les cheveux. Quand on aura fini, je t'envelopperai dans un de leurs immenses peignoirs et tu choisiras ce que tu voudras déjeuner.

Sa main glisse sur le ventre de Neville, se posant sur son nombril.

\- Quand on aura fini, je t'entraînerai dans le lit. Il est immense et je ne te laisserai plus en sortir avant demain matin. Tu dormiras tout ton soûl, avant que l'on retourne à Taxus Hall. Et Neville… Si tu veux pleurer, hurler, peu importe. Je suis là et je ne te lâcherai pas.

Avant d'ajouter, doucement :

\- D'accord ?

\- Étrangement, je crois que ça va…

Un instant de silence ou il tourne dans les bras de Draco pour pouvoir nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es là. Tu me soutiens. Franchement, cela suffirait déjà. Et Granny... Granny peut être dure, parfois, mais elle n'a jamais été mauvaise, ou injuste. Elle finira par comprendre. Dès qu'elle te connaîtra mieux, tu verras.

Pour Neville, il est complètement impossible de connaître Draco et ne pas l'aimer.

Il se laisse emmener à l'intérieur, choisissant de simplement profiter de l'instant présent et du bonheur d'être auprès de son amant.

Le sourire de Draco se fait plus doux, quand Neville se retourne contre lui.

\- L'essentiel, c'est que toi, tu m'aimes, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco s'éloigne juste assez pour pouvoir défaire la chemise de Neville, baisant ses clavicules. La chemise tombe à terre sans beaucoup de ménagement. Avant que Draco ne s'agenouille devant son petit ami pour délasser ses chaussures et les lui retirer. Avant de faire de même pour son pantalon.

Draco lève les yeux vers Neville, une main sur son ventre, avant de demander -cela est presque étonnant de parler autrement qu'à voix basse :

\- Je peux finir de te déshabiller ?

Parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'hier soir il était d'accord, qu'il en est de même aujourd'hui. Pas avec ce qu'Augusta lui avait dit.

La délicatesse de Draco le touche. Après avoir dû jouer les guerriers tous ces mois, c'est agréable d'être traité avec délicatesse et il trouve qu'il y a un certain équilibre à être parfois celui qui prend soin, parfois celui dont on prend soin, chacun à sa manière, comme leur relation semble se dessiner.

\- Toujours.

Et tandis que Draco le met à nu, il a cette étrange sensation que c'est son âme que l'autre dévoile. Sans peur. Son amant l'a vu au plus profond de son désespoir et a su l'aimer, alors Neville se sent fort et beau entre ses bras, lui qui c'est toujours vu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse...

Draco glisse doucement le dernier vêtement de Neville, avant de baiser son nombril. Il a un sourire tendre pour son amant, avant de se redresser.

\- Tu as toujours la possibilité de dire non. Tu ne me dois pas de toujours le vouloir. Même si c'est… Agréable, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire canaille en coin, alors qu'il faisait tomber sa chemise sans plus de délicatesse que celle de Neville.

Il retire le peu qui lui reste, regardant Neville droit dans les yeux. C'est une sensation inédite que d'être vu et regardé en se déshabillant. Et s'il aurait juré qu'il le détesterait de quiconque, il n'en est rien avec Neville. Cela lui donne des papillons au ventre.

Tendant la main vers Neville, il l'attire vers le jaccuzzi. S'il est en extérieur, Draco a laissé les canisses les cachant au monde. Une photo suffit largement et s'il ne rougit pas -trop- sous le regard de son petit-ami, il ne tient pas à ce qu'un autre puisse voir cela.

Neville se laisse entraîner dans cette sensation nouvelle de ce bain pris à deux, dans l'intimité dans mains de Draco sur son corps, non pas pour le plaisir charnel qui reste encore à la périphérie de son esprit, mais pour le simple délassement du savon, du toucher, du simple contact.

C'est très différent de ce qu'ils ont vécu au creux des draps mais Neville découvre que c'est aussi un bonheur, juste différent.

Abandonnant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, alangui et offert contre lui, il murmure.

\- Je t'aime.

Draco a attiré Neville entre ses cuisses dès les premières secondes dans l'eau. Il veut le tenir, non pour le posséder, mais pour l'accompagner.

Il aime le sentir comme cela contre lui. Draco le lave avec lenteur, presque paresse. Il le fait du bout des doigts, entre délassement et caresse sans arrière pensée sexuelle.

Draco embrasse doucement son petit ami, avant de répondre :

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il garde un bras autour de sa taille, pour le garder contre lui. Il embrasse la nuque devant lui, soupirant de plaisir.

Draco tend la main pour activer les remous, espérant que Neville l'appréciera.

Qui pourrait en cet instant distinguer les deux amants de milliers d'autres jeunes gens, moldus ou sorciers ? Quand ils soupirent ainsi du simple plaisir des remous et se regardent en souriant, qui croirait que leurs familles se détestent soigneusement depuis des générations et qu'ils ont survécu à une terrible guerre ? Il y a des cicatrices sur la peau de Neville que parcourt Draco, de fins traits blancs sur la peau laiteuse de Draco, mais leurs yeux ne laissent pas voir d'ombres résiduelles, en tout cas si peu.

Et c'est probablement grâce à celui qui le tient ainsi contre lui.

Dire que vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, ils n'avaient jamais connu la pleine nudité de l'autre... Jamais Draco aurait imaginé que ce fusse si simple, si évident d'être ainsi. Pas avant Neville.

\- Quand tu me souris comme ça, Nev... Je te ferais de ces choses, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie.

Draco humidifie les cheveux de Neville avant de commencer à les masser avec le shampooing.

Il prend tout son temps, bien loin de réellement laver, mais plus masser le cuir chevelu de son petit ami.

\- Tu sais, Nev, avant toi, je pensais que tout ça serait tellement compliqué, tellement... Un devoir. Alors qu'avec toi, c'est juste... une évidence.

Les derniers mots sont prononcés alors qu'il embrasse ses épaules, amoureusement.

S'il était l'animal tutélaire de Gryffindor , Neville ronronnerait et il avoue à mi-voix.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. Qu'ai je fait pour être béni ainsi ?

Il saisit la main de Draco la plus proche pour poser des baisers dans la paume tendre et il ose continuer avec ce qui lui semble une certitude un peu folle, à dix-huit ans, mais dont il est pourtant tellement certain.

\- Si les dieux me prêtent vie, je voudrais passer le reste de mes jours dans tes bras.

Le soupir de Draco aux baisers de Neville ne laisse peu de doutes sur s'il les apprécie.

\- Chez nous… Reprend le blond On ne pratique plus. C'est juste… Notre passé. Mais, Merlin, si tu savais combien je voudrais que tes dieux t'entendent. Juste toi et moi.

Alors, qu'il rince doucement les cheveux de son petit ami, l'horloge interne de Draco lui signale que l'heure du déjeuner doit approcher et tous les deux n'ont pas avalé grand-chose au petit-déjeuner.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux manger ?

Avant d'ajouter taquin :

\- Si tu le sais, je t'avoue un secret que j'ai à ton propos.

Le son de sa voix laisse comprendre que c'est un détail, une petite chose qui n'a que peu d'importance en soi, mais qui parce qu'elle parle de Neville en prend dans le coeur de Draco.

Pour la courbe amusée des lèvres de Draco, Neville vendrait probablement le dernier joyau du monde, la dernière goutte de son sang, alors pour un secret comme ceux qu'en partage les amants ? Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question alors il se rabat sur un de ses péchés mignons.

\- Du poisson ?

Et oui, l'enfant de la verte Angleterre rurale n'aime rien tant que le produit de la pêche, un comble !

\- Parfait, répond Draco.

Avant de glisser sa main sur le ventre de Neville dans une caresse.

\- Tu te souviens de la première soirée à Taxus Hall, la première fois où je t'ai vu sans chemise ? Demande-t-il avant de continuer, sachant que Neville voit de quoi il parle. Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais de la pilosité, contrairement à moi. Je n'y avais jamais pensé en fait. Et... ça me fait quelque chose. Et... c'est quelque chose que... Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas de ceux qui retire leur chemise pour un oui ou un non en présence de n'importe qui. C'est juste pour moi et ça me fait battre le coeur un peu plus vite.

Et Draco d'embrasser la courbe du cou devant lui avec déférence.

\- Pourquoi enlèverais-je ma chemise à tout bout de champ ? Demande Neville, amusé malgré lui. Je ne suis pas un héros de roman à l'eau de rose, mon cher monsieur, mais un Anglais bien né. De la pudeur à tombereau et suffisamment de bonnes manières, les jours où je suis pas dans la lune, pour être reçu à Balmoral si nécessaire !

Le sourire de Draco se fait plus intense. Oui, Neville est l'anglais parfait. Cela lui va bien.

\- Ça reste mon secret. Cela me va très bien. Même si... Tu n'as pas l'obligation d'avoir de la pudeur avec moi.

Il se retourne dans le jacuzzi et observe un instant Draco. L'eau chaude a rosi la peau pale et ourlée de lumière chaque goutte sur les cils pales.

\- Merlin, tu as l'air d'un prince de contes, tu sais. Tu sembles prêt à te changer en cygne et à t'envoler.

Quant au compliment de Neville, Draco rougit.

\- Les princes des contes ne sont ils pas toujours du bon côté ? Mais il faudrait m'enlever de force de toi.

Neville a trouvé la bouteille de gel douche et demande :

\- Puis je te rendre la pareille ?

Draco hoche la tête.

\- Oui. Ce sera avec plaisir. Comme si je pouvais te dire non...

Et Neville, délicatement, amoureusement, lave à son tour Draco, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour des baisers, lui murmurant mille bêtises tendres, qui se prolongent en compliments et promesses échangées à table.

Lorsqu'ils roulent dans les draps, c'est après un repas pris à peine vêtu, dans un simple peignoir loin des habitudes familiales. Neville attire Draco sur lui et pousse un soupir de bonheur.

\- Je suis à toi, tu le sais ? Demande le brun.

Il dévoile à nouveau la peau délicieuse de son amant, dans son mouvement. Draco a l'impression qu'il n'en aura jamais assez. Et l'idée de vivre toute une vie avec ce désir pour Neville lui va parfaitement.

\- Je sais. Comme je suis à toi, répond Draco en l'embrassant, avant de continuer en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Auriez-vous quelque chose en tête, Monsieur Longbottom ?

\- Je pense que je suis là, énonce Neville d'un ton très sérieux, propre comme un sous neuf, à demi vêtu, et tout à toi, très cher. Ce serait déroger aux préceptes de ta maison de n'en point tirer avantage?

Neville lui adresse un sourire amusé avant de lui proposer la suite.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Draco étouffe un rire, trop empressé de baiser l'épaule de Neville, avant de remonter le long de sa gorge, de descendre sa mâchoire et de venir enfin l'embrasser.

\- Sous-entendrais-tu que ma maison est fourbe et abuse des Gryffindors sans défense ?

Avant de recommencer à embrasser sa gorge, lèvres et dents jouant sur la peau fine.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Dans un soupir heureux, il murmure.

\- Naaaaan. C'est ce qu'on vous laisse croire. Est-ce abuser des pauvres Gryffindors s'ils n'ont qu'une envie, être dévoré ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il renverse encore plus la tête sur l'oreiller, offrant sa gorge, tandis que ses mains viennent jouer dans les mèches blondes.

Draco ne peut pas retenir un soupir de plaisir, alors que Neville laisse ses mains aller dans ses cheveux. C'est une sensation délicieuse à son goût, qu'il découvre réellement que depuis quelques semaines.

\- Si alors, tu veux être dévoré, quel petit ami serais-je si je ne le faisais pas ?

Et Draco de continuer, de sucer légèrement la peau, assez pour la rougir, suffisamment peu pour ne laisser aucune marque.

Il y a quelque chose d'enivrant à jouer ainsi avec le corps de son petit ami, en sachant que l'on a des heures et des heures à être ensemble.

\- Je suis le grand méchant loup et toi, l'innocent agneau, alors ? Demanda-t-il, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la pomme d'Adam de son amant.

\- Exactement, affirme sans aucune hésitation l'emmerdeur patenté adepte de la résistance armée.

Et le ciel ne foudroie même pas ce vilain menteur, non, la nuit se referme au contraire, complice, sur les deux amants enlacés.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

Ioánnis Koukou (1831-1900): Ministre de la magie grec (1870-1899) au plus long mandat, il reste connu pour une réforme novatrice des écoles de la magie grecque, un dossier épineux avec le plus haut taux d'écoles magiques par pays du monde.

* * *

Ioánnis Koukou (1831-1900): Ministre de la magie grec (1870-1899) au plus long mandat, il reste connu pour une réforme novatrice des écoles de la magie grecque, un dossier épineux avec le plus haut taux d'écoles magiques par pays du monde.

* * *

Le réveil n'a pas véritablement été aussi matinal qu'à Taxus Hall. Draco et Neville ont pris le temps de se réveiller l'un contre l'autre, entre baisers et caresses éphémères, car c'est la première fois qu'ils ne doivent pas se présenter à l'inspection au petit-déjeuner .

Ils ont fait un saut à Taxus Hall pour se changer, où ils ont salué Augusta Longbottom, lèvres pincées et regard furieux. Draco refuse obstinément de se sentir coupable d'être arrivé aussi tard à ses yeux. Il est juste heureux d'avoir été dans cette bulle de bonheur avec Neville. Inconsciemment, il se trahit : le regard plus doux, sa main qui se pose bien plus facilement aux creux de ses reins, sans raison valable, si ce n'est le plaisir d'être avec lui...

Le jugement de Lucius et Narcissa est rendu à 13h00. Une demi-heure a été offerte à Draco pour les voir après. La première fois en trois mois, sans chaperon, sans contrainte. Si Narcissa n'a que l'obligation de rester à domicile pendant un an, avec une sortie par semaine pour son fils et une toutes les deux semaines pour son époux, Lucius est condamné pour cinq ans à Azkaban, assorti de quinze ans de déchéance de ses droits civils. Ce qui fait de Draco le chef de famille officiel.

Neville était avec lui quand le jugement a été rendu, se laissant stoïquement broyer la main, mais il n'a pas été autorisé à rentrer avec lui et Draco l'a laissé à regret de l'autre côté de la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Aucune lettre, aussi quotidienne soit-elle, ne peut remplacer cela.

Leurs condamnations ont été plus que magnanimes et ils en ont tous les trois conscience. Si les magistrats n'avaient pas jugé ces derniers temps des criminels bien plus terribles, Lucius aurait eu droit à plusieurs condamnations à vie et l'horreur de ses ex-collègues a finalement servi à le rendre moins terrible dans les yeux de ses juges.

Relâchant son étreinte sur sa mère, Draco enlace son père tout aussi fort. Avant Neville, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Avant Neville… Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne faisait pas avant son actuel petit ami.

Et… Draco a beaucoup réfléchi depuis la fin de son propre procès. Il avait été prêt à renoncer à Neville en cas de condamnation, mais ce jour-là le brun l'avait ramené, libre, comme un cadeau d'anniversaire cela avait cimenté la décision de Draco.

Il refusait de le quitter maintenant. Il avait pris sa décision, en son âme et conscience : il allait demander à Neville de l'épouser. Pas tout de suite, non, sûrement pas, il était encore assez réfléchi pour voir que ce n'était pas le moment, amoureux ou pas, mais… Il n'imaginait plus qu'une vie soit possible sans son petit ami avec lui. Et quelque part, il a la conviction que Neville ressente la même chose, aujourd'hui.

Lucius a quelques secondes d'étonnement, quand son fils le prend dans ses bras comme il l'a fait avec sa mère, avant de répondre. Il a bien changé. Il avait découvert, à l'issue de la bataille que Draco était visiblement suffisamment lié au gamin Longbottom pour que celui-ci se batte pour lui épargner la prison préventive d'ici son procès et s'affiche main dans la main dans la Grande Salle.

Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de leur fils quand ils leur avaient annoncé tous les deux que Draco résiderait à Taxus Hall, chez les Longbottom. Le même quelque chose que lui avait pour Narcissa, des années plus tôt, après leur mariage. Au moins, avait-il pensé, Draco avait eu le bon goût de le choisir Sang-Pur et du côté des vainqueurs de cette guerre. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à son fils grâce à cela. Dommage, qu'il n'ait pas choisi une femme pour la suite de la lignée Malfoy, néanmoins. Enfin, il pourrait toujours avoir une aventure avec une femme et ramener l'enfant adultérin dans son mariage, ce ne serait pas le premier Sang-pur à faire ça.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir, murmure Draco alors qu'ils s'installent tous les trois autour de la table.

\- Nous aussi, mon chéri, répond Narcissa sans aucune hésitation.

Le silence retombe, alors que le plus jeune semble chercher comment formuler la suite. Il ne voit pas le regard entre ses deux parents.

\- Je suis amoureux de Neville, finit-il par annoncer. J'ai toujours suivi vos demandes, mais… Je ne souhaite pas le faire au prix de ce que nous bâtissons. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Sa question est presque une supplique. Aussi dangereux que ses parents pouvent-être aux yeux de la société, ils restent ses parents et il ne peut faire autrement que les aimer.

Narcissa hoche la tête, sachant que ce qui compte à cet instant, c'est aussi la position de Lucius comme chef de famille.

\- Nous ne te demanderons pas d'aller contre ta relation avec Neville Longbottom, Draco. Ce n'est pas le choix que nous aurions fait pour toi, mais… Il ne te met pas en danger et au contraire, il semble te rendre heureux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps,ils entendent le rire de leur fils.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas combien, Père. Il me donne l'envie insensée de déjà l'épouser.

Le sourire de Narcissa se fait plus doux, laissant percevoir combien son fils lui ressemble physiquement.

\- Il faut prendre ton temps, Draco, pour t'assurer que ce sera un mariage pour lequel tu te battras. Tu es trop jeune pour t'en rendre compte, mais il y a toujours des tensions et des disputes. Et il faut décider de se battre pour continuer à être des époux et non, deux simples inconnus vivant sous le même toit, lui explique-t-elle, en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu es intelligent, mon fils. Il ne te faudra pas deux ans pour arriver à savoir si ce sera un mariage pour lequel tu feras le nécessaire ou non. A ce moment-là, tu devras agir pour ne pas plus le faire attendre ta demande.

Le jeune homme dévisage son père, sous la surprise. Lucius venait ni plus ni moins de lui dire de ne pas attendre la fin de ses cinq ans d'emprisonnement pour se marier avec Neville.

La seule chose qu'il arrive à faire, à cet instant, est de serrer les mains de ses parents aussi fort qu'il peut.

Il a leur bénédiction.

Quand il ressort, une certaine sérénité est présente en lui. Lucius et Narcissa ne s'opposent pas à sa relation avec Neville. Bien au contraire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient choisi pour leur fils, mais… Leur fils semble si heureux d'être avec lui. Il pensait au début que Draco avait peut-être fait le choix de la sécurité, qu'il avait peut-être un peu manipulé le fils Longbottom pour être protégé après la guerre. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Leur fils est bel et bien amoureux.

La seule crainte de Lucius, qu'il n'ose partager avec son enfant, est que peut-être Neville finira pas se rendre à l'évidence que Draco n'est peut-être pas ce que ses proches penseront le mieux pour lui et qu'il cédera sous leurs demandes.

Mais pour l'instant, il entend juste le rire habituellement si rare de son fils. Il voit juste ses yeux qui brillent en pensant au jeune homme. Il voit juste son fils heureux.

Alors, Draco est là, attrapant la main de son petit ami, lui offrant un sourire.

Neville respire un peu plus facilement après le jugement. Les Malfoy s'en sortent bien, au vue des chefs d'accusation, surtout vu l'absence de Détraqueurs à Azkaban nouveau modèle. Lucius peut dire merci à Narcissa d'avoir sauvé Harry, cela a probablement joué pour lui éviter trente ans derrière les barreaux.

Et en même temps, il lui faudra bien probablement ces cinq ans à lui-même pour pouvoir regarder uniquement Lucius comme le père de Draco, pas comme la figure de cauchemar du ministère, prêt à tuer ou torturer des adolescents...

Il en est à se demander s'il ne faudrait pas embarquer tout l'AD, Draco en prime, chez le psychomage pour éviter les névroses quand son amant revient. Sans même y penser, ils se sourient.

\- Un déjeuner tardif en forme de pique nique sous les charmilles à Taxus Hall, ça te dit ? Propose-t-il après avoir liés leurs mains. Granny a fait un saut sur l'île de Man pour voir une vieille amie, elle ne rentrera que pour dîner.

Le sourire de Draco se fait un peu plus franc à cette idée.

\- Avec plaisir. Juste toi et moi pour ne rien gâcher. Il faudra juste que j'abuse de tes jolies mains pour me passer de la potion contre le soleil. Vas-tu te dévouer ? Murmure-t-il alors qu'ils prennent la cheminette.

Aussitôt sorti de l'âtre, Draco passe la main dans les cheveux de Neville, pour l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime. Ils savent et… En quelque sorte, ils nous ont donné leur bénédiction.

Et d'embrasser encore son petit ami, avant d'ajouter :

\- Merlin, si tu savais combien tu me rends heureux.

Neville éclate de rire, saisissant son amant par la taille pour le faire tournoyer, sans difficulté tant la masse musculaire est en sa faveur.

\- Merlin, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour la bénédiction de tes parents me comblerait d'aise !

Il n'aime pas Lucius, mais alors pas du tout, et ne connaît pas Narcissa, mais ce qui est important pour Draco est important pour lui. Alors il rit, le ploie sous lui pour le couvrir de baisers dans l'exultation du jour, et Draco, tellement sur la défensive avec le reste du monde, le laisse faire, car les rires et les baisers de Neville sont envoûtants, intoxicants et il a confiance en lui. Savoir que quelqu'un ne nous fera aucun mal rend bien des folies plus faciles.

Et sous l'ombre des vieux charmilles, le pique-nique se prolonge en une agréable sieste champêtre, où Draco se réveille en premier, et choisit de laisser Neville dormir. Il sait que la dispute avec sa grand mère a touché l'autre jeune homme, et il a bien besoin de récupérer les insomnies que cela lui donne.

Il passe la main dans les cheveux bruns et s'esquive discrètement, bien décidé à aller se perdre un moment dans la grande bibliothèque.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est une petite voix aiguë qui réveille Neville pour annoncer que trois sorciers sont dans le hall d'armes et demandent à le voir. Curieux, avec encore sur la joue la marque du pli de la couverture où il appuyait sa tête, un peu d'herbe sur la robe formelle qu'il a enfilé pour le Magenmagot, il pénètre dans la pièce... Pour y trouver Hermione, Harry et Ron. Apparemment, ils sont venus lui remonter le moral, persuadés que Draco s'est envolé dès que possible. C'est plus fort que Neville, il éclate de rire.

C'est avec un volume plus que conséquent sur les croyances celtes -il ne voudrait pas heurter Neville et il fait le nécessaire pour ne pas prendre ce risque- que Draco arrive à proximité de l'entrée. Il entend le rire de Neville, qui ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter, et plusieurs autres voix.

Incertain de savoir qui ils sont, Draco approche lentement pour ne pas déranger Neville, avant de voir que ce n'est que le Golden Trio.

Assis face aux trois autres, eux sur la banquette de bois courant le long des murs, Neville sur un fauteuil, il n'y a que le jeune Longbottom pour entrapercevoir Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le couloir du rez-de-chaussée de l'autre aile. Il se lève et fait trois pas vers son amant à qui il tend la main, souriant.

\- Mione, Ron, Harry, puis-je vous présenter Draco, qui m'a fait le très grand honneur d'accepter de vivre avec moi ?

Draco tend la main pour attraper celle de Neville, répondant à son sourire.

Il sait l'importance que cela a pour Neville, qu'ils ont pour Neville. Il serre sa main, alors qu'il glisse contre lui, son bouquin contre la taille.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-il.

Il lance un regard interrogateur à Neville. Il sent qu'il y a plus que ce qu'il dit, mais il ne compte pas le forcer à le dire. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent, un pouce de Draco caressant la paume de Neville.

Un sourire aux lèvres, qui n'a rien du sourire moqueur qu'ils connaissaient si bien à Draco. Au contraire, ils pourraient le qualifier de tendre.

\- Ron, ferme la bouche avant d'avaler un insecte, Ordonne Hermione au bout d'un instant de silence stupéfait.

Les deux tiers les moins malins du Trio semblent au bord de l'apoplexie et Neville finit par avoir pitié d'eux.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, tout va bien, répond-il avant d'expliquer à Draco. Ils s'inquiétaient des retombées des procès.

A savoir qu'ils pensaient que Draco avait filé dès les sentences tombées et que Neville ne pouvait retenir qu'un amant intéressé par sa réputation de héros de guerre, mais Neville est bien trop charitable et bien trop heureux pour relever ces faits.

Le blond hoche la tête, circonspect. Vu la tête de Weasley, il devine facilement qu'ils pensaient tous les trois qu'il utilisait Neville. A leur décharge, ils sont loin d'être les seuls, un certain nombre de Slytherin les accompagne sur cette analyse.

\- C'est très aimable, se contenta de commenter Draco. Je suis certain que votre soutien compte beaucoup pour Neville.

Tourner le couteau dans la plaie et leur mettre sous le nez leurs idées reçues? Jamais. Il n'est pas comme cela...

Draco observe un moment Potter. Il sait qu'il a dit à sa mère qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle le lui a raconté avant qu'il ne rejoigne Neville après la bataille. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander _pourquoi_ il a fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour Neville et lui ; Et il peine à trouver une autre raison...

Hermione a toujours eu l'esprit vif, heureusement pour eux : elle s'empare donc de la conversation pour demander des nouvelles d'Augusta. Neville en donne aimablement, une version politiquement correcte, et en profite pour glisser un récit imagé, quoique véridique, de la scène qui s'est déroulé dans cette même pièce, le jour où, aux ordres du ministère corrompu, l'Auror Dawlish est venu tenter d'arrêter Augusta pour mettre Neville au pas et forcer Poudlard au calme.

Comme il s'en doutait, le récit amène des sourires détendant, un brin, l'atmosphère : une vieille dame d'un mètre cinquante cinq et soixante dix printemps mettant un Auror pourri au tapis, ça a toujours du succès. Tout au long de son récit, il ne lâche pas la main de Draco, en su et vue de tout le monde.

Franchement, il aurait bien passé l'après midi juste eux deux, mais, bonne éducation chevillée au corps, il demande finalement aux elfes, thé et biscuits.

Draco est là pour durer, autant que les trois autres s'habituent au plus vite ! Et Ron, dont il craint le plus le caractère, aura du mal à exploser dans une maison dont il est l'hôte : Molly élève mieux ses enfants que ça.

Draco écoute le récit de Neville avec un amusement certain. Autant il n'est pas prêt d'oublier leur première dispute avec la vieille dame, autant il peut écouter avec un certain plaisir ses exploits.

Il en profite tout de même pour observer les sorciers face à eux.

Il se demande ce qu'ils pensent de Neville à cet instant. Sont-ils heureux pour lui ou pensent-ils qu'il se fait duper, que l'opération "sauvons l'image des Malfoy" n'est pas finie ?

Pendant ce temps, son amant doit s'avouer un brin d'inquiétude. Il adore ces trois là, il les admire et les respecte, a parfois été un peu envieux, et a longtemps désiré trouver une amitié comme celle qui les a soutenu tout au long des années.

Il a trouvé finalement et l'amitié de Luna et Ginny et l'amour de Draco, mais il en reste un petit quelque chose et il espère très fort que ça ne va pas dégénérer...

C'est finalement Harry qui met les pieds dans le plat.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des sorciers gays... Est-ce que les parents Malfoy ont bien pris ça ?

Étrangement, vu l'éducation probablement pas très ouverte sur le sujet des Dursley, il a l'air plus inquiet qu'autre chose, inquiet qu'on retrouve un matin Neville assassiné dans son sommeil. Après tout, il sait jusqu'où Narcissa au moins irait pour son fils, à savoir regarder dans les yeux Voldy et lui mentir sans sourciller… Et quoi qu'il pense de Lucius, Harry soupçonne qu'il n'est pas en reste sur son héritier. Draco est un sujet sensible pour les parents Malfoy et avec cet instinct des orphelins, il sait que rien ne les arrêterait pour leur fils.

À la remarque de Potter, Draco ferme les yeux. Malgré cela, on peut deviner un " _quel boulet_ " sur son visage.

\- Et pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas ? La magie n'oblige pas à une sexualité unique.

Ne pas lui taper dessus. Neville n'apprécierait pas.

\- Nous avons leur bénédiction. Et quand bien même, je suis le chef de famille pour les quinze prochaines années et on ne s'en prendra certainement pas à Neville, finit par trancher Draco un peu sèchement.

Il y a quelque chose de féroce dans son regard de Draco. Molly Weasley n'aurait pas renié ce regard quand elle se battait contre Bellatrix pour sa fille, mais celle à qui il ressemble le plus à cet instant, c'est à Narcissa et son regard clair et limpide, alors qu'elle mentait effrontément à Voldemort. Il serre un peu plus fort la main de Neville. Jamais il ne tolérerait qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

Neville en placerait bien une aussi mais il n'a pas le temps. Si Draco prouve qu'il tient de sa mère pour sa volonté de protéger les êtres chers, Hermione prouve, elle, une fois de plus qu'elle est la passionara de toutes les injustices, les minorités ou plus simplement de tous ceux qui ont un jour été victimes d'ostracisme, quelque soit la forme de celui ci... Comprenez qu'elle se lance dans une interminable tirade sur le genre, la sexualité, la bisexualité, avec un luxe de détails aussi bien médicaux et psychologiques que sociologiques et juridiques, dans les différentes sociétés moldus et les différents milieux sorciers .

Harry semble affolé et perdu, Neville semble perturbé par le luxe de détails et elle semble parti pour durer un temps fort important quand Ron l'interrompt.

\- Mione, pitié. Tu fais compliqué quand on peut faire simple.

Il pointe une petite cuillère vengeresse sur Draco.

\- Neville est notre pote, brise-lui le coeur et on s'occupera des morceaux que laissera Augusta La Terrible.

Si Draco remercie mentalement Weasley pour interrompre Granger -quand reprend-t-elle sa respiration ?- la suite lui tire un regard navré.

\- Vous me faites tellement peur, répondit-il de sa voix la plus morne et la plus monocorde.

A-t-il besoin d'en dire plus pour leur faire comprendre qu'il se moque éperdument de leur menace ? Quoi que…

\- Je m'inquièterais bien plus de Neville que de sa grand-mère. Il sait mener ses batailles tout seul, voyez-vous.

Oh, il se doute bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, mais si Neville est capable de s'opposer à sa grand-mère et de mener une résistance, il n'a besoin de personne pour se venger d'un petit ami indélicat.

Et étrangement, il est serein sur la question. Il n'est pas près de faire quelque chose qui le range dans cette catégorie.

Le Neville en question grogne.

\- Aucun de vous trois n'est sortable... Je suis désolé, Draco, je propose qu'on fréquente tes amis plutôt !

Draco se penche vers lui, avant de répondre :

\- Ne t'attends pas à des miracles non plus de mon côté.

Même s'ils ne proféreraient aucune menace. Ils savent trop bien que Narcissa s'en chargerait seule et avec une efficacité très inquiétante.

\- Ou alors, propose Neville taquin, on lâche tes amis contre mes amis et on s'enfuit à Montecarlo pendant qu'ils se battent? '

Il a dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais on sent qu'il se dit : finalement, pourquoi pas ?

Hermione rouvrant la bouche, il finit par prendre les devants malgré tout.

\- Cessez de paniquer et d'imaginer des horreurs. Je sais que la tendance à la paranoïa était à la mode, mais c'est fini. Et au milieu de toutes ces horreurs, j'ai eu la chance incroyable de trouver Draco, ou plutôt on pourrait dire que Draco m'a trouvé, et je ferai de mon mieux pour le rendre heureux comme il me rend heureux. Et j'espère que vous aurez la chance d'avoir ce que nous avons, un jour. Alors vous allez faire un effort, et moi je ferai un effort face aux amis de Draco s'ils ne m'aiment pas, et Draco sourira à Granny malgré tout, et même elle, elle apprendra !

Se rend soudain compte qu'il fait un discours, se trouble, se tait, rougit.

\- Enfin, voilà.

Draco sourit à Neville et dépose un baiser au creux de sa paume. Baiser qu'il veut discret même si par essence, ce n'est pas gagné. La tête de Ron à ce signe d'intimité est des plus comiques. Cependant il se tait soigneusement, se démontrant un homme différent du début de la guerre.

En temps normal, il aurait certainement taquiné Neville en lui demandant s'il ne peut pas plutôt rester caché en présence d'Augusta, mais... la remarque est trop intime pour qu'il ne le dise devant eux.

\- Quand je disais qu'il sait mener ses batailles seul… Se contente-t-il de commenter, avant d'ajouter faussement résigné. Ce qu'il ne me ferait pas faire.

Sans même se rendre compte que si Neville connaît parfaitement son humour pince sans rire, il n'en est pas forcément de même pour les autres.

Draco a bien remarqué la partie sur Augusta. Et il sait que Neville est toujours blessé par son attitude. Et quoi qu'il en dise, Neville ne mènera plus de bataille seul. Ce sera avec Draco, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et Neville le sait très bien.

Tous, ils ont encore du chemin à parcourir, oui, mais ils tous gagné en maturité.

Le reste de la visite semble une redite d'une guerre froide, mais version anglaise, les scones remplaçant les secrets diplomatiques et Neville dans le rôle des pays non alignés. Personne ne veut porter le premier coup, mais personne n'est ravi non plus, et Neville au milieu prie que la paix tienne. Cela devient plus facile quand le sujet tombe sur la possible reprise du championnat de Quidditch, même si, évidemment, Draco ne trouve rien de mieux que de prédire un échec cuisant pour les Canons !

Quand Harry donne le signal du départ, épuisé sans doute de devoir revoir chaque phrase trois fois dans sa tête avant de la prononcer, personne n'a insulté les ancêtres de personne et tout le monde a fait un effort pour être civil.

Disons que c'est un début.

Draco est soulagé de les voir partir. Et sinon la porte fermée, il enlace son petit ami.

\- Désolé, murmure-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre ainsi, aussi sèchement, juste… L'idée de sous-entendre que mes parents puissent s'en prendre à toi. Je te promet qu'ils ne te feront pas de mal et que je ne laisserai personne le faire, Nev.

Et Draco d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser d'excuse. Bien pâle excuse à ses yeux.

\- Draco, ne t'excuse pas, enfin… On se doutait bien que cela amènerait les gens à se poser beaucoup de questions. Et ces trois là ont une histoire bien compliquée avec ton père, ce qui n'arrange rien. Harry ne pardonnera jamais à tous ceux qui étaient là le soir de la mort de son parrain. Il n'avait que lui... Hermione... Hermione les fera marcher droit, tu sais. Cela risque d'être plus long avec Ron, parce qu'il est amoureux et que tu as insulté Hermione autrefois, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle les fera se tenir tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils finissent par ouvrir les yeux. Elle est intelligente, d'une façon terrifiante, et si elle ne le fait pas pour moi, elle le fera en tant que première brique d'une paix durable inter maison. Et si ça n'arrive pas, s'ils refusent toujours de comprendre tant pis pour eux !

Le choix de Neville est déjà fait: c'est Draco, envers et contre tout. Et contre tous, aussi.

Il relève le visage de son amant et l'embrasse tendrement, méticuleusement, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres rougies aient retrouvé la courbe d'un sourire.

Il est difficile de résister à Neville pour Draco.

Surtout quand il l'embrasse encore et encore, ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que Draco ait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir avoir que le goût des lèvres de Neville sur les siennes.

Il détaille Neville du regard. Ses lèvres sont tout autant rougies des baisers que les siennes.

\- Merlin...

La bouche de Draco descend le long de sa mâchoire, avant de déposer de chastes baisers sur sa pommette.

\- Toi et moi dans un canapé, ça te dit ?

\- Tu as d'excellentes idées…

Et c'est ce qu'ils font, se calfeutrer l'un contre l'autre et échanger promesses, et baisers, laissant l'après midi se perdre entièrement de la plus délicieuse des manières, préoccupés seulement l'un de l'autre et de leur amour, refusant le monde dans cet égoïsme que connaissent tous les amants depuis la nuit des temps.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

 **Céphée Malfoy, Chevalier (1150-1276)**. Fondateur de la lignée des Malfoy en Angleterre. La légende veut que sa mère encore en vie l'ait déshérité pour avoir suivi le roi d'Angleterre. Selon les Malfoy anglais, cette légende est caduque. En effet, Céphée Malfoy était déjà accepté comme tenant du titre et chef de famille, et était déjà marié et père lors de son départ en Terre Sainte et les lois de l'époque auraient de plus rendu cela fort difficile pour sa mère.

* * *

Et ce que Draco craint le plus arrive. Le Manoir est en état d'être habitable. Un spécialiste de la magie noire a nettoyé les lieux de fond en comble -enfin… Les pièces qu'il a trouvées, mais Draco n'a pas fait de vagues sur ce sujet- et les elfes ont fait le nécessaire pour qu'il soit de nouveau habitable.

Il n'a plus aucune raison légitime de rester à Taxus Hall, si ce n'est Neville. Mais quelque part, il doute que son hôtesse soit de cet avis.

Même si Septembre est en train de mourir et qu'elle n'a plus eu de discussion agitée sur la relation de son petit-fils et de son petit ami, Draco ne se fait aucun espoir sur la question. Elle désapprouve toujours autant la situation.

Étrangement, la presse n'a qu'assez peu parlé d'eux, ce qui a certainement aussi temporisé l'avis d'Augusta. Il faut dire que les rares fois où ils sont sortis, il n'y avait rien à dire. Soit la presse ne pouvait pas les voir, soit visiblement l'achat d'ouvrages tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocents n'avait rien pour les passionner.

A cela se rajoutait une vraie question pour Draco, va-t-il retourner à Poudlard ? Il a été décidé que les "huitième" années ne reprendront qu'en Novembre et que leur ASPICs seront avancés à Avril. Après tout, soit ils avaient suivi une année, soit ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le terrain rendait caduc l'idée de les tenir enfermer pendant dix mois dans des salles de classe.

Draco ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire pour sa part. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir envie d'y retourner. Loin de là, même. Il a appris qu'hormis l'aînée Greengrass et Théodore Nott aucun de ses camarades de Slytherin ne reviendraient. Ils se sont vus quelques fois par cheminette. Une fois où Neville avait dû témoigner à un procès à huis-clos, Draco a pris un thé avec Pansy. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait commettre l'irréparable à force de l'entendre dire qu'il avait bien su embobiner Neville.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Neville. Il a la sensation de lui mentir, mais... Il n'a pas non plus envie de le blesser en lui racontant ce genre de chose. Alors tout cela cumulé, avec ses souvenirs du lieu et la pensée que Severus y est mort... Poudlard ne lui fait pas réellement envie. Mais, il y a Neville. Neville qui, lui, il est prêt à le parier voudrait obtenir officiellement ses ASPICs.

Et aujourd'hui, en plus de Lady Augusta qui n'a certainement pas manqué d'être informée qu'il pouvait rentrer "chez lui" -difficile d'imaginer un chez lui sans Neville, maintenant, et il ne peut pas lui imposer de le suivre pour autant-, il y a la réunion des Slytherins. Il n'a pas trouvé d'excuse pour l'éviter, ce n'est donc définitivement pas une journée qui le fait rêver...

Neville aussi se pose des questions. D'un côté, il a terriblement envie de retourner à l'école… Pas forcément pour les ASPICS, même si ce serait mieux qu'il les ait -Granny éviterait d'en parler pendant les quarante prochaines années, déjà-, mais surtout pour les autres élèves.

Il entretient une correspondance assidue avec Michael Corner, avec Dennis, avec Hannah, avec les jumelles Patil et plusieurs autres que l'année passée rapprochés, et franchement maintenant qu'il se sent moins responsable pour eux, c'est plus facile ; Mais revenir à Poudlard, sentir le coeur de l'école battre, et voir les plus jeunes apprendre et grandir sans avoir à craindre pour eux... Neville se dit parfois qu'il aurait aimé avoir des cadets, et que professeur doit être le plus beau métier du monde.

De l'autre côté, Draco a probablement plein de souvenirs douloureux de l'école, ces deux dernières années… Il ne peut pas l'ignorer totalement.

Et il y a autre chose, la grande lettre au sceau ministériel qu'il a reçue, il y a deux jours. Il n'en a parlé qu'à Ron, Hermione et Harry, persuadé -et à raison- qu'ils avaient probablement reçu la même.

Hermione va refuser.

Harry et Ron vont accepter.

Il se sent fier de cette lettre, et aussi un peu honteux d'en être fier. Comment pourrait-il faire cela à Augusta ? Un cauchemar qui se répéterait pour elle. Et Draco ? Est-ce qu'il peut demander à Draco de craindre sans cesse pour lui ?

Cependant, Merlin… Qui aurait dit que les anciens collègues de ses parents le jugeraient jamais digne d'une place à l'Académie des Aurors ? Lui. A l'Académie des Aurors !

Alors pendant que Draco va à sa réunion de Slytherins, Neville accomplit un pèlerinage qu'il n'a fait qu'une fois depuis le début de l'été.

Il va à Sainte Mangouste.

Draco est loin de savoir ce que Neville a en tête, même s'il se doute que la nouvelle à propos du Manoir Malfoy doit aussi le faire réfléchir.

Et la réunion des Slytherins... Bref. Il a tout fait pour s'en échapper rapidement, mais rien n'y faisait. Et, entre Pansy et Millie qui pensent qu'il a "piégé" Neville, et Blaise qui voit ça comme une erreur de sa part... Seul Théodore reste supportable à ses yeux. En même temps, il est le seul à ne pas dire le moindre mot sur le couple de Draco.

C'est donc avec un haut degré d'épuisement qu'il rentre à Taxus Hall, et un certain agacement, sachant que Augusta va certainement lui tomber dessus sans Neville à proximité et qu'il n'est pas certain d'avoir la patience nécessaire.

Augusta attend Draco, en effet. Toutes fenêtres ouvertes pour profiter des odeurs du jardin, elle s'est installé dans la bibliothèque, avec un roman et une tasse de thé. Elle est toujours un peu mélancolique quand Neville part sans elle à Sainte Mangouste, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, deux ans auparavant. Où est l'enfant qu'elle a élevé dans cet homme aux épaules larges, plus grand qu'elle, plus grand que Frank, qui affronte des mages noirs et ramène des amants incongrus à la maison ?

Elle reconnaît, néanmoins, quelque chose au jeune Malfoy : il a des tripes, plus que le reste de sa famille. Il n'essaye même pas de prétendre qu'il ignore qu'elle veut le voir et vient s'asseoir face à elle avec des manières parfaites. Cela ne sert pas à grand chose d'ignorer Augusta. Elle est comme Narcissa. Elle arriverait à ses moyens autrement et ce n'est jamais une bonne chose. Alors, autant affronter le dragon tout de suite, si vous demandiez à Draco. Elle l'observe une seconde. Il est esthétiquement plaisant, elle accordera au moins cela dans la liste positive.

\- Neville rentrera certainement plus tard qu'il l'a prévu. Il a toujours tendance à perdre la notion du temps avec ses parents.

Sous entendu que Draco saisit parfaitement : ne comptez pas sur lui pour vous tirer de là !

\- J'ai longtemps pris le fait qu'il ne vous ai jamais emmené comme un signe qu'il n'était pas _si_ attaché. Mon frère, Algernon, a cette théorie qu'il cherche en fait à vous protéger des actes de votre camp. Quelque soit la vérité, cela nous laissera le temps de mieux nous connaître...

Cela sonne clairement comme une menace, plus par habitude qu'autre chose : Augusta a conscience que si Draco pliait si facilement, il serait déjà froid dans un fossé quelque part. Draco hoche la tête à la remarque avant de répondre.

\- La vérité est que Neville ne m'a jamais demandé de l'accompagner et que je respecte son choix. Le reste n'est que supposition.

En réalité, Draco a sa propre théorie. Neville a besoin d'un espace intime, protégé et que ce sont ces visites à ses parents qui le sont. Alors, il respecte cela.

\- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avez encore donné de nouvelles à Poudlard ?

Oui, son contrôle sur les chouettes des lieux est féroce. Mais Merlin, ils ne vont quand même pas rester jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours enfermés ici à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en roucoulant ? Le glucose la tuerait, déjà, et Merlin, ce serait du gâchis de potentiel autant pour l'un que pour l'autre !

Un elfe apporte sa tasse de thé à Draco, qui en prend une gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Je ne souhaite pas retourner à Poudlard. Néanmoins, si Neville fait ce choix, je l'accompagnerais.

Il a appris depuis longtemps que la meilleure manière de ne pas subir un retour de bâton est d'en dire le moins possible. Et si Augusta ne semble pas vouloir le mordre directement, aujourd'hui, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il n'a pas oublié ce qu'elle a dit à Neville sur ses parents. Il sait qu'il... Pour lui, cela a été d'une grande violence et il serait bien étonné qu'elle se soit excusée pour cela.

Pour Augusta -et même si Draco l'ignore encore-, les excuses, c'est pour le bas peuple, alors bien sûr que non, elle ne s'est pas excusée ! Et quand elle va trop loin, elle estime que c'est pour endurcir Neville, donc, pour son bien.

\- J'ai bien l'intention d'encourager Neville à terminer Poudlard. A votre âge, il vous semble que cela est inutile mais le monde sorcier oublie vite, et les mages vivent vieux. Dans trente ans, après le prochain mage noir, qui est des plus probables, hélas, plus personne ne comprendra qu'il n'ait pas ses ASPICS. Et je suis persuadée que Neville pourrait faire de grandes choses.

Elle exagère quand même un peu. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de Longbottom ministre, mais si Neville s'est trouvé capable de mener en tant de guerre, la paix est fort différente et elle imagine mal Neville dans le coupe gorge qu'est le milieu politique. Mais ceci dit, cela donnerait à Neville un temps de réflexion… et peut être l'occasion de trouver une gentille sorcière !

Le visage de Draco est d'une neutralité bien loin de ses habitudes quand il est question de Neville.

\- Si Neville est capable de prendre le risque de mourir pour une cause en laquelle il croit, alors il est capable de choisir ou non de retourner à Poudlard, répondit-il reprenant en cela une des phrases que Neville lui avait dit à propos de son choix de petit ami. Encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte de retourner dans ces lieux. Sa septième année a été loin d'une balade de plaisance et le lieu porte de cruels souvenirs pour lui.

La mort de Lavande, pour ne citer qu'elle...

\- S'il est heureux dans ces cursus pourquoi lui en imposer un autre ? Quant aux camps qu'il choisit, ils ne dépendent pas de son nom, mais de ce en quoi il croit.

La voix de Draco reste calme et posée, malgré le fait que cette fichue manie de tout vouloir diriger chez son petit-fils l'énerve. Elle lui rappelle un peu trop les manière de Lucius, alors même que Neville a largement fait ses preuves.

\- Si ce n'était qu'une histoire de nom qui nous prédéterminait, alors vous savez comme moi que j'aurais livré Neville a des tortures dont vous connaissez comme moi la cruauté. J'espère que, _comme moi_ , vous êtes heureuse qu'il ne les ait pas endurées.

Le regard de Draco la met au défi d'émettre le moindre regret sur ce point, même s'il sait parfaitement qu'il prononce un semi-mensonge. Plus d'une fois Neville a été torturé par les Carrow ou dans les cours. Et s'il agit cruellement d'ainsi ramener le destin de Franck et d'Alice sur le devant de la scène, fut-ce à mots couverts… Personne n'a dit que Draco ne savait pas être cruel.

\- Je suis accepté pour devenir Maître de Potions, avec ou sans ASPICs. Ma date d'entrée dépendra du choix de Neville.

Bizarrement, depuis la fin de la guerre, il a gagné une importante sérénité. Neville ? La fin de toute cette folie ? Peu importe.

Bizarrement, être devenu le responsable de la famille ne le fait pas le moindre du monde paniquer.

Les tortures sont un coup bas. Augusta pâlit un peu à l'idée d'un Neville au regard vide, certainement son plus grand cauchemar. Mieux vaudrait Neville mort… Draco voit parfaitement Augusta changer de couleur, mais il ne trouve pas une once de pitié pour elle. Oui, les tortures sont un coup bas, mais il est temps qu'elle soit aussi face à ses décisions. On peut reprocher bien des choses à Lucius et Narcissa, mais ils ont tout fait pour garder leur fils à l'écart de cette guerre. Augusta, elle, a tout fait pour jeter Neville dedans. Comme si c'était normal à 17 ans de mener une guerre que les adultes renâclaient à affronter.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour éviscérer verbalement Draco mais n'en a pas le temps.

Neville vient de présenter à la porte, une missive à la main, franchement surpris de les trouver ensemble.

\- J'aurai voulu vous parler à tous deux de quelque chose, mais je dérange peut être ? Fait-il.

On peut toujours rêver, peut être ont il fait la paix ?

\- Non, tu ne nous déranges jamais, lui répond Draco.

Même s'il note que contrairement aux prédictions d'Augusta, Neville est de retour tôt. Ce qui peut vouloir dire des choses négatives.

\- Tout va bien ? Enchaîne-t-il.

Neville déplie la missive, l'invitation qui le terrifie et le rend fier et la pose sur la table face à eux pour qu'ils puissent lire en même temps. Pour lui, c'est comme se sentir digne de Franck et Alice, enfin, et ça le secoue.

Il cherche la main de Draco...

Seule Augusta qui est en face de lui aperçoit la terreur dans les yeux de Draco, alors qu'il achève la lecture du pli. Il sait trop bien les dangers qu'encourent les Aurors. Il sait aussi trop bien combien Neville fera tout pour aller au bout de ses missions.

Mais c'est le visage neutre malgré un sourire encourageant, tenant sa main que Draco demande.

\- Quelle décision as-tu prise ?

' _As-tu prise_ '. Ni Augusta, ni Draco. Juste Neville. Ses terreurs n'ont pas lieu d'être, d'avoir leur place.

Augusta ne fait pas bien la fière non plus. L'Ordre et les Aurors ont déjà pris Franck, son unique garçon, son petit, son survivant… et maintenant voilà qu'ils réclament à nouveau leur livre de chair, son unique descendant.

Pendant un instant, elle regrette que Neville ne soit pas un lâche, ou simplement qu'il soit majeur et qu'elle ne puisse le prendre sous le bras et émigrer.

\- Je ne sais pas… Répond déjà ce dernier. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on m'en penserait digne !

Il pense à l'AD, à ses parents, à tous les mages noirs qui s'en prendront toujours aux plus faibles.

\- Je crois que j'aimerais assez. Mais peut-être, pas tout de suite ? J'ai demandé, ce peut être dans un an, après les A.S.P. .

\- Alors, répond-leur cela.

La voix de Draco est calme, bien loin de la panique que cela lui inspire.

Il serre la main de son petit ami, avant d'ajouter.

\- Et si tu n'en es pas digne, vu ce que tu as fait à Poudlard, il n'y aura aucun nouvel Auror pendant longtemps.

Le pouce de Draco caresse doucement sa paume.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Neville.

Augusta voudrait rager, sacrer, jurer. Elle voudrait interdire. Elle voudrait que Neville ait encore sept ans et du chocolat plein les lèvres.

Elle a plus de fierté, de dignité que cela, cependant.

\- Les Aurors seront honorés de ta présence. Et je suis terriblement fière de toi. Comme tes parents le seraient.

Le sourire de Neville est gigantesque et vaut presque la terreur qui enserre la vieille dame. Presque. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, quand Draco croise le regard d'Augusta, il devine que la même terreur lui étreint le coeur.

Et pourtant, tous les deux lui sourient et espèrent.

Draco de sourire et de continuer.

\- On m'a confirmé que je pourrais faire ma Maîtrise de Potion, dès que je remplirais les conditions de compétence.

Le flou de Draco quant aux compétences en question sont parfaitement volontaires et se basent sur l'absence de connaissance de Neville sur la question. Il ne se rendra pas compte que Draco pourrait incorporer l'Académie de Potions dès aujourd'hui.

Et Neville de sourire encore plus. Poudlard avec Draco ! Draco qui a été la lumière d'une année sombre, son espoir dans un temps atroce, alors dans d'autres circonstances... Merlin, Poudlard avec Draco sans avoir à se cacher serait divin !

Augusta se retire tôt ce soir là, après un dîner où elle a été singulièrement aimable avec Draco. Plus fine que Neville, elle a vu la terreur. S'il ne lui plaît toujours pas, elle le juge désormais sincère, et il gagne des points pour cela.

Draco a compris presque immédiatement avec le début du repas, qu'Augusta a vu sa peur pour Neville. Cela ne la pardonne pas, mais… Il suppose qu'ils ont des intérêts communs, Neville et sa survie. Ils ne se comprendront jamais, ne voient pas de la même manière ce qui est bon pour Neville, mais soit. Elle est sa grand-mère et qu'elle ait aussi peur que lui la rend plus aimable aux yeux de Draco.

Quand ils se retrouvent seuls, Neville quitte son siège pour venir s'agenouiller devant Draco.

\- Regarde moi ?

Draco le regarde, baissant les yeux pour être à son niveau, caressant la joue de son petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmure-t-il.

Il soupire et pousse sa joue dans la main de Draco.

\- Je t'ai mis un peu devant le fait accompli… Et ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai dû faire. Quand je dis que je suis là pour longtemps, si tu veux de moi, je suis sérieux. Je veux une chance de construire quelque chose avec toi et c'est une décision à prendre à deux. Si… si tu ne t'imagines pas la vie avec un Auror, je refuserais l'Académie.

Courtoisie qu'il n'étendra pas à Augusta, mais c'est différent. Il veut que sa grand mère soit fier de lui, et il veut bâtir une vie avec Draco, les pré-requis ne sont pas les mêmes...

Mais Draco… Draco est le plus important.

Draco secoue la tête, posant ses deux mains sur les joues de son petit ami, ses pouces caressant celles-ci.

\- Nev… Tu veux bien ne pas dire de bêtise ? Bien sûr que j'aurai peur pour toi. Mais, ça ne peut pas être pire que l'année qui vient de passer où personne n'était pas pour… Être là, pour te soutenir.

Draco embrasse Neville, pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Shh. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que tu fasses l'Académie. Ça veut juste dire que tu devras accepter que j'ai peur et que je te passe les savons de ta vie, faisant paraître ta grand-mère pour une incompétente dans le domaine.

Draco embrasse à nouveau son petit ami avant de finir.

\- Et plus que tout, Nev, je sais que ça te rendra heureux. Alors… Qui serais-je pour te forcer à refuser cette chance ? Je t'aime, Nev. Tu comprends ?

Neville répond tout doucement, presque contre les lèvres du blond.

\- Toi, tu étais là. Tu m'as soutenu, quand l'AD ne voyait pas que j'en avais besoin. Tu as été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi...Et toi, toi, tu me rends heureux.

Il se redresse un peu pour pouvoir embrasser Draco plus longuement. Il faut quelques minutes pour réussir à s'arracher aux lèvres de Draco. Comment peut-il être béni des dieux à ce point là, que Draco l'aime ?

Draco a un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être avec toi quand tu fais quelque chose de dingue, répondit-il avec une tendresse évidente.

Neville a un sourire aux lèvres en reprenant.

\- Un potionniste, hein ? Snape t'aurait dit que j'allais te contaminer et que tous tes mélanges tourneraient comme du mauvais lait !

Le soupir de Neville alors que Neville l'embrasse, ainsi, exigeant et étant tout sauf partageur. C'est exactement ce qu'il attend et espère de son conjoint : amoureux, demandant le meilleur de lui-même et faisant le nécessaire pour lui rappeler qu'il est à lui. C'est tout ce que Neville lui offre en un seul baiser.

\- Oh, mais j'espère bien que tu me fasses tourner mes mélanges. Je pourrais créer ainsi une nouvelle potion et il faudra que je lui donne un nom. Tu as une idée d'où je pourrais tirer mon inspiration ?

Draco dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Neville avant de reprendre.

\- Je suis certain que je pourrais trouver quelque chose qui te fera toujours rougir, sans que personne ne puisse jamais comprendre.

Neville sourit, les joues échauffées par le baiser, les sous entendus lestes, simplement par la présence de Draco.

Les bras noués autour de la nuque blonde, il lui donne le baiser le plus suggestif, le plus passionné qu'il puisse, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, avant de demander.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir ? Dans ma chambre, ou la tienne ? Si cela te dit... Je veux m'endormir près de toi, me réveiller aussi... Et à Poudlard, je ne serai pas censé passer mes nuits avec toi.

Ici non plus, d'ailleurs, Draco a toujours officiellement sa propre chambre, mais le détail semble oublié par le Gryffindor en cet instant. Ou volontairement snobé, allez savoir.

Le léger gémissement de Draco à l'issue du baiser ne laisse que peu de doute sur la réussite de celui-ci.

\- Il me faudra bien au moins cela pour apaiser la soif de toi que tu viens de me transmettre. En tant que futur Auror, tu ne peux pas laisser une pauvre âme dans une telle détresse, non ? Demande-t-il, avant de cesser de le taquiner et de reprendre plus sérieux. Ta chambre. Je serais trop malheureux de dormir loin de toi. Et il me reste si peu de temps pour te convaincre de transgresser les règles de McGonagall pour nos nuits...

Draco caresse la joue de Neville du bout des lèvres, avant de continuer.

\- Et puis, je ne sais pas chez vous, mais chez les Slytherins il n'y a pas la place pour un dortoir supplémentaire.

\- Mince, Poudlard va être plein comme un oeuf ! Tu as raison, il faudra nous serrer dans un lit pour gagner de la place !

Cette découverte n'a pas l'air de le traumatiser !

Se relevant, Neville entraîne Draco jusqu'à sa chambre et tant pis s'il n'est que 21h30. Ils sont jeunes, ils ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil... Si, si.

Draco pouffe de rire à la remarque de Neville, mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils arrivent à la chambre de Neville qu'il lui murmure :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Même s'il y a la place, je me dévouerais pour dormir avec toi. On ne peut pas rompre les habitudes comme ça. Ça ne serait pas bon pour toi…

Draco l'embrasse lentement, avant qu'il ne les fasse tomber sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en jouant avec les mèches de cheveux de son petit ami, avant qu'il ne le renverse pour être sur lui. Vous êtes à moi, monsieur Longbottom.

Ses yeux pétillent de malice. Il est évident que son petit ami se laisse faire -Draco n'a pas et n'aura certainement jamais la masse musculaire pour renverser Neville contre son gré- et c'est largement ce qui rend tout cela si excitant.

Et Draco de s'attaquer au cou qu'il a deviné sensible depuis le temps. Il n'a jamais laissé la moindre marque sur le corps de Neville, mais… Même si c'est un manque évident d'éducation, il se dit que… Peut-être que Neville n'y serait pas opposé, s'il lui demandait ?

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je crois que je t'aimerai encore dans mille ans, fait Neville avec un sourire heureux.

Et des générations de Malfoy et de Longbottom de rouler dans leurs tombes, une fois de plus.

Neville a appris quelque chose avec Draco : on peut être ivre de bonheur, et il renverse la tête, froissant le tissu des vêtements de Draco de ses mains, en un effort un brin désordonné pour commencer à le dévêtir sans déloger les lèvres qui font des choses très intéressantes au creux de sa gorge.

\- Merlin, j'adore quand tu fais ça...

Le rire de Draco résonne sur la gorge de Neville. Son enthousiasme, sa voix un peu plus rauque, ses joues qui se colorent, tout cela donne encore plus envie à Draco de s'appliquer à continuer ses baisers.

\- C'est exactement pour cela que je le fais.

Un baiser aussi délicat qu'un papillon sur sa pomme d'Adam, sachant que ça ne manquera pas de le faire réagir.

\- Merlin... M'en voudrais-tu si je finis par te laisser des marques ?

Et ses lèvres de grimper le long de la mâchoire ferme et si masculine de Neville. Il sent sous ses lèvres la pousse de la barbe du jour de Neville. Il est toujours rasé de près chaque matin, mais... Le soir, elle est là, présente, si discrète qu'elle n'existe que sous ses doigts et ses lèvres et... Il y a quelque chose de délicieux à cela.

Si délicieux que Draco ne peut retenir un soupir.

Neville en est encore à apprendre ce qui le fait réagir dans l'intimité et Draco vient, sans le savoir, de toucher quelque chose dans la psyché de son amant dont celui-ci ignorait lui-même l'existence. Les hanches de Neville tressautent à l'idée d'être marqué ainsi et il manque presque de souffle quand il gémit.

\- Fais le. Merlin, si, s'il te plaît, fais-le.

Et il renverse encore plus la tête, se cambrant sur le matelas...

Draco en a presque le souffle coupé de voir, sentir Neville réagir ainsi. Une vague de désir pour lui dévale dans ses veines.

Draco embrasse, racle de ses dents la peau fine à l'angle de la gorge de Neville. Il le sent contre lui, désirer cet instant. Alors, il suce la peau de Neville, la faisant rouler entre ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que la peau soit marquée.

La main de Draco tremble alors qu'il s'accroche à la hanche de Neville, qu'il dépose un baiser révérencieux sur la peau qu'il a maltraitée.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il a passé son autre bras autour de ses hanches, joignant leurs deux corps encore vêtus aussi intimement que possible. Haletant, Draco a le visage caché dans la gorge de son amant.

Il ne pensait pas que le marquer le mettrait dans un tel état. Lui ou Neville pour être honnête.

\- Ok, j'adore ça aussi, avoue Neville, pantelant.

Usant de ses jambes en un mouvement de levier, il renverse Draco sous lui, se débarrasse de sa chemise et, d'un ton sérieux.

\- Je sens qu'être à l'heure le matin à Poudlard va être un challenge.

Et il vient embrasser Draco, bien décidé à offrir à celui ci le plus de souvenirs heureux possibles, pour les nuits où ils ne pourront être l'un avec l'autre…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

 **Acombe Longbottom. (1756-1878)**. Coureur de jupons patenté, il est resté célèbre pour le plus grand nombre de duels magique référencé dans l'histoire sorcière britannique, les maris appréciant peu l'homme en question. En plus de ses sept enfants légitimes,des historiens curieux lui ont attribué la paternité illégitime de quarante-trois sorciers nés de mères sorcières, et le nombre exact de nés moldus officiels, qui étaient en fait de sang Longbottom, est probablement plus élevé. Il est avéré qu'entre ses trente ans, âge où les premiers héritiers illégitimes seraient en âge de coiffer le choipeaux, et ses quatre-vingt-ans, c'était un vieillard en forme, la population des dortoirs de Gryffondor manifeste une surpopulation de quinze pour cent par rapport aux autres maisons.

* * *

Les nuits de Draco et Neville sont de plus en plus tendres. Sans surprise, les garçons découvrent ce qu'ils aiment et ce qui les rend pantelants. Neville a de plus en plus souvent une marque rouge dans la gorge, cachée sous sa chemise. Draco est de plus en plus porté par leur relation, allant sans même réfléchir à l'encontre de toute son éducation intime. S'il garde une distance avec ceux qu'il ne connaît peu ou prou, il n'en est rien pour ceux qui le connaissent. Il est plus ouvert, plus souriant. Draco rit à gorge déployée, même.

La présence de l'un fait des miracles sur l'autre. C'est ainsi que Narcissa apprend que son fils et "son compagnon" -selon l'expression consacrée de la lettre quotidienne de Draco-, viennent la voir.

Elle se doute que Draco a besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important pour lui. C'est la première fois où il vient la voir en emmenant Neville. Et elle n'est pas prête à imaginer son fils s'installer avec le jeune homme. Il reste son petit garçon, malgré les années.

Elle a donc demandé aux elfes les biscuits préférés de son fils, ainsi que des scones, du thé, des fruits frais, ... Bref, un festin pour son fils, si frugale.

Il est difficile de reconnaître l'ado bredouillant dans le jeune adulte qui arrive main dans la main avec Draco. Leur relation semble l'avoir fait fleurir et chaque instant de bonheur dessine un peu plus les fossettes d'un sourire bien plus présent. Hermione est revenue prendre le thé, seule, avec un article d'une revue de potions québecoise qu'elle penserait que Draco aimerait. Ce n'est qu'un premier pas, mais Neville est prêt à se réjouir de tout signe positif.

Et aujourd'hui, Narcissa. Il est un peu inquiet mais plus dans le genre " _c'est important pour Draco qu'elle m'aime, il en sera heureux_ " que dans le genre " _il me quittera si elle lui demande_ " tant l'amour de Draco emplit ses jours, tangible et bienveillant. Le bouquet qu'il amène est issu des jardins de Taxus Hall, une ode à ses talents de botaniste, symphonie en blanc et vert d'espèces rares et fragiles...

Draco n'a pas fait un pas dans le Manoir que Narcissa est déjà là, le prenant dans ses bras. Son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, est _à la maison_. Elle se doute bien que certains trouveraient cela ridicule, mais elle est convaincue qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que de risquer de perdre cet enfant.

Le " _Mère_ " de Draco est bienveillant et il la serre contre lui à son tour. Bien loin des suppliques qu'il pouvait pousser tout juste l'année dernière quand quelqu'un était présent pour voir les démonstrations d'amour maternel de Narcissa.

il a pris quelques couleurs, même si cela ne doit pas être flagrant pour quiconque autre que sa mère, et perdu un peu de la maigreur qui l'affligeait. Et le sourire qu'il affiche en toutes circonstances...

Non, définitivement, elle n'aurait pas choisi Neville Longbottom pour son fils, mais il semble être un excellent choix que Draco a su parfaitement faire seul.

Relâchant un peu son fils, elle adresse un sourire à celui qu'elle estime à l'origine de ce renouveau.

\- Mère, j'aimerai vous présenter officiellement Neville Longbottom. Mon compagnon, ajoute-t-il la voix sereine, un sourire pour son petit ami.

\- Enchantée de vous connaître, Monsieur, répond-elle, lui tendant la main.

Ok, Neville a menti, il a quand même un peu une petite boule dans la gorge. Draco adore sa mère, ça se voit, ça se sent, et Neville est bien décidé à ne pas être une ombre au tableau entre eux. Il offrirait le monde à Draco, après tout.

Le salut qu'il rend à Narcissa pourrait aussi bien être estampillé " _Granny ne plaisantait pas avec mon éducation et je suis le gendre Sang pur idéal avec un pedigree à faire pâlir les Windsor d'envie_ ".

Le sourire de Draco se veut rassurant pour Neville. Il se souvient de son propre stress face à la grand-mère terrible, alors il suppose qu'il en est de même pour lui.

\- Oh, Maître Draco ! S'exclame un elfe en passant, sa joie de voir son maître à la maison évidente. Tout est prêt pour vous, selon les ordres de Maîtresse Narcissa.

Draco regarde sa mère avant de demander.

\- Des scones et du plum pudding ?

\- Et ton Earl Grey.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit face aux attentions de sa mère, alors qu'elle continue pour Neville.

\- J'espère que vous aimez cela, Monsieur.

Et Draco de saisir la main de sa mère, celle de Neville dans l'autre et de mener son petit monde vers le salon où il sait que sa mère fait dresser le nécessaire. Celle avec l'immense véranda sur le parc.

Narcissa ne l'utilisait plus depuis longtemps, mais Draco a demandé qu'elle soit remise en état. Il est certain que Neville adorera cette pièce. Elle est loin du classicisme Tudor de Taxus Hall, comme tout le reste du Manoir. La seule pièce pouvant rappeler à Neville Taxus Hall serait la bibliothèque intégralement lambrissée.

Le Manoir Malfoy est... Fait pour impressioner. Marbre et stucs, portraits somptueux dans leurs lourds cadres dorés, lourdes cantonnières de bois dorés soutenant d'immenses rideaux, d'un mobilier marqueté, et même des tapisseries vantant les exploits de la famille. Les Malfoy ont de l'argent, une longue histoire, et ils tiennent à ce que ça se sache. Mais pas ici, où la lumière est le principal ornement de la pièce, la lumière et la vue, la plus belle qu'on est du parc depuis la maison.

Le regard de Neville est automatiquement attiré, à travers la véranda. S'il est d'une conception plus stricte, plus _à la française_ , que celui qui l'a vu grandir, en tout cas ce qu'on en aperçoit, il est d'un goût exquis et réalisé dans les règles de l'art. Tout comme le Manoir, c'est un cadre ravissant, tirant parfois un peu trop sur le majestueux à son goût, mais qui va bien à la beauté de Draco et de Narcissa, qui semblent ici dans leur cadre, aussi superbes que les lieux.

\- Madame, votre jardin est d'une grande beauté.

C'est étrange comme les circonstances changent les lieux : Neville ne ressent rien ici de ce que ses amis en ont décrit. Toute la différence sans doute entre être un prisonnier de guerre dans un manoir occupé par Voldemort, et être un invité officiel, le compagnon de l'héritier des lieux. Il sourit, tendre, à son petit ami. Perdre le Manoir Malfoy aurait pu arriver, ce genre de confiscation s'est vu, et il préfère ne pas imaginer à quel point Draco doit être soulagé de voir la maison de son enfance resplendir ainsi, sauvée.

Draco a volé au passage un scone, devant la table, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa mère, qui n'a pas le coeur de le sermoner pour cela.

\- Je savais qu'il te plairait, ajoute Draco visiblement ravi, en proposant la moitié de son scone à Neville, sans même prendre conscience de l'intimité d'un tel geste.

Narcissa, elle, en a bien conscience et elle voit combien ce geste est une évidence pour son fils.

\- Je vous remercie. Draco m'a dit que vous aimiez beaucoup la botanique, ajoute-t-elle, alors qu'elle finit d'arranger les fleurs offertes par Neville. Et votre bouquet est magnifique.

Elle leur tourne le dos un instant pour finir de le déposer directement sur la table basse à proximité du divan. Draco en profite pour commencer à voler un baiser à Neville

\- Draco..., soupire avec tendresse Narcissa. Je t'entends réfléchir. Au lieu de chercher à voler un nouveau scone, sers plutôt à notre invité du thé.

Draco regarda Neville une seconde avant de lui faire signe de ne pas détromper sa mère sur ce qu'il tentait réellement de faire. Laissant glisser ses doigts le long de la hanche de Neville, il obtempère.

\- Asseyez-vous. Que voulez-vous... On fait des enfants gourmands, mais pas toujours raisonnables, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et les voilà tous trois installés, une improbable rencontre quand on pense qu'il y a quatre mois, ces lieux étaient une prison, même pour les légitimes propriétaires, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils auraient pu se trouver face à face sur le champ de batailles. Mais l'amour conquiert tout, même les _a priori_ , les longues querelles et les familles ennemies.

Le début de la conversation reste quand même sur des terrains prudents : le temps et la reprise prochaine de Poudlard, des sujets qui évitent soigneusement tous pièges éventuels qui ramèneraient des souvenirs difficiles. Maîtresse de maison accomplie, Narcissa a de toute façon trop de talent pour laisser le fil des discussions lui échapper facilement, et Neville se surprend à se demander ce que donnerait une rencontre avec Augusta. Elles s'écharperaient avec un sourire, ou feraient alliance et conquerraient le monde, probablement pas de milieu…

Et c'est ainsi que "comme si elle venait d'y penser", Narcissa semble se rappeler d'une chose.

\- Oh, Draco, je t'ai déposé des choses sur ton lit. Il y avait le livre que tu cherchais entre autre. Veux-tu bien aller voir ?

Le sourire enrobe tout, mais il est évident que la réponse négative n'est pas attendue. Elle est différente, mais elle use du même stratagème qu'Augusta pour avoir une discussion dans le blanc des yeux avec le nouveau venu.

Draco lève les yeux, laissant comprendre que non, ce n'est pas discret, avant d'obtempérer.

Sitôt le pas de porte franchis et celle-ci refermée, Narcissa se tourne vers Neville :

\- Avez-vous des projets à l'encontre de mon fils ? Autre qu'avoir le bon sens de lui faire passer ses A.S.P.I.C.s, j'entends.

 _Draco, au secours ! !_

Malgré une seconde de panique, Neville fait de son mieux pour répondre.

\- J'espère le rendre heureux, Madame. C'est là ma principale ambition Et si par projets, vous me demandez si je suis sérieux, ou s'il s'agit d'une réaction hormonale liée à l'adrénaline de la guerre, la réponse est " _Oui, je suis sérieux"_. J'espère que votre fils me fera l'honneur de bâtir une vie avec moi.

Narcissa hoche la tête, avant de continuer.

\- Donc vous ne céderez pas à vos amis quand ils vous soulignerons que Draco n'est pas un bon parti pour vous ?

La voix calme et claire de Narcissa emplie la pièce, sans détour.

\- Et surtout... S'il n'est pas inconsidéré aujourd'hui que vous viviez conjointement, que ferez-vous quand Draco vous demandera de cesser cet état de péché ?

Car, Narcissa connaît son fils. S'il a demandé à ses parents de ne pas interférer -de ne pas lui demander d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre- alors c'est qu'il pense que Neville pourrait être son époux. A dix-huit ans, c'est trop tôt, mais... Que ce soit Lucius ou Draco, ils ont toujours eu rapidement des convictions et n'en ont jamais dérogé par la suite.

Pendant une seconde, Neville n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parle, et ça se voit sur son visage. Le concept de péché, ça sent le christianisme à des kilomètres, très éloigné donc la conception de la vie des Longbottom, des entêtés païens qui ont gardé leur religion à travers l'arrivée des moines en Grande Bretagne.

Et puis il comprend.

\- Madame, s'il s'agit de savoir si j'épouserais Draco, la réponse est oui. Je jurerai devant les Dieux de le chérir et de le protéger, de lui offrir mon toit, mon foyer, et mon pain, de partager ses ennemis et ses troubles, et de n'avoir d'autre destin que le sien, je le jurerais dès aujourd'hui, et ni mes amis, ni vous, ne pourriez me convaincre de renoncer. Je pense juste qu'à dix-huit ans, au sortir d'une guerre, ce serait l'enchaîner, et qu'attendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, avant de prendre un engagement aussi sérieux sera plus intelligent.

Son ton s'est fait plus dur : comment peut elle croire qu'il abandonnerait Draco sur l'ordre de ses amis, lui qui était prêt à quitter Taxus Hall, le seul foyer qu'il ait jamais connu, pour lui ?

Alors que Narcissa va pour répondre, un bruit d'objets qui tombent se fait à la porte de la pièce. Draco est dans l'encadrement, plus aucun livre dans ses bras, tous à terre.

\- Nev… Murmure-t-il.

Sur son visage, tant et tant de sentiments. Joie. Étonnement. Bonheur. Surprise.

Amour.

Et tous sont pour Neville. Uniquement pour lui.

\- Mère, vous n'aviez pas à l'embêter avec cela, sermone-t-il. Cela ne regarde que Neville et moi.

\- Draco, je suis ta mère et je m'inquiète.

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il, après avoir ramassé ses livres. Mais laissez-nous cela à l'avenir.

Le blond s'assoie sur le canapé à côté de Neville, posant sa main, mêlant ses doigts aux siennes, serrant sa main avec émotion. Le regard de Draco est clair quand il le regarde et murmure un simple « _moi aussi_ » rosissant telle une évidence, mais qui vaut toutes les promesses imaginables.

Neville a rougi d'être surpris en flagrant délit de déclaration ainsi mais il sert la main de son amant avec un sourire. Il n'a aucune intention de se dédire.

\- Mais tant qu'à être quitte dans l'ingérence par amour, je voulais vous proposer ceci, ajoute-t-il, avant de glisser une feuille de papier vers elle. Vous allez être seule au Manoir pendant encore longtemps. J'aimerai fortement que vous réfléchissiez à prendre quelqu'un ici. Je pense que c'est une proposition qui vous sera bénéfique à tous les deux.

Neville relève un peu le nez quand Draco commence à expliquer : il trouve que son amant a eu une superbe idée et espère qu'elle acceptera.

Narcissa les regarde, un regard particulier pour leurs mains aussi intimement liées. Draco est définitivement convaincu de cet avenir commun. Et Neville l'est tout autant. Peut-on encore protéger deux enfants qui semblent s'être déjà jurés fidélité éternelle aussi jeunes ?

Narcissa se demande si elle ne devrait pas écrire à Augusta pour lui demander ce qu'elles vont faire de leurs petits…

Narcissa regarde finalement le papier que lui a donné son fils. Un CV. Un CV de secrétaire personnel. Michael Corner. Un Serdaigle. Un membre de l'AD.

\- Je ne comprend pas, répond-elle.

\- Il saura vous tenir compagnie et… Il a besoin de compagnie, lui aussi.

Draco peut voir sur le visage de sa mère qu'elle n'est pas convaincue.

\- Pour votre amour pour moi, acceptez d'essayer, Mère.

\- Pourquoi accepterait-il ?

\- Parce qu'il a besoin de travailler et que je lui ai peut-être promis d'avoir accès à notre bibliothèque…

Le sourire de Draco est bien plus jeune que ses années de guerre ne le laisse paraître habituellement.

A Slytherin, Slytherin et demi.

Un nuage trouble un instant le regard de Neville. Pauvre Michael. Son courage pendant la guerre a laissé des traces et un travail paisible, du repos, l'air de la campagne, voilà les recommandations des médicomages, et ce au moins pendant plusieurs années, pour éviter des troubles neurologiques.

L'intelligence et la bonté de Draco, qui à la fois cherche à assurer une compagnie stimulante et bienveillante à sa mère, seule au Manoir, et se porte à l'aide d'une victime, tout en préservant sa fierté, sont admirables, et forcent l'admiration de Neville. Comment quiconque pourrait il croire Draco sans coeur ?

Narcissa regarde son fils. Ce n'est pas le choix qu'elle aurait fait, ni que son fils aurait fait juste quelques mois plus tôt. Définitivement, Neville le change. Elle n'est juste pas encore capable de dire si c'est en mieux ou non.

\- Cela compte pour toi, Draco ? Demande-t-il.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête.

\- D'accord. Dis-lui que j'accepte, ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire. Des scones ?

Draco éclata de rire. Typique de Narcissa. Draco tendit la main pour en prendre un.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour le Parc, cette hiver ? Et pour les paons de Père ?

Neville boit son thé, silencieux, et observe son petit ami interagir avec sa mère. Elle-même s'anime, s'adoucit, quand elle parle à Draco et les voir ainsi l'un avec l'autre... Neville a le temps d'une petite pointe d'envie qu'il étouffe vite, et aussi, pour la première fois, son soulagement qu'elle ait menti à Voldemort n'est plus seulement parce que cela a sauvé Harry, mais aussi parce que Draco aurait eu le coeur en pièces si elle avait fini à Azkaban.

Son esprit dérive un peu sur la question d'une possible volière à Taxus Hall -est-ce que Draco s'y sentirait plus chez lui ?-, et sur le fait des oiseaux à y mettre (Neville a une sainte horreur des paons, bien qu'il ignore que Draco ne tient pas beaucoup plus à ces animaux), et il caresse du pouce la main de son petit-ami qu'il n'a pas lâchée, simplement heureux ainsi, d'être assis à ses côtés en cet instant.

Narcissa est certainement la seule femme qui aura une place dans le coeur de Draco. Contrairement à Neville, il n'est pas intéressé par les femmes. Mais, pour la première fois, elle n'est plus la première dans son coeur.

Alors, quand ils prennent congés, Draco propose à Neville de marcher un peu dans le Parc, avant de transplaner pour Taxus Hall, ses ouvrages réduits dans la poche.

Bien sûr qu'il va dire oui ! La nature et Draco, tout ce qu'il aime, associés dans une promenade dans le début d'automne de la campagne anglaise...

Ils restent silencieux un long moment, profitant simplement de la caresse du soleil qui décline déjà, de la beauté des lieux, de la présence de l'autre. A l'ombre d'un immense hêtre, Neville s'arrête finalement et attire délicatement Draco contre lui, d'une main au creux de la taille.

\- Je le pensais, tu sais, avoue-t-il après un baiser doux. Ce que j'ai dit à ta mère. Je n'avais pas l'intention que tu l'entendes, mais je le pensais et j'espère qu'un jour, j'aurais l'occasion de te jurer tout cela, et de le tenir ensuite, de tout mon coeur.

Draco se laisse attirer contre son petit ami avec plaisir, savourant son baiser. Il pose son front contre celui de Neville, alors qu'il parle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je sais, Nev. Je le _sais_. Au plus profond de moi, chaque mot que tu disais était une évidence. Et… Je ne l'aurais pas tourné ainsi, pas avec les mêmes mots, mais ce serait les mêmes serments. Je t'aime.

Draco baisa une seconde les lèvres de Neville, avant de reprendre.

\- Quand j'ai vu mes parents après leur jugement, j'ai pas juste annoncé que nous étions ensemble. Je leur ai aussi demandé de ne pas me demander d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Mon père m'a dit que si j'avais toujours cette conviction dans deux ans maximum, alors il fallait que je ne retarde pas plus ma demande en mariage.

Il embrasse le bout du nez de Neville, avant de faire de même sur son front. Draco enlace la taille de son petit ami.

\- Je t'aime Nev. Alors, oui, un jour, si tu es toujours aussi amoureux, tu me le jureras, tu le tiendras et tu me rendras heureux au-delà des mots. Un peu plus chaque jour, comme aujourd'hui. Et j'espère que j'arriverai à faire de même.

Neville sourit encore, et glisse ses mains autour de la nuque de Draco, l'embrassant derechef, possessif. Sous l'arbre qui les baigne de son ombre, au coeur du parc du Manoir Malfoy, cela a des allures de promesse, de serment ancien, avant que les serments s'écrivent sur le parchemin, quelque chose d'un voeu sacré qui n'a pas besoin de témoins, juste deux voix jurant et la magie pour témoin.

Alors Neville sert Draco contre lui, comme le plus précieux des cadeaux, et se promet en son fors intérieur de tout faire pour être digne de ce don. Et quand ils reprennent leur promenade, il s'accroche encore à la taille de son amant et l'interroge sur son enfance en ces lieux, avide qu'il est d'en savoir plus, pour comprendre Draco toujours un peu mieux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

 **Flandrine Aching (1800-1859)** Célèbre poétesse sorcière, son salon littéraire était le plus couru de l'époque, moins pour ses dons poétiques que pour sa, réelle ou supposée, liaison avec Adolphus de Cambridge, septième fils de George III.

* * *

La visite à Narcissa a rapproché Draco et Neville et ils continuent, chaque jour, de se rapprocher, et ce malgré le retour à Poudlard.

Draco avait eu raison. Il n'y avait plus de place pour eux dans leurs maisons respectives. Alors, ils avaient eu un dortoir. Deux par chambre.

Il n'y avait que Daphné, Théodore et lui comme Slytherins. La discrète et presque absente Daphné Greengrass. Théodore le silencieux et calme. Rien qui ne l'empêche de penser à Vincent, ici, alors qu'ils arrivent.

Il y a l'éternelle question de « avec qui je vais me mettre ». Granger a pris la décision d'aller avec Daphné, sans demander son avis à quiconque. Cette dernière est étonnée. Draco ne l'est pas le moins du monde, vu le caractère qu'il devine chez la Gryffindor. Elle a visiblement envie de la sauver. Peut-être réussira-t-elle ne peut-il s'empêche de penser un peu cynique.

Poudlard a survécu, Poudlard est victorieuse, Poudlard leur ouvre ses portes et Neville, bien plus que Draco, est heureux de leur décision de revenir. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles survivants de leurs années sont revenus en masse et tout se joue entre Gryffindors et Slytherins. Neville a un fin sourire quand Hermione s'impose à Daphné. Cette dernière ne sait pas ce qui l'attend : lancée à pleine vitesse, Mione est une force de la nature !

C'est avec plus de bazar qu'il est possible d'imaginer que Draco est arrivé à Poudlard. Narcissa lui a envoyé mille et un paquets avec des livres, des vêtements ou mille autres détails essentiels selon une mère. Celle de Neville est aussi chargée, mais tout de même, elle tient moins d'un déménagement en règle.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont ensemble à cause de la photo dans la Gazette, mais personne n'a encore fait la moindre remarque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demande le blond.

Voilà qu'ils doivent trancher à leur tour. Neville devrait réfléchir. Peser le pour et le contre, penser à leurs études, à Dean, le seul autre garçon revenu de son dortoir, qui n'a aucune envie d'être avec Théodore, et fait de grands signes dans le dos de Draco, penser aux lettres de Narcissa, de Lucius et d'Augusta, qui auront sûrement des opinions sur le sujet. Surtout Lucius. Mais c'est son coeur qui parle.

\- Je serai heureux d'être avec toi, mais uniquement si tu es confortable avec cela.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel , derrière Draco, et c'est heureux car il met le plus jeune des Malfoy épouvantablement mal à l'aise. En fait, depuis qu'il s'était échappé du Manoir Malfoy, il l'avait uniquement aperçu de loin durant la dernière bataille. Et objectivement, il est peut-être l'un de ceux qu'il craint le plus. Luna aussi a été enfermée, mais elle l'a adopté presque immédiatement. Aussi perturbant que ce soit.

Dean Thomas a vu… L'autre Manoir Malfoy. Celui qu'il a décidé d'écraser de ses souvenirs.

Le sourire de Draco se fait plus rayonnant à la réponse de Neville.

\- Parce que je t'ai donné l'impression d'être inconfortable avec l'idée d'être avec toi ?

Oh, il ne l'a pas hurlé sur les toits. Tout juste Neville et Dean ont dû l'entendre.

\- Et je dois avouer que j'aurais du mal à ne plus dormir avec toi, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire canaille.

Leurs nuits sont chastes plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire, vu leur âge, mais tous deux se remettent encore de la guerre. Il faudra du temps, de l'amour, et ces fardeaux de souvenirs ne donnent pas forcément toujours une humeur érotique. Cependant, dormir l'un contre l'autre est devenu l'habitude, et les cauchemars ont presque été réduits à néant. Alors, c'est avec une certaine trépidation qu'ils prennent possession des lieux.

A Neville, le lit le plus près de la porte, à Draco, celui près de la fenêtre, enfin, officiellement. Comme à Taxus Hall, il est probable que beaucoup de leurs nuits se passeront serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Il faut quelques sorts seulement pour répartir le contenu de leur malles, les collections de livres que transporte Draco, leurs vêtements, les trois ou quatre cactées en pot que Neville a refusé d'abandonner, des cadres photo posés un peu de travers sur le manteau de la petite cheminée, et où pour la première fois une photo de Lucius Malfoy valsant avec sa femme se trouve exposée côte-à-côte avec une photo du serment d'Auror de Franck et Alice où ils posent avec Alastor Maugrey...

La pièce est un mélange de leurs deux univers, un espace qu'ils peuvent investir à deux, comme une préfiguration de l'avenir...

Alors que leurs affaires sont toutes sorties, Draco repositionne presque machinalement -comme il faut- la photo du vingtième anniversaire de mariage de ses parents et celle des parents de Neville. Il devine son petit ami à travers leurs traits. Draco attire Neville dans ses bras, l'enlaçant, alors qu'ils regardent la cheminée.

\- Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, mais qu'est-ce que tu leur ressembles à tous les deux…

Draco dépose un léger baiser dans son cou, proche de la marque qu'il lui a fait la veille.

Neville pose la tête sur l'épaule de Draco, entrelaçant ses mains avec celles-ci. Pour celui qui est un orphelin sans l'être, c'est un très beau compliment que son petit ami vient de faire.

Ils entendent le bruissement de leur nouvelle salle commune. La majorité des autres élèves ont dû finir de ranger leur chambre et ils se retrouvent là-bas. Ils finissent par regagner tous les deux la nouvelle salle commune. Draco serait bien resté encore un peu planqué dans leur chambre, mais visiblement Neville a encore du courage pour deux...

Les pauvres Daphné et Théodore font de leur mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'animaux traqués, seuls Slytherins de la pièce. Celle-ci déborde littéralement de Gryffindors, de Poufsouffles, de Serdaigles, de toutes les années sauf les premières : quelqu'un a visiblement battu le rappel et tout ce que Poudlard compte de membres de l'AD en ses murs est là.

La seule pensée de Draco est "trop de monde" à cet instant. La salle commun de Slytherin a toujours été calme et là... C'est loin d'être le cas. Et sans surprise, Daphné et Théodore convergent vers lui. L'union fait la force, il suppose. Encore que ce ne sont pas ces deux-là qui poseraient le plus de problèmes. Daphné est plutôt calme et effacée depuis qu'il la connaît et il serait prêt à parier que la majorité ici ne savent même pas son nom, alors son prénom... Quant à Théodore, seuls ceux qui fréquentent assidûment la bibliothèque ou qui sont en cours de Runes ont déjà dû entendre le son de sa voix.

Par contre, les regards convergent très bien vers lui. Et Draco fait le choix de les ignorer le plus possible. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont continuer à me fixer pendant longtemps ? souffle-t-il.

\- Pas sans un brin de confrontation… Souffle Neville en retour, puis, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui a déjà eu cette conversation vingt cinq fois.

\- Nigel, ne lève pas la main pour me parler, Merlin. Dis quelque chose si tu as à le dire, simplement.

Théodore et Daphné se sont tous les deux glissés derrière Draco, non pas tant pour faire bloc ou parce que le blond est un leader naturel, mais surtout parce qu'ils préfèrent ne pas être seuls dans l'adversité.

Neville refuse de se placer entre les Slytherins et le reste de la troupe. Cela donnerait le mauvais message et il refuse de croire que l'AD étrillerait ainsi trois personnes isolées. Néanmoins, il prend la main de Draco, simplement, devant tout le monde, histoire de réaffirmer son choix devant eux.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Tente Nigel.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ? Demande un Dennis Creevey qui n'a jamais osé le sujet dans leur correspondance.

\- Tu es sûr que ses parents vont pas péter un plomb ? Interroge un Dean à la mine sombre.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est pas l' Imperius ? Demande Zacharias Smith, toujours plein de tact.

Draco réfrène à grande peine un mouvement d'humeur en entendant encore que ses parents pourraient faire du mal à Neville et sa voix est est glaciale quand il répond à Smith, ignorant les autres :

\- C'est vrai qu'Augusta Longbottom t'a attendu pour y penser...

Pas très diplomatique, mais un peu de bon sens lui ferait du bien à celui-ci. Même si elle ne lui a jamais dit, il serait prêt à parier que c'est l'une des premières choses qu'elle a vérifié sur Neville.

Merlin...

\- Écoutez je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, mais c'est vraiment inutile. Je ne suis pas sous Imperius , il n'y a ni piège, ni manipulation, ni chantage. Draco et moi sommes un couple. Et ça dure depuis des mois, depuis bien avant la fin de la guerre. Ce n'est pas un machiavélique plan Slytherin ou un truc de ce genre. Draco a affronté la justice, avec beaucoup de courage, et tout ce que lui et moi voulons maintenant, c'est pouvoir laisser la guerre derrière nous et construire quelque chose. Si quelqu'un veut râler, c'est pour ici et maintenant, et face à moi. Personnellement, je trouverai de très mauvais goût que vous forciez mon petit ami à se justifier tout au long de l'année. Et d'ailleurs, ça vaut pour tous les Slytherins du château, tout âge confondus.

Non, parce que tant qu'à faire... De toute façon, s'il prend un membre de l'AD à jouer les bullies, il lui botte les fesses !

\- Depuis des mois ? piaille quelqu'un, qui n'a visiblement retenu qu'une chose...

Le "depuis des mois" de Neville est en réalité presque un an, se rend compte Draco. Cela fera un an dans trois jours. Il a depuis plusieurs semaines trouvé le cadeau qu'il souhaitait offrir à Neville, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était aussi proche.

Merlin… Dean a l'air furieux, se lève, et Neville qui craint l'explosion, se tend malgré lui. Quand Dean se lève, Draco peut sentir combien il est furieux et il se déplace légèrement faisant glisser Neville derrière lui. Comme il a changé...mais son geste est rapidement suspendu par l'apparition de Luna.

\- Et bien moi, je trouve ça très bien.

Que les Dieux soient remerciés pour Luna. Semblant totalement imperméable à l'ambiance électrique, la jeune Serdaigle traverse la salle pour se placer auprès d'eux.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est l'occasion idéale de mieux connaître les Slytherins, avant que la section spéciale des Mystères commence à nouveau à les utiliser comme bouc émissaire pour leurs expérimentations sur les fluides magiques. Je crois qu'on devrait tous suivre l'exemple de Neville : Théodore, tu viendrais avec moi à la prochaine sortie de Pré au Lard ?

Le pauvre Nott qui n'a rien demandé a tout du renard pris dans des phares de voiture. Draco trouve qu'elle n'a jamais aussi bien porté son surnom de Loufoca, mais dans son esprit, le terme a pris une teinte positive.

Ceci dit, la tête de Théodore est suffisamment merveilleuse pour qu'il chérisse le souvenir de cette journée, le restant de ses jours. De tous les Slytherins, il est le seul à toujours avoir dit qu'il se moquait de sa relation ou non avec Neville. Daphné n'avait jamais pipé mot sur la question.

Sentant tous les regards se poser sur Théodore et les secondes s'étendre dans le silence, Draco donna un léger coup de coude à Théodore :

\- Je crois qu'elle attend que tu dises oui.

Avant de se tourner vers Lovegood :

\- Il te dira oui, dès que l'ensemble de la pièce ne le fixera plus.

Puis de se tourner vers les autres présents, trouvant un peu de force et de courage, mais surtout de vantardise, dans la main qui n'a jamais quitté la sienne :

\- Quelqu'un d'autre pour sauver Daphné ou est-ce que vous laissez tous Granger la traîner à la librairie de Pré au Lard ?

Il peut voir Hermione au fond de la salle qui lève les yeux au ciel, mais elle semble plus amusée qu'autre chose. Draco sait que Neville lui a dit qu'il était un vrai rat de bibliothèque comme elle, toujours avec la moitié d'une librairie dans ses affaires.

Quelque part, il sait qu'il joue un coup de poker. Soit il se prend un sort entre les deux yeux -ce qu'il aimerait éviter-, soit la situation sera un peu désamorcée, au moins pour Théodore et Daphné. Pour lui... Il leur faudra du temps, mais il n'est pas revenu ici dans l'optique qu'ils seraient tous amis.

Personne n'a le temps d'en placer une qu'une voix s'élève déjà.

\- Moi, moi ! ! !

Dennis a levé la main, très pâle et très décidé. Neville se sent gonflé d'une tendresse profonde, d'un orgueil incommensurable de pouvoir se dire l'ami de ce sorcier là, seize ans à peine, qui se lance ainsi pour la paix des maisons après avoir enterré Colin dans les circonstances que l'on sait. Neville ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux yeux identiques qu'il a fermé lui même, avant de porter le corps avec Olivier Dubois.

Draco regarde un instant, le gosse sur ressort qui est face à lui et qui vient de se porter volontaire pour sauver Daphné des "griffes" livresques de Granger. Il se souvient qu'il avait un frère plus âgé, mais comme ça, il peine à le situer. Ils étaient souvent dans le sillage de Potter, avec un appareil photo. Pour le reste, il suppose qu'il finira par savoir son nom, quand Daphné viendra soit se plaindre, soit le remercier. Voire les deux à la fois.

La jeune femme s'est décalée de quelques centimètres de derrière lui et il peut entendre un " Merci ". Légèrement étouffé, mais suffisamment audible pour que Dennis l'entende.

A cet instant, Neville embrasserait le gosse sur les deux joues. Il a deux ans de moins qu'elle, il est un né moldu, son frère a été tué dans la guerre, et c'est lui qui tente de désamorcer la situation avec Luna.

Il foudroie le reste de la pièce du regard, sur le modèle " seize ans et plus mature que vous tous, vous devriez être honteux ! ". Après des années à subir celui d'Augusta, le regard-pas-content de Neville est d'un calibre à plaire à McGonagall elle-même. Il sent Luna qui se glisse à sa gauche, et Ginny, qui l'a snobé tout l'été mais qui a dû se faire sermonner par la Serdaigle, enfin sermonné à la Luna donc d'une manière très particulière, à sa droite. Et l'AD plie, Dean hausse les épaules, Zacharias détourne le regard, Rionach acquiesce... La tension descend, au moins d'un cran.

Si le ralliement de Luna n'est pas étonnant aux yeux de Draco -elle lui a encore fait la bise en le voyant- celui de Weasley l'étonne plus. Néanmoins... Il ne va pas dire quoi que ce soit.

L'équilibre est encore plus que précaire. Et même si la majorité des personnes dans la pièce indiffère Draco, il n'en est pas de même pour Neville. Alors, au moins pour lui, il fera en sorte de ne pas tout faire tomber.

Et si la tension est redescendue d'un cran, elle le fait encore à nouveau, quand Hermione arrive avec un cahier et un stylo et lui demande :

\- Neville m'a dit pour l'an prochain. Tu comptes lire quoi pour te préparer ?

Si Draco avait une pancarte, à cet instant, elle indiquerait " mayday ". Mais, Neville abandonne honteusement Draco à Hermione -il a besoin de s'habituer après tout- et sort de la salle commune. Il a vu Dean tourner les talons et cette confrontation, ils ont besoin de l'avoir seuls. Dean va dire probablement un ou deux trucs horribles, alors que Draco tâcherait de le défendre, et ça risquerait de dégénérer.

Là, juste eux deux, Dean va vider son sac, éventuellement secouer un peu Neville par le col, et puis passer à autre chose et donner au jeune Longbottom l'occasion de sauver leur amitié. Un ami vaut bien le risque d'un coquard selon Neville, mais il est presque sûr que Draco ne serait pas d'accord !

Son amant, lâchement abandonné, lance un regard digne d'un " assassin, que t'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ? " alors qu'Hermione l'immobilise dans un fauteuil, du papier et un stylo dans les mains.

Il est moins à l'aise avec ça qu'avec une plume, mais il finit quand même par lui donner la longue liste des ouvrages qu'il a déjà lue et celle encore plus longue qu'il compte lire d'ici à sa rentrée.

\- Dire que tu as osé utiliser comme excuse ma passion des livres, pour justifier que Daphné fréquente quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Neville affirme que tu es peut-être bel et bien pire que moi, lui fait remarquer Hermione.

Le regard de Draco est très neutre quand il répond, mais elle arrive à deviner une pointe de malice.

\- C'est une histoire de réputation, que veux-tu... Personne ne le sait pour moi.

Malgré tout le regard de Draco se porte vers la porte. Il a parfaitement vu Neville suivre Dean. Et... Il sait aussi que son affreux petit copain l'a à dessein abandonné aux griffes d'Hermione.

\- Tu as dis toi même que Neville pouvait mener ses propres batailles, lui fait remarquer Hermione.

Le blond soupire.

\- Et en plus, elle a une bonne mémoire.

Il faut un long moment aux deux Gryffindors pour revenir, un très long moment où les yeux d'Hermione malgré eux quittent parfois le livre qu'elle a ouvert pour se porter sur la porte. Elle a assez d'intelligence politique pour savoir que si l'AD commence à se déchirer à cause d'un couple entre un membre de l'AD et d'un enfant de Mangemort, la suite sera difficile pour les enfants de Mangemort.

Les élèves entrent et sortent et peu à peu la pièce se vide… Et les voilà, enfin : ils ont l'air malin, nos deux zouaves. Neville a une lèvre fendue et Dean le début d'un bleu sur une pommette ; Mais ils sourient, rient et se tiennent par les épaules en entrant...

Si Draco ne bondit pas de son fauteuil, n'étrangle pas Thomas avant d'entraîner Neville dans leur chambre -et de ne plus jamais laisser quiconque s'approcher de lui- c'est uniquement grâce à son éducation. Et un peu l'an dernier où Neville est apparu plus d'une fois avec une blessure ou après avoir passé trop de temps entre les mains cinglées des Carrow.

C'est donc avec la plus grande maîtrise de lui-même qu'il attend que Neville approche, pour sortir sa baguette et soigner sa lèvre, ignorant le peu de personne encore présent.

\- S'il te plaît. Essaye de ne pas te faire renvoyer dès le premier jour à Poudlard, soupire-t-il, alors qu'il passe son pouce en apparence pour vérifier la cicatrisation. Lady Augusta me le reprocherait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

L'un et l'autre savent que ce n'est Lady Augusta ou un renvoi qui est à l'esprit de Draco à cet instant. Mais plus... Le souvenir d'une guerre où Neville était en première ligne. Seul. Ils ont parlé pendant l'été et le blond n'a pas caché que cette solitude, que savoir Neville seul l'avait terrifié.

Un peu penaud face à Draco, Neville glisse une main caressante sur la nuque de son amant et murmure, se voulant rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. McGonagall nous aurait juste enguirlandés.

Comme pour lui rappeler que cette période noire est finie, que les Carrows ne le coinceront plus jamais dans un couloir, ce qui vient de se passer n'avait rien à voir, il ne veut plus que Draco s'inquiète. Plus pour ces raisons. Même s'ils ne retrouveront jamais l'innocence de l'adolescence, ils peuvent s'inquiéter de choses qui sont de leur âge.

\- Tes amis ne sont pas trop ennuyés? L'AD se tiendra bien, c'est promis. Un peu de temps pour que tout le monde trouve ses marques, et tout ira bien, s'engage Neville.

Draco ferme les yeux une seconde sous la caresse de Neville, appréciant la sensation de ses doigts sur lui. Les caresses de Neville ont toujours eu quelque chose d'apaisantes. Enfin, celles qui sont aussi innocentes que celle-ci.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Hormis Granger qui a Runes avec Théodore, je pense que personne ne connaît leur prénom. Et si ce n'est l'uniforme... Qui aurait été capable de donner leur maison ?

Draco pose sa main sur le bras de Neville, caressant doucement celui-ci, un léger sourire -bien que fatigué- sur les lèvres.

\- Cela parait solitaire comme vie... Aucun de vous ne se mêlait donc aux autres maison ?

Draco secoue la tête.

\- On a toujours eu peu de contact avec les autres maisons. Un peu plus avec Serdaigle avant la guerre, mais... En dehors de ça, pas vraiment.

Draco rajoute un instant plus tard, gentiment taquin, pour tourner la page de la solitude des Slytherin, semblant parler comme en prenant le monde à témoin, même s'il n'en est rien.

\- Il muselle l'AD par amour et il me jure qu'il est un membre comme les autres…

Neville geint, un peu théâtralement.

\- Ok, je suis dictatorial... Mais aussi, pourquoi ils passent leur temps à me faire confiance ? Je n'ai pas la science infuse, et voilà que je m'en sers pour des raisons personnelles !

Il sert quand même Draco contre lui. Quelle plus belle raison que l'amour ?

Draco éclate de rire en entendant Neville, s'attirant le regard des rares personnes présentes sans s'en rendre compte. Neville est la seule personne qui a toute son attention à cet instant.

\- Tu vois, je déteins sur toi, roucoule-t-il tout bas. Bientôt tu deviendras aussi vil et fourbe que moi. Mais promis, je te laisserais être un dictateur avec moi, si les autres t'en empêchent.

Neville est en uniforme. C'est une sorte de nouveauté après leurs mois hors de Poudlard. Et Draco a très très envie de tirer dessus de manière à le faire l'embrasser. Mais, pas en public. Il se promet que ce soir, quand ils seront seuls, il en profitera.

Impossible de s'en empêcher, d'un ton plus bas, plus intime, un sourire un peu leste aux lèvres.

\- Quoi, tu me laisseras te donner des ordres ?

Fred et George Weasley eurent décidément une mauvaise influence sur toute une génération !

Le sourire de Draco ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'il pense de cette lesterie.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà prouvé que je savais être particulièrement obéissant avec toi ? Ronronne-t-il juste pour Neville.

Neville reprend, plus sérieux, parce qu'il pense que Draco a besoin de l'entendre.

\- Dean a des choses à digérer. Mais c'est pas forcément contre toi. Juste... Ça a été terrible, là bas, pour lui. Ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ? Il ne va certainement pas t'attaquer, pas son genre, et ton ami Nott n'a rien à craindre de lui, mais il lui faudra du temps pour être plus que civil.

\- J'ai peu été au Manoir quand il y a été, comme Lovegood. Mais j'imagine, Neville. Mais j'aime pas ça. Pas quand tu reviens avec une lèvre fendue.

\- Ma lèvre va déjà mieux. Et mon amitié avec Dean survivra, je crois. C'est un petit prix à payer, tu sais.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de te voir perdre tes amis.

Le sourire de Draco est plus doux, plus… Sensible. Juste pour Neville. Ils restent un moment à se regarder avant que Neville secoue doucement la tête, les sortant de leur bulle amoureuse.

\- D'ailleurs, parlant Nott : j'ai dû lui adresser la parole deux fois dans ma vie... Présente nous ? Propose-t-il parce qu'il ne connaît encore réellement aucun ami de Draco et qu'il veut faire l'effort.

Le sourire de Draco se fait plus amusé quand Neville parle de "son ami". Il ne qualifierait pas naturellement Théodore ainsi mais pour autant il ne serait pas relégué au rang de connaissance. Théodore a toujours été un solidaire à sa défense. Mais ça, il ne le dira à Neville qu'en tête à tête.

\- Dès l'instant où tu ne fais pas de Runes, alors la voix de Théodore est un mystère que tu n'entends jamais.

Entraînant Neville au bout de la pièce, Draco sourit à son petit ami.

\- Théodore, je t'amène un nouveau chevalier pour remplir la quête.

La phrase a l'air d'avoir été répétée autant de fois que la réponse.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec les crédules qui pensent que je suis muet, plaisante Draco, avant de reprendre bien plus calme. Je te présente Neville, mon petit ami. Neville, je te présente notre homme discret, notre spécialiste des Runes.

\- Enchanté, Longbottom. Et je ne suis pas discret. Jusqu'à côté de Monsieur les projecteurs sont braqués sur moi, ajoute-t-il en désignant Draco et la Diva, on parait tout de suite fade...

Draco lève les yeux au ciel, avant de donner un coup de coude à Neville :

\- Tu sais que tu devrais me défendre… Je devrais t'offrir le guide du bon petit ami.

Neville serre la main de Théodore avec un sourire.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer officiellement. Et je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre cette histoire de quête, mais j'espère que l'année nous donnera l'occasion de mieux nous connaître ! Après tout, ton nouveau colocataire est plutôt calme, pas le genre à être le seul repéré !

Oui, le colocataire vient de lui mettre une droite, mais c'était un cas exceptionnel !

La remarque de Draco tire un sourire à Théodore.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis, Longbottom. Draco est le camarade de chambre le plus casse-pieds qu'il soit. Il lit jusqu'à point d'heure, passe sa vie à réviser et en plus, il cauchemarde toutes les nuits. Tout le dortoir a célébré le fait qu'il devienne Préfet-en-Chef. Dans deux semaines, tu vas me supplier de changer de colocataire.

La voix de Théodore est calme, mais ses yeux pétillent.

Quand Draco le moleste (si, si), il en profite pour attirer le bras du blond autour de sa taille, et il répond à Théodore, sans réfléchir à l'aveu que cela constitue sur leur été et leur récente habitude de découcher des chambres assignées par Augusta.

\- Je ne te t'ai pas trouvé prompt à me réveiller de cauchemars, moi ?

Ou plutôt, ils en avaient tous les deux au début, mais la présence de l'autre aide et maintenant, cela va dans le bon sens, rendant les cauchemars plus rares et moins intenses.

Draco rosit légèrement quand Neville attire son bras pour qu'il l'enlace, mais ne dit rien et retire encore moins son bras.

\- Tu n'es pas une petite nature comme Théodore, répondit Draco. Un filet de lumière le réveille.

Théodore soulève légèrement un sourcil, jetant un coup d'oeil au bras de Draco autour de la taille de Neville et à sa remarque, avant de répondre, tout en regardant Draco avec un sourire.

\- Oh, mais tu as peut-être des arguments que nous n'avions pas, Longbottom.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ignore-le, en fait, Neville. Il a passé trop de temps avec Blaise. Il est lui aussi peu sortable que lui.

Neville a du mal avec les sous-entendus subtils de Nott, mais ça finit par faire tilt et il baisse un instant le nez, plus par pudeur que par gêne. Pourquoi aurait-il honte ? Ils sont amoureux, ils ont attendu d'être sûrs tous les deux, toutes leurs nuits ont été tendres, pas seulement passionnées... Et il passe lui aussi son bras autour de la taille de Draco, souriant.

\- Plus j'entends parler de Blaise Zabini, plus le personnage semble une aventure à lui tout seul... Plaisante Neville.

Draco voit la gêne de Neville et le serre un peu plus contre lui pendant une seconde pour qu'il sache qu'il est là.

Mais de concert, Draco et Théodore soupirent à sa remarque.

\- Ah, ça pour être une aventure… Soupire Théodore.

\- Il est encore plus épuisant que les jumeaux Weasley, ajouta Draco. Il sait trop de choses pour la protection de nos pauvres cerveaux.

\- Si Draco a l'idée de t'inviter avec les autres autour d'une table, bouche-toi les oreilles, ferme les yeux et avec un peu de chance, tu seras toujours sain d'esprit en sortant.

Draco embrasse la tempe de Neville, avant de lui murmurer :

\- Promis, je ne t'abandonnerai pas avec les fous de ma maison.

\- Je suis le seul à ne pas être complètement fêlé, l'embête Théodore.

\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas qui court le plus de risque de ce côté là, moi face aux Slytherins de votre groupe, et honnêtement j'appréhende un peu et me demande à quelle sauce je vais être mangé, ou Draco, face à l'AD, et qui en plus s'est retrouvé trois fois par jour à table avec ma grand mère, explique-t-il avant de se tourner vers son amant. Ou est ce que la savoir de ta maison te rassurait assez ? Moins de risque d'être contaminé par la manie de foncer dans le tas ?

Théodore a l'air d'hésiter un instant face aux deux propositions.

\- Mmm… En effet la question n'est pas simple. Mais l'AD est pleine de braves personnes, pleine de bonnes intentions. Les Slytherins de notre groupe…

Draco hoche la tête, sans ajouter ce qui semble pourtant être une pensée commune.

\- Promis, je ne t'abandonnerai pas à eux. Et ta grand-mère… fait-il avant de hausser une épaule. Tu ne me feras jamais foncer dans le tas. Mais je ne désespère pas de te rendre moins… Gryffindor.

L'éclat de rire de Théodore veut tout dire quant à l'espoir de Draco. Ce qui n'empêche pas Draco de caresser doucement la taille sur ses doigts.

Neville rit aussi, tant il a conscience d'avoir ça chevillé à l'âme. Mais il se penche quand même un peu vers Draco et murmure dans son cou.

\- Tu sais que foncer dans le tas quand on a quelqu'un vers qui revenir, c'est très différent ?

Pour être honnête, il a toujours pensé que Draco l'avait sauvé en l'ancrant ainsi l'année précédente, l'empêchant de se brûler les ailes. Les deux tourtereaux finissent par trouver un canapé près de Théodore et se lancent tous les trois dans une discussion sur l'année à venir.

* * *

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

 **Mérope Black, épouse Gaunt (1394-1417)** : Dernière des sept filles de Glaucos Black. Son décès si jeune pour une sorcière a longtemps été attribué à des complications suite à une nouvelle fausse couche, après cinq autres. Les études récentes tendraient à prouver que les six enfants dont elle a été enceinte étaient des Cracmols que son époux a assassiné, avant de faire de même avec elle à cause de cela.

* * *

Draco a... Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu les nerfs aussi sensibles.

Il bondit littéralement à chaque bruit. Pourtant, c'est important pour lui. Il veut que ce soir soit parfait. Que Neville s'en souvienne comme d'un souvenir merveilleux. Il veut que leur premier anniversaire soit parfait.

Il a passé un accord les elfes -il est bien plus en odeur de sainteté que l'année d'avant- pour recréer la première nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble, celle à moitié sur le palier de la Tour, à moitié à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Du jus de citrouille, de la tourte à la viande et de la tourte aux pommes. Rien d'exceptionnel… Juste leur passé commun.

Il lui a fait promettre de le rejoindre à 19h dans leur salle commune, alors que tous seront en bas en train de souper. Alors, il l'attend là, pour le faire rentrer dans leur chambre où il a tout arrangé -abandonnant ses révisions pour l'après-midi pour s'assurer que sa surprise sera parfaite- et disposé des bougies un peu de partout.

Il n'espère qu'une chose : que ce sera à la hauteur des attentes de Neville.

Le paquet pour Draco est caché dans la malle de Neville, entre deux gros pulls. Le jeune Gryffindor a changé quatre fois d'idées sur le présent idéal, a paniqué, et forcé Hermione à donner son avis, ses conseils, et finalement à lui tapoter la main d'un air exaspéré.

Il n'a pas voulu déranger Draco trop tôt, alors il a cassé les pieds à Zacharias pour pouvoir utiliser les salles de bains Poufsouffle et se débarrasse de sa journée d'une bonne douche. Vêtu de son uniforme le plus neuf, rasé de près, il passe la porte à l'heure promise.

Son amant de son côté a sorti un costume, gris anthracite. Il n'a jamais réellement réintégré l'uniforme et McGonagall a accepté cela. Ce n'est pas tant pour se singulariser, que… Ne pas porter les couleurs de sa maison est une façon de ne pas exacerber les rancœurs. La majorité du temps, ses costumes sont noirs.

Il tend la main à Neville dès que celui-ci passe le pas de la porte.

\- Tu es très beau, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il passe doucement sa main contre la joue de son petit-ami, avant de continuer.

\- Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi te guider, Nev, murmure-t-il avant de le guider jusqu'à leur chambre, de fermer la porte derrière lui. C'est bon maintenant. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

La vision de la chambre dans la lueur des chandelles fait tressauter le petit coeur guimauve dans la poitrine de Neville. A chaque geste aussi tendre et romantique de Draco, c'est un éternel renouvellement de joie et d'émerveillement, une surprise heureuse qui jamais ne s'estompe. Il saisit Draco par la nuque et l'embrasse, un peu brouillon vu le sourire qui refuse de s'estomper.

\- Aurions nous pu voir aussi loin, il y a un an ? Murmure-t-il ensuite. Aurions-nous espéré être ainsi, heureux, vivants ? Merlin, un an...

Les mains de Draco se crispent dans le dos de Neville, sous ce baiser qui n'a rien de chaste et son soupir vaut toutes les réponses au monde.

\- Chaque nouveau jour semblait inespéré. Et là… Ça fait un an. Merlin… Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur que tu te rendes compte que je n'en valais pas le coup…

Draco embrasse à nouveau son petit-ami.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'en ai eu peur, Nev. Et je veux en célébrer encore et encore. Que chaque année ne soit pas prise pour acquise, mais comme un cadeau.

Il penche un peu la tête, avant d'ajouter, tout doucement.

\- Cadeau de tes Dieux.

Et seul Neville peut comprendre que parler de « tes Dieux » n'est pas péjoratif, que ce n'est pas que Draco les rejette. Il ne croit pas en eux, mais il croit en Neville. Ce qui équivaut plus ou moins à la même chose quelque part.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu te lasses, que tu me trouves ennuyeux dans la paix, que tu ne sois pas intéressé par moi, mais seulement prêt à tout pour m'empêcher de me tuer bêtement et qu'ensuite… Et ce premier soir, je t'en ai tellement voulu, au début. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, tu as été l'étincelle.

Et sans les réflexes de Draco, à l'époque, ils auraient chuté dans la cage d'escalier. Ils sont entrés un peu plus loin dans la chambre et Neville sourit, encore, en voyant les choix en matière de nourriture.

\- Comme la dernière fois... Un toast ?

Quand ils lèvent leur jus de citrouille face à l'autre, il propose.

\- A cette année, et à celles à venir...

Draco lui sourit, avant de trinquer.

\- Notre première nuit ensemble, ajoute-t-il taquin, avant d'ajouter. A celles à venir que j'espère plus nombreuses que nous serons capable de compter.

Avant d'attirer l'autre contre lui, et de répondre finalement.

\- Je ne risque pas de me lasser. Pas avec toi. Je t'aime et… Tu n'as rien d'ennuyeux et… Nev, Merlin, comment peux-tu imaginer que j'aurais pu être à toi, avec toi, juste pour t'empêcher de te tuer ? Comment as-tu pu imaginer que je ne pouvais pas être attiré par toi ?

Et d'embrasser Neville, avec toute la passion, tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui. C'est comme s'ils se consumaient tous les deux mutuellement, s'embrasaient, comme un bûcher gigantesque de désir, immense, trop gigantesque pour être contenu. Parfois, Neville se dit que leur amour a quelque chose de gargantuesque, d'hors-norme, loin de l'amourette qu'on est censé vivre à cet âge-là... Mais la guerre les a fait mûrir si vite et quand ils se jurent toujours, Neville sait que c'est un serment qui sera tenu.

Alors il se laisse emporter, par le baiser, par Draco, par le bonheur de leur anniversaire, et quand son amant rompt le baiser, il a les pupilles dilatées, les joues roses et un grand sourire…

Draco pose son front contre le sien, se mordant la lèvre, le souffle court.

\- Si tu as envie, on peut faire l'amour maintenant… Ou on peut souper et…

Un baiser, doucement, sur les lèvres de Neville.

\- Je t'offrirai ton cadeau et on reprendra après si tu en as envie. Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus envie, Nev ?

La proximité l'empêche de reprendre son souffle correctement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela deviendrait aussi intense entre nous. Merlin… Avant toi, personne n'avait jamais été… Dans toutes mes pensées, toute mon âme, tout… Moi.

Il ne sait pas trouver les mots pour dire tout ce qu'il représente.

C'est tentant, vraiment et, pendant un instant, Neville pense entraîner Draco vers le lit le plus proche, mais il se gendarme. Son adorable et adoré petit ami a pris la peine d'organiser tout ça. Cela vaut la peine d'être savouré, d'en profiter. Ils auront encore des tas d'anniversaires, Neville en est sûr, mais un seul qui sera le tout premier...

\- Dînons d'abord, si tu veux bien ? Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous pour faire l'amour... Et puis j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi.

Avec un peu de trépidation quand même -a-t-il bien choisi ? Est ce que ça va plaire à Draco ?- il sort le présent de sa cachette dans la malle…

Le sourire du blond est très doux, quand Neville lui dit qu'il a quelque chose pour lui. Pas qu'il pensait qu'il ait oublié, mais, cela n'empêche pas que l'attention lui fait plaisir.

\- J'ai quelque chose, mais… J'ai un peu peur de l'abîmer. Alors, si tu veux bien…

Il montre la boite posée sur sa table de nuit.

Il regarde avidement Neville, espérant que son cadeau lui plaira. Il est loin d'être un génie en botanique, mais il a cherché un plan rare qui pourrait lui plaire. Et celui-ci… Ses fleurs sont superbes au goût de Draco. Il espère que Neville sera du même avis. Le blond a l'impression d'avoir à nouveau trois ans et d'attendre la venue du Petit Jésus. Sauf que lui, ce n'était pas une montagne de cadeaux qu'il attendait aussi impatiemment, mais le regard heureux de son petit ami.

Si tous ceux que leur couple interpelle ou inquiète pouvaient les voir, tandis qu'ils échangent cadeaux et baisers ! Envolé le Slytherin froid et sur la réserve, parfois hautain. Envolé le Gryffindor inamovible, qui pouvait se montrer cruel envers ceux qui se sentaient gagnés par la peur. Ne restent que deux amants, tout sourire, qui redécouvrent ensemble ce qui ne peut pas s'enseigner, juste se découvrir : le bonheur d'être deux.

La plante offerte par Draco emporte d'ailleurs l'adhésion, Neville se lance dans une tirade complètement ravie sur le sujet, dont il se rend compte tout d'un coup que son amant doit comprendre un mot sur deux, et il décide donc de faire comprendre son enthousiasme de matière plus simple : par un long, long baiser...

Malgré le baiser, rien n'empêche Draco de rire. Ce rire heureux face à l'enthousiasme de Neville. Il n'a absolument rien compris à tout ce qu'il a dit, hormis qu'il était heureux. Et c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant.

Il attire Neville sur ses genoux pendant le baiser, soupirant de bien être. Caressant sa joue, il murmure :

\- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise.

Puis, il ouvre finalement le paquet que lui a donné Neville pour y découvrir un ancien nécessaire à potions japonais.

\- Oh, Merlin, Neville !

Et l'embrasser de rechef, caressant encore et toujours sa joue. Parce que son cadeau est juste parfait. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux.

\- Tu es si merveilleux, si parfait pour moi, Nev… Murmure-t-il déposant mille et un petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

Cela donne l'occasion d'une de ces discussions (" _non, toi tu es parfait. Non, c'est toi. Tu l'es plus_.") qui horrifieraient Augusta et Lucius pour cause de guimauve. Ils s'embrassent, se sourient, se couvrent de compliments comme deux amants sûrs de leur amour victorieux, et finissent par basculer dans le canapé. Les sorts maintiendront le dîner au chaud, finalement, et ils sont jeunes : découvrir, pour la première fois, les possibilités offertes par un canapé quand on a la souplesse et la force des dix huit ans n'empêchera pas nos tourtereaux de rejoindre leur lit plus tard... Pour l'instant, murmurer à l'oreille de Draco qu'il est superbe à la lumière du feu, qu'il est aimé et adoré, et bien c'est le plus important !

Draco tend le cou pour embrasser doucement Neville.

\- Merlin… Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas me faire faire ?

Il caresse doucement la joue de son amant. Il y a dans ses yeux une douceur, une tendresse qui est loin d'être anodine, et ses mains descendent dans le dos de Neville, appréciant la douceur de sa peau nue sous ses doigts.

\- Tu me laisses te nourrir ? Demande-t-il. J'ai pas du tout envie de te laisser t'éloigner.

L'aveu est d'une telle évidence, d'une telle simplicité. Mais d'une telle inconvenance dans le monde de Lucius et aussi certainement d'Augusta.

\- Bien sûr, trésor.

Pour la première fois, le terme lui échappe, totalement naturel, tandis qu'il laisse Draco les installer sous un plaid dans une position un peu plus pratique pour dîner, quoique toujours emmêlée. le blond sourit au surnom de Neville. Un surnom tendre qui dit tant sur lui. Un surnom qui trahit la tendresse mutuelle entre les deux jeunes hommes. Un surnom qui trahit aussi combien ils sont essentiels l'un à l'autre, combien leurs vies s'entremêlent déjà. Caressant la main de son petit ami, il lui propose un morceau de tourte à la viande du bout des doigts.

Pendant qu'ils ont fait l'amour, les autres ont dû revenir car de l'autre côté de la porte, on entend un léger brouhaha dû aux étudiants.

\- J'ai lancé un sort sur la porte. Ils vont tous nous oublier jusqu'à demain matin, promet le blond.

Draco frotte doucement sa joue contre l'épaule nue de son amant, avant d'y déposer un baiser, quand un geste de tendresse et d'amour mêlés.

Les autres ? Quels autres ? Neville aurait dû mal à se souvenir qu'il existe d'autres personnes qu'eux deux. Il faudrait au moins que le château brûle pour les convaincre de bouger. Il laisse Draco le nourrir, profitant de chaque occasion possible pour voler un baiser, se lover contre lui, caresser la taille nu et souple de son amant du bout des doigts... Et rendre ensuite la pareille, nourrissant sa moitié, embrassant une tempe blonde.

L'ambiance est bien différente de l'année précédente avec un Neville catatonique et un Draco inquiet !

Draco préfère mille fois l'ambiance de cette année à celle de l'année précédente. Même s'il ne la renierait jamais. C'était grâce à elle qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle aurait pu très mal tourner mais au final, elle avait été une bénédiction pour eux deux.

Il aime l'intimité qu'il y a entre eux deux. Il n'a jamais connu cela avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne le veut pas. Il est bien, qu'importe ce qu'ils font, qu'importe ce qu'il devrait faire selon la morale paternelle.

\- Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour le dire, commença Draco alors qu'il venait de donner à Neville la dernière bouchée de tourte aux pommes, mais... quand ils comprendront combien tu es heureux, combien tu m'es précieux comme compagnon, ce jour là, nous serons une évidence pour eux.

Avec un dernier baiser pour Neville, Draco lance un sort sur ses mains pour les nettoyer.

\- L'an dernier, tu as fait quelque chose pour moi, ça a été une révélation. Une révélation sexuelle pour être honnête. Mon premier véritable émoi sur ce sujet. Est ce que tu as une idée de ce que c'était, Nev ?

Le sourire du blond laisse deviner combien le souvenir lui est cher. Neville a beau chercher, il reste incapable de trouver... Est-ce que Draco pense à quelque chose qui serait arrivé ce soir là ? Parce que même leur premier baiser date du lendemain.

\- Je donne ma langue au Nifleur…, finit-il par avouer.

Néanmoins, parce qu'il est d'humeur joueuse, il ne peut s'empêcher de mordiller légèrement l'épaule de Draco en proposant…

\- Mais tu pourrais toujours me dire si je chauffe ? Ronronne-t-il, alors qu'il remonte jusqu'à la bouche de son amant avant d'ajouter. Ou le mimer ?

Draco sourit devant son humeur joyeuse.

\- Le mimer ? Oh, cela semble si... leste dans votre bouche, Monsieur Longbottom. Seriez vous d'humeur leste ?

Il commence à masser les épaules de Neville.

\- Tu m'avais touché. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demande Draco. Toucheriez-vous n'importe qui ainsi, monsieur Longbottom ?

Les mains de Draco se font plus douces, plus sensuelles sur les épaules de Neville.

\- D'humeur leste ? Possible. Il faut dire que votre personne ainsi vêtue, juste de la lumière du feu, inspirerait des pensées lestes et des envies tendres à de plus tristes sires que votre amant, monsieur Malfoy...

Il embrasse les mains de son petit ami.

\- Et pourquoi toucherais-je quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand je peux te toucher toi, ta peau pâle et douce, tes épaules, toute ta personne, comme on adore une idole.

\- Merlin, dois-je t'avouer que ce premier émoi, c'était toi, me massant les pieds ? Chuchote-t-il Jamais personne ne m'avait touché. Encore moins ainsi, Nev...

Il enlace un peu plus Draco, couvrant sa gorge de baisers avec le dévouement qu'on a au pied d'un autel. La respiration de Draco est plus lourde. Il est difficile de ne pas se laisser porter par les douces caresses de son amant. Les mains de Draco se crispent sur la peau de Neville, soupirant, gémissant, suppliant qu'il le touche.

\- Tant pis pour les autres. Ils ont raté leur occasion et n'en auront pas d'autre : je ne partage pas !

Il incite Draco, d'une main sur le torse, à s'allonger entièrement sur le canapé et envoie valser le plaid, cherchant à tâtons sa baguette pour lancer un sort à la cheminée et s'assurer que la température de la pièce reste suffisante.

Descendant le long du corps de son amant, l'occasion de déposer des baisers le long des membres élégants, il en arrive aux pieds en question, qu'il effleure doucement du bout des doigts, avant de déposer un premier baiser sur le coup de pied...

Le souffle de Draco est court, alors que Neville descend le long de son corps, parsemant celui ci de baisers.

\- Nev, Nev, murmure-t-il comme un mantra.

Il se sait complètement exposé aux regards de son amant et la sensation est grisante, lui qui a toujours caché son corps à cause d'une trop grande pudeur, qui n'a jamais laissé quiconque voir plus que son visage et ses mains. Il est à Neville et cela lui plaît, mais quand celui-ci lui baise le pied... C'est au delà des mots. Il n'est plus l'adolescent qui veut se garder pour la nuit de noce, parce qu'on lui a dit que cela devait être ainsi. Il n'est plus le jeune homme vierge de tout contact charnel. Pourtant, il se cambre, il soupire, comme si c'était une première fois. Comme si Neville ne l'avait jamais emmené au septième ciel autrement.

De l'avis de sa moitié, Draco n'est jamais aussi délicieux qu'ainsi ; abandonné, renversé sur les coussins, à la merci du plaisir donné par Neville avec ce qui semblait une zone banale du corps et se révèle érogène, affolante. Neville presse les pieds de baisers, les caresse d'une main tremblante, murmurant à son amant d'une voix rauque à quel point il est beau, bouleversant, ainsi troublé...

Les halètements de Draco ne laissent aucun doute sur le plaisir que lui procure Neville.

Il est à sa merci et cela rend tout encore plus savoureux. Être l'objet du plaisir de Neville en sachant que jamais il n'abusera de votre confiance décuple le plaisir de Draco, le fait s'abandonner toujours un peu plus.

\- Nev, Nev, halete-t-il ses mains se crispant et décrispant sur le tissu du sofa.

Par ce simple geste, Neville semble avoir ouvert un monde de plaisir où le blond ne serait que sa marionnette, quand lui serait le roi de ce pays enchanté...

La voix de Draco, ce ton bouleversé, Neville se sent le roi du monde d'être responsable du plaisir de cette créature féerique, superbe dans son abandon, puissante dans cette soumission : il n'y a rien que Neville ne ferait pour un battement de cil de l'homme renversé sous lui...

Les pieds sont déposés sur les coussins et Neville entreprend de caresser, d'embrasser les jambes fines, jusqu'à se trouver face à la question qu'ils n'ont jamais encore osé, agenouillé tout contre Draco, déposant une série de baisers le long d'une hanche…

\- Puis-je ? Demande-t-il avec comme un tressautement dans la voix.

Ils n'ont encore jamais osé cela, mais ce soir il désire tellement offrir tout le plaisir possible à son amant… Les baisers, les caresses de Neville donnent à Draco la sensation que sa peau devient brûlante, électrisée par le simple contact de ses deux lèvres.

\- Merlin, Nev, soupire-t-il ses mains se crispant, griffant certainement les épaules de son amant.

Les baisers de Neville le long de sa hanche, le font se cambrer, siffler de plaisir.

\- Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux, supplie presque Draco.

Si vous demandiez à Draco ce qu'il accepte réellement à cet instant, il ne serait pas capable de vous le dire exactement. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Neville le plonge dans les tourments du plaisir et qu'il est prêt à tout lui donner. Peu importe ce que Neville veut de lui. Draco se donne tout à lui que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard.

Alors, Neville pose fermement un bras en travers des hanches de Draco, histoire de le maintenir et de ne pas compliquer la chose, et guidant de l'autre main, il entrouvre pour la première fois les lèvres sur son amant… Draco le vit comme un coup au plexus. C'est pas douloureux. Oh, non. Juste… Merlin, il a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, de… Il y a tant de sensation. Et il ne parle pas juste des lèvres de Neville. Il croise son regard, il y a quelque chose. Il ne saurait dire quoi. De l'amour. De la confiance. Du bonheur.

Ils ont suffisamment fait l'amour pour que Draco arrive à reconnaître les prémices de ses orgasme.

\- Nev, Nev, murmure-t-il, supplie-t-il.

Ne lui demandez pas s'il supplie pour que Neville le laisse jouir ou s'il le prévient qu'il va jouir. Draco est incapable de penser rationnellement. Il n'a plus qu'un seul mot en tête, « Nev ».

Gryffindor un jour... Neville reste, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Vu d'aussi près, c'est plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait cru et quand il relève enfin la tête, c'est en toussant un peu et en grimaçant. Néanmoins, Merlin, _Circée_ , l'expression de Draco en cet instant vaut tous les petits inconvénients !

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco n'a plus d'air dans ses poumons. C'est… Tel un coup de tonnerre. Et pendant ces instants où il n'a plus d'air dans les poumons, il ne bouge plus, ne pense plus. Neville l'a cassé. Et puis d'un seul coup, l'air entre à nouveau dans ses poumons, il entend à nouveau, il voit à nouveau. Le monde reprend d'un seul coup des couleur et de la vie.

Et il entend Neville tousser.

\- Oh, Merlin, Nev, je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, alors qu'il baise son visage. Merlin, Nev…

Neville ne voit pas de raisons d'être désolé et l'affirme en riant à demi.

\- Draco, si tu t'étais vu ainsi. Merlin, tu es délicieux, enivrant… Ne t'excuse pas, enfin, te voir comme ça...

Il embrasse une tempe aux cheveux plaqués par le sueur.

\- Draco, tu es parfait…, murmure-t-il.

Draco rosit sous les compliments de Neville.

\- Merlin… Nev… Et toi ? Tu…

Les mains de Draco tremblent encore de l'orgasme que Neville vient de lui offrir, alors qu'il encadre son visage de ses mains. Ses pouces caressent les joues de son amant.

\- Tu… Oh, Merlin…

Draco était difficilement cohérent. Neville lui faisait ressentir tant de chose. C'en était difficile d'exprimer tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

\- Dis-moi comment faire, Nev. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Avant de baiser ses lèvres et d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence, comme seuls les amants savent faire.

\- Je suis tout à toi.

\- Je... Ta main ? S'il te plaît ? Je doute qu'il faille bien longtemps...

A vrai dire, s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour une première fois dans la soirée, il est probable que la vision de Draco ainsi aurait suffi. Neville embrasse son amant, sans réfléchir que se laver les dents avant aurait peut être été poli.

Draco se moque éperdument de ce qui aurait été poli ou non. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il veut embrasser lui aussi son amant et si d'une main sur la nuque, il attire fermement Neville pour continuer à l'embrasser sans aucune concession, de l'autre, il prend en main Neville.

Lentement, il va et vient entre eux, sans jamais cesser d'embrasser son petit ami. Il espère juste que ce sera aussi bon pour Neville que cela l'a été pour lui.

Une pensée absolument incongrue lui arrive à cet instant : une poignée de main se doit d'être ferme pour que son interlocuteur sache qu'il ne rigolait pas, qu'il n'était ni un lâche, ni un pleutre. Lucius lui avait répété cela des centaines de fois enfant et là… La seule pensée qu'il avait était qu'elle devait être ferme, parce que c'était ce qui ferait jouir Neville. Et que cela avait bien plus d'importance que tout le reste.

C'est une sensation tellement intime que d'être là, contre l'homme que l'on aime, à l'embrasser alors qu'il s'apprête à jouir. Neville gémit dans la bouche de Draco, emporté à son tour par le plaisir, rompant le baiser quand le souffle lui manque. Il finit par glisser contre lui, posant la tête sur le torse de Draco, pour le plaisir de sentir le coeur battre sous son oreille...

Plusieurs instants de calme, le temps de savourer la proximité de l'être cher, les frissons qui courent encore le long des nerfs, la main de Draco qui passe le long de son dos… Draco caresse le dos de Neville, lentement, presque paresseusement. L'avoir senti jouir contre lui est… Draco ne saurait pas le décrire. C'est comme si Neville avait joui… avec lui. Comme s'il lui avait transmis une partie de son plaisir à être ainsi.

Le blond embrasse le front de Neville, caressant ses mèches de cheveux de son amant. Les laissant tous les deux savourer leur plaisir, le bien-être d'être l'un contre l'autre, de jouir du plaisir simple d'être contre l'autre.

Et Draco de murmurer, un simple « je t'aime », alors que Neville lui adresse un sourire paresseux auquel il répond.

\- Moi aussi, glisse l'autre sorcier dans le même murmure intime, les mots plus esquissés que prononcés.

Allongé tout contre son amant, butinant parfois la peau à portée de baisers mais préférant parfois simplement reposer là, alangui contre le long corps qu'il aime à caresser, Neville se sent en paix avec le monde.

C'est quand il se rend compte qu'il s'endort et qu'un réveil encore poisseux et plein de courbatures ne serait pas l'idéal, qu'il se redresse et lui tend la main.

\- Une douche en ma compagnie t'intéresserait elle ?

Draco avait commencé à somnoler, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux bruns pour en respirer l'odeur. Quand Neville s'écarte de lui, il pousse un gémissement de protestation. Il aurait bien gardé contre lui son amant. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui dit et d'y répondre :

\- Ai-je déjà dit non à ta compagnie ?

Draco attrape la main de Neville l'attirant contre lui pour un dernier baiser, avant de se lever d'un coup de rein et ils disparaissent de la chambre, main dans la main, en direction d'une douche brûlante et partagée.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dans deux semaines.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre :** L'aube

 **Raiting :** PG-13

 **Auteur :** Potions et Botanique

 **Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

 **Pairing :** Draco/Neville

* * *

 **Xamayca** : Quartier sorcier de Montego Bay en Jamaïque. L'une des destinations hors-europe les plus prisées du monde sorcier, y compris par les sang-purs. Ne manquez pas le musée de la magie africaine, un joyau inégalé sauf peut-être par le musée sorcier d'Alexandrie.

* * *

Si la soirée de leur premier anniversaire s'est finie en beauté, avec des rires dans la douche et deux amants serrés l'un contre l'autre au creux des draps, s'endormant paisiblement, la suivante commence moins bien.

Déjà, Neville a disparu. Il faudrait un sorcier moins observateur que Draco pour ne pas avoir remarqué que le fait se reproduit assez souvent. Sans qu'une périodicité fixe semble être observée, sans qu'un signe avant-coureur soit là, son pourtant pas si discret amant est parfois introuvable, une à deux fois par semaine. Le sorcier blond se réveille parfois pour trouver leur lit vide, ou alors le jeune Gryffindor ne manque à l'appel qu'entre le dîner et le début de soirée, parfois c'est l'heure du déjeuner...

Et il n'est pas le seul. Quand leur nouvelle salle commune est généralement pleine d'un mélange des maisons, à ces moments-là, elle est suspicieusement vide. Draco a observé les présents, les manquants et le résultat est sans appel : l'AD de nouveau se réunit, les élèves manquants dans leur année sont ceux qui se sont battus, et d'autres, qu'il soupçonnait à l'époque de la Brigade d'Umbridge. Sans qu'il puisse comprendre comment ils communiquent. Il lui est arrivé de passer la journée entière avec Neville, un samedi, et au soir, son amant avait disparu sans avoir semblé communiquer avant avec quiconque... Cela le frustre un peu de ne pas comprendre. Son besoin d'apprendre, de savoir est titillé par ce mystère, même s'il n'en parle pas à son petit ami qui a droit à son jardin secret.

L'AD ne se cache pas vraiment, leur disparition en groupe n'est pas des plus discrètes, mais aucune rumeur ne traîne : l'AD ne se cache pas, mais ne parle pas non plus. L'idée que Neville continue à s'entraîner sans doute à se battre est des plus désagréables, mais son petit ami n'évoquant même pas le sujet, Draco a la discrétion de se taire.

Même la semaine précédente quant au lundi soir, Théodore et Daphné ont aussi disparu.

Et ce soir-là, voilà que ça recommence ! Quant une main frappe à la porte de leur chambre et qu'elle s'entrouvre, Draco aurait-il pensé trouver là Loovegood et le jeune Creevey, souriant ?

Draco hausse un sourcil en découvrant Creevey -Dennis, a-t-il cru retenir- derrière sa porte. Lovegood est moins étonnante, mais… Ce soir, il supposait qu'il ne verrait personne. Même si Lovegood est bien la seule à oser à ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. Tous les autres attendent soit un « Entrez », soit que l'un d'eux ouvre la porte. Draco n'arrive pas à savoir si elle fait cela parce qu'elle n'a pas peur de tomber sur une scène intime, supposant qu'ils ne vont pas plus loin que quelques baisers ou se moquant éperdument de ce qu'elle pourrait voir.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Demande-t-elle avec un large sourire.

La question le prend encore plus par défaut. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de répondre. Après tout, ils ne se cachent pas et ce n'est pas un secret, alors autant être honnête.

\- Hormis attendre que Neville réapparaisse et finir mon livre sur les Runes dans la métamorphose française ? Non.

\- Si, si, tu as quelque chose à faire maintenant, sourit Luna. Une promenade en notre compagnie !

\- Et une présentation, un baptême presque, complète Creevey.

\- Et un petit ami qui se ronge les ongles en t'attendant, car il lui a été refusé de te servir de parrain ! reprend Luna.

\- Compromis émotionnellement, sourit Creevey, qui continue. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus Slytherin ? Même le pull ? Aucune maison n'est honteuse, dixit Hermione.

\- Et autant lutter contre la multiplication des Gryffindors en notre sein, pire que des ronflaks, reprenant Luna. Alors, tu viens ?

Pendant une seconde, Draco se demande s'ils ont pris quelque chose d'illicite, avant de se souvenir que Luna est naturellement ainsi et que son enthousiasme est contagieux. Il soupire, avant de leur faire signe de rentrer un peu plus dans leur chambre pour chercher quelque chose de plus « slytherin ».

\- Une écharpe, cela vous va ? Demande-t-il, avant d'ajouter l'air de rien de son humour si pince-sans-rire. Il est bien rodé votre numéro.

C'est tout ce qu'il a aux couleurs de sa maison. En fait, il n'a rien emporté de son uniforme, en dehors de cette écharpe que Narcissa avait glissé dans les affaires qu'elle avait envoyé avant qu'il ne revienne à Poudlard.

\- Et je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de vous suivre… Et si Neville se ronge les sangs, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Son humour pince sans rire est rarement compris, mais Luna y semble plus réceptive que le pékin moyen.

Et, ni une ni deux, elle passe son bras sous celui du jeune Slytherin et l'entraîne.

\- Tu sais ou nous allons, bien sûr ? Demande-t-elle.

\- On ne se cache pas vraiment, fait remarquer Dennis.

\- Mais ça reste sur invitation, reprend Luna. Pour éviter des doubles astrales mal intentionnés.

\- Deux parrains, de deux maisons, obligatoirement. Neville voulait être le tien... Mais il n'est pas vraiment impartial dans ton cas. La première fois que notre... Notre groupe lui a dit non. Bizarrement, il en était heureux.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel, quand il arrive enfin à en placer une.

\- Ça se saurait si l'AD était discrète… Direction la Salle sur Demande, comme en cinquième année, je suppose ? Comme lors de la "grande disparition" de l'an dernier, je suppose.

Un temps d'hésitation, puis :

\- Il a été soulagé car il sait ce que je pense du fait qu'il continue à s'entraîner. Et faire parti de l'AD ferait que la discussion serait inévitable. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons envie de l'avoir.

Ce n'est pas la peine de leur dire que ce serait certainement leur première dispute et que non, en effet, ils n'avaient pas envie d'en avoir, ni même qu'elle soit au sujet de l'AD. Et en même temps, ne pas proposer Draco à l'AD, ce serait laisser sous-entendre qu'il n'est pas vraiment du bon côté.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela ait été cela, reprend Luna, d'un ton gentil comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Neville n'est pas du genre à refuser une confrontation, il a une âme ancienne, tu sais. Cela se voit tout de suite quand on sait regarder. Une âme ancienne morte violemment de n'avoir pas su reculer... Non, pour une raison mystérieuse, il pensait risquer de devenir une sorte de dictateur à l'intérieur de notre groupe... Et il lui a été refusé de te parrainer, pas de te voir inclus.

Draco hausse, alors, une épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on peut se confronter, que l'on veut se confronter, Lovegood. Et il sait qu'il me ferait très plaisir à ne pas mourir violemment. Ne pas attendre de lui des réponses comme du Messie aiderait à ce qu'il n'imagine pas pouvoir devenir un dictateur, fit-il pour Luna.

\- Il s'est rattrapé en parrainant Nott. Comme un galop d'essai, lui et Daphné ont été les premiers Slytherins, remarque Dennis, rouge cerise.

Ce qui était un geste de soutien à Neville en accueillant Daphné est devenu un béguin de grande ampleur… Draco ne sait s'il est plus amusé par cela ou par le fait de pouvoir taquiner Creevey sur le sujet. Néanmoins, c'est toujours meilleur quand cela arrive au bout de quelques secondes, comme si le sujet était passé. Le blond regarde Dennis qui vire écarlate sans rien dire. Éventuellement, s'il avait la moindre compassion, il en parlerait à Daphné.

\- Et je suppose que tu es l'un des parrains de Daphné…, ajoute-t-il d'un air badin pour Creevey.

La compassion ? Ça doit sûrement être le nom d'un gâteau que Lady Augusta sert pour le tea time. Ce n'est pas parce que Draco ne fait rien de méchant qu'il ne doit pas s'amuser un peu. Il lance un coup d'oeil à Luna, se demandant ce qu'elle en pense.

Dennis se trouble un instant puis se redresse, en bon Gryffindor, et, d'un ton qui sans s'en rendre compte imite celui que prend Neville en rogne, il interpelle Draco.

\- J'ai demandé à être le tien aussi. Alors qu'au début, je vous voulais tous en prison, toi comme les autres ! Mais Hermione a raison... Si ça recommence comme avant, il y aura d'autre guerres. Et s'il y a d'autres guerres, mon frère sera mort pour rien. Et ça... Neville croit en toi et moi en lui, alors je me suis dit...

Luna a saisi le bras de Dennis de son bras libre, en soutien.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire un peu plus doux qu'habituellement, en se rendant compte que Dennis imite Neville sans s'en rendre compte. Il peut comprendre pourquoi il le prend comme modèle. Et décide d'arrêter d'embêter l'autre pour le moment. - -Alors, je suppose que j'ai de la chance que Neville ait fini par m'écouter l'an dernier…

A cet instant, ils s'arrêtent devant la porte de la salle sur demande et elle explique.

\- Le terme est d'Hermione, et la mise en oeuvre de Neville. Ils ont dit "l'AD préparait la guerre, maintenant qu'elle prépare la paix". Ton petit-ami ne vient pas ici pour se battre, Draco.

Et la porte s'ouvre sur eux…

Draco fronce les sourcils à la remarque de Luna. Pas pour se battre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Et là… Ce n'est absolument pas sur des combattants que son regard tombe. Loin de là.

Daphné et Neville ont réuni tous les nés moldus en rond et racontent ce que c'est que de grandir comme un Sang-Pur, échangeant taquineries et rires sur les différences entre leurs deux familles, un minuscule Serdaigle est en train de poser une question ardue qui tiendrait plus de la sociologie et qui associe la lèvre des Habsbourg, l'hémophilie de la Reine Victoria et les mariages Sang-Purs, provoquant un début de panique Nevillesque parce qu'il n'a pas compris une bonne part des termes de la question. Un peu plus loin, Théodore fait du soutien en runes à un Gryffindor et deux Poufsouffles de troisième année, qui le regardent comme la réincarnation de Merlin. Hermione est en train d'expliquer à Zacharias Smith que le panneau d'idée "Notre sortie au cinéma, merveille du monde moldue" a une orthographe plutôt bancale...

Sur le grand panneau au fond, l'AD version 1 et 2 font des grands signes de la main en photos, et Dean est en train de punaiser un portrait au fusain, dont le matériel lui tâche encore les doigts, de Fred, juste à coté d'un de Lavande et d'un autre de Colin. Tout le monde rit et parle en même temps. Tout le monde se parle, ou en tout cas essaye de toute ses forces…

Neville est tellement dans son truc qu'il ne remarque pas la porte qui s'ouvre. Immédiatement, le regard de Draco le trouve. Il est comme aimanté par son amant. Son sourire est bien plus doux que ce qu'il laisse d'habitude voir en public.

\- Il enseigne… Murmure-t-il comme fasciné.

Puis, il voit Daphné, la si discrète Daphné qui parle en public pour la première fois à sa connaissance. Théodore qui semble s'épanouir ainsi. Merlin ! Quelqu'un en dehors des Slytherins va connaître leur nom ! Granger toujours égale à elle-même. Enfin, à celle qu'elle était avant la guerre. Et Dean Thomas qui a recommencé à dessiner.

Et Draco murmure, répétant sans s'en rendre compte, sans perdre son sourire :

\- Il enseigne.

Luna glisse à l'oreille de Draco.

\- Je crois qu'il fera un bon Auror, comme il a fait un bon combattant. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que c'est là qu'il s'épanouira le plus, la différence entre nécessité et bonheur. Peut être que tu pourrais lui dire ?

Il hésite avant de lui répondre.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais son choix si c'est ce qu'il voulait et qu'il me laissait lui hurler dessus quand il me faisait peur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je retire ma parole.

Il fixe avec intensité son petit ami.

\- Mais peut-être que je pourrais lui dire qu'il a l'air épanoui à faire cela, ajoute-t-il. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai suivi un cours d'écriture créative chez les moldus cet été et j'ai crée un atelier sur le thème... Il y a beaucoup de choses que les participants ont réussi à exprimer par ce biais qui les ont libérées. Même ceux qui n'ont pas été à la Bataille, que la Directrice a évacués, ils ont vécu des choses qu'ils avaient besoin de laisser voir, ou de s'autoriser à dire... Il y a eu des lettres, des poèmes, des contes... Je crois que tu pourrais faire un essai, d'ailleurs, c'est un médium que tu pourrais aimer. Neville y est réfractaire, mais chacun sa méthode, et je crois que l'AD est sa lettre à lui, sa façon de s'exprimer.

Le regard de Draco sur Luna dit clairement « Merlin, et elle a dit tant de mots sans parler de Nargols ? ». Et contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pourrait penser, ce n'est pas péjoratif. Plus… étonné.

\- J'ai été au Manoir et là pour la Bataille Finale. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de mettre par écrit ce que j'ai vu. Ça doit juste… Disparaître. Personne n'a besoin de savoir comment ils sont morts. Savoir qu'ils ont été tués par eux est suffisant.

Il n'a aucune envie de revivre les tortures qu'il a pu voir ou entendre. Et il préfère que ceux qui ne savent pas continue d'imaginer qu'ils aient pu être assassiné d'un simple Avada Kedavra.

\- Tu étais présente, Lovegood. Tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

A cet instant, Daphné aperçoit les nouveaux venus et donne un coup de coude à Neville. Le sourire de celui-ci en voyant son amant est étincelant. Celui de Draco en réponse est uniquement pour Neville quand ce dernier le regarde. Il y a un « je t'aime » dans ses yeux.

\- Ma thérapie à moi, c'est Neville, avoue Draco.

\- J'ai écrit des haïkus sur le Manoir. C'était libérateur, remarque Luna.

La mine de Dennis affirme surtout qu'ils étaient aussi franchement perturbants, mais bon… Déjà, Neville les rejoint.

\- Tu as accepté !

Il lui saisit les deux mains, mais on voit clairement qu'il préférerait lui sauter au cou. Seule la pudeur chevillée au corps de Draco l'en empêche, mais ce n'est pas un sacrifice difficile. En quoi respecter la pudeur de l'homme qu'il aime serait compliqué ?

\- Viens rencontrer les autres ? D'une façon plus officielle ? Oh, et Hermione a un Gallion très spécial pour toi, elle va t'expliquer comment ça marche... On ne fait pas forcément les mêmes choses à chaque fois, tu verras, ça dépend un peu de l'humeur aussi, de qui se sent prêt, des besoins du jour...

Draco serre les mains de Neville dès qu'il les lui saisit, mais il l'arrête quand il l'entraîne.

\- Attends, une seconde, murmure-t-il à Neville, avant de se tourner vers Luna. Tu sais… Ce n'était pas ça ma maison.

Parce que seul un Sang-Pur peut comprendre ce que la violation de sa maison peut signifier pour un autre Sang-Pur, parce que Draco a besoin qu'au moins l'un d'eux sache que jamais le Manoir Malfoy n'aurait dû voir cela. Il se doute que Creevey ne comprendra jamais, tout comme Thomas, mais Luna… Luna, peut-être qu'elle peut comprendre.

Draco se retourne vers Neville pour lui sourire, alors il lui dit enfin la première pensée qu'il a eu.

\- Tu ne t'entraînes pas.

Sa voix est fine, tellement fine que seul Neville -et éventuellement Luna et Crivey s'ils tendent l'oreille- peut l'entendre, tout comme l'émotion qu'il y a dans cette même voix.

\- Non, je ne m'entraîne pas. Enfin, il y a du rattrapage Expelliarmus pour ceux qui le veulent, mais juste ça...

Il caresse le poignet de Draco du pouce.

\- Je veux vivre dans la paix avec toi, pas choisir la paranoïa et nous faire souffrir tous deux. Mais on a gardé le nom. Je crois que Dumbledore aurait aimé les activités actuelles, en plus.

Le sourire de Draco est rayonnant, quand il reprend.

\- Oui, présente-moi. Je te suis, Neville. Juste…

Il l'arrête une seconde, avant de continuer tout aussi bas.

\- Nev… Je veux lier ma vie à la tienne. Alors, où tu vas, je vais.

Dennis a attiré Luna plus loin et Neville en profite pour reprendre.

\- Je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour ne pas aller là où tu ne peux pas suivre, Draco.

C'est comme une promesse de revenir, de survivre…

\- Je sais, Nev. Et j'ai confiance en toi pour ne plus nous mener vers nos cauchemars. Creevey disait qu'il m'avait parrainé, parce que toi, tu croyais en moi et que lui croyait en toi. Moi, je crois en toi. Pas comme eux le font. Pas pour le guerrier que tu es. Pour l'homme que j'aime et qui a accepté de se battre pour nous, alors que tu aurais pu choisir une facilité que tu aurais méritée. C'est pour cela que je crois en toi, Nev, et que je sais que tu ne nous mèneras pas là où je ne peux pas aller. Comme tu sais que je ne ramènerai pas quelque chose qui nous détruirait.

Le sourire de Draco se fait un peu plus canaille, un peu moins sérieux.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi quel sort tu as lancé à Daphné pour qu'elle ose parler en public. En sept ans, je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire un mot quand il y avait plus de trois personnes face à elle. Ou est-ce Granger qui lui a filé une potion ?

Et Neville emmène Draco, de petits groupes en petits groupes, le tenant par la main et le présentant officiellement comme son petit ami. Les plus jeunes lui demandent s'il connaît Théodore, qui a apparemment beaucoup de succès, Zacharias grommelle mais demande son avis sur une sortie tous ensemble au ciné, aux prochaines vacances, et Daphné lui explique qu'elle a trouvé deux parrains pour faire venir Astoria, sa petite soeur qu'elle adore et avec qui elle a une relation si intense...

Neville peut deviner le stress que rencontrer certains génère à Draco, juste à la manière dont Draco lui serre la main. Si les plus jeunes l'amusent -Merlin qui aurait pu dire que Théodore deviendrait une véritable rock-star aux yeux de quelqu'un ?- Zacharias est loin de le mettre à l'aise, surtout qu'il lui parle de quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas. Le cinéma est un inconnu pour lui et il est difficile de savoir quelle est la bonne réponse quand on en sait rien.

Quant à Daphné, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il connaît combien elle est protectrice avec sa jeune soeur. Durant les deux premières années d'Astoria à Poudlard, il était impossible de faire faire deux pas à l'une sans que l'autre ne suive. Elle s'est un peu ouverte par la suite, mais Draco avait continué à la voir au moins trois ou quatre fois par semaine avec sa soeur. Peut-être qu'avec l'AD, elle apprendrait à s'ouvrir aux autres. Réellement.

Draco serre un peu plus fort la main de Neville, alors que Daphné rougit à la remarque de Draco sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant entendu parler. Elle est habituée à se faire taquiner plus ou moins gentiment par les Slytherins sur ce sujet. Draco, s'il l'a toujours titillé avec son humour pince-sans-rire, ne l'a jamais fait avec cruauté.

\- Et toi, tu rayonnais à leur apprendre des choses, fit-il. Ca a l'air de vous réussir à tous les deux l'AD.

\- L'AD est un endroit où les gens se sont choisis les uns les autres, tente d'expliquer Daphnée. Quelque part de sûr où personne ne retiendra ce que tu dis contre toi. Au moins par crainte d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas à surveiller tout ce que je dis, pas comme face aux autres filles de notre dortoir d'avant. Et tu imagines les soutiens qu'Astoria trouvera ici ?

Draco hoche la tête.

\- Je comprends. Autant donner de nouvelles chances à ta soeur. C'est une brave gosse. Mais ça reste surprenant de te voir parler comme ça. En bien, Daph'. Ca fait plaisir à entendre, ajouta-t-il avant de la serrer une seconde contre lui.

Et comme Neville est distrait par un Serdaigle, elle ajoute, taquine.

\- Si tu veux être femme de ministre, Draco, tu devrais le pousser un peu, ça pourrait arriver. Les membres de l'AD iront loin, ainsi poussés à la confiance et soutenus, tu imagines le réseau qu'ils vont former, dans quinze ans ?

Le regard de Draco suit Neville alors que le Serdaigle lui parle, avant de secouer la tête à la proposition de Daphné.

\- Je ne le pousserais pas, Daphné. Je le soutiendrai dans la voie qu'il choisira, mais je ne le pousserai pas vers ce qu'il ne veut pas. Il mérite mieux qu'une carrière choisie pour lui.

Draco regarde Neville, se demandant comment Neville réagirait à ce genre de remarque. Parce que Luna avait raison sur la question du devoir et du bonheur et que Draco… Ne veut qu'une chose pour Neville : son bonheur.

Et quand Neville revient, Daphné ajoute, plus fort, comme pour appuyer le propos de son ami.

\- Draco a raison, tu sais, fait-elle au brun. Tu devrais rester à Poudlard et devenir assistant d'un des profs, tu pourrais continuer à enseigner à des têtes blondes !

Le regard de Daphné cache difficilement son sourire. Un Slytherin qui refuse de pousser la carrière potentielle de son compagnon qui lui donnerait du prestige et du pouvoir ? Sacrée marque d'amour.

Neville, inconscient de la discussion qui vient d'avoir lieu, secoue la tête.

\- Ça me plairait, c'est sûr, mais Auror c'est bien aussi. Une occasion de m'assurer que les têtes blondes, comme tu dis, pourrons grandir en paix.

\- Ce qui est important, c'est que tu fasses quelque chose qui te plaît, répond Draco espérant que cela fasse pencher la balance vers ce que Neville souhaite réellement faire, plutôt ce qu'il doit faire dans son esprit.

Il reprend la main de Draco.

\- Si tu as des questions ou des remarques sur l'AD, n'hésite pas surtout. C'est ouvert à toute idée d'amélioration !

Draco hoche la tête, se disant que définitivement Lovegood connaît bien son petit ami. Et que s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Neville, il pourrait s'inquiéter.

Draco lui sourit.

\- Pour l'instant, j'avoue que je suppose que je vais observer et je t'en parlerai. On peut se poser dans un coin pour observer, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville et Daphné n'ont certainement aucun mal pour traduire « observer » en « lire dans un coin mes bouquins ». Après tout, Draco a toujours été ainsi et il est même plutôt étonné que Granger ne le fasse pas, elle-même.

\- Bien sur que tu peux…, sourit Neville.

Il est probablement en train de développer un fantasme du bibliothécaire, à voir tout le temps Draco le nez dans les bouquins. Les amants terribles trouvent donc chacun leur place, Draco en train de lire, Neville en train de cornaquer deux minuscules Poufsouffles sur l'art et la manière de calculer l'azote destiné à une mandragore… Un moment s'écoule, jusqu'à ce qu'un cinquième année de Serdaigle ne s'approche de Draco.

Draco lève le nez de son livre pour le regarder, silencieux un instant, avant de comprendre que c'est vraiment lui que l'enfant veut interroger.

\- Oui ?

Il serait bien incapable de dire quel est son nom. Il l'identifie vaguement de l'année dernière, mais autant dire que cela ne l'aide pas beaucoup.

\- Hermione dit que tu es bon en Potion. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il ne faut pas mélanger de la pierre de Lune et du sang de loup ?

Draco lance un regard curieux vers Granger. Visiblement, après Daphné, il était sa cause perdue. Enfin, pas si perdue que cela, grâce à Neville.

\- C'est une légende qui se base sur l'idée de loup-garou et de la pleine lune. On peut parfaitement les mélanger, mais il faut que le sang du loup soit pur. Il y a trop de maladie dans la nature pour que ce soit le cas. La majorité des gens oubliant de le purifier -un simple passage dans une gaze avec une couche de petites pierres, une couche de sable et un couche de charbon en poudre de haut en bas suffit largement si la potion n'est pas à ingérer par quelqu'un de faible constitution- cela génère des catastrophes. C'est pour cela qu'on pense qu'il ne faut pas les mélanger.

Le blond regarde le gamin, avant que celui ne hoche la tête et reparte presque en courant sur un merci.

Finalement, pour une bande de jeunes malappris qui voulaient prendre les armes, l'AD peut être plutôt calme. Un minuscule Gryffindor interroge encore Draco, sur une question tellement transparente que c'était probablement plus pour le voir de près, puis après un moment où les plus âgés rassemblent tout le monde, Dennis, Hermione et d'autres nés moldus sortent le stock de friandises non magiques qu'ils ont amenés pour les faire découvrir et Neville profite de l'agitation joyeuse pour rejoindre Draco, s'asseoir près de lui et partager quelques trucs étranges et acides…

Draco se penche à l'oreille de Neville pour lui murmurer.

\- J'ai l'impression de faire figure de curiosité locale. C'est assez étrange. Et le fait que je sois incapable de dire plus que leur maison n'aide absolument pas à rendre cela moins bizarre.

\- C'est probablement en partie parce que c'est la première fois qu'ils te voient. Si tu acceptes de revenir, tu seras déjà moins la nouveauté du jour. Quant à les connaître... Laisse leur une occasion de te plaire ? Chacun ici à son histoire, et ses qualités…

\- C'est plus… Je suis même incapable de dire leur année ou leur nom. Alors, qu'eux… Ils le savent pour moi.

Avant d'avouer plus doucement.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude d'être face à des gens dont j'ignore tout. Mes parents… Je sais pas comment était Lady Augusta, mais gamin, j'ai appris des pedigrees complets sur les gens que je rencontrais.

\- Les percepteurs ont essayé, disons. Ce fut un échec sanglant : je ne retenais que les histoires que je trouvais pittoresques ou marrantes chez mes propres ancêtres, alors chez les autres! Je crains que tu n'ais pas trouvé la plus cultivé des moitiés...

Draco hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'être capable de donner le pedigree de tous les membres du Magenmagot soit de la culture. Ou le moindre intérêt quand on ne les croise pas.

Draco regarde finalement ce que Neville a apporté. Il pointe une sorte de bouteille marron et transparente.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Draco est juste content d'être là, presque épaule contre épaule avec Neville, et il lui fit un sourire, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un bonbon autre que sorcier.

Il regarde le bonbon d'un air perplexe et avoue.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est que ce truc. Mais Hermione y aurait mis le holà si les plus petits avaient ramené des choses infectes.

Il le casse en deux et en donne un morceau à son amant tout en avalant l'autre… "Pas mauvais, mais pas transcendant" est le verdict du brun.

Draco regarde la moitié de bonbon, élastique et un peu molle, avant de l'avaler.

\- C'est… Bizarre. Ça… Pique ? C'est sucré et acide.

C'est très clairement une première pour Draco, qui n'est pas habitué à ce genre de sucrerie.

Avec un regard en coin, Neville avoue.

\- J'ai vraiment très envie de t'embrasser mais je ne le ferai pas en public sans ta permission.

Draco pique un fard monumental à l'aveu de Neville. Si on ne les connaissait pas, on pourrait croire que leur discussion porterait sur quelque chose de bien plus osé, à voir Draco.

\- Je…

Il se mord les lèvres. Depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard, personne ne les a vu s'embrasser. Se tenir la main, être physiquement proche l'un de l'autre, oui. Mais s'embrasser ? Jamais.

Draco a une sorte de pudeur qui le retient de faire ça en public. Mais en même temps, il sait que cela compte pour Neville et ce qui compte pour Neville, compte aussi pour lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une mauvaise réponse à cette question ? Murmure Draco. Je ne veux pas…

Pas te perdre.

\- Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Neville…

Je ne connais pas la bonne réponse dans ton monde.

Et Draco, évidemment, de paniquer pour une histoire de baiser…

\- Draco, Draco, calme toi !

Neville lui saisit les mains.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne, de mauvaise réponse ; ce n'est pas une question piège ! Il n'y a pas mon monde, et le tien, juste ce que nous bâtissons ensemble, fait-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus bas. Ne me laisse jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui te mette mal à l'aise, d'accord ? En privé, en public, ne me laisse pas te faire ça.

Draco regarde leurs mains jointes, avant de répondre.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas te décevoir. C'est pas nous que je ne veux pas montrer, juste… Merlin, je dois te sembler si ridicule de ne pas oser cela. Parce que Nev, murmure-t-il, dans le privé… Je suis prêt à tout tester avec toi. Pas parce que j'ai peur de te perdre si je ne le fais pas, mais parce que j'ai confiance en toi, que tu… N'abuseras pas de la situation si je change d'avis.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, sans même le savoir lui-même, Draco dévoile en creux ce qui le terrorise : il n'a pas encore confiance en les autres pour ne pas abuser de ce qu'il dévoilerait sur eux en embrassant Neville devant eux. Et cela joue bien plus que la pudeur qui lui a été chevillée au corps.

\- Draco, je veux construire ma vie avec toi. Toi avec tes craintes et ton passé et tes particularités... Je serai heureux de me contenter de te tenir la main en public jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et plein de rhumatismes si c'est la seule chose avec laquelle tu te sens en confiance en public à ce moment là. Parce que c'est toi. Nous n'avons pas la même inquiétude de la réaction d'autrui… et alors ? Je suis prêt à faire attention aux choses qui te préoccupent, t'inquiètent, et je sais que toi, tu feras attention aux choses qui me marquent mais qui ne t'auraient pas arrêté toi.

Il caresse lentement le dos de la main de Draco de son pouce.

\- C'est un peu embrouillé, comme toujours avec moi, mais est ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le sourire de Draco est timide, mais heureux. On peut deviner qu'il est heureux et que c'est en grande partie grâce à Neville.

\- C'est très clair. Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, Neville.

Draco serre très fort la main de Neville, essayant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui à cet instant.

Il a conscience qu'il y a des regards sur eux, mais c'est un geste qu'il a appris à faire en public, des centaines, des milliers de fois. Lentement, il porte sa main aux lèvres. Et contrairement aux usages, il effleure réellement la main de Neville, alors qu'il le regarde. Dans un salon de la haute société, ce serait un geste choquant. Ici, il sait que ce sera juste vu comme… Vieillot. Et cela lui va. Parce que Neville a aussi appris ces codes. Ce qui n'empêche pas ses pommettes de rosir.

Et Neville sourit, tendre, affectueux, totalement inintéressé par le reste de la salle à l'instant présent.

\- Dis le moi, d'accord? Quand je fais ou dis quelque chose qui dépasse tes limites, et moi je promets de faire pareil en échange.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rosir un brin aussi : de quelqu'un d'aussi réservé que Draco, en dehors de leur intimité, cela semble tellement révélateur… Draco ne relâche pas la main de Neville quand il lui répond.

\- C'est promis. Et puis, je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à te cacher quoi que ce soit. Ou de le vouloir.

Draco lui sourit, sans se rendre compte que Théodore a donné un coup de coude à Daphné, lui pointant le couple avant de lui murmurer « Pansy et Millie ont tort. Il n'y a définitivement pas de manipulation là dedans ».

\- J'ai envie de vivre cette paix avec toi et de construire avec toi, notre monde. Nos codes.

Sa voix est si basse, que Neville a besoin de se pencher pour entendre la fin.

\- Je t'aime. Au-delà de ce que je m'imaginais capable avant d'être avec toi.

Ok, avouons le, Neville a une drôle d'émotion lui nouant la gorge, comme à chaque fois que Draco lui fait ce genre de promesse. Alors, il serre la main de son amant et avoue d'une voix rendue rauque par ce qui gonfle son coeur.

\- Moi aussi. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi... Plus jamais. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait sans t'avoir à mes côtés.

Quelque part dans le fond de la salle, Dean lève les yeux au ciel devant les deux amants dans leur bulle… mais commence une esquisse sur une nouvelle feuille de vélin. Pas encore sûr de leur offrir, mais bon.

La voix rauque de Neville trouble Draco. C'est la même voix que lors qu'ils font l'amour. C'est la même voix quand il est lui-même troublé. Cela se voit au fond de ses yeux que tout cela… Ce n'est pas rien, que Neville sait parfaitement pousser les bons boutons pour le chambouler. Et cela sans même le savoir.

\- Parce que nous ne savions pas ce que c'était avant. Parce que… Quand on ne connaît pas un bonheur, on ne sait pas qu'il nous manque.

Draco caresse doucement la main de son amant, avant d'ajouter.

\- Parce que sinon, nous aurions été malheureux pendant dix-sept ans et que le bonheur aurait un goût amer d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

S'il y avait moins de monde, Draco attirerait Neville contre lui dans un des câlins dont ils ont le secret.

Hermione un peu plus loin secoue la tête, se penchant vers Dennis pour lui demander.

\- On est d'accord que l'AD ne l'intéresse pas à cet instant et qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Neville ?

Habituellement, les nouveaux venus sont fascinés, regardent autour d'eux, posent des questions, bref, s'intéressent à l'AD. Sauf que pour Draco, l'AD semble mille fois moins passionnante que Neville. Hermione eut un petit sourire avant de continuer.

\- On était aussi… Comme ça avec Ron ?

Le regard de Draco a quelque chose de vibrant... Oubliés, les journalistes qui ont été envoyés bouler par Harry et finissent chez Neville, oubliés, tous ceux qui l'ont regardé de haut pendant des années et maintenant recherchent sa compagnie, oubliée même la fierté d'Augusta : voilà pourquoi Neville a désormais confiance en lui, en temps de paix comme en temps de guerre !

Il sourit à Draco, soudain intimidé par l'ampleur de leurs promesses, un sourire tendre et intime qui parle de bien plus que les hormones, ou l'adrénaline, qui parle de cette force tranquille des couples qui durent des décennies, toute une vie ensemble.

Un peu plus loin, Dennis confirme presque un peu désespéré.

\- Oui, tout aussi guimauve. Faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un !

* * *

Fin...

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je commence à réfléchir à une nouvelle histoire, un peu moins fluff cette fois-ci. J'ai d'autres idées pour nos deux amoureux dans l'univers de l'Aube, alors peut-être que j'y reviendrais un jour... N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
